Digimon: Chronicles
by BEST OC Maker
Summary: When 7 teens end up in the DW. They meet their partners and begin an adventure of their lives. My own try at a Digimon: Adventure season.
1. Opening of Arc 1, Biggest Dreamer

This is the opening of the first arc, called Gold Silver, the song is the translation of Biggest Dreamer:

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Artur is with Dracomon looking up)

Running full speed through

(Lucas P rides Liamon full speed in a large plane)

both the future and the present

(Juca is seen with Wormmon snoozing below the shade of a tree)

That's right, I've realized it,

(Maria and Penmon are in the beach, both playing in the water)

I forgot to do my homework

(Ana and Dobermon cross a city filled of rookie digimon)

That's one puzzle, puzzle, puzzle,

(Eric and Wizarmon are reading in a library)

"Who am I?"

(Marcio and YukiAgumon are going through the tundra)

Even if I slide

(They all look to the same direction and rush there)

and skin my knees

(Marcio trips, YukiAgumon helps him up)

I've gotta stand right back up,

(Marcio stands up as they keep running)

I know my chance will run away

(Artur rushes forward in determination, Dracomon behind him)

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

(Dracomon glows as Artur now rides Coredramon(Blue) through the skies)

Dreaming is the start of everything

(Penmon glows as Maria rides on Saberdramon just Sora rode Birdramon)

that's the answer

(Wizarmon teleports himself and Eric)

I'll fly farther than anyone

(Wormmon also evolves as Kuwagamon carries Juca on his back)

through all the tomorrows

(Marcio rides Seadramon)

Fly to the horizon,

(Coredramon goes faster as they meet with the others)

our courage has gained wings

(Coredramon growls as they now see Orgemon, Fugamon and Hyogamon, their respective armies(Goburimon, Shamanmon and SnowGoburimon) behind them)

In order to grow big and strong,

(The team kicks serious digital ONI butt)

I'll run too

(Coredramon glows as he changes to green and fires Green Flare Breath)

For a long time

(Saberdramon and Kuwagamon erase Fugamon)

I've heard the count down

(Seadramon and Wizarmon finish off Hyogamon)

I'm prepared,

(Coredramon and Liamon destroy Orgemon)

let's start now, change into zero!

(They see Gold & Silver mountain)

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

(Coredramon goes back to blue as they ride him or Saberdramon)

We've gotta believe,

(The silver silhouette of Ginkakumon and the golden silhouette of Kinkakumon are seen)

disappear into the twinkling instand

(The image zooms out to show Bit Island)

I'll run, not turning away from my heart's target,

(Coredramon roars as Leomon, Garurumon, BlackGarurumon, Meramon, etc join them to the final battle)

through all the tomorrows

(Liamon, with Garurumon and BlackGarurumon behind him face off some SnowGoburimon)

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

(Coredramon(Blue), Meramon and Leomon blast Shamanmons)

Dreaming is the start of everything

(Kuwagamon and the rest deletes Goburimons)

that's the answer

(The image of every one of their partners is seen in the screen in their normal levels firing their signature attacks)

I'll fly farther than anyone

(Coredramon, Saberdramon and Kuwagamon cross the skies)

through all the tomorrows

(The team watches them, smiling)

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

(Artur looks at the Blue Diamante and Green Malachite)

Dreaming is the start of everything

(Dorulumon, Leomon and Patamon are seen on a cliff)

that's the answer

(Leomon calls them as they walk away)

I'll fly farther than anyone

(Artur now rode Coredramon to the sunset)

through all the tomorrows

(Ana and Dobermon watch the sunset from a beach)

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!

(The others are seen running for the sunset)

Dreaming is the start of everything,

(The team is united watching the sunset)

that's the answer

(Artur has a smirk as he looks up)

Wanna be the biggest dreamer

(Dracomon also looks up)

Running full speed through

(Everyone looks determined as they grip their digivices)

both the future and the present

(The logo appears as the episode begins...)


	2. Start of the adventure, Dracomon appears

A goggle wearing teen is seen playing on his phone. He wore a black jacket with a red shirt and jeans. He was 13 years old. His name is Artur, he is at a summer camp and suddenly, a tiny piece of snow appears falling on his phone, he recognizes it. "Snow?" He asks to himself as he notice his phone going nuts, he shuts it down, a determined look on his face.

A black haired teen with brown eyes and a lion designed shirt and jeans. Also 13. He is Lucas P. He was kicking a ball when a snow flock falls on his nose, "What?" He asks himself.

A blond teenage girl with short jeans and a spiked belt. She wore a white shirt and had a black coat. She was known as Ana, she was talking to a brunette with darker skin, whom wore a black tank and long jeans. Both 13. They saw the snow, their names were Ana and Maria, "What?" They also say.

A boy who looks similar to Maria is seen. He wore a green shirt and jeans. He was 10 years old. His name is Juca, he also sees snow, "Uh?" He says.

A glass wearing teen is seen. He wore a light blue shirt and had black hair & eyes. He had cargo pants. He was 13. Sees the snow along his shorter black haired friend. He wore a ice blue GAP with navy blue letters and shorts, he was 12. They're Eric and Marcio, "Snow?" Eric recognizes the cold material.

Suddenly, in Brazil, in a summer camp, on summer, a powerful snowstorm emerges. "Everyone inside!" The monitors exclaimed as the snow covered the ground. After a few minutes, the said teens and boy step out, "Snow! I knew it," Artur whispers as they all walk out.

"Check it out!" Marcio exclaims as he points toward a, "Aurora," Artur says, he knew what was coming next, "But..." Eric began as Artur said, "Auroras don't happen here neither does snow,"

The others nod as Maria says, "Let's go back in, we could risk catching a cold out here," Artur then sees what he expected to see, behind the aurora, he sees a green portal which seven lights come out of.

"Guys," He points to the seven falling objects as they are all fazed, each 'Meteor' falls right in front of each of them. "What the..." Eric begins as the devices begin to levitate up, they all grabbed them, "Looks like digivices," Marcio comments as Artur sees something unexpected by all of them except him, "Guys," He begins as a huge wave gets them.

A little later, "Artur! Artur! Wake Up!" A voice kept exclaiming as Artur opened his eyes, "What?" He sees a tiny dragon/seahorse looking at him, "Babydmon," Artur says as he recognizes the little dragon.

"Yep that's me, Babydmon, I'm a InTrainning level digimon, don't worry, with my Hot Gas attack no one will harm you!" He finished as Artur then said, "Where are the others?" Artur asks as none other than Marcio, who is followed by a pink ball appears.

"Artur! Check it out! I have a Koromon!" He exclaims as the InTraining introduces himself, "Hi I'm Koromon, I may be small, but my Bubbles will blast enemies," As suddenly they hear a buzz.

"Oh no, it's Kabuterimon(Ha! Tricked you in thinking it was Kuwagamon!) An aggressive champion with a lot of power, his Electro Shocker is shocking!" Koromon exclaimed.

"Run! Artur exclaims as Marcio grabs Koromon and does that Babydmon could fly without trouble and himself began to run.

"In here!" Babydmon shows them a rock in which he cross the solid rock and they all go in. "Awesome," Artur sees the plain grid from within the stone. "He is gone now!" Ana's voice is heard from the outside as they walk out, they see her, Maria and two odd creatures, the one by Ana's side was a grey ball with large ear/wings and it flew by her side and by Maria's side was a missile creature.

"Hello I'm Pagumon," The ball introduces himself as missile does the same, "I'm Missimon!" Ana looks at Pagumon and asks, "So, is Kabuterimon gone?" Pagumon lifts one of his ear/wings higher and says, "Yep, the buzz is pretty far away,"

Then they see Eric running from a small bird as Lucas P and a lion/snake follow them with Juca carrying a bug tight on their heels.

"Someone help me! This thing is chasing me!" He points at the little bird who looks insulted, "I'm no thing! For the last time I'm Pinamon!" As they calm down Eric and Eric remembers about digimon, and Lucas P's partner says, "I'm Frimon!" And the bug says, "Minomon is my name!" As they all begin to relax.

Pagumon exclaims, "It's coming back!" As they run from the giant beetle, they reach a crag, "Darn it!" Artur curses as they turn to face Kabuterimon, "Alright guys! Let's do it!" Babydmon growls as the InTraining rush forward.

"HOT GAS!" He fires hot air at Kabuterimon, "BUBBLES!" Pagumon and Koromon fire pink bubbles, "PIRIPI SPARK!" Pinamon fires a weak static from his tails.

"TAIL SLAP!" Frimon slaps Kabuterimon's right leg with his tail. "MISSILE CRASH!" Missimon crashes on Kabuterimon's chest. "Pine cone!" Minomon fires pine cones at Kabuterimon.

As the attacks hit Kabuterimon, the InTraining step back as a horrible roar is heard, "ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Kabuterimon is sen unharmed as he fired a electric beam at the digimon, "Argh!" They cry as their partners pick them up.

"Are you okay Babydmon?" Artur asks his partner as he says, "I have to finish this," The other partners give similar answers as their partners, except Artur and Marcio try to hold them back.

"Go for it!" Artur urges his new friend as other partners break free of their tamers grasp and charge. As they call the names of their partners, Artur cries louder than anyone else, "Babydmon!" Without them realizing, their digivices begin to glow as the digimon glow as well.

The scene changes to a black backgrounds, a circle of light below the InTrainings is the only source of light as they begin to spin, "Babydmon digivolve to..." Babydmon zooms in and when it zooms out, a bigger dragon stands there, "Dracomon!"

Then it shows Frimon doing the same thing, "Frimon digivolve to... Liollmon!" A lion cub now stands there.

"Koromon digivolve to..." As the camera zooms out, a white Agumon(2006) is seen, "YukiAgumon!" He roars.

"Pinamon digivolve to..." He becomes a candle creature, "Candlemon!" He proclaims.

"Minomon digivolve to..." Minomon is seen as he also evolves, "Wormmon!" A small centipede trades place with Minomon.

"Missimon digivolve to..." He becomes what you least expect him to, a penguin, "Penmon!" The small WG/DS exclaims.

"Pagumon digivolve to..." Pagumon finishes, "Gazimon!" A cat/dog something is now there.

As the rookies begin to grow at Kabuterimon, Artur exclaims, "Go Dracomon!" The dragon nods as he says, "Together now! G SHRUGGEN!" He fires a laser from his horns as Liollmon follows him, "LEO CLAW!"

He slashes the leg were the G Shruggen it, "ICE PRISM!" Penmon fires an sharp icicle at the same leg, "LITTLE BLIZZARD!" YukiAgumon fires a small ice blast on the leg as Kabuterimon tries to fly, "Oh no you don't! STICKY WEB!" Wormmon grabs Kabuterimon's leg and sticks the web into the dirt.

"MOLTEN WAX!" Candlemon then fires his molten wax at the leg as Kabuterimon cries in pain, "ELECTRIC STUN BLAST!" Gazimon fires an electric blast at the vile beetle.

"Argh!" Kabuterimon cried as he fell backward, his leg smoking as he crashed in the trees. "Yes!" The chosen cheer as the digimon ran back to their partners and were congratulated by them, Artur was with Dracomon when the trees shook, "Look out!" Lucas P warned them as they saw Kabuterimon punching the ground. It cracks as the digidestined begin to fall on the river below. "Ahhh!" They exclaimed as they kept falling. Will they survive? Find out next chapter, True Courage, Coredramon is born!

BEST OC Maker: Yes! I've wanted to make my own Digimon: Adventure season for a while now, and here it is!

Blue: Sure, this new adventure sounds cool,

Green: And thankfully, not a rip-off from the original season,

Grademon: Agreed, that would be annoying,

BEST OC Maker: Relax guys, this season will be awesome! And for those confused, Digimon is an actual show in their world. Artur is a die for fan and Marcio watched the first season and the start of the second, the others never saw it.

Blue: Hope so, by the way, which color will this Dracomon be?

BEST OC Maker: He will actually be (Spoilers)

Green: Neat!

Blue: Agreed,

BEST OC Maker: Anyway, Stay Taming!


	3. Champion, Coredramon's roar!

As they kept falling, their partners attempted to save them, Dracomon tried to fly while holding Artur but he was too big and his wings didn't grow much, so fail. Wormon attempted the stick net but it snapped. Candlemon tried to float while holding Eric but that ended in a fail.

Marcio was about to hit the water when YukiAgumon exclaimed, "Everyone! Try to delay the fall like a parachute! LITTLE BLIZZARD!" He made an ice plate as the chosen fell on it.

"Awesome!" Artur exclaimed as Marcio congratulated YukiAgumon, "No prob," As the duo then saw Kabuterimon and the ridge also falling, making waves, "Hang on!" YukiAgumon freezed more of the plate with Penmon's aid. Making it more boat-like.

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed as they were taken by the waves. After a few hours, they finally crashed.

"Thanks Koromon! Oops! I mean YukiAgumon!" Marcio thanked his partner, "Not a prob," YukiAgumon smiled as Artur spoke, "This is the coolest day of my life Dracomon!"

Dracomon looked confused as he told Liollmon, "Humans can be weird, he was chased by a giant beetle, then fell on a ice boat which was freezing and that was 'cool'?" Liollmon just shrugged as Penmon looked around, "Where to next?" Artur then says, "Well, obviously this is similar to Digimon: Adventure 1, the only differences where our partners and instead of a Kuwagamon chasing us was a Kabuterimon," Marcio nodded as the others shook their heads.

"So, where to next fearless leader?" Eric joked as Artur said, "No clue," They all sweat dropped as Liollmon said, "Better start moving then," As they started walking, they didn't saw a pair of red eyes watching them.

After a hour or so, they were in a forest. "Where are we?" Artur asks as Dracomon answers, "Probably in Garuru Forest," As they kept walking, Penmon gulped, "Isn't it haunted?" Candlemon laughed, "That's just a legend, only Pipismon live here," As if on cue, "Only Pipismon live here,"

A bunch of Pipismon echoed him as they flew away. "Oh well, let's make camp," Artur decided after a while as they found a clearing.

"We better keep watch," Lucas P commented as Artur said, "Might as well go first, then Lucas(P) and then Eric," They agreed as they began to work,

"LITTLE BLIZZARD/ICE PRISM!" YukiAgumon and Penmon were making huge ice cubes that Liollmon and Wormon were putting in place with the aid of their partners so Wormon stuck them together with Sticky Net. Then Dracomon and Candlemon half-melted it making it solid.

After another hour, they were done. Artur and Dracomon made a small campfire far from the igloos so it wouldn't melt them.

After a few hours, something happened, "FOX FIRE!" The owner of the red eyes leaped at them, "Garurumon!" Artur exclaimed as he and Dracomon faced the wolf, "Artur, what's going on?" Lucas P stuck his head out of the igloo as Artur said, "Get back in and close the door," Artur said as YukiAgumon and Penmon froze the doors. "BABY BREATH!" Dracomon fired a fireball, but it had no effect on Garurumon. "What happened?" Eric was confused as Candlemon exclaimed, "Garurumon's fur is extremely hard, I doubt he even noticed the blast!" Dracomon charged, "TAIL SMASH!" Garurumon swatted him and fired another Fox Fire.

"Dracomon!" Artur grabbed a burning stick and threw it at Garurumon, as the wolf noticed him and pinned him down, slowly crushing him, "Artur! G SHRUGGEN!" Dracomon attacked Garurumon who just ignored him, the beast's drooled on Artur as he struggled to breath, "Artur!" Dracomon exclaimed as Artur's Digivice began to glow.

The scene changed to the black background where the InTraining evolved as Dracomon was seen spinning. "Dracomon digivolve to..." As the camera zoomed in and out a powerful green dragon stood there, "Coredramon(Green)!" He roared as Garurumon turned around, leaving Artur to breathe again, "FOX FIRE!" Garurumon attacked as Dracomon growled, "GREEN FLARE BREATH!"

The two fires clashed as Garurumon leaped at him, "STRIKE BOMBER!" With his tail, he bashed Garurumon on the nearest tree as he rushed at him and held him up with his claws, "Game over, G SHRUGGEN II!" He blasted the stronger laser from his horns as Garurumon howled in pain.

"Coredramon! Stop!" Artur exclaimed, Garurumon was extremely near death when Coredramon(Green) stopped, "Fine," He rasped.

He began to glow and devolve, "Artur are you alright?" As everyone focused on Artur and Dracomon, nobody saw a gear coming out of Garurumon and bursting in data.

"I'm sorry," Garurumon rasped the next day, "I was off on my own one day when I felt immense pain, I've been rampaging ever since," He explained as Dracomon said, "That's ok, I'm sorry for yesterday, I was very tired and the overwhelming power of evolving and the fury of my partner being hurt that I kinda of overkilled," Garurumon lowered his head as he walked away.

But not before saying, "By the way, the forest isn't haunted, digimon just hear me howl and the Pipismon's echoes and think there are angry spirits here," Penmon sighed in relief as a Pipismom then emerged, "Think there are angry spirits here!" They flew away as Candlemom laughed, "What an adventure!" As they all laughed, they didn't saw an owl digimon looking at them thinking, "Master will be pleased," The Owlmon hooted as he flew away...

BEST OC Maker: Coredramon(Blue) fans, please don't complain,

Blue: Yes, I guarantee you all love what's going to happen to Dracomon,

Green: The Dark Gear was just a way to begin B.O.M will use some other unused items in the future,

BEST OC Maker: What?

Green: B.O.M, Best Oc Maker, since I can't call you by name without an overly annoying shove on my head or something similar,

Blue: Neat idea,

BEST OC Maker: I have to go now, anyway, Stay Taming!


	4. Feline brawl, Liamon VS MadLeomon!

"Are you ok partner?" Liollmon asks Lucas P, who was staring at him the entire day, "Yeah, I'm just wondering what you will evolve to," Liollmon nodded, ever since they saw Dracomon evolve to Coredramon(green) they wondered that(The ice was transparent).

Ana then asked Gazimon, "Hey Gazimon, what are you going to evolve to?" The rabbit/dog shrugged as he said, "Don't know, probably a dog or cat based digimon but there is a small chance of becoming something completely different,"

Maria asked Penmon, "Penmon, do you wish to evolve?" Penmon nodded, "I miss flying you know,"

Lucas P continued talking to Liollmon, "When do you think you will you evolve?" Liollmon shook his head, "Soon I hope," As Candlemon also talked to Eric, "Can't wait to see what I will evolve to," Eric nodded.

Artur said, "Dracomon, do you think you can evolve again soon?" Dracomon shrugged, "Hope so, but don't think so, I wasted a lot of power last time," Artur nodded as they kept walking.

Somewhere else, a lion man was facing an ogre, "Game over Leomon! PUMMEL WHACK!" The ogre exclaimed as Leomon dodged, "Not so fast Orgemon! FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" He fired a energy blast from his fist as the attacks collided, after a few more clashes, "LION KING!" Leomon pulled his dagger out as Orgemon lifted his club, "BONE BREAKER!" As the two weapons collided.

They were equal Leomon gasped, "I know what you're up to Orgemon, I can't let you do it!" Orgemon smirked, "Who is stopping me? By the way meet my assistants, Hyogamon! Fugamon!" He shot Leomon back as two digimon similar to Orgemon appeared, Fugamon was a brown version of Orgemon while Hyogamon had icy blue skin, his club was a giant icicle with ice spikes coming out of his shoulders.

"Together we shall rule the island!" Orgemon laughed as all three lifted their fists, "PUMMEL WHACK/TOP CANCEL/EVIL HURRICANE!" All three launched fist blasts as they exclaimed together, "ONI SUPREME FIST!" Leomon was shot back and hit the mountain.

"Now my old rival, you shall serve me, forever!" Orgemon pulled out a Dark Gear, the same gear which was inside Garurumon, and shot it at Leomon.

"Argh! Dark Slide Evolution!" Leomon roared in pain as his eyes became red, he began to drool as he became bigger and darker, "MadLeomon!" The dark lion roared as Orgemon laughed, "Now destroy the digidestined!" MadLeomon charged into the forest as the trio laughed.

Back to our heroes, they were crossing a huge savannah, "This is hot," Lucas P panted as Penmon said, "Agreed ice digimon don't belong here," YukiAgumon nodded as Liollmon laughed, "C'mon! It's not that hot," Dracomon nodded as Candlemon also did it. "Easy for you guys, you're adapted to this kind of climate," Eric complained as Gazimon sighed, "I'm getting tired,"

Then out of nowhere, "FIST OF FALLEN BEAST KING!" A dark energy wave hit the dirt in front of them as they saw none other than, "MadLeomon! A champion level undead type with a thirst for data! We just saw his Fist of Fallen Beast King attack and hope he won't use his Necrotoxin Claw!" Artur recognized him from the Digimon Fusion show as the lion growled, "Destroy, FIST OF FALLEN BEAT KING!" He fired again as they all dodged.

"Dracomon digivolve!" Artur exclaimed as Dracomon answered, "Dracomon digivolve to... Dracomon? Artur I'm not ready yet!" Artur nodded as Liollmon growled, "LEO CLAW!" He tried to slash MadLeomon as the lion swatted him.

"ICE PRISM!" Penmon fired an icicle but it melted in midair, "SHARP CLAW," YukiAgumon tried to slash MadLeomon but was also swatted.

"BONFIRE!" Candlemon fired a fireball at MadLeomon to no effect, "FIST OF FALLEN KING!" He fired at the chosen as Candlemon blocked it, "KARMA FLAMER!" He spun in circles as he made a fire tornado to block the attack.

"Darn it! STICKY NET!" Wormmon fired his web and tried to trap MadLeomon to no effect, "STUN BLAST!" Gazimon fired to no effect as MadLeomon trashed the rookies.

"Liollmon! Take this you jerk!" Lucas P threw a rock on MadLeomon's head as the undead beast approached him, "NECROTOXIN CLAW!" He tried to slash Lucas P but Liollmon got in the way, "Liollmon!" Lucas P exclaimed as the poisoned digimon tried to stand up while MadLeomon approached his partner.

"Lucas(P)!" Liollmon called as Lucas P's Digivice began to glow, Liollmon was seen in the black background as he roared, "Liollmon digivolve to..." As the camera zoomed in and out, a powerful lion stood in the circle, "Liamon!"

The lion now growled at the undead lion, "THUNDER OF KING!" Liamon, who was now cured of the NECROTOXIN CLAW's effects launched an electric blast at MadLeomon, throwing him back in pain.

"FIST OF FALLEN BEAST KING!" MadLeomon fired as Liamon dodged as he roared, "CRITICAL STRIKE!" He bit MadLeomon's neck as the mad lion roared in pain and the gear was shot out of him.

"You did it!" Lucas P exclaimed as he congratulated the devolved Liollmon while MadLeomon returned to be Leomon.

"Thank you for freeing me," Leomon said and walked away. "Strange guy," Candlemon commented as Gazimon said, "These stuff is getting weird," Ana nodded as Juca said, "I can't wait to see what you will evolve to Wormmon!" Wormmon nodded equally excited as Artur said, "One more champion," As YukiAgumon then said, "Let's get out of here," As they continued walking, Leomon was running to the mountains, "Orgemon, you shall pay!" Leomon muttered as he ran to the mountains...

BEST OC Maker: I thought MadLeomon VS Liamon would be neat,

Green: And it was awesome!

BEST OC Maker: Anyway, for those confused, MadLeomon is a champion/perfect.

Blue: Artur, it's Pizza Night, c'mon!

BEST OC Maker: Blue can be pretty wild about pizza, Stay Taming!


	5. DogFights, both meanings,

After they left the savannah, the group was walking for a few hours already with the sun up. "What you will evolve to Penmon?" Maria asked her partner as he shrugged, "Something with useful wings I hope," Maria then asked, "Penmon, why do you wish to fly so much?" Penmon looked at her, "Back when I was Missimon, I was flew day after day for fun, I escaped most mean digimon by flying, it became an important part of me, I truly miss it," Maria nodded.

Artur said, "Guys, we have a problem," He pointed to the crags in front of them. "We will have to walk around it," Eric said.

Artur got an idea, "Dracomon, couldn't we fly over it as Coredramon?" The PureBlood dragon shook his head, "Don't think so, as Coredramon, my wings are not very strong," Artur nodded and as they kept walking of a few hours, they stopped for a break.

When suddenly, "METEOR WING/BLAST RINGS!" These two attacks almost hit the group, but Artur fell from the crag, "Artur!" Dracomon exclaimed as the light covered him and Artur's Digivice.

The evolution area appeared with Dracomon on the light, "Dracomon digivolve to..." As he evolved, this time however, Coredramon was blue, "Coredramon(Blue)!" As the blue dragon dove in and grabbed Artur.

The chosen said, "Thought you said you couldn't fly well," Coredramon nodded, "I couldn't, when I was green, my legs had the strength data, now that data is in my wings," Artur knew that already, just wanted to make sure.

"Those are Birdramon and Aquilamon! Both champion level digimon, we already saw Birdramon's Meteor Wing and Aquilamon's Blast Rings," Marcio commented as the eagle and dragonic bird hovered in front of Coredramon(Blue).

"BLUE FLARE BREATH!" Coredramon unleashed his now blue flames as the aerial duo dodged, "GRAND HORNS!" Aquilamon head butted Coredramon as Birdramon also attacked, "STORM!" The duo was savagely striking Coredramon as the dragon roared in pain,.

"Darn it, Liollmon!" Lucas P turned to his partner as the cub shook his head, "Bad idea, Liamon can't join an aerial brawl and Thunder Of King is to risky to use," Penmon looked at the trio, "I wish I could help," Maria nodded as she looked at her partner and said, "Agreed," As Coredramon finally crashed.

The birds went to attack the group, "Hey!" Maria exclaims as Birdramon grabs her with his talons and begins to squeeze, "Maria!" Penmon exclaims as he begins to glow.

The evolution scenario appears as Penmon is seen in it, "Penmon digivolve to..." As the camera zoomed out, a dark Birdramon stood there, "Saberdramon!"

Penmon's champion level flew after his partner, "NIGHT ROAR!" Saberdramon fired dark sonic waves at Birdramon, who screeched in pain and dropped Maria.

Who was caught by Saberdramon, "You did it!" Maria exclaimed as Saberdramon put her down, "Time to do this," Saberdramon muttered as Coredramon flew back up, "BLACK SABER!" Saberdramon fired a dark energy blade from his talons as it slashed Birdramon, "STORM!" Birdramon charged as Saberdramon countered, "MACH SHADOW!"

He became a shadow as he began to hit, peck, slash, slap, etc at Birdramon, "Let's end this now!" Coredramon exclaimed as he flew away from Aquilamon, "Agreed, BLACK SABER!" Saberdramon fired the dark blade as Coredramon released his laser, "G SHRUGGEN II!" As the laser infused with the blade, they roared, "SHADOW SKY LASER!" The combo blasted their foes as two Black Gears were seen coming out and bursting in data.

"Yes!" Artur cheered as Coredramon and Saberdramon landed. "I flew! Maria! Did you see me? I flew!" Saberdramon was happy.

Coredramon and Artur also talked, "Awesome! You have two different evolutions!" Coredramon nodded as he laughed, "So, now we can cross the canyon," Artur said as he, Lucas P, Eric and Ana + Their partners hopped on Coredramon and the rest on Saberdramon. After a few hours crossing the immense canyon, they reached the other side.

"BLAST COFFIN!" A wolf blasted dark energy as the aerial digimon dodged, the wolf was growling madly when the duo landed exhausted.

"The flight with extra weight, the beat up and the battle surely tired me out," Coredramon panted as he devolved to Dracomon. "Agreed," Saberdramon also devolved as the growling beast approached.

"Alright Liollmon!" Lucas P lifted his Digivice but, "SNIPE STEAL!" In a flash, the wolf stole the Digivice, "That's Fangmon, a dangerous dark wolf digimon, his Blast Coffin and Snipe Steal are his moves," Gazimon growled as he went to fight.

"C'mon gang!" He howled as he leaped at Fangmon, "ELECTRIC STUN BLAST!" He fired electricity as Fangmon dodged and bit him.

"Gazimon!" Ana called her partner as she rushed to Fangmon and threw a rock on his forehead. "Auuu!" Fangmon howled in rage as he released Gazimon and leaped at Ana, "Ana!" Artur exclaimed as he saw his friend fall on the ground.

"Hey you overgrown mutt!" Artur threw a stick at Fangmon as he growled and tried to attack Artur, who was ready and stepped to the left, Fangmon then fired before Artur could react, "COFFIN BLAST!" Fangmon howled as Artur hid a tree close by.

As Fangmon neared him, "BOOBY TRAP!" Gazimon quickly dug a hole where Fangmon was going to stand as the feral beast fell in it with an angry howl. "Go Gazimon!" Ana exclaimed as light engulfed her partner.

Evolution area, Gazimon stood spinning, "Gazimon digivolve to..." When the camera returned from the zoom, a powerful red eyed dog stood, "Dobermon!" He howled as he now faced Fangmon, who scrambled out of the pit angrier than ever.

"GREY NOISE!" Dobermon howled as Fangmon tried to attack, "Blast Coffin!" But no black energy was shot. "Awesome! Dobermon, a champion level digimon with immense power, his Grey Noise blocks enemies from using attacks and his Black Beam is definitely painful," YukiAgumon exclaimed as the dogs went in a crazy dogfight.

"BLACK BEAM!" Dobermon quickly fired a dark stream of energy as Fangmon howls in pain, releasing Lucas P's Digivice, "Got it!" Lucas P exclaims as he grabs the device. "Let's end this now!" Ana exclaims as Dobermon nods, "BLACK BEAM!" The force blasted Fangmon as a Dark Gear is seen being shot out of him and bursting in data.

However, only Artur noticed it. As Fangmon blinked in confusion and ran away, Dobermon went to Ana's side. "So, no more Gazimon?" Ana asks her partner as the champion grunts, "No more," As everyone chats happily and makes camp.

Somewhere else, in the mountains, Owlmon is seen talking to Orgemon, "My lord, Courage, Friendship, Love and Sincerity reached their champion levels," The ONI nods as he says, "I see, however the great Silver & Gold ONI Brothers will still rule the world!" As the duo laughs evilly. Who are the Silver & Gold ONI Brothers? You will know soon...

BEST OC Maker: I was planning to split this chapter, but I decided against it,

Green: Blue and Green evolutions cool,

Blue: Saberdramon and Dobermon, sweet and neat!

BEST OC Maker: A you might have noticed, I'm adding more non-brawling scenes in this story, it's a new try, and Stay Taming!


	6. Snakes and Magic! Wizarmon & Seadramon!

"Hey YukiAgumon, what you will evolve to?" Marcio asks his partner who shakes his head, "Don't know, like everyone else, we will have to wait," Marcio nods as they keep walking, as, they left the battlefield against Fangmon, they've been walking for a few days without any action in a huge tundra.

"Cold," Dracomon complains as Liollmon says, "I wish my fur was thicker," Dobermon grunts, "I knew entering the Tundra was a bad idea," Candlemon then said, "C'mon! It ain't so bad," Penmon nodded as the chosen kept walking.

"Wormmon, what do you wish to evolve to?" Juca asks the little bug as he said, "Something tough and big, and heated," Juca laughed as they kept walking.

When out of nowhere, they saw a huge ice castle. "Awesome!" Juca exclaimed as Marcio said, "I wonder who lives there?" Eric said, "Maybe we should go there," Artur then said, "Didn't any of you watch "The Lion, The Sorceress and the Wardrobe"? Or even Digimon: Adventure 1? Bad idea, big nice castles of ice or rock or anything comfy looking and overly friendly is dangerous," As the rest slowly agreed.

"THROWING ICE!" A huge ice sphere was shot at them, "CRYSTAL BARRAGE!" Multiple ice shards were shot at them as they dodged and saw the attackers, "Hyogamon and Sorcerymon, evil NSo and DS digimon with high malice," YukiAgumon growled.

Hyogamon laughed, "If it isn't the digidestined, I see you noticed my Ice Castle, too bad is the last thing you will ever admire, ICE CUDGE!" He tried to swing his club at Marcio but, "SHARP CLAW!" YukiAgumon blocks the attack as Hyogamon laughs, "Ha! A mere rookie can't beat me, THROWING ICE!" He used his other hand to fire an ice sphere at Marcio. "Marcio!" YukiAgumon exclaimed as light covered him and Marcio's Digivice.

In the evolution area, YukiAgumon was seen spinning, "YukiAgumon digivolve to..." As he evolved, a huge aquatic serpent replaced him, "Seadramon!" He hissed as now back in the fight.

"BIND!" Seadramon quickly warped himself around Hyogamon and fired, "WATER BREATH!" He blasted a water stream as it destroyed the ice sphere. "No! CRYSTAL BARRAGE!" Sorcerymon fired ice shards at the closest chosen, Eric. "Eric!" Candlemon screams as light engulfs him and the Digivice of said chosen.

"Candlemon digivolve to..." As he was replaced, a wizard similar to Sorverymon appeared with a staff with a sun on the tip, "Wizarmon!" The wizard announces.

Then Eric cheers, "Go for it Wizarmon!" Wizarmon nods as he lifts his staff, "THUNDERCLOUD!" He fires a lightning bolt as Sorcerymon lifts his staff, "CRYSTAL CLOUD!" An ice beam was shot as the attacks collided.

"ICE ILLUSION!" Sorcerymon fires a mighty blizzard as Wizarmon speaks, "I shall end this now! MAGICAL GAME!" A giant fiery Wyvern emerged from his palm as it melted the blizzard, "No! ICE ILLUSION!" Sorcerymon makes an ice Wyvern as the beasts clash.

"Go Wizarmon!" Eric cheers as the fire Wyvern melts the ice one and burns Sorcerymon to data, "Nooo!" Sorcerymon cries as he fades into data.

Back to SeadramonVSHyogamon, "ICE THROWING!" Hyogamon hits Seadramon's face as he breaks free after seeing his assistant's fate.

"Game over, ICE ARROW!" He fires a super 0 temperature ice javelin as it hits Hyogamon full force, the ice ogre barely survives as he says, "You win this battle, but I shall win the war! SNOW BARRIER!" He makes a snow wall as he escapes.

"Awesome Wizarmon! Are you staying on your champion level too?" Eric asks his partner as Wizarmon answers, "Yes, thank you for helping me evolve," Eric gives him a thumbs up as Seadramon also devolves.

"Great job YukiAgumon, I knew you would become a great champion level!" YukiAgumon smiles widely revealing his snow-white teeth, "Thanks, but it was your power that let me do it,"

As the rest also joined in the chats, "That was amazing! Wormmon, you are going to become the coolest champion ever!" Wormmon nods as Dracomon says, "Hey Wizarmon, could you make a little heat please? I'm freezing," Everyone laughs as Wizarmon makes a fire orb, meanwhile, in the sky, "Master will be most displeased," Grimaced Owlmon as he flew back to the mountains...

BEST OC Makers: Yup, I decided to use the ONI Species as the threat in this part,

Blue: Seadramon and Wizarmon looked powerful,

Green: That Magical Game attack might be useful in the future,

BEST OC Maker:(Chuckles) You don't know how right you are, anyway, Stay Taming!


	7. A Buggy Brawl, Kuwagamon's Turn!

Juca asked Wormmon the same question for the hundredth time, "Wormmon, when are you going to evolve?" Wormmon sighs for the hundredth time that day, "I hope soon,"

Artur was talking to Marcio, "Isn't this the greatest week ever?" Marcio nodded, "And an epic adventure to sum it up".

"I hope we can live the Tundra soon, it's cold," Dracomon complained as Artur nodded, they've been at the icy land for 5 days now, going to Hyogamon's Castle.

"First, we blast Hyogamon, then we proceed to leave this place," Artur said as Dracomon groaned. "Liollmon, couldn't you get off?" Lucas P asked his partner, who was in his jacket.

"Nope, it's cold out there," Ana and Maria laughed as Penmon asked Dobermon, "What's so bad with the cold anyway?" Dobermon shrugged, "What's so bad with the heat?" Penmon then asked, "Are you nervous?" Dobermon lifted his eyebrow, Why should I?" Penmon answered, "I have a feeling nothing will be the same again after we raid Hyogamon's castle," Dobermon grunted, "Just your imagination," Penmon nodded still nervous as the group kept walking.

After a few hours, "Hey guys, check it out, SnowGoburimon, rookie level, small snow goblin digimon," Artur called the group behind a rock as goblins walked by them. "They must be Hyogamon's minions," Wizarmon realized as Artur agreed, "Most probably, they are Hyogamon's rookie level after all,"

Wormmon tensed, "Let's knock them out," Juca nodded and before anyone could react, "SILK THREAD!" Wormmon fired sharp silk as it threw down SnowGoburimons, "Hey!" The second one saw them.

"Humans! C'mon! BOLT STRIKE!" He fired icicles as Wizarmon quickly countered, "MAGICAL GAME!" He made a fire wall as Wormmon continued attacking.

"SILK THREAD!" He defeated the third SnowGoburimon as Dobermon finished off the second one. "Why did you attack them? We could have lost the element of surprise!" Maria scolded her little brother, "Sheesh, I was just beating some more enemies to make Wormmon tougher," Juca sighed.

Artur scolded, "Still," As Wormmon trapped the SnowGoburimon onto the rock, they kept going they reached the castle grounds where millions of SnowGoburimon stood, "Alright, well attack full force while Dracomon, Wizarmon and Eric come with me from behind to catch Hyogamon," Artur planned with the others as Maria said, "Juca should stay here then, Wormmon can't evolve yet," Artur nodded as Juca complained, "No fair!" He tried to argue until Artur said, "Wormmon, if you care about your partner then keep him here," Wormmon was silent as he nodded and the raid began.

"Dracomon/Liollmon/Penmon/YukiAgumon digivolve to..." The screen divided in four evolution zones as the said digimon began to evolve, "Coredramon(Green)/Liamon/Saberdramon/Seadramon!" The foursome stood ready for battle as Wizarmon, Coredramon(Green) and their partners stood together.

"MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon made them an invisibility field as they entered the castle back doors, they didn't notice Juca and Wormmon following them. "C'mon," Juca motioned to Wormmon as the duo ran in.

After crossing multiple halls, the team entered a throne room made of pure ice where Hyogamon stood, a snicker on his face.

"MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon initiated the attack as he fired a fireball at Hyogamon, "I seriously hate fire! ICE CUDGE!" Hyogamon attacked as Coredramon(Green) countered, "STRIKE BOMBER!"

He used his tail to swat the club out of Hyogamon's reach, "TUNDRA CLAW!" Suddenly, an ice claw appeared and smashed Coredramon(Green) in a wall as Hyogamon laughed and another attack happened, "TWIN SICKLES!" The two lasers shot Wizarmon backwards as an ice devil and mantis came to Hyogamon's side.

"Meet my friends, IceDevimon and Snimon, they will enjoy sending you to your oblivion!" The ogre laughed as Wormmon appeared, "SILK THREAD!" He fired as Snimom buzzed mad, "So, who is the rookie?" Hyogamon smirked as they saw Juca and Wormmon ready for battle.

"Snimon, annihilate the pests!" Hyogamon ordered as the mantis attacked Wormmon and Juca, "Juca!" Artur, Eric, Wizarmon and Coredramon(Green) exclaimed as Snimon attacked, "BODY BLOW!" He charged as Wormmon cried, "Juca!" Light covered him and Juca's Digivice as he went to the evolution area.

"Wormmon digivolve to..." The camera zoomed in and out as a powerful beetle with pincers appeared, "Kuwagamon!"

The beetle buzzed as he attacked Snimon, "BODY BLOW!" Kuwagamon charged as Snimon used the same move, both trying to smash the other, "GREEN FLARE BREATH!" Coredramon(Green) took advantage of the distraction to attack IceDevimon, "Argh! AVALANCHE CLAW!" IceDevimon unleashed his claws as they went for Coredramon(Green) who smirked his next move, "STRIKE BOMBER!" He broke IceDevimon's arms off as the demon roared in pain, "Argh!" He then vanished.

Leaving only Snimon and Hyogamon, "SNOW THROWING!" Hyogamon fired as Kuwagamon threw down Snimon and attacked, "SCISSOR ARMS!" He slashed the sphere as Snimon attacked, "SHARP EDGE!" He fired the stronger version of the Twin Sickles as Kuwagamon was thrown back.

"This ends now! POWER GUILLOTINE!" Kuwagamon buzzed as he used his pincers to cut Snimon in half, the two parts of the bug burst into data.

"No!" Hyogamon stepped back as the three champions approached him, "Game over Hyogamon, G SHRUGGEN II!" Coredramon(Green) fired his laser as he made Hyogamon burst in data, his last words were, "I shall be avenged! The,Silver & Gold ONI Brothers shall rule forever!"

Outside the castle, "BLACK BEAM!" Dobermon blasted more of the ice goblins as Saberdramon squeezed one in his talons.

"Hyogamon is dead!" A SnowGoburimon who bursted from the castle screamed as the goblins dispersed, fleeing in all directions.

"What's up guys?" Kuwagamon burst out of the immense doors with Juca riding him. "Wormmon?" Saberdramon asked as the beetle nodded, "He sneaked in after us," Wizarmon explained as they all walked out of the castle.

"So, who are the Silver & Gold ONI Brothers?" Marcio asked Artur who shrugged, "The name is familiar, but can't place exactly where, however, Hyogamon and SnowGoburimon were both ONI Type digimon,"

Marcio nodded as they kept walking. Owlmon was,watching them from afar and gulped, "Master will be most maddened," He flew away...

BEST OC Maker: All partners are champions now,

Blue: They shall be a great team,

Green: And they will kick some serious digital butt,

Grademon: Please post a new Rise Of The Royal Knights chapter soon,

BEST OC Maker: I'm planning one,

(Grademon nods and walks out)

Blue: Art... I mean B.O.M, may I do the end of the author note?

BEST OC Maker: Sure,

Blue & Green: Stay Taming!


	8. A Brawl with Silver & Gold, Enemy reveal

As the group finally left the Tundra, they were greeted by a huge forest. "So, this is ONI Forest," Dobermon growled.

"ONI?" Ana asked her partner but Artur answers, "ONI digimon is one of the many species of NSo or Nightmare Soldiers, they're ogres like Hyogamon and SnowGoburimon," Lucas P then asked Marcio, "How come only you know that? I thought you're both experts in this stuff," Marcio answers, "Truth is, I only watched the first season and the beginning of the second, Artur however, saw them all and researches a lot about digimon, so yeah, he knows way more than me when it comes to digimon," Artur then smirks, "Yep, I'm the expert," Dracomon laughs, "Then where are we going next oh great leader?" Artur answers, "Well, since this place is not like any from the show or the games, I'd say we go in. We might get more clues about who Hyogamon was working for," The rest agreed as they began to walk in the forest.

They were walking when suddenly a voice exclaimed, "Stop right there chosen!" A ogre digimon similar to Hyogamon appeared, he was brown and had tiger styled cloth.

He was standing on a thick branch. "Fugamon, champion level, another ONI digimon, his Evil Twister is definitely evil," Artur exclaimed as Dracomon began to growl, "Let's brawl! BABY FLAME!" He fired multiple fireballs as Fugamon blocked them with his Evil Twister.

"LEO CLAW!" Liollmon began to cut him as Fugamon swatted him with his club, "LITTLE BLIZZARD!" YukiAgumon fired his ice wind as Fugamon smirked, "Weak!" Wizarmon then smirked himself, "Look who's talking, MAGICAL GAME!" He fired an electric bolt as Fugamon fell from the tree.

"BLACK BEAM!" Dobermon fired a black energy beam as Fugamon hit the dirt full force, "Not so tough when against a champion are you?" Wizarmon smirked as suddenly, "ONI FIRE BULLET!"

A huge bullet hit Wizarmon full force as the champion fell, "Who did that?" Marcio looked around as he saw a huge ogre in front of them. "Ha! Today you shall fall against me! Ginkakumon! If you think to be strong, then face my wrath!" The ONI exclaimed. He was extremely different from Fugamon and Hyogamon, he was a big as a tree, his arms were half his height as his body looked like a giant cockpit with a throne in the middle.

"Now I remember! The Silver & Gold ONI Brothers that Hyogamon was talking about were two very powerful champions known as Ginkakumon and his sister, Kinkakumon!" Artur remembered reading about them in the Wikimon.

"So, this is the final boss," Eric said as Wizarmon stood up. "Alright Dracomon! It's evolution time!" Artur exclaimed as Dracomon began to glow, "Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Green)!" Coredramon roared.

Lucas P looked at Liollmon, "Right! Liollmon digivolve to... Liamon!" The lion roared as he went to Coredramon's side.

"Fools! SILVER HORN RUSH!" Ginkakumon rushed at them as Wormmon began to evolve, "Wormmon digivolve to... Kuwagamon! BODY BLOW!" The beetle went head to head with Ginkakumon as the ONI laughed, "REVERSE ATTACK FIRE BULLET!" He stepped back and fired as Kuwagamon was shot backwards. "GREEN FLARE BREATH!" Coredramon tried to fire as Ginkakumon shrugged the fire off. "Weak! ONI FIRE BULLET!" The bullet pierced the flames as Coredramon hit a huge and thick tree, a tiny green gem fell from it.

"CRITICAL STRIKE!" Liamon leaped from behind Ginkakumon as he bit the ONI's neck with an attack powerful enough to beat a perfect. "Argh! How dare you! REVERSE ATTACK FIRE BULLET!" Ginkakumon retaliated as Liamon also was blasted to a tree.

"My turn! YukiAgumon digivolve to... Seadramon! BIND" The serpent wrapped itself on Ginkakumon as the ONI was squeezed, "I'm in! Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon! BLACK SABER!" The Black Wings Of Justice also joined the brawl. "Don't forget us! BLACK BEAM!" Dobermon howled as he and Wizarmon also attacked the trapped ONI.

"Not so fast! LIGHTNING ONI KICK!" A female digimon appeared as she kicked Seadramon, Saberdramon, Wizarmon and Dobermon at sonic speed.

"Oh no, that's Kinkakumon! Ginkakumon's sister!" Artur recognized the female as she said, "So I have a fan, see I told you," Ginkakumon stood up as Artur added, "And she jumps to wrong conclusions a lot," Coredramon stood up as Artur ran up to him.

"Hey, what's this?" Artur lifts the green gem as Wizarmon speaks, "A Green Malachite, a rare gem found in thickly wooded areas," Artur remembers something from the Coredramon's Page in Wikimon.

"GREEN FLARE BREATH!" Coredramon fires his flames as Kinkakumon smirks, "A lovely blaze, THUMP-THUMP-THUMP!" She began to hit Coredramon with her Shichisei Kanabou(mace/bat something) as the dragon roared in pain.

"SCISSOR ARMS!" Kuwagamon charged at Kinkakumon as she was shot to a tree, "Sis! KIEDAN!" Ginkakumon fired a fireball as Kuwagamon was hit full force. "Shall we end this brother?" Kinkakumon stood up as her Shichisei Kanabou began to spark. "Agreed dear sister," Ginkakumon began to charge power.

"DRILL BIT BLITZ!" Suddenly, an orange wolf/lion fired drills from his forehead at them. "Doruumon!" Artur recognized the digimon as he roared, "Run children! You're not ready yet!" Coredramon lifted some of them as Kuwagamon stood up and took the rest.

"Chosen of Courage! Take this!" Dorulumon threw a small blue gem to him, "When the time is right, you shall know what the Blue Diamante and Green Malachite are for!" He exclaimed before vanishing.

"Where are they!? Fugamon!" Kinkakumon asked the ONI who gulped, "They escaped mistress," Ginkakumon then said, "We must destroy them!" The ONI began to walk away.

"Think were far enough?" Ana asked Coredramon as the green dragon nodded, "We should rest now," He then devolved in exhaustion, making everyone fall. As the group camped there, none saw Owlmon watching from above...

Green: Fugamon is toast,

Blue: Kinkakumon is weird,

BEST OC Maker: Yeah, I found the Silver & Gold ONI Brothers at Wikimon and man, was I surprised they were just champions,

Green: Yep, they look like megas,

BEST OC Maker: I thought they would be nice #1 bosses in the story and here they are,

Blue: They are tough certainly,

BEST OC Maker: Anyway, the Green Malachite and Blue Diamante shall be important, and Stay Taming!


	9. Blue & Green Secret, Fugamon's fall!

As our heroes camped, Artur looked at the gems on his hands. On his left hand, a blue diamond shaped gem called Blue Diamante stood. On his right hand, a round green gem called Green Malachite was seen.

"I know what you meant Dorulumon," Artur thought to himself when suddenly, "BABY FLAME!" Dracomon fired as a small orange hamster with bat wings fell off a tree. "That's a Patamon, an innocent rookie digimon that is known for his lovely kindness, his Air Bubble isn't that painful," Liollmon recognized the small digimon.

Artur then asked Patamon, "What are you doing here? Why were you spying on us?" Patamon looked up to him, "Lord Dorulumon and Lord Leomon told me to," Maria asked him, "Lord Dorulumon? Lord Leomon?" Artur answered for the little guy, "Leomon is the lion man digimon Liamon saved from the Black Gear, Dorulumon is the lion/wolf who saved us from Kinkakumon," Patamon sees the gems on Artur's hands.

"Wow! A Blue Diamante and Green Malachite! They're shiny!" Patamon looked at them as Lucas P asked Artur, "Didn't Dorulumon gave you the blue one?" Artur nodded as Eric asked, "What are they for?" Artur answers calmly, "Blue Diamante is a gem mined in extremely high mountains and the Green Malachite comes from thickly wooded areas, I red on Wikimon that they can affect whether Dracomon becomes Coredramon blue or green," The others nod.

Ana then asks, "Still, why are these Dorulumon and Leomon spying us?" Patamon answers, "They work for superior beings that must know of your progress, got to go now, bye!" Patamon flies away before anyone stops him.

"Well, that was weird," Juca watched the little orange dot far away. "EVIL TWISTER!" Before anyone reacted, Fugamon attacked as a group of dark green SnowGoburimon appeared.

"Shamanmon, a rookie level digimon that says it can see the future," Penmon squawks as Artur grabs the Blue Diamante and put the Green Malachite on his pocket.

"Let's do a test drive Dracomon," Artur says as Dracomon nods. "Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Blue)" The blue dragon emerged as Artur smiled, his hypothesis was correct.

"Liollmon digivolve to... Liamon!" Liamon joined Coredramon as Fugamon exclaimed, "Fools! Just because my lords left doesn't mean well lose to you!" Penmon smirked, "Actually, you would lose anyway, Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon!" YukiAgumon also stood for battle, "YukiAgumon digivolve to... Seadramon!" Wormmon also began to glow, "Wormmon digivolve to... Kuwagamon!" The beetle buzzed angrily as he emerged.

"SHAMAN FIRE!" Shamanmon fired a fireball as Kuwagamon ignored, "POWER GUILLOTINE!" He cut multiple enemies at once, "BLUE FLARE BREATH!" Coredramon burned down more enemies.

"Let's show them, or better saying, let's not show them! MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon became invisible as he electrocuted, drowned, burned Shamanmon with ease, "EVIL TWISTER!" Fugamon fired another twister as Coredramon turned to him, "BLUE FLARE BREATH!" He burned Fugamon as the ogre fell down, "STRIKE BOMBER!" Coredramon swatted Fugamon with his tail as his horns began to glow, "Allow me to end this, G SHRUGGEN II!" Coredramon blasted Fugamon as a small brown egg was seen going up. "Fugamon is dead!" Shamanmon cried out as they all ran away.

"Awesome, Coredramon!" Artur high fived his partner as the dragon spoke, "One more brawl, one more win," Coredramon and the rest devolved as they all high fived and stuff. Owlmon gulped, "Lord Ogremon will probably send a big one now," He hooted as he flew away. Two ONI down! Will Artur and the other beat Ogremon and The Silver & Gold ONI Brothers?

BEST OC Maker: Another ONI down for the count,

Blue: These ONIs are not that strong,

Green: Patamon was plain weird,

Blue: Agreed,

Maria(Chronicles): I thought he was cute,

BEST OC Maker: Only writer and his partners... I mean main digimon partners are allowed in here,

(Maria shrugs and walks off)

BEST OC Maker: Anyway, Stay Taming!


	10. The Village of Beginnings, Last ONI!

As the group kept walking out of the ONI Forest, no ONI attacked them. "Were lucky nobody attacked us," Maria sighs as they finally get out of the forest. "It was boring, there wasn't any action," Juca complained. "Oh come on! Quit arguing, I think I have discovered how to pick which color Coredramon will be," Artur said.

Ana asked him, "How?" She asks him and he lifts the gems, "Every time we fought in an enclosed space or forest, Coredramon was green, every time we battled on an open area or crags, Coredramon was blue, that is because he is influenced by these rare orbs called Blue Diamante and Green Malachite, which appear on said areas. Last time, I managed to make Dracomon evolve to blue because I held the Blue Diamante, so it seems that whichever of these gems I hold, that's the color coredramon will be. And as we experienced, blue has strong wings for more skilled flight, but green has strong back legs, making his ground speed higher," Dobermon nodded.

"So, now we can pick which color I can be?" Dracomon asks his partner who nods. "That's one less mystery at least," Marcio says as YukiAgumon nods. "So, what should we do next?" Maria asks as Artur answers, "Since both Fugamon and Hyogamon were ONI and counterparts, there is a third sub-specie, Ogremon, I believe we should beat him, then we will have enough power to beat Ginkakumon and Kinkakumon,"

Eric then interrupted, "Wait, then? If Kinkakumon didn't interfere, Seadramon, Wizarmon and Dobermon would have Ginkakumon's egg sent away already," Lucas P then said, "True if Coredramon, Kuwagamon and Saberdramon aided Liamon, we could beat Kinkakumon," Artur then spoke, "You heard Kinkakumon, they weren't using their full power, I'm glad Dorulumon interfered when he did, when Ginkakumon teams up with Kinkakumon, event he toughest digimon would be weary," Wizarmon nodded, "They looked stronger than they've let on,"

Penmon then asked, "Then how do we beat them?" Artur answers, "From what I remember, Kinkakumon falls for other digimon easily, even enemies and Ginkakumon has an immense rage towards said digimon," Maria then said, "I still don't think that's the way," Dracomon agrees, "I don't think being chased by Ginkakumon would be much fun," Artur nods.

As they reached the mountain's foot. "So tomorrow, well climb," Artur said as the others prepared camp. "Hey Dracomon, did I ever told you what I always wished?" Artur asked his partner as the duo stargazed, "Nope," Artur then says it, "To become a digimon tamer," Dracomon laughed, "Well, wish accomplished, what's the next in line?" Artur answers, "To be the strongest tamer ever," Dracomon then admits, "My dream is to become the strongest digimon," The two looked at each other and shook hands. And without them realizing, their bond tightened even further.

Somewhere on the top of the same mountain, a huge castle stood. "Sir, Lord Hyogamon and Lord Fugamon are both dead, their armies were scattered in their former areas," Owlmon reported as Ogremon snorted, "Those kids are good I admit, but they still won't beat me,"

Kinkakumon appeared then, "Hello there Ogremon, tell me, how are those brats doing?" Ogremon gulped, "Very well sadly," Kinkakumon looked angry, "What!? Why didn't you attack already?!" Ogremon answered, "Both Fugamon and Hyogamon made the mistake of attacking them without a plan, those kids are near the Village Of Beginnings, so I got a smart and well planned assault to beat them," Kinkakumon asked him, "Are you fully sure?" Ogremon nodded. "Then go you pathetic rat!" Kinkakumon roared. Ogremon went to make sure all was in position.

"What's this?" Dracomon sees a giant town made of toy blocks with a giant tree on the middle, the trees seemed to hold toys and millions of baby digimon ran around happily.

"The Village Of Beginnings, I never thought I would see it again," Dobermon spoke in wonder, "Agreed, it seems a like a life time," The chosen looked confused as Artur spoke, "The Village Of Beginnings is where all fallen digimon's data is reconfigured in eggs, to have a new fresh start, in other words, it's where all digimon are born,"

Lucas P then said, "It looks incredible," Maria then spotted the babies, "So cute!" She exclaimed as she approached the tiny digimon, it was a white sphere with yellow eyes and two round ears, "YukiBotamon, an adorable baby digimon, it doesn't have any attacks yet," Penmon recognized the species as Maria hugged him.

"LIGHTNING BLAST/HURRICANE WAVE!" Suddenly, a red bunny and a giant swam attacked them, "Get away!" The rabbit growled, his tails stretched.

"You shall never harm the babies!" The swam screeched. "Wait you got it all wrong! Swamon! It's me Babydmon! I've evolved!" Dracomon exclaimed as the calmed a little.

"Dracomon? So this is the rest of the little crew," Swammon spoke, now calmly and tenderly. "So, they all evolved? How did they do it so fast?" The rabbit asked, he was standing on two now.

"Thanks to Artur here and the other humans, but we can reach champion at will too," Dracomon pointed to his partner. "Wait humans? By Azulongmon's beard! The digidestined!" Maria looked confused, "Digiwhat?" Artur sighed, "DigiDestined are humans picked to save the DW from darkness, like the Silver & Gold ONI Brothers, or even worse beings," Juca then asked, excited, "You mean enemies even stronger than Kinkakumon and Ginkakumon?" Artur nods as everyone except him groan.

"PUMMEL WHACK!" Ogremon suddenly attacked a building, his Goburimon army also invaded. "C'mon gang!" Artur exclaims as they watch Swammon and Elecmon trying to protect the village.

"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Green)!" Artur used the Green Malachite as the green dragon attacked the evil rookies.

"Liollmon digivolve to... Liamon!" Liamon begins to guard the babies when, "FIST OF FALLEN KING!" MadLeomon roars. "No way! Leomon!" Artur remembers last time and something from Digimon Adventure.

"Hey Coredramon! Take me to MadLeomon!" Artur calls his partner as Coredramon grabs him and they charge at the mad lion.

"Feel my light!" Artur exclaims as he points his Digivice to MadLeomon, the device begins to glow brighter and brighter as the Dark Gear starts to come out of MadLeomon's back.

"THUNDER OF KING!" Liamon attacked more Goburimon when suddenly, "Stop this now!" Ogremon roars as they all look at him, he was holding YukiBotamon on his right hand and he was beginning to squeeze.

"Unless the DigiDestined surrender right now, this little squirt will have a very short life," Ogremon warned the chosen as Artur and Leomon now looked at him, "Alright, we give up," Artur says.

"Ha! I won!" Ogremon laughed but suddenly, an orange blur rushed and grabbed YukiBotamon. It was Dorulumon. "Now!" Dorulumon roared as Coredramon covered the distance between him and Ogremon, stepping on a few Goburimon on the way.

"GREEN FLARE BREATH!" Coredramon released his green fire as Ogremon hit a building. But like all towers in the Village Of Beginnings, it was soft. "THUNDER OF KING!" Liamon electrocuted the ONI as he burst in data.

"Yes!" The team high fived as Elecmon walked up to them. "Thank you for saving the babies, the DigiDestined will forever be welcome in the Village Of Beginnings," Dracomon grinned as he said, "No prob,"

Leomon and Dorulumon then walked to them, "It's time," Leomon says as they see a familiar face, "Patamon!" Maria grabbed the cute rookie.

"Now you defeated the 3 ONI Generals, you must destroy their masters," Dorulumon raps as Artur says, "If you mean beat The Silver & Gold ONI Brothers then no problem!" Leomon chuckled, "That was easy," Marcio looked confused, "What?" Dorulumon explains, "Convincing you all to face those two," Maria looked worried, "Are they that strong?" Leomon gave a warm smile, "Yes, but with the power of Good, you can destroy those fiends, all you have to do is believe,"

"Then let's go!" Juca exclaimed as Wormmon nodded. "Let's rest first, Dracomon and Liollmon just evolved, could use some rest before the battle," Lucas P says as they notice Dracomon and Liollmon sleeping on a tree's shade. "Then tomorrow, Bit Island shall be free of them," Leomon spoke as they all went to rest.

Somewhere else, Ginkakumon and Kinkakumon were seen talking to a shadowed image. "So, how much longer until Bit Island is part of my empire?" The figure asks.

"My great lord, the DigiDestined are here, they destroyed Hyogamon, Fugamon and Ogremon, their armies dispersed and Garurumon and Leomon are free of the Dark Gear, were preparing the remaining troops to a final strike," Ginkakumon reported.

"I see, but you two better destroy them, I hate failures," The figure spoke as the two bowed, "Yes M'Lord," Then, the image on the screen blackened as The Silver & Gold ONI Brothers walked away...

BEST OC Maker: My version of the Village Of Beginnings is a fusion of the Adventure and Frontier's versions, and I got to be quick, Blue and Green caught a cold, so Stay Taming and bye!

(BEST OC Maker rushes off)


	11. Opening of Arc 2, Let's Kick it Up!

Opening of the next arc, Seas and Crests, this song is called Let's Kick it Up:

If we take our time, and we stick together, everything we do, will go our way.

(The log appears, The Rex behind it)

And if we try, now and forever, no matter what comes next, we'll be okay.

(Artur and Dracomon watch as the boat sails in the dawn)

Let's kick it up, and show them all the things, that we can do! Let's kick it up! Another notch tommorow! Let's kick it up, cause they ain't seen the last, of me and you! Let's kick it up! Together! Together!

(The screen is split in two as Coredramon(Blue) is in the left and Coredramon(Green) is in the other, both are seen evolving perfect as Wingdramon and Groundramon's silhouette's replace them)

I realize, what's on the surface, ain't picture perfect, but that don't mean a thing.

(Eric and Marcio are seen smiling with MegaSeadramon's blue silhouette and Reapmon's dark white silhouettes are seen behind them)

One thing I know, is there's a purpose, and like the circus, we're hanging from the rings.

(Lucas P and Juca are seen with the yellow silhouette of GrapLeomon and the golden one of MetalLifeKuwagamon are seen behind them)

Let's kick it up, and show them all the things, that we can do! Let's kick it up! There's not that much tomorrow. Let's kick it up, cause they ain't seen the last, of me and you! Let's kick it up! Together! Together!

(The image of all crests minus Light and Kindness are seen shining)

Nananana! Yeah! Nananana! Yeah! Nananana!

(Images of multiple islands are seen spread in the seas, Matadrmon's black silhouette behind them, his hands extended)

One, Two, Three! Four!

(Panjyamon X is seen looking in the horizon from a cliff)

(Instrumental break)

If we take our time, and we stick together, everything we do, will go our way.

(PetitMamon and Cutemon appear happy and smiling)

I have no doubt, in this situation, and then we'll enjoy, another day.

(Groundramon fights CaptainHookmon)

Let's kick it up, and show them all the things, that we can do! Let's kick it up! Another notch tommorow! Let's kick it up, cause they ain't seen the last, of me and you! Let's kick it up! Together! Together!

(Saberdramon fights Pumpmon in a heated brawl)

Let's kick it up, and show them all the things, that we can do! Let's kick it up! Another notch tommorow! Let's kick it up, cause they ain't seen the last, of me and you! Let's kick it up! Together! Together!

(Log appears with the image of the crests minus Kindness and Light behind it)


	12. Starting the next Arc, Satadramon's Evil

"So, they reside on Golden Silver Peak?" Artur asked Dorulumon as they walked there, "Yes," The wolf/lion grunted. "Do you guys have plan on how to beat them?" Artur asked as Dorulumon grunted, "No," Artur sighed. All of his questions were answered with a 'yes' or 'no'.

"Hey Penmon, you ready for the battle?" Maria asks her partner anxiously. "As ready as I will ever be," Juca and Wormon also talked, "So Wormmon, think we could use Kuwagamon's aerial skill against them?" Wormmon shrugged, "Probably, they can't fly," Ana and Dobermon talked about it too, "So Dobermon, think we can beat those jerks?" Dobermon answers quickly, "Yes, they think to be superior, that could give us a superior hand,"

"YukiAgumon, think Seadramon has a shot in a battle up there?" Leomon answers Marcio's question, "Their castle was made right by GoldSilver Lake, so Seadramon would be useful, as long as Kinkakumon doesn't use her electric skills," Wizarmon and Eric were also tense, "Think you can make a tricky Magical Game to win?" Eric asks his partner as Wizarmon shrugs, "If I focus hard enough,"

As they reached the mountain, "Look! Aquilamon and Birdramon! Garurumon!" Dracomon exclaimed as the trio approached them. "Hey guys, the Pipismon told us of the final battle, were going to help anyway we can," Then they saw Elecmon running, "Swammon is taking care of the eggs and babies, I will help to fight as well," He said.

"Look! Meramon, a fiery digimon with high power, you don't want to be hit by his FireBall attack," Wizarmon said as the fire digimon came. "That's FlareLizarmon and ToyAgumon, FlareLizarmon is a powerful champion with awesome fire attacks, ToyAgumon may be rookies, but when together they can become anything, their attack is Toy Flame," Penmon squawked as the fire dragon and the multiple toy digimon approached.

As Birdramon and Aquilamon carried the chosen and their digimon, the other digimon climbed quickly as they reached the castle. They saw millions of Goburimon, SnowGoburimon and Shamanmon waiting for them, they also noticed some tough champions brainwashed by the Black Gear and in the center of the army, Kinkakumon and Ginkakumon stood.

"Let's rumble!" Leomon roared as the digimon began to attack. "Our turn guys!" Dracomon roared as the rookies began to glow. "Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Blue)! YukiAgumon digivolve to... Seadramon! Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon! Wormmon digivolve to... Kuwagamon!" The chosen champions rushed in battle as well, only Garurumon and Meramon stood with the chosen teens to protect them.

"BLUE FLARE BREATH!" Coredramon spewed hellfire to all who dared get in his way. "THUNDER OF KING!" Liamon blasted more enemies with shocking power. "ICE ARROW!" Seadramon launched multiple ice spikes from where he stood at GoldSilver Lake, he brawled a Ikkakumon. "NIGHT ROAR!" Saberdramon roared as he fought Unimon, hitting all enemies. "POWER GUILLOTINE!" Kuwagamon faced an army of brainwashed FunBeemon and Waspmon. "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon was fast to erase his enemies without mercy. "BLACK BEAM!" Dobermon deleted more enemies.

"Sister, our troops are losing," Ginkakumon groaned as Kinkakumon roared, "I know that! ULTIMATE ONI FUNERAL!" Kinkakumon blasted friend and foe around 30 miles close to her as she mercilessly destroyed ToyAgumons. "Elecmon digivolve to... BlackGarurumon!" Elecmon managed to evolve and strike more enemies. "Awesome," Artur kept cheering with the others as only the good digimon + the digimon free from the Dark Gears faced Ginkakumon and Kinkakumon.

"Fools! Surrender and I will give you a quick destruction!" Kinkakumon roared as BlackGarurumon and Garurumon growled. "Ain't happening," Meramon grunted as Leomon stood proud. "Then, you give us no choice! Ginkakumon!" Kinkakumon jumped and entered Ginkakumon's cockpit, putting her Shichisei Kanabou in front of her throne.

Ginkakumon then began to glow with yellow electricity as he roared, "Ginkakumon Promote!" The digimon stepped back as Coredramon attacked, "G SHRUGGEN!" He fired the laser at Ginkakumon.

"Weak! GOLD SILVER RUSH!" Ginkakumon charged full force with his electrified horn at them, "FOX FIRE!" Garurumon and BlackGarurumon fired the blue/green fire to no effect. "Meramon!" Artur exclaimed as Ginkakumon impaled the fire man digimon. "Chosen, never surrender," Meramon groaned as burst in data. A digiegg with flame design began to go up.

"Not so fast, GOLD SILVER ONI BULLET!" Ginkakumon fired an electrified bullet at the egg as it burst into data and then vanished. "Meramon!" Artur exclaimed as Ginkakumon laughed, "For all of my enemies will suffer the same fate!" Artur was mad, his fists curled as Coredramon began to growl, "How could you? You monster!" Artur and Coredramon were covered in dark energy as Coredramon began to glow a dark light...

"Coredramon(Blue) dark digivolve to... Satadramon(Fake digimon)" Coredramon became a horrible beast. His body was obsidian, four red eyes were on his face as he bared huge snake fangs that dripped with acid, four wings with black fire instead of membrane stood on his back. Long bony white spikes grew on his back. Black horns pointing forward with fire on the tip were on the back of his head. The Digital Hazard was engraved on his chest. His tail ended with a bone-white blade engulfed in black fire.

"No way! Coredramon evolved?" Liamon gasped. Leomon stepped back, "Oh Sukamon(See a Sukamon, you'll understand,) That's not Coredramon's true evolved form, Artur's anger combined with his own must have caused the Dark Digivolution,"

Ana gulped, "That's bad right?" Dorulumon gulped, "More than any of us can imagine, Satadramon is a extremely powerful killing machine with an insatiable hunger of destruction, his Doomsday Overkill is a true hazard," Juca looked at Kuwagamon, "What now?" Wizarmon looked down, "Nothing, we will have to wait until Satadramon runs out of power, otherwise were dead,"

Artur had fainted as BlackGarurumon held him, "He's weak," The wolf spoke calmly as they watched the starting battle.

Satadramon glared with his pupil-less red eyes at Ginkakumon as they began to fight, "INFINITY HELLFIRE!" Satadramon released a real fire from hell as Ginkakumon was extremely burned, "SILVER GOLD BULLET!" Ginkakumon fired to no effect, Satadramon just got madder.

"SHADOW FURY!" Satadramon became a four red eyed shadow as he rushed at Ginkakumon and hit him full force, "DARK HELL RODEO!" Satadramon charged at Ginkakumon, "REVERSE ATTACK FIRE BULLET!" Ginkakumon tried to dodge but the attack impaled him.

"Everyone step back!" Leomon exclaimed as Satadramon began to emit darkness, "DOOMSDAY OVERKILL!" Satadramon unleashed a huge dark shockwave overfilled with power straight from the hazard. "MAGICAL GAME/ICE ARROW!" Wizarmon and Seadramon worked together to make a barrier.

When the blast stopped, Babydmon was seen on the ground sleeping peacefully. Ginkakumon and Kinkakumon were both highly damaged and in critical condition, their data slowly reformatted.

"Babydmon," Artur opened his eyes and saw his partner by his side limp. "You're finally awake," Elecmon hopped in with Ana and Dobermon right behind. "You've been asleep for an entire day, the group was worried about you," Dobermon spoke as Artur looked around.

"Where Am I?" Babydmon spoke as he opened his eyes. "Good, you're both awake," Wizarmon and Eric entered, "What happened? All I remember is getting extremely mad at Ginkakumon and Kinkakumon," Artur asked as Marcio entered, "Me too," Babydmon groaned as he looked up.

"Well, let's just say this already, Coredramon dark evolved to this horrible beast called Satadramon, he overkilled Ginkakumon and Kinkakumon, both were killed slowly and painfully," YukiAgumon told them as Babydmon tried to chuckle, "How awesome I looked?" Wizarmon let out a small smile, "At least you're recovering, and you were very scary, Eric and Juca peed in their pants," Artur laughed as little as he stood up with Babydmon on his arms. "

"So, what's next?" Artur asks Ana as she said, "After Satadramon devolved to Babydmon, we returned to the Village Of Beginnings, Swammon welcomed us along with a digimon called Butterflamon, he works for the same guys Leomon and Dorulumon work to, he said he would explain everything after you two woke up," Artur nods as they walk out of the tent.

"Artur!" Lucas P and the others rush to him as he calms them down saying he is ok. "Finally you're awake," A golden butterfly comments as Leomon does the introductions, "This is Butterflamon, a very smart armor bug digimon," Artur nods as Babydmon laughs, "A butterfly!" Butterflamon gives him a death-glare and he shuts up.

"So, explain," Penmon asked Butterflamon as the bug landed. "Very well, Ginkakumon and Kinkakumon were not the true enemy, only his servants," Everyone looked surprised except Artur and Marcio.

"The true enemy is the same level as Satadramon, a perfect level, but he is way more cunning and evil then Satadramon could ever be," Butterflamon continued as Artur spoke, "A perfect level," Butterflamon nodded, "As you all should know, champion level isn't the limit, to beat this enemy, you will have to evolve to perfect," Maria argued, "You mean we have to make Satadramon and other dark digimon? No way!"

Butterflamon sighed, "Satadramon was an evolution by darkness, a true evolution using the power of the crests is the way," Marcio then said, "You mean Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope and Light?" Artur then added, "You forgot Kindness,"

Lucas P looked confused, "But there are 7 of us and 9 crests," Artur answered, "In the anime, Kindness appeared only on the second season, and the chosen of light appears later on the series,"

Butterflamon pulled out a small wooden box, "Here are the tags, united with the crests and yourselves, they will allow perfect level evolution," They each grabbed one of the yellow necklace and put them on. "Now, cross the Net Ocean and go to Link Continent, you will find your crests there your tag shall glow when you get close to your crest, goodbye!" Butterflamon exclaimed as he flew away.

The group now discussed what to do, "Where should we go to next?" Penmon asked, "Link Continent, we got to get those crests," Artur spoke as in 'matter of fact'. "I don't know, should we trust Butterflamon? Besides, if this enemy is stronger than Ginkakumon Promote, wouldn't we be safer here?" Artur shook his head, "Then we would be siting ducks, this guy knows were a threat," Juca then said, "We should go, better than to wait for him," After a while they all agreed.

"So, how are we crossing?" Marcio asks the team as they look to the ocean, "I couldn't teleport all of us without knowing where we could end up," Wizarmon said, "Why don't Penmon and YukiAgumon make another ice boat?" Wormmon asked.

"The salt and our heat would make it melt faster," YukiAgumon explained as Artur got an idea. "Hey Babydmon, how are you feeling?" Artur asked his partner as he smiled, "Recharged, no rampage can throw me down, Babydmon digivolve to... Dracomon!" Dracomon looked at his partner.

"Help me take down some trees," Artur asked his partner pointing to the tropical trees in front of them, "You got it, TAIL SMASH!" Dracomon began to hit the first tree as the others walked to them, "What are you guys doing?" Dobermon asked as Artur answered, "Taking down some trees to make a raft, help would be welcome,"

"Liollmon digivolve to... Liamon! Wormmon digivolve to... Kuwagamon! YukiAgumon digivolve to... Seadramon! Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon!" The champions began to aid Dracomon.

"POWER GUILLOTINE!" Kuwagamon cut trees with his pincers easily. "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon magically torn the trees and split them. "MACH SHADOW!" Saberdramon slashed trees down. "Great job guys!" Artur exclaimed as the champions brought the trees they wrecked.

"I got DigiNoirs!" Liamon, Dobermon, Lucas P and Ana carried the packed digifood to them. "Hey Seadramon! You done preparing the deck!" Artur asked Seadramon as the sea serpent made multiple ice blocks so they could get clean water to drink. "Ok, time to work!" Artur exclaimed as they began to make the boat.

After a few days working on it, they were done. The boat itself was a true accomplishment, it was fairly wide with one lower level, the mast was tall and the flag was a turn on and off. A wooden ring on the front so Seadramon could give a boost every now and then, 4 ropes they got from Swammon served as connections so Saberdramon, Kuwagamon and Coredramon could also accelerate their journey.

The lower deck had wooden crates which held large ice blocks, other crates held DigiNoirs. A red painting that Elecmon gave them was used to write the boat's name on the side, 'The Raptor' In honor of Lucas P's deceased father's boat.

"Let's go!" Artur exclaimed as Kuwagamon began to push them deeper, Artur then said, "To adventure!" With that, The Raptor sailed on the sunset...

BEST OC Maker: For those who think Satadramon was too much exaggerated, I can only say I tried to create the scariest and most demonic perfect level DR, so that's why he is so awesome, sadly, Blue and Green's cold was actually a deadly sickness, they died yesterday(Sniff), just kidding! Had you believing for a moment didn't I? Well, they're still sick, so stay taming!


	13. Traveling in Waters, Groundramon Begins!

As the group sailed through the seas, a new adventure began for them. As they sailed to Link Continent, they suddenly departed with a huge pirate ship. "Surrender Landlubbers! For you behold The Death Sails the most feared Pirate Ship in the Net Ocean!" A pirate captain digimon smirked as they were captured.

The pirates were mainly DS digimon like Gomamons, YukiAgumons(Note: Marcio's YukiAgumon is the 2006 version, these are the normal ones), Kamemons, a second mate Hookmon and their captain, CaptainHookmon.

"So that's CaptainHookmon, a fierce pirate captain whose greed is to be compared with Barbamon's, his attacks are certainly dangerous," YukiAgumon growled as Dracomon looked around, "What's the plan?" Artur shook his head, "We wait to see his intentions,"

Then CaptainHookmon boarded them and took them to his ship. "So, what you landlubbers doing on high seas?" CaptainHookmon interrogated them, "Were crossing to Link Continent," Artur answered, "Why?" CaptainHookmon asked as he messed with his hook. "Adventure," Artur answered.

"Tell me kid, what kind of digimon are you anyway?" Artur though quickly, "Arturmon, I'm a rookie level," CaptainHookmon looked amused, "What are your attacks?" Artur answered, "My overly annoying over talk can make any digimon go insane," CaptainHookmon chuckled, "Then you losers will have a detour, your coming with us, there is a big bounty for humans at Link Continent you know,"

Artur flinched as CaptainHookmon continued, "But first I'm grabbing a treasure from an island close by," Artur then threatened, "If you know were humans, then you know what our partners can do," CaptainHookmon smirked, "If you mean evolve to champion then whatever, I'm a perfect level," Artur tensed as two Gomamon took him to the dungeons where his friends were, The Raptor was taken inside the ship as a trophy.

"Guys, CaptainHookmon is a perfect, they took The Raptor in and will get a treasure from a nearby island, then they will hand us over to the true enemy," Artur informed them as they began to plan, "Maybe the treasure is a Crest, we could use that to evolve one of our partners to perfect and defeat CaptainHookmon," Juca realized, "Crests don't work that way, you have to prove yourself worthy first," Marcio explained.

After a day in the cell hearing Dracomon's bad jokes, the ship finally docked. "C'mon Dracomon," Artur called his partner as the little dragon nodded, "You ready YukiAgumon?" Marcio asked his partner as the plan was set in motion, "SHARP CLAW," YukiAgumon quietly made a hole in the dungeon's wall, they could see the sky now,

"YukiAgumon digivolve to... Seadramon!" The sea serpent was in the water as Penmon dived in, "Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon!" The Black Wings Of Justice flew quietly as they went on them. "Let's fly," Artur said as the group flew around the island.

As they entered the island, Artur's tag began to glow. "My crest is first by the looks of it," Artur said determined as they tracked the crest. After a few minutes, they reached a cave. "Let's roll," Artur said as only Lucas P, Juca and their partners guarded the entrance, "Wormmon digivolve to... Kuwagamon! Liollmon digivolve to... Liamon!" The champions guarded the entrance.

"Check it out," Artur looked in wonder to the cave, a tiny hole in the calling brought light in as they saw millions of Green Malachites. "Wow! We must be under a giant forest or something," Dracomon guessed in wonder.

"Beautiful," Maria commented. "Let's go," Artur said as Dracomon and himself kept tracking the crest. After a few minutes, they found a small chest. "It's in here," Artur confirmed as the tag glowed brighter than ever.

"The Crest of Courage," Artur spoke in wonder as the small orange chip-like object that had a drawing of the sun on the middle floated from the chest to the tag.

"Thanks for finding my treasure!" CaptainHookmon's voice rang as they saw Liollmon and Wormmon extremely beat up, Lucas P and Juca carrying them. "Now surrender!" The pirate laughed as Kamemons and Hookmon entered the cave. "Everyone stand down," Artur ordered his team quickly.

He knew battling in a cave might be suicidal for the wrong digimon and that they had to save their friends first. "You win CaptainHookmon," Artur crosses his fingers on his back as he says it. "Good, now get them together," He pushed the duo to them as Artur grinned, "Dracomon! Now!" Dracomon roared as he began to glow, "Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Green)!" Artur knew even if he held the Blue Diamante, the amount of Green Malachites would made Coredramon green anyway.

"Fool! Kamemons!" The pirates started to attack them. But Coredramon in his green form had the advantage in the cave, "Now let's get them!" Artur exclaimed as his crest began to glow. "Now! Go Coredramon!" Artur exclaimed with all his might as the crest glowed brighter than ever.

The evolution scene's background was now blue. Coredramon stood in the middle. "Coredramon digivolve to..." Coredramon went on all four, his morphed and became huge claws. The tip of his tail now had a mace on it. He grew a front horn pointing forward. He grew that membrane the venomous dinosaur in Jurassic Park had. Bulldozers emerged on his knees. And metal plates covered the upper side of the de morphed wings, which were giant hand/claws now. "Groundramon!" Coredramon(Green)'s true green perfect level roared as stone blasted around him in the evo zone.

"What?! The Dark Lord said they couldn't reach perfect!" CaptainHookmon gasped as Groundramon smirked, "Well, this one can! SCRAPLESS CLAW!" He began to use his giant claws to slash at CaptainHookmon.

"Everyone! Go!" Artur exclaimed as the other digimon began to attack. "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon levitating Green Malachites and throwing them at the enemies. "BLACK BEAM!" Dobermon blasted the pirates mercilessly.

"No! This can't be! I'm the captain of The Death Sails! The most feared of all pirate ships! LEG REVOLVER!" CaptainHookmon was losing to Groundramon. "Take this! MEGATON HAMMER CRUSH!" Groundramon swung his tail-mace as he threw CaptainHookmon in a wall, "This can't be! PIRATE SWORD!" CaptainHookmon tried to use his sword to slash at Groundramon, "No use pal, GIGA CRACK!" Groundramon opened a fissure as he slammed CaptainHookmon in it.

"Noo...!" CaptainHookmon cried out as he fell on the depths. "CaptainHookmon is dead! All hail Captain Groundramon and Captain Artur!" Hookmon exclaimed as Groundramon devolved to Babydmon.

"I could get used to being called Captain," Babydmon laughed. The others reached him as Marcio asked, "The Crest of Courage? What did you do to activate it?" Artur looked sheepish, "I lowered the digimon when CaptainHookmon invaded the cave and then stood up to him," Lucas P laughed as Liollmon followed him, "Really brave pal," Ana and Maria also laughed as Babydmon looked sheepish.

"So, we can use The Death Sails to reach Link Continent," Artur informed them as they were treated as kings in the ship, pirate kings, but still kings. Little did they know that their adventures at high sea weren't over yet...

BEST OC Maker: Ha! I thought it would be better to start the second season on an oceanic adventure instead of skipping straight to Link Continent, Blue and Green are healing thankfully and I opened a poll to decide my next story, Stay Taming!


	14. Another Crest, MegaSeadramon's Surge!

As Artur and Dracomon became captains of The Death Sails, they renamed it The Rex, since their smaller boat was called The Raptor. Artur now talked to the second mate of the crew, Hookmon.

"So, you mean the Green Malachites weren't the treasure CaptainHookmon wanted to get, but the Crest of Courage?" Artur asked the loyal crew member as he nodded, "Yes, CaptainHookmon believed he could sell the crest to The Dark One, once they reached Link Continent, he had another one too," Artur's eyes widened, "Where?" Hookmon took him and his friends to the treasure room, CaptainHookmon had a lot of rare stuff.

"Blue Diamantes, Green Malachites, Chrome Digizoid, ah here, unknown objects," Hookmon went in one of the rooms in the Treasure Room, there they found a small chip, similar to the Crest Of Courage, it was light grey with a crucifix on the middle. Once they entered the room, Marcio's tag began to glow. "These rooms were made so no detectors could detect," Hookmon explained later. The crest flew and entered Marcio's tag.

"Ok, now we only need 5 more crests to go," Dracomon cheered. "So, any similar treasures on these seas?" Artur asked Hookmon. "Yes Captain, we heard of 5 more on the seas, the rest is on Link Continent," Artur nodded as he urged Hookmon to the next Crest, "It's at KingWhamon's island, no one is sure where exactly," Artur talked to the group as he said, "Then to KingWhamon's Island we go!" And The Rex began to sail there.

As Artur commanded the ship, Marcio was looking at his Crest. "Reliability, Am I really that trusty?" Marcio asked himself as YukiAgumon stood with him, "I at least, believe so," Marcio smiled at his best friend, "Thanks YukiAgumon," YukiAgumon smiled as he said, "If anyone can be truly count on, it's you," Marcio smiled at that and without they realizing, their bond got stronger.

"Hey Penmon, what is our crest going to be?" Maria was watching the sea with Penmon, "I don't know, but Artur said the Crests define our greatest virtue," Maria then asked Penmon, "What do you think well find at KingWhamon's Island?" Penmon joked, "A lot of water I'm sure," They laughed after that.

"Hey Dobermon, I'm so excited to finding my Crest, what do you think ours will be?" Ana asked her partner, "I'm not sure, but it shall be our greatest virtue," Ana then said, "Artur wasn't so brave back in our world, he normally stayed on the sidelines," Dobermon then said, "People change, maybe coming here made him stronger, or maybe you just never noticed," Ana looked up as she said, "Maybe,"

Lucas P was watching the ocean from the front of the boat. The ship itself was amazing, it may look old schooled, but they found out it had a motor and turbine on the back, cannons on the side had laser, the mast and the rest of the ship was controlled mainly by computer.

The front had a large crocodile/dragon digimon's face. When they asked about it, a YukiAgumon told them it was the face of the Demon Lord of Envy, Leviamon. So the ship would be feared and envied through the entire Net Ocean.

"Pretty symbolic and cool don't you think Liollmon?" Lucas P asked Liollmon as the cub nodded. "What's our Crest going to be?" Lucas P asked Liollmon. "Don't know, sometimes we don't even realize we have a virtue until we are tested like when I faced MadLeomon and evolved to Liamon, I didn't realize our Friendship meant so much to me until I evolved," Lucas P nodded as the two laughed together on some joke.

"Hey Wizarmon, what do you think KingWhamon's Island will be like?" Eric asked Wizarmon as the wizard shrugged, "KingWhamon is an island actually, so I guess we will be on a living island," Eric looked curious, "So, you mean were going to a living island? That would be interesting, I mean, what does it eat?" Wizardmon had the answer, "DigiNoirs, the inhabitants collect large amounts and throw into his mouth once an year, he mostly hibernates," Eric asked again, "How do you know so much stuff?" Wizardmon took out a blood-red triangular book, "Here is how, it contains a lot of information, I got it after I evolved to Wizarmon," Eric nodded as they began to read it.

Juca was talking to Wormmon, "Hey Wormmon what do you think you will evolve to next?" Wormmon answered, "First we have to activate the Crest and find it, then we may use it, I think I shall become something that represents it," Juca laughed, "What?" Wormmon asked his partner as Juca answered, "You just had a philosophy all moment," Wormmon blushed, "Did not!" Juca teased, "Did too," And they stayed doing that for a long time.

Artur and Dracomon were enjoying leading the ship, now renamed The Rex. Artur and Dracomon were relaxing as Artur discussed with Dracomon about plans to find the next crest and who they would name captain after they reached Link Continent.

After a few hours, they departed with a giant serpent, "WaruSeadramon, a perfect level and a wicked lizard, his Thunder Javelin and Evil Icicle are creepy," Dracomon growled. "My great lord ordered me to destroy all who dare to invade this area," WaruSeadramon hissed. "You ready Dracomon?" Artur lifted the Blue Diamante as Dracomon nodded, "Ready,"

Evo zone, "Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon!" Coredramon stood on the perfect level evo zone now. "Coredramon digivolve to..." Coredramon's wings became larger and straighter, his back horns became yellow and stretched backwards, two front horns on his snout pointed back, a white helmet covered his face. His tail grew further as his claws became yellow, a white chest plate appeared as a white spear with a golden tip grew on his back pointing forward, two yellow gems then appeared and he grabbed each in a hand as arm-wings also developed. "Wingdramon!" The blue dragon roared as he did an aerial maneuver in the evo zone.

"Fool! EVIL ICICLE!" WaruSeadramon fired a dark ice arrow. "SONIC FLARE BREATH!" Wingdramon released a powerful blue blaze as it melted the arrow. "THUNDER JAVELIN!" WaruSeadramon launched a thunderbolt from his golden horn. "WING BLAST!" Wingdramon managed to react fast as the attacks clashed.

Marcio watched the battle, "Incredible, just as Artur said, green became a sturdy earth dragon and blue turned into a skilled flier," YukiAgumon commented. "I know, let's try to help them," Marcio said as YukiAgumon began to glow, "YukiAgumon digivolve to.. Seadramon!" The serpent was in the water ready to help in any way.

"Argh! Quit moving! EVIL ICICLE!" WaruSeadramon fired again as Wingdramon dodged, "No can do, WING BLAST!" WaruSeadramon dove to dodge, "EVIL MIST!" WaruSeadramon then released a dark mist as Wingdramon became blind, "Where are you? WING BLAST!" He fired into the water to no effect.

"ICE ARROW!" Seadramon attacked as WaruSeadramon emerged, "Time for fried eel, SONIC FLARE BREATH!" Wingdramon fired but WaruSeadramon barely escaped. "THUNDER JAVELIN!" WaruSeadramon fired as Wingdramon performed a last second dodge. "To your left!" Seadramon hissed as Wingdramon used Sonic Flare Breath, scorching WaruSeadramon's tail.

"That annoyed me, EVIL ICICLE!" WaruSeadramon fired again, "Dodge right!" Seadramon hissed as Wingdramon dodged. "Quiet worm! EVIL ICICLE!" WaruSeadramon shot at Seadramon. "Seadramon!" Marcio exclaimed as his crest began to glow.

"Seadramon digivolve to..." Seadramon was on the perfect level evo zone. First change was his scales, they became red with black stripes, his body also became longer as more fins grew on his body, his helmet grew as a silver lightning bolt emerged on his forehead, to end the evolution, his tail became full membranes and spines. "MegaSeadramon! The serpent swam on a ocean within the evo zone as he made a pose.

"Fool! THUNDER JAVELIN!" WaruSeadramon launched another blast. "LIGHTNING JAVELIN!" MegaSeadramon counter fired as the bolts clashed. "Go MegaSeadramon!" Marcio cheered to his partner as the serpent began to win the match.

"You will never win! BLIZZARD!" MegaSeadramon launched a powerful blizzard as WaruSeadramon froze. "And to end this, LIGHTNING JAVELIN!" MegaSeadramon finished the battle as they all saw a small black digiegg with lightning shaped golden stripes flying up.

"You did it MegaSeadramon!" Marcio congratulated his partner as Wingdramon devolved to Babydmon. "Now allow me to give this ship a boost," MegaSeadramon began to pull the ship as they rushed to the sunset...

BEST OC Maker: Since Blue and Green healed and went on vacation, my new side-speakers are Dracomon from this season and Grademon from Rise Of The Royal Knights, they however, are not coming today, and yes, the crests will be on high tides, stay taming!


	15. Brawler of Friendship, GrapLeomon's Roar

"So, how is to be a pirate captain?" Lucas P asked his best friend. "How should I know? I'm only a digital pirate captain," Artur joked. "Ha, ha, very funny," Lucas P gave him a friendly push. "How is it?" Lucas P continued asking him. "Well, I get treated like a king, everyone listens to me, I get to own a giant ship, so yeah, pretty good," Artur answered, his goggles shimmering in the sunlight.

"How come you evolved Wingdramon and Groundramon, I mean, two evolutions?" Lucas P asked him as Artur chuckled, "The Dracomon species are highly influenced by Blue Diamante, which is found on the mountains to develop greater aerial skill, or they're influenced by Green Malachite that is found on forests, to develop terrestrial abilities, they just boosted further their original skills in evolution," Lucas P laughed, "So, there are more than one way to evolve?" Artur nodded, "Millions,"

Dracomon also talked to Liollmon. "So, what does it feel like to become a perfect level?" Liollmon asked Dracomon, "Well, it feels perfect," The duo shared a laugh as Wormmon crawled up, "Where is Juca?" Liollmon asked casually. "Sleeping, heck, humans can be lazy when they want to," Wormmon answered and Dracomon laughed, "Artur only woke early because of my Tail Smash, seriously," Liollmon chuckled at that.

"What are you all laughing about?" Dobermon walked up to them. "Oh, about how lazy humans can be sometimes," Liollmon answered. "Ah, I have to go now," Dobermon walked away as Wormmon grunted, "What's on to him?" Dracomon answered, "Humans can be weird sometimes, I guess Dobermon doesn't want to share his partner's fault," Liollmon nodded as the trio kept walking.

After a few hours, the group reached an island, "This is Brawl Island, a small island where the Great Brawling Tournament occurs," Hookmon informed them. "Thanks Hookmon, let's dock," Artur said as they went for the huge arena. "Hey, my tag is glowing," Lucas P announced. "Then let's go," Artur decided and as they entered, they saw a huge digimon holding a crest.

"That's Panjyamon X, an icy lion digimon with immense battle skill from harsh training in ice, he has the X-Antibody boosting his already high battle skill and his attacks are worse than a FrostBite," Koromon(YukiAgumon didn't evolve back to rookie yet).

"The Crest of Friendship," Marcio gasped as Panjyamon X noticed them, "Interested on this? I found on the Claw of The Lion of Ice Leo Island, the coldest islands of all islands on the Net Ocean," The X digimon spoke in a deep voice.

"Hey, we need that," Lucas P said as Panjyamon X looked at them, with a smirk he said, "Then let us see if you're worth it," Liollmon growled as he said, "Anytime," Panjyamon handed Lucas P the crest as it went on the tag, "Now let us battle, prove your worth," Panjyamon was on the arena.

A Shoutmon narrated, "We have a voluntary battle! On the left, the icy champion of Ice Leo Island, the cool headed X digimon, mons and womons, I give you Panjyamon X!" The crowd was mainly DS Rookies and small champions, cheered. "On the right, the DigiDestined of Friendship, Liollmon!" The crowd gasped as rookie began to glow, "Liollmon digivolve to... Liamon!" The lion stood proud as Shoutmon roared, "An onstage evolution! Let's see what they got!"

"Liamon is a powerful digimon, if he can land an accurate Critical Strike, then he may beat Panjyamon X," Artur commented as they saw the lions circle each other. "ICE TEMPEST!" Panjyamon fired a snow blast from his staff as Liamon dodged, "THUNDER OF KING!" The champion fired the electric blast as Panjyamon X shook his head, "You're weak, FIST OF ICE KING!" The powerful blow almost hit Liamon, "CRITICAL STRIKE!" Liamon managed to surprise Panjyamon X, but he just ducked making Liamon miss.

"Go Liamon!" Lucas P cheered as Liamon kept fighting, "FIST OF ICE KING!" Panjyamon X attacked so quickly that Liamon hit the wall, highly damaged, "FIST OF ICE KING!" Panjyamon X was merciless as he kept firing Fist Of Ice Kings full force.

"Liamon!" Lucas P exclaimed as his partner was beat and beat and beat until he stood up, "How can you stand up?" Panjyamon X asked the lion, "I can't surrender, if I do, well never get the crest, and without it, we can never protect our friends, THUNDER OF KING!" Liamon fired as Panjyamon blocked with his staff.

"Liamon I believe in you! Let's do this!" Lucas P exclaimed as they exclaimed/roared together, "For our friends!" With that, their crest began to shine.

"Liamon digivolve to..." Liamon was on the perfect level evo zone. He became bipedal as his paws became hands and feet, armor covered them as his fur lightened the color. Sabertooth grew on his mouth as he opened his now blue eyes. Turbines on his armor's arms and legs bean to spin as he began to look like a lion mecha brawler from those arcade fighting games. "GrapLeomon!" He roared as he performed multiple fighting moves before making a battle pose, his turbines spinning all along.

"GrapLeomon, a perfect level lion brawler digimon, he was created when lion digimon's data infused with arcade fighting games, his King Of Fist is feral," Penmon chirped as they watched the perfect lion digimon glaring at each other.

"Now were at the same level, I won't hold back, ICE STAFF!" Panjyamon X swung his staff, but GrapLeomon grabbed it inches from his face, "Ain't losing, TURBINE WHIRLWIND KICK!" He roundhoused Panjyamon X below his armpit and began a large barrage of combos on the ice lion.

"FIST OF ICE KING!" Panjyamon fired. "KING OF FIST!" On a powerful leap, GrapLeomon broke through the ice attack and hit Panjyamon X on the face. "Argh!" Panjyamon X groaned as he fell on the ground. "And the winner is none other than our newest champ, GrapLeomon!" Shoutmon roared as the entire crowd cheered.

"Awesome Frimon!" Lucas P exclaimed as GrapLeomon devolved and leaped on his arms. "Thanks to you partner," Frimon snuggled on the jacket as Panjyamon X walked over to them, "You did young ones, X-Eraser!" Panjyamon shone as now Leomon stood in front of them.

"Leomon!" Frimon gasped at the powerful lion. "Yes, thanks to Artur over there, I managed to reach my perfect and mega level," Leomon explained. "What does he mean Artur?" Ana asked her friend, "Simple, on the TV Series, Leomon was brainwashed by a Devimon, when the protagonist Tai used his Digivice to release Leomon from the brainwash, Leomon later managed to warp evolve to his mega level," The Chosen of Courage explained. "I see," Koromon began as he suddenly began to glow, "Koromon digivolve to... YukiAgumon!" The ice dinosaur's weight made Marcio fall. "Sorry," YukiAgumon apologized to his partner. They all laughed at that. "Hey, where is Juca?" Maria asked Wormmon, "Still sleeping," They all laughed further, even Leomon...

BEST OC Maker: I know Liamon can't evolve to GrapLeomon, but I wanted to make the tough brawler appear so here he is,

Grademon: The details of a Leomon being infused with fighting games was true though,

Dracomon: I'm still stronger,

BEST OC Maker: Yeah yeah. By the way, I've been thinking about whether only Dracomon and Liollmon will reach mega before the final chap or if I should make the others reach mega sooner as well, tell me in the comments what you think, Stay Taming!


	16. Separation, Reapmon Emerges!

"Storm on the sea!" Hookmon exclaimed as the entire ship rocked, "Everyone in positions!" Artur exclaimed as the crew fought the powerful storm. "Darn it, this is a powerful tempest indeed captain," Hookmon grunted.

Artur asked him, "Can't any aquatic digimon aid?" Hookmon shook his head, "They would be lost in the storm," Suddenly, "Oh no! He is here!" A Kamemon cried out as they saw a giant squid creature emerge from the deep waters.

"Dragomon, a powerful champion level called The Sinful Priest Of The Sea, we must have entered the Dark Ocean!" Hookmon panicked.

He had good reason too, the Dark Ocean was one of the borders of the Net Ocean, it contained the darkest and most evil aquatic digimon. "THOUSAND WHIP!" Dragomon began to release a whiplash of his tentacles at The Rex.

"Liollmon!" Lucas P called his partner, "Liollmon digivolve to... Liamon! Liamon digivolve to... GrapLeomon!" The brawler ran at the tentacles which were squeezing the boat. "KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon made some tentacles let go.

"YukiAgumon digivolve to... Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to... MegaSeadramon!" MegaSeadramon began to fire Blizzards as Dragomon still attacked the boat.

"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Blue)! Coredramon digivolve to... Wingdramon!" The aerial dragon stood on deck firing his Sonic Flare Breath at Dragomon. "DARK TRIDENT!" Dragomon threw a trident as it made a hole on the boat.

"Everyone evacuate!" Hookmon exclaimed as Penmon began to glow, "Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon!" The black bird grabbed Maria as he flew. "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon levitated himself and Eric out of the boat.

"Marcio!" MegaSeadramon grabbed his partner as they evacuated. "Artur! GrapLeomon! Lucas(P) hang on!" Wingdramon snatched them as he also flew away, the crew was fine, they were all DS, so they were capable swimmers. "Dobermon!" Ana and Dobermon were on The Raptor as the smaller boat sailed away. "Wormon digivolve to... Kuwagamon!" Kuwagamon flew with Juca to safety.

All of them were separated.

The storm ended a little later as Wizarmon landed with Eric on a nearby island. "Wizarmon, where is everyone?" Eric asked his partner, "I don't know after the boat began to sink, I levitated us away, I saw Wingdramon, MegaSeadramon and Saberdramon fly in different directions, and The Raptor sail away," Eric looked at his partner, "We have to find them," Wizarmon sat by a tree's side.

"Not yet, taking you and myself here wasted a lot of energy, I can barely keep up this form," Wizarmon explained as Eric nodded. "How are we going to camp?" Eric asked Wizarmon, "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon made a tent as he devolved to Candlemon.

"Wow, I didn't see you in a while," Eric joked as Candlemon laughed, "Yep, don't worry, Wizarmon will be back after a good night of rest,"

The next day they went to grab some DigiNoirs, they saw a bunch of amphibian digimon running from a group of dino rhinos stampede.

"Monochromon, champion level and the little ones are Betamon, rookie level," Candlemon recognized the two species. "Let's help them," Eric decided as Candlemon nodded, "Candlemon digivolve to... Wizarmon!" The wizard now ran to protect the small amphibians, "MAGICAL GAME!" He made an energy shield, protecting the Betamon.

"VOLCANIC BLAST!" The Monochromon fired volcanic rocks to no effect at the barrier. After a few more tries, the Monochromon walked away. "You're all safe now," Wizarmon said.

A darker shade of green Betamon walked up, "No we're not, not as long as they wish the Crest of Knowledge," Eric walked up to them, "Crest?" The Betamon noticed him.

"A human! And look! A shining tag! He is the Chosen of Knowledge! As you might have noticed, I'm a ModokiBetamon, it's pleasure to meet you," ModokiBetamon introduced himself. They walked to a temple, the symbol or Knowledge on the top.

"In there, that's were the Crest Of Knowledge is," ModokiBetamon informed them as they walked in. They then saw a wall with the symbol of Knowledge on it, it shimmered as it reacted with the tag and became the Crest of Knowledge, it entered the tag.

"Now come to our humble village," ModokiBetamon took them to a small village where dozens of Betamon stood. Then suddenly, "Betamon! He has the crest!" ModokiBetamon announced as all Betamon and ModokiBetamon himself began to glow, "Betamon digivolve to... Deltamon!" The horrible 3-headed dinosaurs surrounded them as ModokiBetamon also glowed, "ModokiBetamon digivolve to... Deltamon! Deltamon digivolve to... Kimeramon!"

The horrible beast roared, "Deltamon, a dangerous champion digimon that once was three digimon, after a glitch in a computer system they fused to the beast they're today, Kimeramon, a synthetic digimon created from multiple body parts of digimon," Wizarmon read from his book.

"What now?" Eric asked as Kimeramon roared, "Give us the Crest!" Eric looked confused, "But didn't you had it before?" Kimeramon laughed, "Fool, the Monochromon guarded the temple, now that you got the crest for us, our lord shall be pleased," Suddenly, "VOLCANIC BLAST!" The Monochromon stampede appeared burning the Deltamon. "VOLCANIC BLAST S!" A red Monochromon fired at Kimeramon.

"That's Vermilimon! A perfect level dinosaur digimon, we just saw his Volcanic Blast S," Wizarmon checked. "Let's go!" Eric exclaimed as Wizarmon went for battle, "MAGICAL GAME!" He blasted more Deltamon as Vermilimon approached them, "Chosen of Knowledge, long we have waited for you, now use the true power of the crest!" Eric nodded as he said, "Can you use your Volcanic Blast S to trap the Deltamon, then the Monochromon could kill them off easier,"

"Right, VOLCANIC BLAST S!" Vermilimon fired his powerful fire attack as the Deltamon were trapped, "Fool! HEAT VIPER!" Kimeramon fired at them, "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon made the devastating attack cancel itself as Kimeramon approached them angrily.

"Now Wizarmon!" Eric exclaimed as his crest began to glow. "Wizarmon digivolve to..." Wizarmon was on the blue evo zone. His hat changed to a turban as the skull vanished, the red dots became a single red eye on the turban. His clothes changed to white a he grew taller, his arm holding the staff was covered as a gun stood in it. His other arm was metallic, holding a red blade. His cape grew longer and became white, "Reapmon/Baalmon!" The ghoul digimon exclaimed.

"Kimeramon, your doom is close, for I'am Reapmon! The mysterious perfect level digimon who holds the Red Book Of Apin, with my knowledge I shall slay you," Reapmon said calmly as Eric looked in wonder, "Amazing, go Reapmon!" He cheered.

"Fool! HEAT VIPER!" Kimeramon fired as Reapmon vanished, leaving some paper behind.

"What?!" Kimeramon roared. "ASSASSIN SHOT!" Reapmon reappeared behind Kimeramon as he fired from his gun(Note: If you check on Wikimon, you won't see the gun, it's inside the covered arm). The red laser hit Kimeramon's right Angemon wing.

Reapmon did that three more times to hit all wings. "And to end this, GUILTISH!" Reapmon slashed the left angelic wing as he said, "My Guiltish attack has higher damage on holy types, and since your upper wings come from the Angemon species," Kimeramon gave a final roar before bursting into data.

"You did Chosen of Knowledge," Vermilimon cheered as Pinamon fell on Eric's shoulder. "We rule," The little bird chirped as Eric said, "After you recover, were going to find the others," Pinamon nodded.

Owlmon watched them as he groaned, "The Dark Lord will be mad," And he flew away...

BEST OC Maker: For those who expected Mistymon to appear, sorry, but I thought Reapmon would fit the Crest Of Knowledge better, and yes, the red triangular book Wizarmon had is The Red Book Of Apin, so that was a tip about Reapmon anyways,

Grademon: Quick thing, you won't find Reapmon on Wikimon, he goes by Baalmon there, BEST OC Maker preferred Reapmon since it sounded cooler,

Dracomon: True, it does,

BEST OC Maker: And seriously, Stay Taming!


	17. One more crest, Cutemon joins the group!

"Storm on the sea!" Hookmon exclaimed as the entire ship rocked, "Everyone in positions!" Artur exclaimed as the crew fought the powerful storm. "Darn it, this is a powerful tempest indeed captain," Hookmon grunted.

Artur asked him, "Can't any aquatic digimon aid?" Hookmon shook his head, "They would be lost in the storm," Suddenly, "Oh no! He is here!" A Kamemon cried out as they saw a giant squid creature emerge from the deep waters.

"Dragomon, a powerful champion level called The Sinful Priest Of The Sea, we must have entered the Dark Ocean!" Hookmon panicked.

He had good reason too, the Dark Ocean was one of the borders of the Net Ocean, it contained the darkest and most evil aquatic digimon. "THOUSAND WHIP!" Dragomon began to release a whiplash of his tentacles at The Rex.

"Liollmon!" Lucas P called his partner, "Liollmon digivolve to... Liamon! Liamon digivolve to... GrapLeomon!" The brawler ran at the tentacles which were squeezing the boat. "KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon made some tentacles let go.

"YukiAgumon digivolve to... Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to... MegaSeadramon!" MegaSeadramon began to fire Blizzards as Dragomon still attacked the boat.

"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Blue)! Coredramon digivolve to... Wingdramon!" The aerial dragon stood on deck firing his Sonic Flare Breath at Dragomon. "DARK TRIDENT!" Dragomon threw a trident as it made a hole on the boat.

"Everyone evacuate!" Hookmon exclaimed as Penmon began to glow, "Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon!" The black bird grabbed Maria as he flew. "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon levitated himself and Eric out of the boat.

"Marcio!" MegaSeadramon grabbed his partner as they evacuated. "Artur! GrapLeomon! Lucas(P) hang on!" Wingdramon snatched them as he also flew away, the crew was fine, they were all DS, so they were capable swimmers. "Dobermon!" Ana and Dobermon were on The Raptor as the smaller boat sailed away. "Wormon digivolve to... Kuwagamon!" Kuwagamon flew with Juca to safety.

All of them were separated.

The storm ended a little later as Wizarmon landed with Eric on a nearby island. "Wizarmon, where is everyone?" Eric asked his partner, "I don't know after the boat began to sink, I levitated us away, I saw Wingdramon, MegaSeadramon and Saberdramon fly in different directions, and The Raptor sail away," Eric looked at his partner, "We have to find them," Wizarmon sat by a tree's side.

"Not yet, taking you and myself here wasted a lot of energy, I can barely keep up this form," Wizarmon explained as Eric nodded. "How are we going to camp?" Eric asked Wizarmon, "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon made a tent as he devolved to Candlemon.

"Wow, I didn't see you in a while," Eric joked as Candlemon laughed, "Yep, don't worry, Wizarmon will be back after a good night of rest,"

The next day they went to grab some DigiNoirs, they saw a bunch of amphibian digimon running from a group of dino rhinos stampede.

"Monochromon, champion level and the little ones are Betamon, rookie level," Candlemon recognized the two species. "Let's help them," Eric decided as Candlemon nodded, "Candlemon digivolve to... Wizarmon!" The wizard now ran to protect the small amphibians, "MAGICAL GAME!" He made an energy shield, protecting the Betamon.

"VOLCANIC BLAST!" The Monochromon fired volcanic rocks to no effect at the barrier. After a few more tries, the Monochromon walked away. "You're all safe now," Wizarmon said.

A darker shade of green Betamon walked up, "No we're not, not as long as they wish the Crest of Knowledge," Eric walked up to them, "Crest?" The Betamon noticed him.

"A human! And look! A shining tag! He is the Chosen of Knowledge! As you might have noticed, I'm a ModokiBetamon, it's pleasure to meet you," ModokiBetamon introduced himself. They walked to a temple, the symbol or Knowledge on the top.

"In there, that's were the Crest Of Knowledge is," ModokiBetamon informed them as they walked in. They then saw a wall with the symbol of Knowledge on it, it shimmered as it reacted with the tag and became the Crest of Knowledge, it entered the tag.

"Now come to our humble village," ModokiBetamon took them to a small village where dozens of Betamon stood. Then suddenly, "Betamon! He has the crest!" ModokiBetamon announced as all Betamon and ModokiBetamon himself began to glow, "Betamon digivolve to... Deltamon!" The horrible 3-headed dinosaurs surrounded them as ModokiBetamon also glowed, "ModokiBetamon digivolve to... Deltamon! Deltamon digivolve to... Kimeramon!"

The horrible beast roared, "Deltamon, a dangerous champion digimon that once was three digimon, after a glitch in a computer system they fused to the beast they're today, Kimeramon, a synthetic digimon created from multiple body parts of digimon," Wizarmon read from his book.

"What now?" Eric asked as Kimeramon roared, "Give us the Crest!" Eric looked confused, "But didn't you had it before?" Kimeramon laughed, "Fool, the Monochromon guarded the temple, now that you got the crest for us, our lord shall be pleased," Suddenly, "VOLCANIC BLAST!" The Monochromon stampede appeared burning the Deltamon. "VOLCANIC BLAST S!" A red Monochromon fired at Kimeramon.

"That's Vermilimon! A perfect level dinosaur digimon, we just saw his Volcanic Blast S," Wizarmon checked. "Let's go!" Eric exclaimed as Wizarmon went for battle, "MAGICAL GAME!" He blasted more Deltamon as Vermilimon approached them, "Chosen of Knowledge, long we have waited for you, now use the true power of the crest!" Eric nodded as he said, "Can you use your Volcanic Blast S to trap the Deltamon, then the Monochromon could kill them off easier,"

"Right, VOLCANIC BLAST S!" Vermilimon fired his powerful fire attack as the Deltamon were trapped, "Fool! HEAT VIPER!" Kimeramon fired at them, "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon made the devastating attack cancel itself as Kimeramon approached them angrily.

"Now Wizarmon!" Eric exclaimed as his crest began to glow. "Wizarmon digivolve to..." Wizarmon was on the blue evo zone. His hat changed to a turban as the skull vanished, the red dots became a single red eye on the turban. His clothes changed to white a he grew taller, his arm holding the staff was covered as a gun stood in it. His other arm was metallic, holding a red blade. His cape grew longer and became white, "Reapmon/Baalmon!" The ghoul digimon exclaimed.

"Kimeramon, your doom is close, for I'am Reapmon! The mysterious perfect level digimon who holds the Red Book Of Apin, with my knowledge I shall slay you," Reapmon said calmly as Eric looked in wonder, "Amazing, go Reapmon!" He cheered.

"Fool! HEAT VIPER!" Kimeramon fired as Reapmon vanished, leaving some paper behind.

"What?!" Kimeramon roared. "ASSASSIN SHOT!" Reapmon reappeared behind Kimeramon as he fired from his gun(Note: If you check on Wikimon, you won't see the gun, it's inside the covered arm). The red laser hit Kimeramon's right Angemon wing.

Reapmon did that three more times to hit all wings. "And to end this, GUILTISH!" Reapmon slashed the left angelic wing as he said, "My Guiltish attack has higher damage on holy types, and since your upper wings come from the Angemon species," Kimeramon gave a final roar before bursting into data.

"You did Chosen of Knowledge," Vermilimon cheered as Pinamon fell on Eric's shoulder. "We rule," The little bird chirped as Eric said, "After you recover, were going to find the others," Pinamon nodded.

Owlmon watched them as he groaned, "The Dark Lord will be mad," And he flew away...

BEST OC Maker: For those who expected Mistymon to appear, sorry, but I thought Reapmon would fit the Crest Of Knowledge better, and yes, the red triangular book Wizarmon had is The Red Book Of Apin, so that was a tip about Reapmon anyways,

Grademon: Quick thing, you won't find Reapmon on Wikimon, he goes by Baalmon there, BEST OC Maker preferred Reapmon since it sounded cooler,

Dracomon: True, it does,

BEST OC Maker: And seriously, Stay Taming!


	18. Strange, weird pumpkin thing strikes!

As Saberdramon landed. Maria saw that they left the pitch black waters from the Dark Ocean and entered the calm navy blue waters of the Net Ocean.

"That was close," Saberdramon sighed as he devolved. "At least were out of that demonic squid's reach," Maria said in relief, Dagomon had seriously scared her.

"Don't worry, Dagomon never leaves the Dark Ocean, Leviamon would eat him alive if he even considered," Penmon calmed his partner. "Leviamon?" Maria asked Penmon. "Leviamon is a powerful mega digimon that looks like a cross between a dragon and a crocodile, he is really powerful," Penmon answered.

"Mega? Like Wingdramon and GrapLeomon?" Maria asked confused as Penmon shook his head like a maniac. "No! They're just perfect levels, mega is the level after that," Penmon explained.

"So, you mean there is stuff worse than Dagomon out there?" Maria asked worried. "Yes, but don't worry, Leviamon and most other evil mega digimon keep themselves to their territories and even if any digimon tried to harm you, I would beat them all," Penmon calmed his partner.

Maria then looked around the island, it looked rather spooky, but with pumpkins from Halloween in multiple areas. "Halloween Island, it's a lone island close to the Dark Ocean, some say it was made with Halloween data," Penmon recognized the island from somewhere.

"NIGHTMARE CLAW!" Out of nowhere, a decaying pale blue clawed arm lunged at them. "ICE PRISM!" Penmon countered with an icicle. A group of ghost styled digimon emerged from the forest, they were being led by a ghost wearing a witch hat.

"The ghosts are called Bakemon, and the one with the hat is Soulmon, both are undead ghost digimon, we saw Nightmare Claw attack and Soulmon's version of that attack is way worse," Penmon exclaimed remembering the ghost stories back at Primary Village.

"Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon!" The Black Wings Of Justice flew up and released a fearsome screech to scare the ghost digimon.

The Bakemon were scared but Soulmon exclaimed, "Don't fear the black chicken! The great lord of this island is our ally, there is nothing to fear!" The Bakemon became calmer after that.

'It seems that Soulmon is their leader, without him, they are just scared sheets,' Maria thought as she called Saberdramon, "Destroy Soulmon! He is the leader!" Saberdramon nodded as he flew higher.

"BLACK SABER!" Saberdramon fire his dark blade as Soulmon countered, "NECRO MAGIC!" He made a dark energy shield, blocking the attack. "MACH SHADOW!" Saberdramon turned into a shadow as he hit Soulmon.

"Argh! HELL HAND!" Soulmon released a stronger version of the Nightmare Claw at Saberdramon. "BLACK SABER!" Saberdramon fired again. This time it pierced Soulmon and they all saw a small white digiegg with a black top floating up and away.

"NIGHT ROAR!" Saberdramon roared his sonic attack as the Bakemon ran to better saying, floated away in fear.

"Penmon! Look! My tag is glowing!" Maria called her devolved partner as her tag shimmered. "Let's go then," Penmon groaned as they tracked the crest. After a while, they walked inside the dark forest, the only source of light were the creepy pumpkins.

"You shall not go ahead any further!" A voice exclaimed from the forest, the chosen girl and her partner spotted two fiery glowing eyes. "I'm the great ruler of Halloween Island! My great dark lord handed his home to me, the mightiest of all digimon in this island!" The digimon continued.

"I shall destroy you fools for I'Am..." The eyes approached as they saw their enemy, "Pumpmon! My Jack'O Lantern and Trick Or Treat attacks will destroy you!" They saw a digimon about the size of an average rookie, it's main body was a basic and looked like a puppet's body without any details, it's head was a pumpkin with an ax on the top, his eyes were holes carved in the pumpkin, the two fiery pupils inside them.

Maria and Penmon fell on the ground laughing with relief. "What are you two laughing at?" Pumpmon asked mad. "Stand aside rookie, we have better stuff to do," Penmon laughed as the chosen teen and her partner tried to walk away.

"Don't underestimate me! TRICK OR TREAT!" Pumpmon fired a giant pumpkin at the duo. "ICE PRISM!" Penmon fired his attack to no effect, they both got covered in pumpkin juice, as well as Penmon received the impact.

"Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon!" The black bird screeched battle ready. "Ha! A pathetic champion can't beat me! TACKLE!" Pumpmon head butted Saberdramon on a tree.

"No way! A rookie shouldn't be so powerful!" Maria gasped as Pumpmon looked insulted, "I ain't no rookie! I'm a perfect level!" Maria looked surprised. "No way, you're just a squirt," Saberdramon sighed as he stood up.

"And you're a chicken! Don't underestimate me! Lord Matadrmon left me in command of his home, for I'am his most fierce and loyal servant!" Pumpmon laughed before he realized his mistake.

"So, Matadrmon, Artur will have plans ready for him after we tell him about your boss," Saberdramon smirked as he stood up. "No! Now you know my master's name you must be silenced or join him!" Pumpmon ordered.

"Both aren't happening," Maria smirked as she saw a tall green tree filled with flowers. One of the flowers shimmered and opened, revealing a crest with a heart-shaped symbol. "No!" Pumpmon cried out.

"Now you're dead, MACH SHADOW!" Saberdramon took his opportunity to strike Pumpmon, the puppet digimon burst into data. "Maria!" Dobermon, followed by Ana and Eric followed by Wizarmon appeared.

"Hey guys! I got my crest!" Maria called as Saberdramon walked to them. "So, to the next teen, and by the way, you should let Cutemon check your wounds Saberdramon, you must have faced a truly scary opponent," Wizarmon commented. Maria and Saberdramon laughed.

"Who?" Maria asked. "I met her and her family in another island," Ana explained as they reached The Raptor and Saberdramon devolved as they went in.

"By the way, Pumpmon slipped the name of the Dark Lord, Matadrmon," Maria informed them. "Let's see, ah here, Matadrmon, Virus, NSo, Perfect," Wizarmon researched on The Red Book Of Apin and saw the image of the strange vampire.

"Doesn't look so powerful, or fierce," Penmon commented as he saw the soft pink mantle the vampire wore. "That's what he wants you to think, his Thousand Knives are sharp as they're deadly," Wizarmon said as he red the page.

"Anyway, we should head to the next teen," Maria decided as they started sailing away...

BEST OC Maker: Hello there! I'm happy to announce Blue and Green are fully healed, if you have a wish to see more of Grademon then just read Rise Of The Royal Knights

Green: How did you convinced Grademon even to talk?

Blue: It's his duty as a knight to obey his lord,

BEST OC Maker: Got to go now, so Stay Taming!


	19. Beetle VS Bee, MetalLifeKuwagamon's Turn

As Kuwagamon escaped the sinking The Rex, he flew for hours and hours. As far away as they could from Dagomon and the Dark Ocean, until they crash landed on a wasteland/shore.

"Wormmon! You alright partner?" Juca lifted his exhausted partner from where he devolved. "Yep, just exhausted, I'm seeing things," Wormmon answered. "Like what?" Juca asked.

"Like part of you chest is glowing and a giant cyber looking bee-hive behind us," The centipede answered. "Wormmon, good news, first, my chest isn't glowing, it's my tag, second, there is a giant cyber-looking beehive behind us," Juca said as he pulled out his tag and looked behind him.

"Good, that means I ain't seeing things, wait that's bad! That's the Royal Base!" Wormmon panicked as he began to walk in circles. "This means we reached Link Continent! And we're at a Royal Wastes! If we get caught I will be erased and they modify my egg to become a Pururumon! And you will be killed!" The panicked bug spoke as all of the Royal Base's tales at Primary Village returned to him.

"C'mon! We got to hide until I can digivolve again, then we can leave," Wormmon calmed himself as they went to an empty cave. They then noticed a large swarm of small bee digimon coming out of the Royal Base, they began to grab materials on the wasteland and take it back.

"Those are FunBeemon, small bee digimon who dwell in the Royal Base, their powers reside in numbers and are just rookies," Wormmon told Juca quietly. The they noticed that some giant wasp/bee/robot digimon also flew around looking at the FunBeemon.

"Waspmon, powerful champion level digimon. Their Nitro Stinger is worse than a bee's and guard the FunBeemon as they work," Wormmon continued.

"But what about my Crest?" Juca questioned his partner. "It must be on the Royal Wastes or the Royal Base," Wormmon realized. After a few hours, all FunBeemon vanished back in the giant bee-hive as they began to search for it.

"Found it," Juca announced as a computer changed to a crest. It had a shooting star in it. "Great, now let's leave," Wormmon announced scared. "NITRO STINGER!" A Waspmon appeared and attacked Juca.

"Wormmon digivolve to... Kuwagamon!" The red beetle blocked the laser. "Let's get out of here," Kuwagamon buzzed but, "SUPER NITRO STINGER!" A giant robotic bee with a freaking big stinger hovered above them, "CannonBeemon, a perfect level digimon that is the ranged defender of The Royal Base," Kuwagamon buzzed.

"C'mon!" Juca exclaimed. "66 Call!" A horde of FunBeemon swarmed at them. "SCISSOR ARMS, POWER GUILLOTINE!" Kuwagamon blasted them as he tried to escape the giant X Swarm.

"It's hopeless! There are just too many," Juca exclaimed panicked. "No!nothing is hopeless! You just have to keep trying!" Kuwagamon buzzed as he destroyed more enemies. "He is right!" Lucas P's voice emerged as GrapLeomon and Wingdramon began to destroy more bees.

"No matter the darkness, hope will always be there!" Artur continued. "Just because it's dark," Wingdramon continued before scorching more CannonBeemon. "Doesn't mean the light vanished!" GrapLeomon finished.

"That's right!" Kuwagamon affirmed. "In that case, let's go with all we got!" Juca exclaimed inspired as his crest began to glow.

The image of his crest launched energy, it hit his Digivice that turned yellow as light was shot up. "Kuwagamon digivolve to..." Kuwagamon was in a blue scenery as he was upgraded. His exoskeleton turned gold while his black stripes changed to dark blue. His four arms became two as his fingers were cut in half, white energy flowed in them. He became far more humanoid. "MetalLifeKuwagamon!" The samurai styled bug exclaimed.

"Amazing! MetalLifeKuwagamon is a vaccine version of Kuwagamon, his devastating attacks such as Scarab Blade and Golden Scattershot make him a deadly opponent to bug with," Artur recognized the digimon.

"Now, you shall fall, SCARAB BLADE!" MetalLifeKuwagamon lifted his right hand as his glowing fingertips made a sword of light. He slashed Wapmons and CannonBeemons in half at sonic speed and deadly accuracy. "GOLDEN SCATTERSHOT!" MetalLifeKuwagamon unleashed a barrage of beams from his left fingertips erasing FunBeemons.

"Let's end this now!" Wingdramon roared as he unleashed Sonic Flare Breath. "Agreed," MetalLifeKuwagamon nodded as the three digimon united. "SONIC FLARE BREATH!" Wingdramon fired his blue flares. "BEAST WAVE CHOP!" GrapLeomon chopped the air in front of him, making a powerful wind wave. "GOLDEN SCATTERSHOT!" MetalLifeKuwagamon fired.

"COURAGEOUS HOPEFUL BLAST OF FRIENDSHIP!" The trio exclaimed as the attacks became a golden blast and destroyed their attackers. "C'mon, we better leave now," Artur called as they flew away on Wingdramon.

"That was amazing Minomon!" Juca exclaimed to the InTraining. "I felt your hope surge through me, that's what made me MetalLifeKuwagamon," Minomon explained. "Were getting stronger by the minute," Dracomon laughed.

"Hey Dracomon, how come you're not Babydmon?" Artur asked his partner. After they escaped, GrapLeomon and MetalLifeKuwagamon became both Frimon and Minomon, but Wingdramon became Dracomon. "I guess I'm getting used of the power," Dracomon guessed.

None saw the Owlmon watching them...


	20. Darkness and Evil, different, reunion!

As Marcio and Seadramon escaped The Rex, they went further within the Dark Ocean. "Man, what now?" Marcio looked worried, Koromon in his arms. "Seems like were stuck here for a while," Koromon commented.

"Any plans?" Marcio asked his partner. "You're the Reliable One, I'm just your partner," Koromon shrugged his weird body. "Hey! You there!" A voice called as they turned around to see two small demon digimon.

"Who are those?" Marcio asked Koromon. "Those are PetitMamon, they're rookie leveled virus digimon, their attacks are Petit Fire and Petit Nightmare," Koromon reported. "Can you guys help us? Our friend is trapped!" The first one exclaimed.

"Who is he?" Marcio asked, suspicious of the demonic rookies. "Lord Devimon! Supreme ruler of this island, please aid him," The second PetitMamon begged. "Devimon? No way! They're evil!" Marcio protested.

"He isn't! He is the only thing that guards the island from the Dark One," The first one exclaimed. "Wait? Devimon are either the evil masterminds of the mastermind's servant, why should this one be different?" Koromon questioned.

"Because he is ascending! And if you're human, then the light of evolution you posses will purify him! Please help him!" PetitMamon number 1 begged. "Then let's see him," Marcio decided as he carried Koromon and followed the PetitMamon.

As they crossed the forest, they saw an angelic digimon fighting a dark demonic digimon. "Game over, GRAND CROSS!" The angel destroyed the trapped demon. "Lord Devimon!" PetitMamon cried out.

"Who's that?" Marcio questioned. "Lucemon, an angelic rookie digimon, I don't know much about him," Koromon reported. "He murdered Lord Devimon! We must avenge him! PETIT FIRE!" PetitMamon 1 fired a dark blaze.

Lucemon swatted as he smirked, "Fool, now that the rebellious demon is gone, you two are next," Marcio looked at the little demons, they were determined to avenge their master. "Marcio, what are we going to do?" Koromon asked his partner.

"A human? A chosen one! Aid me in destroying these evil digimon!" Lucemon commanded. "Koromon, digivolve," Marcio ordered. "Koromon digivolve to... YukiAgumon(2006)!" The lizard exclaimed.

"Why are you helping him? He murdered an ascending demon!" PetitMamon questioned. "I'm not," Marcio answered. "Chosen! I command you to attack the demons!" Lucemon ordered. "No I'm not," Marcio answered.

"You dare disobey me?! The mightiest angel of all!" Lucemon exclaimed. "Yep," Marcio was seeing Lucemon's true colors. "Fool! Now I shall destroy all of you!" Lucemon exclaimed as he covered himself in darkness.

"The fall of an angel," YukiAgumon gasped. "Lucemon super digivolve to... Lucemon Falldown Mode!" Lucemon laughed. "No way! He is..." PetitMamon gasped. "Yes! I'am Lucemon FM! The leader of the 7 Great Demon Lords and master of darkness and light!" Lucemon laughed.

"Alright, now you will aid us?" PetitMamon questioned. "Yep, I'am, YukiAgumon!" Marcio lifted his Digivice. "YukiAgumon digivolve to... Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to... MegaSeadramon!" The giant serpent hissed.

"Two rookies and a perfect worm? I can surpass mega levels! PARADISE LOST!" With a single punch, Lucemon made MegaSeadramon become Koromon. "Koromon!" Marcio gasped. "I'am the strongest of all Demon Lord digimon! DIVINE KICK!" He went to finish off Koromon.

Koromon closed his eyes but, "PetitMamon!" The first of the demons and Marcio cried out. The small digimon was between Lucemon and Koromon. "Devimon, he was going to teach us the power to ascend, the power of good, he was kind and friendly and you murdered him! I can't forgive that!" PetitMamon began to glow.

"What's this?" Lucemon questioned. "The true potential of demons! PetitMamon digivolve to... Loweemon!" The mighty warrior of darkness stood. "That's Loweemon! A heroic warrior with powers of darkness! His Shadow Meteor is a destructive power!" Koromon gasped as he hopped to Marcio.

"Human! Brother! Koromon! Run! I'll hold him off!" Devimon exclaimed. "But," PetitMamon began. "No time! Go!" Loweemon exclaimed. "Right! Let's go!" Marcio called PetitMamon as they ran away.

"Fool, do you truly believe you can face me?" Lucemon smirked. "Yeah, I can, SHADOW METEOR!" Loweemon fired a dark energy blast from his lion-head chest plate. Lucemon just swatted it.

Marcio ran as he reached shore, he saw The Raptor. "Guys!" Marcio called as the boat neared. "Loweemon needs us! He is facing Lucemon!" PetitMamon cried out. "That isn't wise, Lucemon is the strongest perfect in existence, even mega digimon fear him," Wizarmon informed them.

"We can't just leave him!" Marcio argued. "He is right! Let's go!" Ana agreed as they rushed to save the dark lionic warrior.

Back to the battle, same time Marcio left. Loweemon fell on the ground hurt. "Now I will end you," Lucemon smirked. "No! He can be useful!" An imp digimon exclaimed.

"Impmon?" Lucemon questioned. "Yep, and for your information, the Dark One has a toy for you," Impmon threw him a small black gear. "Use it on the kitty armored guy," Impmon added before leaping away.

"Very well," Lucemon threw the gear at Loweemon's fallen body, it entered as the lion began to change. He had multiple eyes growing on his body as his armor reshaped. "Loweemon corrupted slide to..." A dark knight digimon with blood-red blades coming from his arms then showed. "Duskmon," The knight growled.

"Now, let's go, he will be glad with this new servant," Lucemon smirked evilly. They walked through a pitch black portal that vanished the moment the Chosen entered. "Where are they?" Koromon wondered.

PetitMamon began to cry, "Lord Devimon, Loweemon, I've lost them both in the same day," Cutemon walked to him. "I'm sorry for your loses," The pink digimon told the demon. "So, where trying to reunite everybody, Wizarmon reached perfect already," Eric smirked.

"I'll go with you guys," PetitMamon decided. "I will become stronger and avenge them, but for now, I will fight along you guys," PetitMamon explained. "Sure, one more friend sounds cool," Maria smiled.

"Hey guys! Miss us?" MetalLifeKuwagamon with Juca riding him appeared. "Wormmon?" Eric asked the golden beetle. "Yes, I'm MetalLifeKuwagamon now," MetalLifeKuwagamon explained. "Juca! Did you find them?" Wingdramon roared as Artur, Lucas P and Liollmon rode Wingdramon.

"All of them," Juca answered. "So, if everyone has a crest, then which one is at KingWhamon's Island?" Eric realized.

On said island. A strange shadowy being looked at an island. "Let's go," The being ordered as they reached it to see large teeth. "You won't get the crest," The island spoke. "Please, I'm taking it, THOUSAND KNIFE!" The figure threw knives which pierced the island's fangs.

"Let's go, I need the crests," The figure ordered. He was followed by 9 followers, including DarkSuperStarmon, the others were BlackMachGaogamon, BlackMetalGreymon, Mistymon, BlackWereGarurumon, Kuwagamon X, DEXGrademon, NEODevimon, Crowmon and Duskmon.

A karpa ninja followed by a bunch of Syakomon and a ChibiKamemon blocked their path. "You won't get the crests!" The karpa exclaimed. "Fool, get out of the way Sagomon," The figure ordered. "Never! I'd rather die than to cower!" Sagomon exclaimed, receiving agreements from his group.

"In that case, BlackMetalGreymon, BlackWereGarurumon, delete them," The figure ordered, showing his knife-like fingers. "Yes lord Matadrmon! MEGA FLAME!" BlackMetalGreymon burned all of the Syakomon.

"I will handle the duck, WOLF CLAW!" BlackWereGarurumon slashed at Sagomon, but the ninja blocked with his staff. "Darkness will never best light, OCEAN SICKLE!" He slashed his staff at BlackWereGarurumon.

"I will end this! FOX FIRE!" BlackWereGarurumon fired green fire at Sagomon. Sagomon blocked. "Enough!" The figure now known as Matadrmon ordered, his body was now seen. "We don't have to beat him," Matadrmon smirked.

Sagomon was confused. Matadrmon was a flash to cut Sagomon's necklace. "What?" Sagomon gasped as he began to glow. "Yes, Sagomon is a demon digimon, if his necklace loses even one bead, he will transform into his real form," Matadrmon informed them as the duck began to change.

"Kamemon, run!" Sagomon ordered the turtle who rushed away. "Not so fast, GRADE SLASH!" DEXGrademon slashed at Kamemon, giving a blow. "Argh! Sagomon slide digivolve to..." Sagomon became scarier as a new demonic snake appeared.

"WaruSeadramon!" The serpent hissed in anger. "Now, you will obey me!" Matadrmon growled. The serpent gave a hiss before bowing. "Now, about the little turtle," Matadrmon turned to the scared Kamemon and pulled out a dark goo.

He threw it at Kamemon. "Argh! Kamemon dark digivolve to... Ebirdramon!" The lobster growled. "Now, delete all intruders!" Matadrmon ordered as KingWhamon exclaimed. For he was the island. "Matadrmon! This has gone too far!" The island shook.

"Fool," Matadrmon grabbed the crests, the first had a flower in it, the other had a pink star. "Let's go," Matadrmon ordered BlackMetalGreymon. "Yes, GIGA BLASTER!" The virus blasted a hole. "Argh!" KingWhamon cried as he burst into data, making the inhabitants fall on the ocean.

"THOUSAND KNIFE!" Matadrmon destroyed the digiegg after getting the data. He got even more. "Let's go," The X Vampire ordered as a WaruSeadramon carried him. Ebirdramon stood in the waters...


	21. Opening of Arc 3, Blue Flare

This Arc will be on Link Continent, and will be called BlackX Wars, the song is the theme song of Blue Flare. Enjoy and please, comment more.

Within the blazing blue flare is the striking flickering form of the brave

(Wingdramon is with Sonic Flare Breath, blasting and erasing multiple BlackXVeemon)

It roars through enemy camp in a symphony of nails and fangs

(GrapLeomon faces an entire pack of Sangloupmon)

Absolutely no one can stop him

(MegaSeadramon pierced his way through MegaSeadramon Xs)

Move forward into that unknown world, fated General

(Artur was seen riding Wingdramon in the skies)

Rip to shreds all who block your way

(Matadrmon's black silhouette is seen on the left)

Where did it disappear to, that sweet kindness of yesterday?

(Impmon is seen on a tree looking up)

The racing breath of the dragon is the signal that changes him

(Wingdramon gave a mighty roar before using Explode Sonic Lange and deleting his way through an army of Pteramon Xs)

The blue army shakes the earth

(GrapLeomon fights off BlackGaogamons mercilessly)

Show them proof of your strength with the strongest DigiXros

(Wingdramon shines as he is replaced by Groundramon, who destroyed Sangloupmon and DEXDorugamon groups easily)

Rip to shreds everything about now that you cannot forgive

(Meramon's face is seen before Groundramon rips apart multiple BlueMeramon and a SkullMeramon mercilessly)

Even if the path to tomorrow fades, war will never die

(Penmon, Dobermon, their partners, Cutemon and PetitMamon watch the massacre the perfect level chosen digimon were causing)

Keep chasing down what's at the end of it

(Reapmon cuts his way swiftly through BlackGaogamon and DarkTyrannomon groups)

Move forward into that unknown world, fated General

(Artur is seen commanding the group of Commandramon, Sealsdramon and Tankdramon as they aid in the fight)

Rip to shreds all who block your way

(The logo appears, with Sanzomon's white silhouette behind it)


	22. Link Continent, X Threat begins!

The group had passed where KingWhamon's island should be, but only to see, well, water, and a giant dragon lobster psychopath. They now sailed to Link Continent and were almost there. "Hey Artur, how do you plan to beat Matadrmon?" Dracomon asked his partner.

"I'm not sure yet, you see, I need to know his overall level of power and size of army first, we can't plan without all the information," Artur told the dragon.

"Seriously? Then we just randomly cross the continent getting info?" Maria asked annoyed. "Any better ideas? Eric and Wizarmon are already trying to find out more about Matadrmon, we need to get there," Artur answered.

That's when Liollmon sniffed the air and roared. "Land! I can smell trees and grass!" The lion cub cheered. "Good, we're almost there, yay!" Cutemon cheered. "Finally! If chasing a boat though the air is annoying," PetitMamon cheered.

"So, how much more?" Lucas P asked the lion. "A few more hours," Leormon told him. They all groaned at that. "C'mon dudes and dudettes! It's just more time in the waves, and speaking 'bout that," YukiAgumon told them before diving in the water.

"It's more time in the seas!" Penmon cheered as he hopped in too. "So, were are we going to shore at?" Eric asked Wizarmon. "Let's see," Wizarmon made a inter-dimensional window as they could see themselves.

The image went forwards as it showed a deserted beach, there was a dense jungle behind it. "There," Wizarmon sighed as the window vanished. "Cool, that's bound to come in handy," Marcio commented.

"So, Matadrmon is a powerful vampire digimon, he is a natural carrier of the X-Antibody and a Nightmare Soldier, he is an Undead Type and a Virus Attribute, he has mastered a battle dance technique called Bulldog, the pink cloth he wears is to deceive the opponent, he can use hazardous close range attacks such as the Bulldog, which he performs a dance as he slices the enemy, and his Butterfly-Breaking Trumpet Kick is when he kicks his targets with the blades on his feet, but his Thousand Arrow/Blade attack proves his dangerous range power, the best way to win is with light attacks and vaccine digimon like Wingdramon," Artur and Wizarmon were telling them about the overall of the vampire.

"Whoa, he's strong," PetitMamon gasped. "And scary," Cutemon gulped as she saw a picture of his face. "Hey dudes! The land is up ahead!" YukiAgumon announced. They all could see the large continent.

"Look! There's the beach and jungle!" Eric pointed to the two. "To the next Arc, I'm sure this will be interesting," Artur joked. "Well, might a well get in there," Penmon shrugged. "What about some fun? We've been stuck in The Raptor for a day now," Juca proposed.

"That would be good," Marcio agreed. "C'mon guys, we got to keep moving," Artur urged them. "He's right you know," Eric agreed with Artur. "Yeah, but we should relax a little," Lucas P shrugged.

"But why in water?" Leormon complained. "C'mon pal, you're a lion, not a kitty," Lucas P dared him. "But my fur will get heavy and stinky, then everybody will complain," Leormon countered. "He's right ya know," YukiAgumon added.

"Wow the water is warm," Ana said as she dipped her foot in the water. "Seriously, it kinda feels cold," Maria argued. "Interesting," Artur commented, "What are you thinking Artur?" Marcio asked his friend.

"In the #3 season of digimon, Takato and Henry fell on an underwater cave, they discovered that, if they believed, they could breath underwater, maybe our belief can modify our senses," Artur theorized.

"According to this, it seems that humans can subconsciously modify the world around them, but it's just a theory," Wizarmon checked the Red Book of Apin. "Interesting, so if we believe," Artur wondered.

"Hey! Check out the rad big surfs!" YukiAgumon exclaimed pointing to the large waves. "Whoa, those are big," Marcio saw the waves. "Time for a bug gun, LITTLE BLIZZARD!" YukiAgumon began to craft a 9 foot long surfboard of pure ice.

"Yay!" Penmon rode the waves. "If you go body surfing, then watch out! Here I come! Cowabanga!" YukiAgumon cheered with his surfer vocabulary as he rode the large waves in his 'Big Gun'.

"Hey Artur, can I go in too?" Dracomon asked Artur. "Sure," Artur sighed in defeat. "Hey Wizarmon, could you..." Ana whispered to the wizard. "Sure, MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon announced as, in a flash, bathing suits appeared for all their sizes.

"Thanks," Ana grabbed a black bikini as Maria grabbed a light blue one. Artur and the others picked the dark blue aqua shorts. The girls went in the trees to change as the boys went the opposite way.

In a few minutes,cut hey were in the water. "Hey check my climbing!" YukiAgumon bragged as he carved a S as he crossed one of the waves. "Got to admit, he's good," Penmon commented. "Show-off," Leormon grumbled from where he was snoozing on the sand.

Wormmon was on one of the trees snoozing as well. Dobermon watched his partner as Wizarmon read the Red Book of Apin in the sand. Suddenly, sand blasted around them. "Dobermon!" Ana called her partner.

They saw a large and colorful aquatic scorpion/crab/lobster creature. Wizarmon had used MAGICAL GAME to make a force field just in time. "Bummer, surfing time is over, it looks like an Anomalocarimon, a powerful ancient perfect level aquatic digimon, his attacks are Stinger Surprise and Tail Blade, but this one looks different," YukiAgumon commented.

"That's because it's an Anomalocarimon X!" Artur gasped. "That's right! And as Lord Matadrmon commands, I shall destroy you all!" The X digimon laughed. "Dracomon!" Artur called.

"Right! Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Green)! Coredramon(Green) digivolve to... Groundramon!" The earth dragon roared.

"Ha! An average perfect won't match me! My X-Antibody makes me far superior! TAIL BLADE!" The ancient crustacean swiped at Groundramon with the multiple blades on his tail. "Too bad I ain't an average perfect, MEGATON HAMMER CRUSH!" Groundramon countered with his tail-mace.

The two attacks clashed in a blast of power. "Ah you're the PureBlood Dragon, but I'm still tougher, STINGER SURPRISE!" Anomalocarimon X stabbed Groundramon's tail with his metallic stinger.

"That annoyed me, SCRAP-LESS CLAW!" Groundramon countered by throwing Anomalocarimon X off balance and then began to cut him. The crustacean X digimon was surprised and hurt.

"Some power I see, well, not enough! GHOST SURPRISE!" Anomalocarimon X laughed as he became invisible. "What?" The team gasped. They were now back at land and with Wizarmon. "He got invisible, gnarly trick!" YukiAgumon growled.

"Ha! This is the power of the X-Antibody! TAIL BLADE!" The invisible X digimon slashed Groundramon's side. "Argh!" Groundramon roared as he was bombarded by slashed from the invisible X digimon. "Leormon!" Lucas P called his friend. "Right! We got to help him!" Leormon agreed.

"Leormon digivolve to... Liamon! Liamon digivolve to... GrapLeomon!" The brawler announced.

"Ha! More targets? Thus the chosen fall! TAIL BLADE!" Anomalocarimon X smirked as he charged at GrapLeomon. The lion closed his eyes for a moment before exclaiming, "Got you! KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon punched the air behind him making Anomalocarimon X be thrown back.

"What?! How did you see me?" The surprised digimon gasped. "I didn't, I tracked down you voice," GrapLeomon smirked. "Oh yeah, try now! GHOST SURPRISE!" The angered X digimon vanished once again.

"TAIL BLADE!" The attack was announced in the last second as he slashed GrapLeomon. "Wait! That's it! Groundramon! Use Scrap-less Claw in the sand!" Artur realized. "'K, SCRAP-LESS CLAW!" Groundramon threw sand all around him and GrapLeomon.

They could see where the sand was moving, above Anomalocarimon X. "Ha! KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon punched Anomalocarimon X towards Grounndramon, who turned around. "MEGATON HAMMER CRUSH!" Groundramon smashed the now visible X digimon in the ground.

"Argh!" Anomalocarimon X groaned as a X shaped blade came out of him. "The X-Antibody!" Artur gasped. "Got it! BLACK BEAM!" Dobermon swiftly blasted the antibody. Anomalocarimon began to glow as he got smaller, his red eyes became light blue as his body became the color of sand. A few more shifts here and there.

"Where am I? Where is that MegaSeadramon X? Why am I in so much pain?" Anomalocarimon asked confused. "So, you were being brainwashed by the X-Antibody, sorry for the trouble, you kinda tried to kill us and we defended ourselves, freeing you in the way," Wormmon answered.

"I see, sorry for the trouble I caused, let me make it up to you guys," Anomalocarimon begged before going in the water. He came out with his front claws filled with fish. "Here, take it as an apology," Anomalocarimon gave them the fishes.

"Thanks!" They thanked the crustacean as he swam away. "So Matadrmon is using the X-Antibody to manipulate the digimon's minds," Artur commented. "Let's camp here today and tomorrow we can go back to traveling," Artur decided.

"Yeah, Dracomon almost got nailed by Anomalocarimon X and then he nailed him, let's just rest today," YukiAgumon agreed. None of them noticed a Hawkmon watching them from a distance. "Interesting, so Anomalocarimon failed," The hawk commented as he watched them...

BEST OC Maker: Yeah, from now on, YukiAgumon will use a surfer vocab,

Green: Why?

BEST OC Maker: Because he will (spoilers)

Blue: Makes sense

BEST OC Maker: So yeah, chapters will be bigger from now on,

Green: Great! This story is my second favorite,

BEST OC Maker: For my Digimon: Tales fans, the next chapters of that story will take a while to create but I will attempt to post them as soon as possible,

Green: But that's my favorite story,

BEST OC Maker: I know Green,

Blue: Anyway, while Art... B.O.M is soothing Green, I will ask you people to favorite and comment, remember, commentaries are what drive every writer! And don't ever forget, Stay Taming!


	23. Crawling Village, Second X attack!

The teens walked through the jungle. "You know what's the best part of the DW?" Maria asked. "What?" Ana asked. "No mosquitoes," Maria answered. "Yeah, there aren't any small bloodsucking insect digimon," Penmon answered.

As they kept walking they suddenly were attacked. "SPIKE BUSTER!" Multiple spikes landed in front of them as multiple humanoid insect digimon cornered them, their leader had a lighter color and looked stronger.

"The goons are Stingmon, champion level digimon whose Spiking Strike and Moon Shooter attacks are worse than any other sting and the leader is JewelBeemon, a perfect level vaccine digimon whose Spike Buster and Insect Staff attacks are going to make you wish you got a Flymon's Brown Stinger instead," Wizarmon announced.

"Surrender in name of the Crawling Jungle or fear the wrath of it's inhabitants!" JewelBeemon threatened. "Or else?" Leormon challenged. "Or be destroyed!" JewelBeemon announced, pointing his staff at them.

"No! These are the DigiDestined! Do not harm them!" None other than Butterflymon interrupted him. "M'Lady, I apologize, Matadrmon's troops are making us wary," JewelBeemon apologized. "No prob bra," YukiAgumon answered relaxed.

"The DigiDestined have come to our home! Let us celebrate in the village!" JewelBeemon informed the Stingmon as they cheered. "So, ButterFlymon, thanks for helping us,"Artur thanked the Armor Type.

"It's a pleasure, good to see you've found your crests already," ButterFlymon observed. "But they were at the Net Ocean, not Link Continent," Leormon told her. "Wait, Matadrmon is at Link Continent, I forgot to tell you that the Crests were at Net Ocean? I must have mixed up the information, I'm really sorry!" ButterFlymon apologized.

"It's ok," Artur soothed the butterfly as they reached Crawling Village. The overall inhabitants were Wormmon, Tentomon, KoKabuterimon, FunBeemon and Stingmon, Minomon and Pururumon could also be seen, but the usual Waspmon and Stingmon here and there.

Juca looked at the Wormmon. "Wow, you got yourself some clones," Juca smirked. "Nah, these Wormmon evolve to Stingmon, I'm unique," Wormmon told his partner as he attempted to look insulted.

"Sure you are..." Juca smirked as he rolled his eyes. "I suggest you relax at StingInn, it's the best inn in the village," JewelBeemon suggested. "Wow, thanks JewelBeemon," Artur thanked as the group went there.

Artur took a room for himself, Dracomon, Lucas P and Leormon. Marcio and Eric + partners went in another. Ana and Maria took another and Juca took one for himself and Wormmon.

"Wow! These beds are so soft!" Maria commented as she tested one of her room's bed. "They're made of Wormmon net and leaves," Penmon commented. "That's explains it," Dobermon commented before making himself comfortable by the side of Ana's bed.

"Don't you want your own bed?" Ana asked Dobermon. "No thanks," The doberman told her. "Well I do!" Penmon jumped on an unused bed.

At Artur's room, all of them got a bed. The rooms were about the same. 4 large beds, wooden floor and walls. With a window giving view of the village. "Whoa, not so bad," Leormon smirked from where he watched the view. "Well, Crawling Village is mostly peaceful," The Wormmon 'maid' informed them.

"So Wizarmon, anything new about Matadrmon?" Eric asked his partner. "I think so, according to this, there are multiple mentions of something called Death-X and a mysterious Matadrmon trying to discover it multiple times in the book, could he our guy," Wizarmon guessed.

"It's ok," Eric told the wizard. "Anyway, what are we going to do now?" Marcio asked Eric. "I'm pretty sure Artur said we would travel through the continent and get more information before we faced Matadrmon," Eric answered.

"You can't go against the boss bra, it's like going against the waves," YukiAgumon told his partner. "He ain't the boss YukiAgumon," Marcio told his partner. "He is the leader ain't he?" YukiAgumon asked Marcio. "Yes," Marcio answered. "Then he is the boss," YukiAgumon told him. Marcio sighed in defeat.

Suddenly, "SCISSOR ARMS OMEGA!" A strange Ookuwamon attacked the village. "What's this?! SPIKE BUSTER!" JewelBeemon attacked the beetle. "Grah!" Ookuwamon swatted the JT. "That's an Ookuwamon X! Perfect level with his Scissor Arms Omega, he is a living guillotine!" Artur growled.

"Groundramon is too big for a fight here! And the trees won't allow Wingdramon to fight here either!" Dracomon growled. "Then we need powerful, small and agile!" Leormon growled. "Go for it," Lucas P told the lion as his crest and Digivice began to glow.

"Leormon digivolve to... Liamon! Liamon digivolve to... GrapLeomon!" The saber-toothed lion roared.

"Wizarmon!" Eric called his partner. "Right!" Wizarmon agreed as the crest and tag began to glow. "Wizarmon digivolve to... Reapmon!" The covered warrior exclaimed.

"KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon punched Ookuwamon X to no effect. "SCISSOR ARMS!" Kuwagamon Xs began to swarm the village. "Wormmon!" Juca called his partner.

"Wormmon digivolve to... Kuwagamon! Kuwagamon digivolve to... MetalLifeKuwagamon!" The golden scarab joined the brawl. "ASSASSINATION SHOT!" Reapmon fired from his double barreled gun.

"SCARAB BLADE!" MetalLifeKuwagamon made an energy sword with his fingers as he defeated a Kuwagamon X after another. "BLACK BEAM!" Dobermon joined the fight with beams of darkness.

"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Green)!" The green dragon joined the brawl on his champion form. "His armor is too strong!" GrapLeomon growled as Ookuwamon X bashed him on a tree.

"GUILTISH!" Reapmon slashed Ookuwamon X to no effect. "Allow me! SCARAB BLADE!" MetalLifeKuwagamon tried to cause damage on Ookuwamon X without effect. "Coredramon! Go for the mouth!" Artur ordered his partner.

"Right! Hey ugly! G SHRUGGEN II!" Green released a powerful laser right at Ookuwamon's mouth. "Rarr!" Ookuwamon X howled in pain. "Go for the mouth! There's no armor there!" Artur exclaimed.

"GOLDEN SCATTERSHOT!" MetalLifeKuwagamon fired beams of light from his finger-tips. "ASSASSINATION SHOT!" Reapmon swiftly fired the crimson ray. "Roar!" Ookuwamon X roared in pure pain before the image of the X-Antibody appeared. "KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon destroyed the X-Antibody.

Ookuwamon changed form. And so did the Kuwagamon swarm. "Roar!" Ookuwamon roared before flying away. "Matadrmon must have used an experimental X-Antibody to infect Ookuwamon and affect the entire swarm," Artur guessed.

"Probably, thank you heroes, you've saved us all," JewelBeemon thanked Artur and his team. "No prob," The GoggleHead smirked. "Yep, call us if you have bug problems, no offense," Juca joked.

"None taken chosen of Hope," JewelBeemon. As the group laughed. They didn't notice Hawkmon and Impmon watching them from afar. "So the mass effect X-Antibody is a fail," Impmon smirked.

"Certainly, but Lord Matadrmon's newest project is almost done, they won't be able to handle that psychotic puppy," Hawkmon told Impmon. "Who knows," Impmon shrugged annoyed as they continued watching.

Somewhere dark, a Gaomon was seen. "Let me out you freak! When I get out I will..." Gaomon howled. "Stop howling already, it's annoying," Matadrmon appeared annoyed. "You won't get away with this! The DigiDestined will destroy you!" Gaomon growled.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not," Matadrmon lifted a bottle which was completely filled with a dark blue liquid. "No! It can't be!" Gaomon gasped. "It is, now, are you joining me the nice way or the bad way?" Matadrmon growled.

"I shall never join you! DOUBLE BACKHAND!" Gaomon spun in the air. Matadrmon snorted as he swatted the dog. "If you weren't Andromon's test subject, I would destroy you," Matadrmon growled.

"Grrr," Gaomon growled. "Lord Matadrmon, it's time," Andromon's voice echoed in the speakers. "I see," Matadrmon growled before opening the lid. "Hope you enjoy black Gaomon," Matadrmon smirked as he threw the liquid at Gaomon.

"No!" Gaomon howled as he began to glow a dark light. "Gaomon dark digivolve to... BlackGaogamon!" The dark dog howled. "Good, now Andromon! To the second part!" Matadrmon exclaimed.

"Yes sir! Applying dark Metal Empire robotizer system," Andromon exclaimed as a pillar covered BlackGaogamon. It looked similar to Eggman's Robotizer from Sonic. "Upgrade complete!" Andromon announced as the pillar went down.

"BlackMachGaogamon," Matadrmon smirked as the humanoid black wolf growled in Andromon's voice, "Willpower deactivated, control of form is 100% and stable," Matadrmon laughed, "Beware DigiDestined! For I shall destroy you all!"

Chambers appeared revealing multiple BlackGreymon, MetalGreymon(Virus), ShadowWereGarurumon, BlackGarurumon, BlackAgumon, BlackGabumon, Greymon Xs, MetalGreymon Xs, Agumon Xs, Gabumon Xs, Garurumon Xs, WereGarurumon Xs, Leomon Xs, MadLeomon, SnowLeomon Xs, NEODevimon, SkullGreymon, Sangloupmon and much, much more.

All of them roared, howled, screeched horrible and distorted sounds filled in anger and malice. Andromon then walked to Matadrmon. "My lord BlackX Army is a success," Andromon told him. "Perfect, those DigiDestined fools shall fall before my might!" Matadrmon smirked.

"What about the D-Brigade and the Metal Empire sir? It's not unknown that they shall resist and most certainly fight back," Andromon asked the vampire. "No need to worry about them, none of them can match my power," Matadrmon smirked proudly.

"Oh and sir, Project DEX is near completion," Andromon added in second thought. "Good, immortality and invincibility here I go!" Matadrmon laughed like a complete maniac.

What's DEX Project? Will the BlackX Army conquer the DW? Who are the D-Brigade and Metal Empire? Find out soon...

BEST OC Maker: Chapter was a little short, I'm trying to finish the chapter of Digimon: Tales and sadly, the epic tournament will have to wait a while,

Green: But I warned to trash everyone,

BEST OC Maker: Don't worry Green, the next chapter will still have a lot of action,

Blue: Hope nobody dies,

BEST OC Maker: Only (spoilers),

Blue: That's good,

BEST OC Maker: Anyway, stay taming!


	24. D-Brigade and Metal Empire, Slide Evolve

The group managed to cross the rest jungle without any problems. They now walked through a large grass plane. "I hate walking," Artur complained. "Agreed, flying is more fun," Dracomon whined.

"Bummer that we couldn't walk by the side of the ocean," YukiAgumon agreed. "Yeah, thankfully Wizarmon got this backpack with Magical Game so we can carry the swimsuits," Ana mentioned to the backpack on her back.

"I know, but hey, Maria can finally burn out a few pounds," Juca joked at his sister. "What?!" Maria gave a roar. "Never complain about a woman's weight, it's suicidal," Marcio advised YukiAgumon.

"Agreed bra," YukiAgumon gulped. Ana looked at her crest, "Sincerity, what does it mean?" She wondered. They kept walking when, M16 ASSASSIN!" A bullet went right above Artur's head. "You're in D-Brigade Territory, don't move!" A small dinosaur in soldier outfit commanded, his sniper pointed at them.

"That's a Commandramon, a rookie level soldier digimon," Artur told them. "Scout! What's your report?" A large mechanic digimon rushed to him. "Cap. Sealsdramon sir! I've found and caught these trespasser!" Commandramon gave a salute.

"Sealsdramon is a champion level assassin digimon, his Knife from Behind is a real backstab," Wizarmon added. "Sorry we entered your territory, we just got in the continent and don't wish trouble," Mr. Cutemon told them.

"You guys will have to come with us back to base, just to make sure," Sealsdramon growled as a group of about 15 Commandramon came up. "Don't resist, it will only make life more troublesome for us," Mrs. Cutemon advised.

"The D-Brigade is a group of ME digimon who prefer to keep for themselves, I've never heard of them attacking mons like this," Mr. Cutemon added. They were taken to a large military complex, they saw more Commandramon and Sealsdramon plus some large tank dragon digimon.

"Tankdramon are perfect level, they can fire 3,600 bullets for second and are exterminators," Dracomon growled, they got taken to a large Tankdramon. "Trespasser sir!" Sealsdramon saluted.

"You bolt for brains! Can't recognize humans when you see them? And none of the digimon are Black subspecies or X! It's the DigiDestined!" Tankdramon roared at Sealsdramon. "Apologies sir, it won't happen again!" Sealsdramon saluted.

Sealsdramon walked off leaving Tankdramon with the chosen. "I apologize for my soldier's behavior, we all have been jumpy lately," Tankdramon apologized. "General Tankdramon Sir, I believe we did it! We found it!" A Datamon barged in excited.

"You found what?" Dracomon asked curious. "The ancient weapon! The GigaStick Lance!" Datamon answered. "We did it! Now Matadrmon will have to back away!" Tankdramon growled. "But we can't seen to activate it," Datamon added the bad news.

"We can still use as a threat," Tankdramon growled. "But none of the Tankdramon, Sealsdramon and Commandramon can lift it," Datamon told him. "What do you guys are talking about?" Juca asked confused.

"Well, you see, a long time ago, a Tankdramon was shot down in battle and his remains were vanishing, the D-Brigade, applied large quantities of dark matter and gave him the most powerful weapon ever created in our labs, the GigaStick Lance," Tankdramon began as they followed Datamon.

"We designed the powerful evolved digimon to destroy code name BANTYO, but he broke lose and went to hunt the target on his own, the BANTYO destroyed him and the GigaStick Lance was lost," Tankdramon continued.

"So it was a dark evolution!" Penmon gasped as they all glared at Tankdramon and Datamon. "You got it all wrong! It was an accident to save a life!" Tankdramon explained. "How?" Artur growled remembering the terror Satadramon and the dark evolved digimon in the anime caused.

"A Tankdramon was shot down in battle when he was helping a young Commandramon squad to evacuate, he was mercilessly shot down and was to have a slow and painful deletion," Tankdramon said.

"Back then, Dark Digivolution wasn't much known and there's a wise saying that goes, 'The knife is not evil, only it's wielded," Pretty much the same for darkness," Datamon continued. "We attempted healing him with all we got to no effect, we panicked and used the experimental dark matter," Tankdramon continued.

"It worked fine, he kept a few scars though," Datamon kept going. "But later in the same day, he digivolved to the mighty mega form and went on rampage to destroy BANTYO," Datamon finished.

"I see, that's ok then," Dracomon forgave them. They finally reached where the GigaStick Lance was. "Wow," Artur gasped as they looked at the weapon, it had a lower grabber and the front looked like a psychotic head with teeth jutting out. The lance itself was a missile coming from the 'mouth'.

"Indeed, a truly powerful artifact," Datamon commented as they saw a large group of Tankdramon tying to move it, without any good. "Hey Artur, I feel like it's calling me," Dracomon told his partner.

"Are you sure?" Artur asked his partner concerned. "Yeah," Dracomon answered. "Then you can have a shot if you wish," Datamon proposed. Dracomon rushed to the large weapon, it was about 10 times Tankdramon's size.

He lifted it easily. "Are you guys kidding me? It ain't heavy at all," Dracomon complained as the spear began to glow. "My Digivice!" Artur gasped as the device began to change, it became a ball of light as it went on his wrist. It became a 01 digimon(V-Tamer manga).

It was dark crimson with silver linings. The GigaStick Lance began to glow more as it went inside it. "The heck?" Artur wondered as he saw the device's inventory, an icon with the words GigaStick Lance appeared.

"That's a 01 Digivice!" Artur recognized it. "Wow, looks like we got an upgrade," Dracomon commented. "It must be, the GigaStick has chosen you and your partner to be it's wielder," Datamon commented. "Chosen?" Artur asked confused.

"There was an ancient humor that the GigaStick Lance had artificial intelligence, that's why the mega went on rampage, because GigaStick didn't accept the wielder," Datamon commented as he looked at the Digivice.

"So, in other words, it's like Excalibur? But high tech and cooler?" Artur asked. "No, MagnAngemon's Excalibur is given as he evolves," Datamon answered confused. "I mean the human Excalibur, the sword King Arthur wielded, it only could be taken from the stone by it's true wielder," Artur explained.

"Then yes," Datamon agreed. "But I don't understand, Dracomon is a PureBlood Dragon, he doesn't have any connections to the ME digimon," Tankdramon said. "Well, might be destined, DigiDestined," Artur joked.

That's when an explosion occurred. "Oh no! We're under raid!" Tankdramon growled. "It must be Andromon's experiments," Datamon growled. "Andromon?" Artur asked confused.

"He is an insane scientist who works for Matadrmon," Datamon explained. "RAGE ATTACK!" BlackMachGaogamon destroyed enemies. "We got to help!" Artur exclaimed as his 01 began to glow.

"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Green)! Coredramon digivolve to... Groundramon!" The green dragon roared.

"Right along you! Leormon digivolve to... Liamon! Liamon digivolve to... GrapLeomon!" The brawler roared.

"Right! Wizarmon digivolve to... Reapmon!" The blonde digimon exclaimed.

"Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon!" The Black Wings of Justice screeched.

"YukiAgumon digivolve to... Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to... MegaSeadramon!" The DS hissed.

"Wormmon digivolve to... Kuwagamon! Kuwagamon digivolve to... MetalLifeKuwagamon!" The golden scarab exclaimed.

They saw the enemy, a large pack or Sangloupmon and BlackGaogamon, with the occasional Garurumon X. They also had ShadowWereGarurumon and WereGarurumon X in their group. But only one BlackMachGaogamon.

"KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon covered the ground between him and BlackMachGaogamon in seconds before landing a blow. "Well, well, if it isn't the chosen of Friendship, WINNING KNUCKLE!" BlackMachGaogamon spoke in Andromon's voice as he gave a spinning punch right at GrapLeomon's stomach.

"Argh! WHIRLWIND KICK!" GrapLeomon gave a roundhouse. It made a klang on the black cyborg's armor. "Weak, this is an attack, HOWLING CANNON!" BlackMachGaogamon fired a powerful sonic wave.

"Argh!" GrapLeomon hit one of the tents. "You're toast," BlackMachGaogamon growled as he cracked his mechanical knuckles. Suddenly, two large de morphed wing/claws emerged from the ground and slashed him.

"SCRAPLESS CLAW!" Gold ol' Groundramon and his good ol' claws :). "Argh! RAGE ATTACK!" BlackMachGaogamon countered with blazing mechanical fists. "BEAST WAVE SLASH!" GrapLeomon fired a blast from his karate chop.

"Grrr, WINNING KNUCKLE!" BlackMachGaogamon charged at the lion. "THE KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon used the stronger King of Fist. The brawlers hit each other in the face, not backing down.

Groundramon got himself busy against some of the Garurumon X. "Annoying, MEGATON HAMMER CRUSH!" Groundramon muttered as he squashed a sneaky Garurumon X with his tail.

"Let me teach ya some tricks ol' dog, SCRAPLESS CLAW!" Groundramon ripped a Garurumon X apart. "METAL RIPPER!" A Garurumon X slashed at Groundramon, the metal claws broke off.

"What?!" WereGarurumon X gasped. "Ya see, there's this nice cover of Hualong Ore over my scales, pretty hard right? MEGATON HAMMER CRUSH!" Groundramon crushed the werewolf.

"METAL RIPPER/STEEL BLADE!" Garurumon Xs and WereGarurumon Xs lost a lot of metal that battle. "SCRAPLESS CLAW," Groundramon groaned bored as he ripped enemy after enemy with immense ease.

"MACH SHADOW!" Saberdramon faded off a pack of Sangloupmon in the shadows. Literally. The shadows of a large bird fighting a large group of shadow wolves could be seen.

As the D-Brigade, Metal Empire and DigiDestined destroyed the BlackX Squad, the enemy began to step back. "Release the secret weapon!" BlackMachGaogamon howled in anger.

The ground shook as 2 large digimon came out. "Gigadramon and Megadramon, powerful perfect level digimon with immense power, their Genocide Gear and Darkside Attack are definitely a dark genocide," Artur analyzed on his 01(New neat function :)).

"Hey there's a new icon here," Artur commented, it said 'Slide Evolution'". Artur grinned remembering Digimon Frontier. "Hey Groundramon! Let's take it to the skies!" Artur exclaimed as his 01 began to glow.

"Groundramon slide digivolve to..." Groundramon began to glow blue as his 'wings' became actual wings, he became bipedal as a large spear came from his back, a few more changes before the azure dragon roared, "Wingdramon!" The perfect roared.

"Since when can Dracomon do that?" GrapLeomon wondered. "Since now," Artur answered, the screen said, 'Slide Complete, Wingdramon'. "Hang on! I'm coming!" MetalLifeKuwagamon joined the soon to start dogfight between Wingdramon and the Dramon.

Suddenly, a message appeared on his head, 'Don't, Wingdramon can handle these losers,' He looked at Artur who nodded. "Alright then," MetalLifeKuwagamon landed.

'Wingdramon, it's me Artur, try to melt their metallic body parts and not get hit by their attacks, use your speed for an advantage,' Artur shot the message. "Got it, SONIC FLATE BREATH!" Wingdramon fired his azure fire at Gigadramon's wings.

The metal reddened quickly. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Gigadramon roared in pain as the molten Digizoid dripped on his dull grey skin. "You won't get away with this! DAKRSIDE ATTACK!" Megadramon fired missiles at Wingdramon.

"Not so fast," Wingdramon growled as he vanished. "Where is he?" Megadramon wondered. 'Wingdramon! Go for the helmets and Gigadramon's wings first, minimize their vision and mobility first, then erase their hand/claw/cannons,' The message hit Wingdramon.

"Right here Sukamon wannabe! SONIC FLARE BREATH!" Wingdramon melted Megadramon's head with ease. "Argh! My eyes!" Megadramon roared in pure pain. "And that's the appetizer! SONIC FLARE BREATH!" Wingdramon covered both virus cyborgs in blue fire.

What came out was horrible. The cyborgs' helmets coerced their eyes as they melted on their skin, burning them, Gigadramon had crashed since his wings had molten. Both were in immense pain.

"Make it quick! We're not monsters!" Artur called Wingdramon as he glared at Megadramon. "Right! WING BLAST!" Wingdramon shot a powerful blast as Megadramon burst in data. A dark brown digiegg with silver stripes went to the skies.

"Allow me to end this one's misery, ASSASSINATION SHOT!" Reapmon blasted Gigadramon. "Thank you," Gigadramon groaned before a small grey digiegg with purple dots went to the skies.

What did Gigadramon mean by 'thank you'? What else the 01 can do? Will Artur get even awesomener? Will they defeat Andromon? Will they beat Matadrmon? Who is the mega created by GigaStick Lance? Will this story get cooler? Find out by reading the rest of the story!

BEST OC Maker: Finally, I've wanted to upgrade Artur's Digivice for a while now,

Green: I thought you just came up with that,

Blue: Me too,

BEST OC Maker: Did not! Maybe... Anyway, stay taming!


	25. Comeback of a Ascending Demon,

The team had left the D-Brigade and Metal Empire army, they kept going straight. Artur was messing with his 01. "So, how much more stuff besides sending telepathic messages to us and slide evolution you can do?" Dracomon asked curious.

"Well, it can turn objects into data packets and store them inside," Artur showed the 4 items, Crest of Courage, Blue Diamante, Green Malachite and GigaStick Lance. "Wow, that's bound to be useful, is there internet connection there?" Lucas P joked.

"Anyway, I don't remember this type of Digivice," Marcio commented. "It's called a 01, it's from the V-Tamer manga," Artur explained. "What else can it do?" Juca asked. "It also can sent the food directly inside the digimon," Artur explained.

"Heck, I'm bored, how much longer until Matadrmon sends a strong loser?" Wormmon wondered. "Please tell me he didn't say that," Wizarmon groaned. "What's so bad?" Eric asked. "Well, jinxes in the DW always happen," Artur explained as everyone was now glaring at Wormmon.

"GIGA DESTROYER!" A BlackMetalGreymon suddenly swooped at them. "Whoa! BlackMetalGreymon/MetalGreymon(Virus)! It's a corrupted MetalGreymon! Mega Claw and Giga Destroyer are his moves!" Artur saw his 01.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse," Wormmon commented. "That's a rule in both worlds NEVER SAY THAT!" Juca roared at his partner. "Let's fight! Artur!" Dracomon called.

"Right!" Artur exclaimed as his 01 began to glow. Now the evo scene only had the 01 shooting the image of the crest up. "Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Blue)! Coredramon(Blue) digivolve to... Wingdramon!" The aerial dragon went up.

"Right behind you! Leormon digivolve to... GrapLeomon!" The saber toothed lion brawler had his turbines spinning.

The two perfects got ready to face the large mecha. "Fools! You stand 0% chance of beating my creation!" Andromon's voice boomed from BlackMetalGreymon's body. "That voice! It's the same one BlackMachGaogamon had!" GrapLeomon gasped.

"Correct, this is my ultimate weapon! The combination of robotization and Black DigiTron! And this is just the prototype!" Andromon's voice bragged. "Ow, robotizer? That's an Eggman ripoff," Artur smirked.

"Who?" The digimon present asked. "Never mind, just blast him out of the way," Artur groaned. "MEGA CLAW!" BlackMetalGreymon fired at Artur. "Artur! Wingdramon slide digivolve to... Groundramon! SCRAPLESS CLAW!" The Ground Dragon easily swatted the metal claw.

"So the PureBlood Dragon Strikes," BlackMetalGreymon growled. 'Ok, slide back and use operation meltdown!' Artur shot the strategy inside Groundramon's mind. "Groundramon slide digivolve to... Wingdramon!" The azure blur flew up for battle.

"Hey MechaZilla! THE KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon punched BlackMetalGreymon's biological arm. "Weak, GIGA DESTROYER!" BlackMetalGreymon countered.

The missiles were aimed at the team. "Wizarmon!" Eric called. "Right! Wizarmon digivolve to... Reapmon! GUILTISH!" Reapmon reaped the missiles as they burst in data. "Hey ugly! BLAZE SONIC BREATH!" Wingdramon released a destructive version of Sonic Flare Breath.

Surprisingly, it didn't melt. "The way you defeated Megadramon and Gigadramon has been analyzed and terminated, GIGA DESTROYER!" BlackMetalGreymon fired. "Arg!" Wingdramon was thrown backwards.

"Game over primitive lizard," BlackMetalGreymon growled as he neared Wingdramon. "ASSASSINATION SHOT!" Reapmon fired. The blast hit the mecha's helmet. "Distraction attempt detected, ignoring and proceeding to target," BlackMetalGreymon growled.

"Wingdramon slide digivolve to... Groundramon!" The bulky dragon quickly went underground. "Target underground, proceeding in tracking it," BlackMetalGreymon growled. "MEGA CLAW!" The virus stretched his metal claw in the ground, hitting Groundramon.

"Too late bub," Groundramon smirked as the ground below BlackMetalGreymon dug in. "Trap detected, countering," BlackMetalGreymon's wings began to buzz as the dragon now hovered in front of them.

"Groundramon slide digivolve to... Wingdramon!" The azure dragon flew up. "You won't win," Wingdramon growled as a gray blur appeared.

Suddenly, "GUILTY CLAW!" An electrified hand with golden metal claws hit BlackMetalGreymon "Overload! Losing connection! Shutting down!" BlackMetalGreymon roared as he was replaced by a MetalGreymon.

The mecha looked around confused before flying away. They turned to the new comer. He had a grey body and large golden claws. He wore a golden mask and had blood-red wings. He also had spiked boots and 6 blank white eyes could be seen on his mask.

"NEODevimon, a perfect level fallen angel type, his Guilty Claw and Sorrow Flap are powerful moves, it says that he is born from a modified Devimon, did I mention he is a virus type?" Artur analyzed the demon.

"Stay back," GrapLeomon growled. "I'm not your enemy chosen, that is, unless you attack me when I'm obviously trying to aid you," NEODevimon growled. "Oh yeah? Prove it," Wingdramon challenged.

"Very well, as your friend analyzed, I'm a modified Devimon, guess who modified me," NEODevimon smirked. "Andromon," Artur guessed. "Correct, he had my data which was stolen after a powerful angel digimon working for Matadrmon killed me," NEODevimon spoke.

"Lord Devimon! It's you!" PetitMamon realized. "Yes young one, it's good to see you took how's your brother?" NEODevimon asked the small demon. "He evolved to Loweemon to face off against the evil angel, he told me to run, I did, but when I returned, there was no trace of him or the angel left," PetitMamon sobbed.

"Let the emotions out, that's why they're there, Loweemon is a powerful digimon, I doubt Matadrmon would want him deleted," NEODevimon soothed the small devil. "Wow, NEODevimon is nice," Ana commented surprised.

"Yeah, I heard that he was going to ascend next time he evolved," YukiAgumon added. "I would, but Andromon's experiments only enhanced my demonic side," NEODevimon growled. "I was finally going to show the world that not all NSo are bad, but he had to get in the way," NEODevimon punched the ground in frustration.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will ascend next time," Artur tried to reassure the demon. "I doubt that will be possible, few, if any digimon ever reach mega, my chances are extremely close to 0," NEODevimon commented.

"But it's good you didn't ascend in a way," Artur commented. "How's that?" NEODevimon growled. "If you did ascend, then you would become an angel and force the fact only light can be good, but since you stayed dark and creepy, then digimon will see that dark digimon can be good too," Artur explained.

"When you put it that way, it does sounds acceptable," NEODevimon thought. "Lord Dev... I mean, Lord NEODevimon, can I go with you in your travels?" PetitMamon asked. "Of course little one, I would love your company," NEODevimon nodded.

"It's getting late, why don't we camp here and go our ways tomorrow?" Artur proposed. "Sounds good, by the way, Cute Village is north, it's our home village, we could go there next," Mr. Cutemon proposed.

"Sounds great," Ana agreed. Cutemon looked excited the rest of the day. The team did what they always did to camp, use ice and silk to make temporary tents as one stood guard. "You can all rest, as a demon, night is my ally," NEODevimon told them.

"Wow thanks NEODevimon, but I will stay with you, I normally take the first shift and my body got used to that," Artur told the demon. "I will stay with you guys," Dracomon offered. "Thanks pal," Artur thanked him.

Ana sneaked out, only Dobermon noticed and followed her. "What is it?" Dobermon goes to her seeing her laying on the grass and watching the stars. "It's nothing really," Ana tells her partner. "You know that as your partner, I can tell you're lying, it's ok if you don't want to talk about it with me," Dobermon grunts as he lays besides her.

"You sure know how to make me talk," Ana smirked at Dobermon. "I'm your partner," He merely answers. "It's just, I don't really trust NEODevimon," Ana told him. "Why not?" Dobermon asked. "I don't really know, I just can't comprehend why he is being good, he admitted he is a demon," Ana told him.

"You're judging a mon by it's type," Dobermon commented. "I can't help it, it's just that every time I look at him I see the large sickle-like claws and see the image of him destroying BlackMetalGreymon," Ana answered.

"You're scared of him," Dobermon commented. "Am not," Ana neglected. "Yes you are, your pride isn't letting you admit," Dobermon told her. "Can you stop it?" Ana asked. "Stop what?" Dobermon asked. "Reading me like that, it's seriously freaking me out," Ana explained.

"Don't think so, a partner's bond is one of the most strong things there is," Dobermon answered. "I just can't understand how we can bond so easily," Ana shrugged. "We aren't even the closest partners in the group, check Artur and Dracomon for an example," Dobermon told her.

"Dracomon is probably Artur's dream come true," Ana smirked. "Dream?" Dobermon inquired. "You see, back in our world, digimon is a TV Show, video game and I think there's a card game too, Artur always loved it, having a partner was always his greatest wish," Ana told him.

"I see, but I think we're getting out of the main topic," Dobermon reminded her. "You're right, it's just that NEODevimon gives me the creeps," Ana said troubled. "It's alright to be scared, but remember he is a good guy, never judge a mon by it's cover, take Groundramon for an example, a large bulky killing machine, but in the end, he is just an overly annoying but fearless and loyal friend and leader," Dobermon informed her.

"You know, you're an example too, all tough and cool looking, but in the inside, you're just an adorable and wise puppy," Ana teased the large dog. Dobermon blushed slightly at that. "Besides, NEODevimon and I are quite similar," Dobermon told her.

"How so?" Ana asked confused. "You see, Dobermon species weren't always vaccine and VB, but aggressive and psychotic viruses," Dobermon told her. "What happened?" She asked. "No one knows, one day they all changed and began to hunt viruses, it became a natural instinct," Dobermon shrugged.

"What I'm trying to tell you is, everyone can change, even if it takes a million chances, they still can," Dobermon told her. "That's what the Village of Beginnings is all about," Ana thought as she remembered the village where Swammon and Elecmon lived.

"Yes," Dobermon grunted before standing up. "Let's go back," He offered. "Yeah, let's," Ana agreed as they walked back. The next day began pretty early with a scream. "It's NEODevimon!" Artur gasped as they ran out.

They Eric, Wizarmon and PetitMamon watching as NEODevimon gripped his head in pain. "What is it?" Dracomon asked as they rushed to the fallen angel. "It's Andromon! He's trying to take control of my body!" NEODevimon gasped.

"Makes sense, Andromon did enhance him," Artur commented. "I will help him, MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon began to glow. For a few moments they all were quiet. "Argh!" Wizarmon stopped glowing as he walked backwards.

"Wizarmon!" Eric called his partner. "Andromon won," Wizarmon groaned as they saw NEODevimon standing up, his white eyes now deep crimson. "Finally I've managed to master this pathetic angel wannabe, now I shall kill you all!" Andromon's voice laughed.

"No! Lord NEODevimon!" PetitMamon gasped. "Your pathetic friend is gone now, GUILTY CLAW!" NEODevimon fired an electrified claw at the small demon. "No!" Ana tackled PetitMamon out of the way.

"Ana!" Artur gasped as his friend hit a tree. "Ana! BLACK BEAM!" Dobermon attacked NEODevimon. "Weak, such a pathetic excuse for a champion stands no chance against this body, SORROW FLAP!" NEODevimon flapped his crimson wings firing a dark beam.

"No! Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Green)! Coredramon digivolve to... Groundramon!" The earth dragon blocked the blast.

"Thank you," Dobermon growled before reaching where Artur was with Ana, PetitMamon and the Cutemon family. "We're doing our best, she will be fine," Mr. Cutemon told him. "Andromon," Artur's fists clenched as he turned to the mind-controlled demon.

"Nobody hurts our friends like that, you're going down," Lucas P reaches Artur. "Leormon digivolve to... Liamon! Liamon digivolve to... GrapLeomon!" The brawler joined Groundramon. "You won't win fools, now I have some friends to keep you all occupied," NEODevimon snapped his claws.

BlackMachGaogamon, BlackMetalGreymon, Duskmon, ShadowWereGarurumon and Sangloupmons appeared. "Alright, everyone, digivices on!" Artur exclaimed. "Right!" They all answered simultaneously. Light from the digivices appeared as the battle will begin, next chapter! :)

BEST OC Maker: Sorry for splitting the chap, I know how irritating that is, but the chapter was getting too big,

Blue: It's alright pal, I know that you had too,

Green: Now can you prepare the next chapter of Digimon: Tales, a lot of fans are awaiting for the next chap,

BEST OC Maker: I know, by the way check the story Digimon Generations, some of you might enjoy it, I sure loved it, so, to end this author note, Stay Taming!


	26. Facing the Pinkie, Cerberumon's howl!

"Wormmon digivolve to... Kuwagamon! Kuwagamon digivolve to... MetalLifeKuwagamon!" The golden scarab appeared eager for the fight.

"Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon!" The champion soared with a powerful screech.

"YukiAgumon digivolve to... Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to... MegaSeadramon!" The serpent hissed.

The chosen partners now faced the enemy digimon. Suddenly, an angry roar was heard. "It can't be!" NEODevimon gasped as a large carrion being dragged by a SkullBaluchimon was seen.

The lower part of the carrion opened as a coffin fell out. It was pitch black with the deep bloody crimson mark of evil on the front. The coffin opened to reveal...

"Matadrmon!" Artur growled recognizing the vampire. "So they know me already, interesting," Matadrmon smirked. "So that's the final boss," Eric commented as Reapmon lifted his blade. "Lord Matadrmon!" NEODevimon gasped as he and other evil digimon bowed to the demon.

"Yes Andromon, whatever, now, I believe it's time to take my pets to the lab so I can enjoy the genocide, annihilation, extermination or whatever you want to call it of the DigiDestined. "You won't win Matadrmon!" Artur exclaimed as Wingdramon let out a threatening growl.

"So, it seems that the Chosen of Courage truly is full of courage, how come nobody saw that coming," Matadrmon's voice dripped in sarcasm. "You shouldn't underestimate us," Reapmon warned.

"If it isn't Sublime Lord, it's so sad that the mighty demon as yourself serves such pathetic beings," Matadrmon mocked. "We don't serve anybody! They're our friends and partners!" Reapmon growled.

"Oh yeah? Then let's see how tough you can be," Matadrmon challenged. "ASSASSINATION SHOT!" Reapmon fired a blast at Matadrmon, who swatted away and laughed. "Seriously? Those humans made you losers weak, this is a range attack, THOUSAND BLADE!" Matadrmon fired his finger/blades.

"GUILTISH!" Reapmon attempted to counter to no effect. "Reapmon!" Eric exclaimed as Reapmon fell on the ground, his robes were tattered and slashed by the blades. In a few more seconds, an extremely hurt Pinamon replaced him. "Ha! What weakness," Matadrmon mocked.

"Oh yeah? HOMING LASER!" MetalLifeKuwagamon fired laser at Matadrmon. "Classic," Matadrmon leaped backwards in the air. The lasers however, followed him. "Jackpot!" Juca smirked as smoke covered the vampire.

"I don't think it's over just yet," Wingdramon tensed. "That's right lizard, THOUSAND BLADE!" From within the smoke, thousands of blades were shot. "Alright," MetalLifeKuwagamon shone a golden light and became a small golden scarab, the blades flew harmlessly around him.

"Cunning move, for an amateur, though the Homing Laser was interesting," Matadrmon commented as the smoke cleared. He was unharmed. "No way," Juca gasped. "Shall we continue?" Matadrmon challenged.

"Bring it! EMIT BLADE!" MetalLifeKuwagamon activated his laser saber. Matadrmon blocked it effortlessly. "BULLDOG!" Matadrmon kicked MetalLifeKuwagamon's ribs with his bladed foot. "Argh!" MetalLifeKuwagamon gasped before Minomon joined Pinamon.

"He's strong," Mr. Cutemon gasped. "Very much," Mrs. Cutemon agreed. "Anyone else wants a free massacre?" Matadrmon smirked. "We do! Let's tag team him!" Wingdramon roared as GrapLeomon and himself ganged on Matadrmon.

"So, this shall be fun," Matadrmon smirked. "Well see pinkie," GrapLeomon mocked the vamp. "Fool, THOUSAND BLADE!" Matadrmon fired before second thought. "WING BLAST!" Wingdramon surprisingly shot all blades back to Matadrmon.

"Interesting," Matadrmon smirked before dodging. "That's not all we got! GrapLeomon!" Wingdramon roared. "Right on!" GrapLeomon nodded as he hopped on top of Wingdramon. "EXPLODE SONIC LANCE!" Wingdramon flew mach speed at Matadrmon. "THE KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon's turbines began to spin.

"SUPREME BASH!" They exclaimed simultaneously as the combo hit Matadrmon. "Alright, now you're getting on my nerves," Matadrmon was now injured, and mad. "Bring it pinkie," GrapLeomon growled.

"Wow, they're actually doing it," Maria said surprised. "Yeah, after all, they're the strongest digimon around," MegaSeadramon added. "Why don't we join them?" Saberdramon suggested. "Good idea," Artur agreed as the champion and perfect joined the fight.

"4 against 1? So all the honor stuff about the DigiDestined is a lie," Matadrmon mocked. "We have honor, but you deserve to pay for the crimes you committed, we won't forgive you!" Saberdramon screeched.

Ana watched from where she was leaning on the tree. "Ana, I think we will win," Dobermon tried to cheer up his partner. "I know, but I think Matadrmon isn't over yet," Ana answered, she didn't realize it, but her crest began to glow.

"Now fools, BULLDOG!" Matadrmon rushed at them. Kicking, slashing, stabbing and damaging them. "Argh!" Saberdramon cried as Missimon crashed. "Ugh!" Koromon rolled on the grass. "No!" Marcio and Maria called at the same time.

"Game over, I might as well erase these two as an example," Matadrmon laughed as he neared the two InTrainning. "PETIT FIRE!" A black fireball was shot at Matadrmon. It didn't level the tiniest mark.

"So, you think you're tough?" Matadrmon looked at the attacker, PetitMamon. "I don't care! You won't harm anyone else! NEODevimon was right! You and your kind give the NSo a bad name!" PetitMamon exclaimed.

"So, a little guy fighting for what he believes, that's so adorable and annoying, BULLDOG!" In a flash, Matadrmon ripped PetitMamon apart. The small dark purple DigiEgg began to float. "I will take that!" Matadrmon grabbed the egg and threw it at his carrion.

"What are you going to do to him?" GrapLeomon growled. "Simply give him to Andromon as a lab rat," Matadrmon answered with an evil grin. "You sick twisted," Wingdramon began before the pain made him stop.

"Oh well, might as well erase the rest of you," Matadrmon shrugged before going back for the InTrainning. "No!" Ana stood up and ran for the little digimon. "Out of the way human, wait your turn," Matadrmon smirked as he neared her.

"No! I'm tired of this! You're a twisted sick monster! I can't stand seeing you all smug and well! This ends now!" Ana cried as her crest began to glow brighter than ever. "The crest, no!" Matadrmon gasped as Matadrmon began to glow.

"Matadrmon, this ends now! Dobermon digivolve to..." Dobermon howled as light engulfed the screen. In the evo zone, the Crest of Sincerity shot a beam to the Digivice, which shot a beam shaped like the crest up. Dobermon was in the perfect evo zone now. He became bigger as his eyes became yellow, armored shoulder plates shaped as heads grew. The metal back blades on his legs went forward and became large extra metal claws as the normal claws grew and became thicker. White hair grew as his tail grew more. The new digimon gave a mighty howl as green fire erupted around him. His name appeared on the background in multiple different forms of writing. "Cerberumon!" The mighty beast howled.

"No!" Matadrmon gaped as the Cerberus stood for battle. "I shall not lose! BULLDOG!" Matadrmon charged at Cerberumon. "Not so fast, STYX KILLER!" Cerberumon howled as his extra chrome Digizoid claws made a clank against Matadrmon's fingers/claws/blades.

"You will lose mutt," Matadrmon growled. "Not really pal, I got a trump, it's called EMERALD BLAZE!" Cerberumon unleashed an emerald inferno from his mouth. "I see what you did, you immobilized my blades and then released a close range fire attack, cunning, but cunning isn't your strong suit," Matadrmon commented looking at Artur.

"Alright pinkie Dracula wannabe, guilty as charged," Artur mocked the vamp. "Now you're busted," Wingdramon smirked as he, GrapLeomon and Cerberumon neared him. "Busted? BULLDOG!" Matadrmon was a blur as Babydmon and Frimon fell on the ground, Cerberumon just got some slashes.

"I've been toying with you fools the entire time, now it's time to get serious," The sadistic vampire smirked as his blades glinted. "Oh yeah? INFERNO GATE!" Cerberumon howled. Matadrmon tensed for the attack but the portals only appeared below the InTrainning, chosen and Cerberumon.

"Smell ya later!" Babydmon laughed as they vanished. Matadrmon growled, "That trickster! I will hunt down you all!" Matadrmon roared in rage. He then returned to his castle. "Lord Matadrmon, project Hazard is almost done, the DigiEgg you gave me was quite useful, though I need just one more," Andromon informed the vampire.

"I see, Impmon!" Matadrmon roared. "Yes M'Lord?" Impmon appeared bowing. "You've been a fine spy, but now you will get a new job, BULLDOG," Matadrmon killed Impmon. "Master?" Impmon gasped as his dark purple DigiEgg with a red stripe appeared.

"Now we can get to work," Andromon told him as he put the egg by the side of PetitMamon's in a chamber. "Activating Data Infusion!" Andromon ordered as a box with the mark of the Digital Hazard was put in.

The flash covered the room as now, only a deep red egg with the black mark of the Digital Hazard stood in the room. "Perfect," Matadrmon smirked as he walked away. But not before asking, "How much time until the Digital Gate is functional?" Andromon answered, "In a matter of days sir," Matadrmon smirked as he left.

None of the perfects noticed Hawkmon as he saw everything. "Impmon," He thought of his best friend as he clenched his claws...

Somewhere very sunny in the DW, the chosen were near a stream with the InTrainning, even Pagumon. "So then I felt this power surge and next thing I knew, I was a perfect level," Pagumon told the others.

"So, when I exclaimed how I felt in a sincere way my crest was activated?" Ana asked Artur. "Yeah, sincerity is saying the cold hard truth," Artur told her. "Hey Artur!" Marcio called as a large monkey warrior appeared.

"That's Gokuwmon, a perfect level digimon warrior that craves for fighting powerful opponents, he serves a mysterious master who doesn't allow him to though, his attacks have long names but all are related to ninja and electricity," Artur took the info from the 01.

"Correct, my mistress wishes to speak to you," Gokuwmon said as a small white cat appeared. "Hello chosen children," The cat said. "She's adorable!" Maria exclaimed as she rushed to hug the kitten.

Gokuwmon blocked her with his staff. "Don't touch my mistress," Gokuwmon growled. "It's alright, Gatomon digivolve to..." The cat called Gatomon began to glow. Now a humanoid female digimon with golden eyes stood on her place. "Sanzomon," The monk finished.

"Sanzomon, a perfect level digimon who seeks enlightenment, her attacks don't truly harm the enemy and she is very wise," Artur checked the 01. "Who are you?" Eric got to the point. "I'm a friend of the one who brought all of you here, I came with a warning," Sanzomon answered.

"Who was it?" Juca asked. "I can't say," Sanzomon told him. "What's the warning?" Artur asked. "The Prophecy was wrong," Sanzomon told them. "What do you mean?" Artur asked. "There isn't only 7 Chosen, but 9," Sanzomon answered.

"Wait, I thought you would say 8," Artur interrupted. "Yeah, like in first season of digimon," Marcio agreed. "No, there are 9 DigiDestined needed to destroy the great evil, the newest 2 are in your world, Matadrmon is already preparing a gate to go there and destroy them," Sanzomon informed them.

"What!" They all exclaimed...

BEST OC Maker: Another chap that got too big,

Green: So, now only the penguin is left,

BEST OC Maker: I know that Matadrmon's entrance was totally ripped off Myotismon's in adventure, at least I used SkullBaluchimon instead of Devidramon,

Blue: Artur is quite a strategist,

BEST OC Maker: Well, he read a lot of V-Tamer, and taking about taming, Stay Taming!


	27. Little bit of calm before the storm,

The group gasped in shock as they looked at Sanzomon. "So, that psychotic vampire is going to a world filled with humans? It can't get any worse than that," Wormmon commented. Everyone glared at him.

"He is also taking 99.99...% of his army with him, and my inside spies inform me he's working on something called 'Project Hazard'," Sanzomon finished. "Anything else? Maybe something good?" Artur asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, there's a prophecy in which the Children of Light and Kindness shall slay the Great X Vampire," Sanzomon told them. "Then how do we get there?" Artur asked. "Not a clue, the only known portal is at Matadrmon's castle, and it needs a code to open it," Sanzomon told them.

"Why don't your friend uses the power that brought us here to send us back?" Eric proposed. "Won't work, that was like a magnet to him, and even him can't travel through worlds at will," Sanzomon answered.

"So, what's the code?" Artur asked. "It's a list of cards, you must but them in order or the gate won't open, here are copies," Sanzomon gave them.

The were digimon cards, an Agumon(2006), GeoGreymon, RizeGreymon, Gaomon, Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, Lalamon, SunFlownmon, Lilamon, Kamemon, Gwappamon, Sagomon, Patamon, Angemon, MagnAngemon, PetitMamon, Devimon, NEODevimon, Falcomon, Dyatrimon, Yagataramon, Hagurumon, Mekanorimon, Gigadramon, Dorumon, Dorugamon and Grademon.

"Whoa, they must be put in the right order or it won't work, good luck DigiDestined," Sanzomon finished as Gokuwmon lifted his staff. "CLOUD RIDDING TECHNIQUE!" He made a cloud as Sanzomon and himself flew away. "Remember! The new children live in the same city you all do!" Sanzomon called from afar.

"Hey! Comeback!" Maria called. "Wow, now we got to bust in," Artur said determined. "Matadrmon's castle must be BloodyKnife Castle, it's close to Cute Village," Mr. Cutemon guessed.

"Then let's roll!" Artur called. "Right! Babydmon digivolve to... Dracomon!" The DR joined his partner as they began to walk. "Wait up!" The rest carried their InTrainning partners as they began to walk.

"So, what's the human world like?" Missimon asked Maria. "It's big, very big, but we will only chase down the new children and beat Matadrmon, then I can show you everything," Maria told the missile. "Sweet!" Missimon cheered.

"We better start planning, Wizarmon and Dobermon can walk around unnoticed, but the others will have to hide to avoid panic, then we would have the army and Matadrmon to deal with, and Dobermon, keep in mind dogs from our world don't talk," Artur told them.

"Right, but I can still do parkour on the rooftops as Leormon," Frimon commented. "Don't think so, there aren't many rooftops that you can land on, but maybe you could act like a cat," Artur suggested.

"The others will have to act like plush toys," Marcio added. That's when they saw smoke in the distance. "That's Cute Village! Come on!" Mr. Cutemon called as they began to run. They saw NEODevimon's body ordering the attack as Sangloupmons and BlackGaogamons ripped houses and Cutemons apart.

"We got to help! Pagumon digivolve to... Gazimon! Gazimon digivolve to... Dobermon! Dobermon digivolve to... Cerberumon!" The dog rushed for battle.

"Koromon digivolve to... YukiAgumon! YukiAgumon digivolve to... Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to... MegaSeadramon!" The serpent began to trash the viruses and fight the fire.

All others beside Penmon evolved champion, Dracomon became Groundramon. "It's better if I fight the fire with my ice attacks," Penmon exclaimed. The team rushed to fight. "The DigiDestined! GUILTY CLAW!" NEODevimon fired his electric claws.

"SCRAPLESS CLAW!" Groundramon countered. "WINDS OF SORROW!" NEODevimon fired the dark energy. "MEGATON HAMMER CRUSH!" Groundramon swatted it. "Insolent fool!" NEODevimon growled.

'NEODevimon! Fight it! You're not 100% machine! Use your mind to fight off Andromon's programming!' Artur fired the message. Suddenly, NEODevimon's crimson eyes began to flash white.

"Argh! Resistance detected! Boosting control program!" NEODevimon roared as he clutched his head. "Chosen of Courage! Fire now! I can't hold the program much longer!" Artur looked split. Until he realized, 'Wizarmon! Use Magical Game to increase NEODevimon's biological mind!' Artur shot the message.

"As you wish! MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon began to glow as NEODevimon stopped struggling, his eyes now white. "Now to handle the champions," Artur muttered as he shot a message to Kuwagamon. 'NEODevimon is in control of himself, finish off the champions with Homing Laser,' Artur shot the command.

"Juca! Time to go perfect!" Kuwagamon roared. "You got it!" Juca lifted his Digivice. "Kuwagamon digivolve to... MetalLifeKuwagamon!" The scarab exclaimed. "Now! Everybody retreat!" Artur called as the partners except MetalLifeKuwagamon went to their partners.

"Time to end this, HOMING LASER!" MetalLifeKuwagamon fired as the beams traveled and split as they hit every last enemy in the field. Let's say a lot of dark purple and light blue DigiEggs got at the Village of Beginnings that day.

"Wow, that was neat!" Juca praised Minomon. "Thanks, but it was Artur's idea," Minomon told him. "Pretty good idea using the Homing Laser to defeat enemies fast," Mr. Cutemon praised. "So, by the way, BloodyKnife Castle received any inhabitants?" Artur asked the villagers.

"Yes, a really creepy vampire and a large army are settled there," One of the Cutemon answered. "So that's our target," Artur smirked as the group grinned. "I will aid you in raiding the castle," NEODevimon offered.

"Thanks NEODevimon! Maybe we could rescue PetitMamon's egg," Artur proposed. "That would be wonderful," NEODevimon agreed. "We will need the element of surprise, no doubt that Matadrmon's guards plus himself and the digimon on the castle would overwhelm a head on attack," Eric thought.

"That's true," NEODevimon agreed nodding. "Then what's the plan?" Ana asked the leader. "We will need to get to the back door, destroy the guards, get to the Portal Room, get to know what these cards mean and then get to the Human World, then we track down the new chosen and then we beat Matadrmon," Artur explained.

"But when Myotismon died in the series, he revived as a mega, so, there should be another way," Marcio argued. "True, but it's because they didn't destroy the mask or stopped him from getting power from the sleeping grown ups," Artur countered.

"We could just do it already," Minomon exclaimed. "Nope, remember, most of you evolved perfect already and won't be able to do that again soon, let's rest today and tomorrow we take down the freak-show," Artur smirked.

At the castle,

Matadrmon was with Andromon looking at the egg. "The Hazard is almost ready, all we need now is DR, DS and NSp data," Andromon informed. "Well, there's that Dracomon, YukiAgumon and Leormon with the DigiBrats, we could use them," Matadrmon thought evilly.

"I highly recommend against it, every time we launch what should be their destruction, they get even stronger and win, we should simply use some weak minions instead," Andromon told him. "Andromon, that's why you're my right hand bot, call BlackGreymon, Devidramon and Ebirdramon, they're strong champions and shall be good to power up the Hazard," Matadrmon commanded.

A few minutes later, the 3 champions appeared. "Have you summoned us Master?" BlackGreymon asked as Matadrmon walked up. "As a matter of fact, yes, you see, the 3 of you failed on some raids and that leaves me annoyed, that's why you're now going on a new project, THOUSAND BLADE!" Matadrmon fired as hundreds of arrows impaled the trio.

They were replaced by a green digiegg, a red one and a blue one. "There you go," Matadrmon tossed the eggs to Andromon. "That shall be enough," Andromon but the eggs along with the one with the Hazard mark in a chamber.

"Initiate fusion," Andromon pulled a lever as light covered the chamber. When the light faded, they heard a growl. "Sir, Hazard Project worked, meet your newest soldier, Guilmon," Andromon looked in the chamber with Matadrmon as the growling raptor could be seen.

"PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon fired as he blasted the glass. "ROCK BREAKER!" The raptor didn't think twice before impaling Andromon, the cyborg burst as a silver digiegg flew up.

"Grah!" Guilmon roared as he charged at Matadrmon. "CRIMSON!" He summoned a crimson Digizoid katana and slashed at Matadrmon.

The X digimon swatted him with his blades. "Feisty, and merciless, a truly powerful rookie," Matadrmon smirked as he glared at the growling beast. "Now, I believe it's time to get acquainted, Guilmon, I'm your master, Matadrmon! And you shall bow to me," Matadrmon commanded.

"Never! PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon roared. "You shall bow! BULLDOG!" Matadrmon hit Guilmon countless times. "Never, PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon was extremely injured as he fired a small fireball, he had a defiant look in his emerald eyes, yes emerald.

Matadrmon kept hitting him, but the rookie still defied him. Hawkmon watched from his hiding place. "So Impmon is still in there, and he took full control, that's good," Hawkmon thought as he flew away.

Finally, Guilmon landed exhausted on the ground. "Good, now learn your lesson!" Matadrmon laughed as he walked away. Guilmon however, kept the defiant look.

Matadrmon walked out and was greeted by Andromon. "Sir, the DEX project is done," Andromon reported. "Let's see it then," Matadrmon commanded. They went on a room where 2 digimon stood in those frank-stein styled tables.

"Matadrmon! You won't get away with this! Hail the DigiDestined!" The first digimon, a golden knight with ruby eyes exclaimed. "He's right! You will never win!" The second one, a large dragon with 4 wings roared.

"So pathetic, Grademon, DoruGreymon, I expected less whining from such powerful X digimon," Matadrmon smirked evilly. "Sir, the system is ready," Andromon told him. "Perfect, can I begin?" Matadrmon asked.

"Yes sir, starting DEX Virus now!" Andromon pushed a lover as two syringes injected a dark blue liquid at the duo. "Now, to activate the virus, THOUSAND BLADE!" Matadrmon fired his blades, impelling the X digimon.

"DEX Digivolution!" The Xs exclaimed. Grademon got a darker color scheme as he laughed like a psychotic maniac, "DEXGrademon!" DoruGreymon became more zombie like and got metal covering body parts, as well as turning into a demonic undead beast, "DEXDoruGreymon!" The beast roared.

"Now bow!" Matadrmon ordered as they were released. "Finally, after years of searching, I discovered the secret of DEX evolution," Matadrmon's eyes glinted. "Now go my slaves! Destroy the DigiDestined!" Matadrmon laughed as a portal appeared and they went though...

Back to our heroes.

Juca was walking along with Wormmon at the edge of the village. "Wormmon, I can't wait to show you my video games," Juca told the worm. "What are video games?" Wormmon asked curious.

"You never heard of a video game?" Juca asked surprised. "Nope, I know what a game is though," Wormmon answered. "I will have to show you then," Juca laughed. "Hey Artur, I just noticed something," Dracomon told his partner.

The duo was walking on a cliff that was a little far from the village watching the castle. "What is it?" Artur asked. "How do we know where the Portal Room is?" Dracomon asked. "I really forgot that," Artur realized.

"Good thing you have me," Sanzomon told him as she appeared with Gokuwmon. "You again! What is it?" Artur questioned. "I mean no harm, only a gift," Sanzomon explained as she touched his 01.

A golden light shone and she removed her hand. "Now your 01 has a map of the DW and everything in it, even Matadrmon's castle," Sanzomon informed him before Gokuwmon took her away on the cloud.

"Well, that's one less problem for us," Artur smirked checking the map. "It's on the basement, right by the dungeons and torture room," Artur checked the screen. Suddenly, an explosion happened on the village.

"C'mon!" Artur called as the duo rushed to the scene. A few minutes before, Eric and Wizarmon were chatting. "So, yeah, Pokemon is a cool game, the only thing that's annoying is the fact that people mistake pokemon and digimon because of the mon," Eric was telling his partner about video games. "Interesting, I want to try it out," Wizarmon decided. "You will love it," Eric assured.

Suddenly, a Cutemon cried out, "BloodyKnife Castle! A large dragon approaching!" For it was DEXDoruGreymon, DEXGrademon on his back. "METAL METEOR!" DEXDoruGreymon fired a large mass of metal.

"Wizarmon!" Eric exclaimed. "Right! Wizarmon digivolve to... Reapmon!" The assassin charged at the sphere. "GOD BEATING!" Reapmon pulled his double barreled gun and fired a crimson blast.

The blast clashed with the metal causing the explosion. Now the team rushed to meet up with Eric. "Foolish DigiDestined! I'am DEXGrademon! The success of the DEX Project engineered by Lord Matadrmon! Now your destruction shall come!" DEXGrademon exclaimed as the team pulled their digivices, this would be battle to remmember...

BEST OC Maker: And so I finally finished this chap, the next from Tales will come soon,

Green: Good, I really want to see how I destroy those bony suckers!

BEST OC Maker: Chill out, you all shall see the next chap soon enough,

Blue: Still excited! Stay Taming!


	28. Swords of Love, screech Karatenmon!

Maria was with Penmon watching the sky while laying on a plane. Maria was looking at her crest. "Why it won't activate?" Maria wondered. "Well, the crest activate by an act of the virtue," Penmon shrugged.

"So, I have to fall in love?" Maria asked him, images of the boys in the team flashing on her mind. "Nope, just show you care, love ain't all about marriage, it's about caring for someone else," Penmon told her.

"Wait, digimon marry?" Maria asked surprised, with an image of two Kuwagamon in marriage suits on her head. "Not exactly like human marriage, it's more like a bond of mates," Penmon corrected her.

"But how do they get kids?" Maria asked, remembering the village of Beginnings. "That's pretty simple, the mates go the village of Beginnings and pick an egg, done," Penmon answered. That's when the explosion occurred.

This is right now,

"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Blue)! Coredramon digivolve to... Wingdramon!" The azure dragon joined Reapmon.

"YukiAgumon digivolve to... Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to... MegaSeadramon!" The serpent hissed, battle ready.

"Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon!" The Black Wings of Justice screeched.

"Wormmon digivolve to... Kuwagamon! Kuwagamon digivolve to... MetalLifeKuwagamon!" The scarab appeared.

"Dobermon digivolve to... Cerberumon!" The Watchdog of Hell howled.

"Leormon digivolve to... Liamon! Liamon digivolve to... GrapLeomon!" The lion roared.

"What! How can they evolve so fast?" DEXGrademon growled. "Time to kick your dead butt," Wingdramon smirked.

At Matadrmon's Castle, "Sir, DEXGrademon requires reinforcements," Andromon informed his master. "Oh well, just send Duskmon," Matadrmon shrugged as he kept hitting Guilmon.

Back to our heroes, the DEXs were losing bad. "DEADLY GAZE!" Suddenly, they were attacked by none other than, "Duskmon! Champion Level, corrupted warrior of darkness! His Deadly Gaze and Bloody Blade attacks are twisted!" Artur analyzed.

"Wait, corrupted warrior of darkness? PetitMamon had turned on the Warrior of Darkness, so that means..." Marcio gasped as NEODevimon finished, "Loweemon was a personification of true darkness, Duskmon is a corruption!" Everyone gasped at that.

"Then let's purify him!" Lucas P exclaimed. "Not yet, it could be dangerous getting close to him while he's at full power," NEODevimon warned. "Then let's finish the champion! Handle the DEXs! BLACK SABER!" Saberdramon roared firing the dark javelin.

"BLOODY BLADE!" Duskmon slashed the weapon in two. "He's powerful, but not enough! MACH SHADOW!" Saberdramon became a shadow and charged. "NIGHTMARE REAPER!" Duskmon became a shadow himself as he slashed Saberdramon out of shadow mode.

"Saberdramon!" Maria gasped. "Fools! Duskmon! End this now!" DEXGrademon ordered. "Duskmon digivolve to..." Duskmon began to glow a dark light as he turned into a vulture. "Oh PlatinumSukamon with a Gerbemon," Artur swore as the vulture took shape.

"Velgmon!" The dark bird screeched. "Now! DEX GRADE RIPPER!" DEXGrademon charged, slashing through their ranks. "GUILTY CLAW!" NEODevimon blocked the blade.

"Don't worry! EXPLODE SONIC LANCE!" Wingdramon charged at the knight. "Ha!" DEXGrademon dodged. Back to Saberdramon VS Velgmon, Saberdramon was getting his feathery backside trashed.

Finally, Penmon crashed on the ground. "No Penmon!" Maria hugged the penguin. "I think O got him on the run," Penmon tried to escape her grasp. "Don't you dream of it! You're injured!" Maria held him tighter.

"But it's my duty..." Penmon trailed off. "Maria!" Lucas P gasped as Velgmon neared her. "Not so fast!" DEXGrademon stopped GrapLeomon from helping. "You monster," GrapLeomon growled.

"It will take more than this to beat me!" DEXGrademon laughed. "Maria, let me go," Penmon groaned. "No! You're too hurt!" Maria protested. "I'm sorry, but I got to!" Penmon escaped as he rushed to Velgmon.

"Penmon! No!" Maria cried out as her crest began to glow a soft pink. "Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon!" The Dramon charged at Velgmon. "No! Saberdramon! I love you!" Maria exclaimed as her crest shone brighter than ever.

Saberdramon was engulfed in light as Velgmon stumbled backwards. "What!? This can't be!" DEXGrademon shielded his eyes from the light.

Saberdramon was in the perfect evo zone. "Saberdramon digivolve to..." The black bird's beak became smaller and more curved as purple helmet covered his face. He became more humanoid as arms appeared. Purple armor covered him as he opened his now crimson eyes. Golden swords appeared and he grabbed them. "Karatenmon!" The bird screeched.

The light faded as the new digimon stood ready to fight. "Wow, Karatenmon, perfect level, virus type, his Harmony Sword and Feather Flare are NOT harmonious but very painful," Artur analyzed.

"Velgmon, as a corrupted being the most lovely thing to do to you is save you from your misery, FEATHER FLARE!" Karatenmon fired his black feathers at Velgmon. "DARK VORTEX!" Velgmon fired a violet blast from his third eye.

The two attacks clashed in a blast. "Oh no you won't! HARMONY SWORDS!" Karatenmon threw his swords up and they went right through DEXDoruGreymon, who had been charging a Metal Meteor.

"Whoa, he has some power," MetalLifeKuwagamon comments before going back to face DEXGrademon. "Velgmon! End this now!" DEXGrademon roared. Velgmon began to fly and shoot a beam on the ground, making a large circle around the village.

"Oh no! Wingdramon!" Artur called knowing Velgmon's intentions. "On it! WING BLAST!" Wingdramon fired an air blast, making Velgmon crash on the ground and cancel the attack.

"Ha!" DEXGrademon used the distraction to hit MetalLifeKuwagamon, Minomon crashed on the ground. "And for the rest of you scum, DEX BLASTER!" DEXGrademon released a powerful destructive shockwave, making the perfects -Karatenmon go to InTrainning.

"Now let's end this!" DEXGrademon laughed as DEXDoruGreymon, Velgmon and himself ganged up against Karatenmon. "Now Velgmon do it!" DEXGrademon ordered the vulture as it began to spin around the village firing a laser on the ground.

'Karatenmon! You have to stop Velgmon!' Artur shot the message. "Right!" Karatenmon flies towards Velgmon but, "METAL METEOR!" DEXDoruGreymon stopped him. Karatenmon scowled.

"FEATHER FLARE!" Karatenmon unleashed the barrage of feathers. "Grah!" DEXDoruGreymon's wings were pierced as the beast came crashing down. "I shall finish this! HARMONY SWORDS!" Karatenmon fired, but instead of hitting DEXDoruGreymon, it hit Velgmon's third eye and left wing.

Good thing too, for the Corpse Swallower had almost finished the circle this time. "Now to end this! HARMONY SWORDS!" Karatenmon used his attack as Velgmon was replaced by a dark purple digiegg with the symbol of Darkness.

"No!" DEXGrademon growled as Karatenmon landed in front of him. "Game over," Karatenmon warned with a glare. "No! This can't be! DEX BLAST WAVE!" The DEX fired a dark energy wave.

"FEATHER FLARE!" Karatenmon countered. "HARMONY SWORDS!" Karatenmon grabbed his blades and rushed at DEXGrademon. "XGRIMA!" DEXGrademon pulled his own swords as they clashed.

Blurs of dark purple, red and black, with silver and gold hints were the only things the chosen, NEODevimon and the villagers could see. "Amazing, I've never seen anything like this before," NEODevimon gasped.

"A truly incredible spectacle, I wish I had popcorn," Wormmon agreed. "Me too buddy," Juca agreed with the worm. "Go Karatenmon! Show the vile jerk who owns the waves!" YukiAgumon cheered.

"Don't hold back!" Maria cheered herself, "You can do it!" She finished. Finally, a gasp made the blurs slow down. "How could you win? I'm a DEX! Matadrmon's ultimate project!" DEXGrademon gasped as Karatenmon removed his sword as data floated out of the gap in DEXGrademon's stomach.

"Simple, you fight for evil, you have nobody who cares about you, true strength comes when you have someone to protect, that's where true power comes from," Karatenmon explained. "I seem we shall meet again, that I swear," DEXGrademon growled before he was replaced by a golden digiegg.

Then Karatenmon closed his eyes and devolved to Missimon. "Missimon!" Maria rushed to the missile and hugged him. "No so tight, you're crushing me," Missimon complained. "Never scare me like that again! You know how worried I was?!" Maria began scolding the small missile.

Finally she smiled. "I'm happy you're safe," She said finally. "No thug from Matadrmon will stop me from staying by your side," Missimon told her. "Well, now we are all perfects," Artur smirked. "There's no way Matadrmon can beat us now!" Marcio agreed.

"Thank you for saving the village, in reward, we shall cure your partners to full strength," Mr. Cutemon told them. "Gee, thanks," Maria thanked the pink digimon. "HEALING CURE!" And so, the Cutemons began to heal their partners.

At Matadrmon's castle,

Our least favorite psycho was with Andromon looking at a large door. "The Gate will be functional in 24 Hours sir," Andromon reported. "And how is Project Hazard doing?" Matadrmon asked.

"It seems that the Hazard has a strong will, he refuses to bow to anyone and destroy all of the ones who try to force him to," Andromon gulped. "I see, I will have to take matters to my own hands, literally," Matadrmon smirked as he began to glow.

He was replaced by a small vampiric child with eyes on his hands. "Lord Dracmon," Andromon bowed. They walked to where screams and ferocious roars could be heard. "There he is sir," Andromon reported.

"What a mess," Dracmon smirked as he saw snapped whips, broken furniture and multiple dying X and Black digimon. "I listen to no one!" Guilmon growled. "Besides me, EYE OF NIGHTMARE!" Dracmon laughed as he used his attack.

"Grah!" Guilmon shook his head as his left eye became a acid shade of green while his other eye became bloody red. The yellow flickered against these colors. "I listen, to," Guilmon growled as he looked directly to Dracmon.

"No, argh!" Guilmon roared in pain before closing his eyes. When he opened them, they were acid green and red. "Bow!" Dracmon ordered. "Yes Master," Guilmon bowed. "Good," Dracmon smirked before turning into Matadrmon once again.

"Now that's done, let's go," Matadrmon walked away with Andromon. "This is really bad," Hawkmon gulped before flying away.

He landed on a small clearing a little far from BloodyKnife Castle. Gokuwmon was there waiting for him. "Gokuwmon sir, Guilmon has been brainwashed with Eye of Nightmare, I fear for him," Hawkmon reported. Gokuwmon nodded and vanished...

BEST OC Maker: Hello there! Wanted to get this over, Tales' newest chapter is done and the two last OCs will appear soon,

Green: Cool!

Blue: Guilmon is now brainwashed, that will mess the prophecy,

Green: That's spoilers!

BEST OC Maker: Well, it seems that our spoiler blocker, Henry, is with Hagurumon hacking something, so, I'm going now, Stay Taming!


	29. To the Material World, Guilmon strikes!

"This is it," Lucas P commented as the group neared BloodyKnife Castle. "I know," GrapLeomon agreed. The team had all of the perfects out and ready, Dracomon was being a Wingdramon.

"Remember, Wingdramon and Cerberumon raid the front gate, MetalLifeKuwagamon and NEODevimon will attack the west side while MegaSeadramon and Karatenmon raids the west entrance, which is the lake entrance, Reapmon and GrapLeomon will enter the castle by the top, find the portal and activate it, when you guys are done, we will meet you guys there, we will cross and NEODevimon will destroy it for good," Artur explained the plan.

"Right, let's do this," Cerberumon growled. "Let's," Ana agreed mounting him. "We're waiting for you guys," Reapmon nodded. "Right, everybody in positions!" Artur ordered as they rushed to their positions.

A few minutes later, the raid began. Reapmon and GrapLeomon took their partners to the top of the castle to enter it. "Let's go," Reapmon ordered as they rushed in. The insides of the castle were pretty not evil, colorful, millions of colors splattered all over the walls, celling and mat.

"This place gives me a headache," Lucas P complained. "I know, way to much coloring," Reapmon agreed. "Let's go," Eric called as they began to walk. They walked down a little while before they heard footsteps.

"C'mon, those kids are raiding the castle," A Gorillamon growled. "And we ain't letting them pass, or we're not the ultimate thugs, Gorimon and Minotaurmon!" A Minotaurmon smirked. "Yeah, and after we beat those kiddies we can go to the human world and wreck more stuff!" Gorimon cheered as they charged out.

"C'mon," GrapLeomon growled. "So not only is Matadrmon brainwashing Robotized, X and Black digimon but recruiting mercenaries," Eric commented. They went some more stairs down, hiding from Matadrmon's goons.

They saw mercenaries of all sorts, like more Gorimon and Minotaurmon, Zudomon, Gesomon, Knightmon, Sealsdramon, Commandramon and a lot more, even a large team of Tankmon led by a Tankdramon.

They finally reached the basement level where the portal was. "Well, that was too easy," Lucas P smirked. Reapmon face palmed. "Remember that bad jinxes ALWAYS happen on the DW?" GrapLeomon asked his partner.

"PYRO SPHERE!" The fireball almost hit them. "Grr, intruders to be destroyed!" A brainwashed Guilmon roared. "Who's that guy?" Lucas P asked. "Weird, there's no data on this guy at all," Reapmon commented as he checked the Red Book of Apin.

"He's a rookie level by the looks of it," Eric commented. "THE KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon charged. "AERIAL PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon jumped and fired the fireball. GrapLeomonwas thrown at the ground.

"No way! A rookie with that much power?" Eric gasped. "So, you've met my creation," Andromon laughed. "Who's this guy?" Eric asked. "Andromon, perfect level, Matadrmon's top scientist and general," Reapmon answered.

"Correct demon, I'm here to watch as Guilmon completely erases you fools," Andromon smirked. "Oh yeah? THE KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon roared as he charged at Andromon. "ROCK BREAKER!" Guilmon punched GrapLeomon out of the way.

"Amazing isn't it? I successfully combined Impmon's virus attribute with PetitMamon's NSo data, BlackGreymon's NSp, Devidramon's DR and Ebirdramon's DS, with this much power, his rookie form can face champions," Andromon laughed.

"So that's PetitMamon, how could you!" Reapmon growled. "The demon was needed for the success of the experiment, PetitMamon are extremely rare NSos, now Guilmon eradicate these fools!" Andromon laughed.

"CRIMSON!" Guilmon summoned his Chrome DigiZoid Katana and charged at Reapmon. "GOD BEATING!" Reapmon used his own blade to block it. But Guilmon fired a close range Pyro Sphere at him.

That's when, "BLAZE SONIC BREATH!" Wingdramon and Cerberumon charged in with their partners. "LIGHTNING JAVELIN!" MegaSeadramon burst another hole as he entered with Karatenmon. "HOMING LASER!" MetalLifeKuwagamon blasted his way in with NEODevimon.

"So the hole group is here," Matadrmon smirked as he appeared. "You again!" Cerberumon growled. "Yes, me," Matadrmon answered. "I see you've met Project Hazard, isn't he adorable?" Matadrmon smirked as Guilmon stood growling by his side.

"So, now BlackX Army! Mercenaries! Arise!" Matadrmon commanded. Lights came on and they could that, hidden in the shadows, were hundreds of X and Black digimon, along some mercenaries and other evil digimon.

"Activate the portal! But don't let these kids or their pets or the demon pass!" Matadrmon ordered. The portal itself was gigantic, a large door with a small table on the front. "The key has been hacked, ready to go to the Material World(MM)," Andromon reported.

'Get Ready,' Artur shot the message for the partners. "Now attack!" Matadrmon laughed as the gate opened in a bright blue warp. "Let's go!" Artur commanded as the digimon clashed. "Artur! Wingdramon isn't the best choice for a brawl on a basement!" Wingdramon roared.

"Agreed, activate Slide Evolution!" Artur called. "Wingdramon slide digivolve to... Groundramon!" The earth dragon smashed enemies. Matadrmon, followed by Andromon and Guilmon entered the gate.

"No! Groundramon!" Artur called his partner. "Artur! They're escaping!" Groundramon roared. The army simply shot one or two attacks at the chosen digimon before entering the portal. The gate was beginning to close.

"No!" Artur gasped as he ran for it, but it closed a second before. "PlatinumSukamon X2!" Artur swore as he looked at the closed gate. "What now?" Maria wondered. "Now we have to get out, this place is unstable," Artur decided.

"Let's save the digimon trapped here," NEODevimon argued. "Yeah, let's do that," Artur agreed as they rushed to the cells. Mostly, the digimon in the prison were Greymon, Garurumon, Agumon and Gabumon, but there were other digimon there too.

"They all can become X, Robotized or Blackfied," Artur realized. "Thanks," An Agumon began to help release the others as soon as he was free. They finally reached the final row of captives. "Children!" A digimon similar to Dorulumon called. He wore silver armor and stood bipedal, he had a crimson mantle and a golden drill/spear.

"JägerDorulumon, perfect level, Dorulumon evolved," Artur checked as he opened the cell. "Did you guys miss me?" Patamon called from the shoulder of a white Leomon, "Matdrmon stole my X-Antibody, I'm Panjyamon now," The snowy lion explained.

"What are you doing here!? Matadrmon can enter any minute," JägerDorulumon growled. "Wrong, he got to the MM, we were planning on discovering another way, but first were releasing the prisoners," Artur explained.

"Our leader might be of assistance," Panjyiamon proposed. "If you mean Sanzomon, then forget it, she said this was the only portal," Reapmon told him. "Let's just use the cards to open the portal," Marcio decided.

"We could try," Artur agreed. "The careful children," Gokuwmon appeared out of nowhere. "If you but the cards in the wrong combination, it will be your demise," Gokuwmon warned. "Well, I think I already discovered the combination, c'mon," Artur rushed to the Portal Room and towards the desk.

The desk had 9 lines with 3 card slots below them. "Alright, the first is DR, so Agumon(2006), GeoGreymon and RizeGreymon," Artur put the cards as the DR mark began to glow crimson.

"The next is NSp, so Gaomon, Gaogamon and MachGaogamon," The NSp mark began to glow green. "The next is NSo, PetitMamon, Devimon and NEODevimon," The NSo mark began to glow dark silver.

"Lalamon, SunFlownmon and Lilamon for JT," The JT Mark began to glow dark green. "Kamemon, Gwappamon and Sagomon for DS," The DS Mark shone deep blue.

"Falcomon, Dyatrimon and Yagataramon are WG," The WG Mark shone light blue. "Patamon, Angemon and MagnAngemon for VB and Hagurumon Mechanorimon and Gigadramon for ME," The VB Mark shone as the ME shone silver.

"And finally, Dorumon, Dorugamon and Grademon go for X," Artur finished as the final slot shone deep purple. The gate began to open. "Alright!" Babydmon cheered. "Having some extra digimon knowledge is a bless," Artur smirked.

"We will protect this world, go DigiDestined, find the new chosen and save our worlds!" NEODevimon called as they rushed in. "Good luck," Gokuwmon muttered before vanishing. Inside the warp, things were weird.

The remaining perfects all devolved to InTrainning as they plummeted to their world. "Ahh!" They exclaimed as light engulfed them.

"Hey kids! Didn't you hear?! Camp was cancelled because of the snow!" A camp monitor called. "Oh alright!" Artur took the lead. "Everyone on the bus," The monitor grumbled before walking away.

"Hey, where is Babydmon?" Artur asked. Their partners weren't with them. "Artur! Why is the MM so dark?" Babydmon called from a bush. "There you guys are," Artur sighed as they rushed to get the InTrainning.

"Remember what we talked about, don't talk, don't blink, don't move," Artur told the little guys. "It seems that no time passed since we left, which means that Matadrmon doesn't have a very big head start," Artur began.

"Right, remember for the people here, they saw you only yesterday or a week, so don't go all squishy and hug too much or they will realize something is wrong, and NOBODY talks about the digimon, the Government will do creepy things to them if you do, we will begin to search for the new chosen tomorrow," Artur planned.

However, when they got on the bus, most of them had a hard time not doing it, they used the excuse Tai and the others used when they returned, that they found the 'plush toys' on the ground of a hiking trail and got them.

Somewhere really dark, Matadrmon was with Andromon talking to an Astamon. "Good, prepare the search Astamon," Matadrmon ordered his general. "Yes sir," Astamon nodded before walking away.

"This place is so gloomy, get some colors," Matadrmon ordered. Some other mercenaries went out. Astamon kept walking. "General sir, what's the search plan?" Astamon's second in command, WereGarurumon asked.

"Send all humanoid digimon, including FlaWizarmon and Sorcerymon to go around the city, those that look to 'inhuman' get them some disguises, I'm going out myself, get a disguise and go!" Astamon commanded the wolf.

"As you wish boss," WereGarurumon barked as he rushed out. "Now, let's see how this place looks," Astamon smirked. Astamon walked out to what seemed a large abandoned warehouse, it even had multiple basement levels.

"Oh yeah, release Hawkmon and Guilmon to search as well, that lizard has a nose to top a Gururumon, and then go out yourself," Astamon ordered SkullMeramon. "Yes sir!" SkullMeramon saluted.

The growl from Guilmon was heard. "Move out!" Astamon ordered. Hawkmon flew with Guilmon as the lizard jumped rooftops. "And send out MetalTyranomon, he'll love this," Astamon ordered as large mechanical noises were heard and a shadow moved below the water. "Let the hunt begin," Astamon growled as he flew to the city.

Back to our heroes, "How are we going to find the new DigiDestined?" Ana wondered. "Who says we didn't already?" Artur smirked, only Marcio understood him. "In the series, which is awfully similar to this, the new kid was the little sister of the leader," Marcio explained.

"I only have a little bro, but since there are two crests, it's probably my brother and Lucas P's sister, Julia, which means we got a gigantic head start. "Now where are their partners?" Maria asked.

"Well, you see, in the series, Myotismon, the mastermind, had this really powerful henchman, Gatomon, who turned on him after being partnered," Artur informed. "You don't mean that our 'Gatomon' is..." Pinamon groaned.

"Yep, it's Guilmon, but, he was brainwashed, so the your digivices might be able to purify him," Artur told them. "Wait, 'ours' what about yours?" Marcio asked. "The 01 doesn't have any purification powers," Artur explained.

"But it's way more useful," Babydmon bragged. "Anyway, keep watch for the second partner," Artur commanded. That's when, "GIGA DESTROYER II!" A gigantic robot t-Rex fired missiles at a building.

"Everyone, c'mon!" Artur called. As the kids ran in fear out of the bus, they went to the MechaZilla wannabe. "

Babydmon digivolve to... Dracomon!" The dragon roared.

"Frimon digivolve to... Leormon!" The cub snarled.

"Pinamon digivolve to... Candlemon!" The wax digimon announced.

"Missimon digivolve to... Penmon!" The penguin cried out.

"Pagumon digivolve to... Gazimon!" The dog/rabbit/cat thing growled.

"Koromon digivolve to YukiAgumon(2006)!" The DR growled.

"Minomon digivolve to... Wormmon!" The centipede exclaimed.

"Time for our first fight in the material world!" Artur smirked as their digivices began to glow. "Let's do this!" They all cried out in determination...

BEST OC Maker: Wow, this chap was hard to make,

Green: Yeah, and have you posted the other chaps from Tales?

Blue: He's going to put it on the list,

BEST OC Maker: Yeah, sorry for not updating, my school only has one Wi-Fi web and they blocked to students, a guy managed to discover the password but they blocked the system, so yeah, I probably posted most chaps already and also, the next arc begins! So Stay Taming!


	30. Opening of Arc 4, Light & Kindness!

Hey there, Arc 4, Light & Kindness shall begin, here the new opening, enjoy! Forgot the name of the song, but I THINK it's Brave Heart, if it isn't tell me,

If given a second, anyone can give up and run

(People run away in fear from a pack of Sangloupmon, Artur and Dracomon however, walk forward)

So just keep on walking

(Flashes of the others are seen running too)

There's something only you can do

(Artur lifts his 01 as Coredramon attack the pack)

So that this blue planet doesn't lose it's light

(Image of earth is seen, Matadrmon behind it and reaching to grab it)

Seize the dreams you had!

(The new chosen are seen with Guilmon and Hawkmon, the boy had the crest of Light and the girl had the crest of kindness)

Protect your beloved friends!

(Lucas P and Liamon join Artur and Coredramon)

You can become stronger

(They lift their digivices, Lucas P's a 01 now)

Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit

(Groundramon and GrapLeomon defeat multiple Sangloupmon)

Any wish, it's true

(A Growlmon and Halsemon join the brawl)

Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart

(The chosen are seen, along the new chosen on the left, Matadrmon, Andromon and Astamon + their gigantic BlackX Army and mercenaries behind them)

Not every day is sunny, so sometimes

(The scene is raining, the boy of light walks sadly, Guilmon by his side)

Even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella

(The girl of kindness and Hawkmon join them, she opens an umbrella and they all smile)

There's no map of how to live, that's why we're free

(Juca and Wormmon join them as they all laugh)

You can go anywhere

(They hear an explosion and rush)

Run faster than the wind!

(Wormmon and Hawkmon glow as they're replaced by Kuwagamon and Halsemon)

Aim farther than the skies!

(The aerial duo is greeted by Wingdramon and Saberdramon)

You can meet a new you

(The new chosen lift their crests as a blurry silhouette of WarGrowlmon and HippoGriffomon are seen)

Unknown courage sleeps in your heart, and when you realize

(A blurry silhouette of GranDracmon is seen)

The downpour in your heart

(Artur looks determined with Lucas P as they lift their 01s and their partners grow brighter than ever)

Will surely stop...show me your brave heart

(Darkdramon and BantyoLeomon's silhouettes are seen)

Seize the bright tomorrow!

(The duo roar)

Protect the ones you love!

(Karatenmon and Cerberumon join the megas)

You can become stronger

(The other chose join them)

Break that weak self!

Darkdramon and BantyoLeomon punch GranDracmon square in the face)a

Destroy the walls blocking you!

(HippoGriffomon and WarGrowlmon fire their signature moves)

The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon

(They all fire their signature moves)

Believe in your heart

(The super blast destroy GranDracmon as the logo appears)


	31. New Chosen, Halsemon's Flight!

"What's this? The DigiDestined found a way through!" Hawkmon gasped. "Grrr," Guilmon growled. "Yeah, yeah, but still, c'mon, Matadrmon will love their elimination," Hawkmon offered. "Fine," Guilmon rasped.

"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Blue)! Coredramon digivolve to... Wingdramon!" The air dragon soared.

"Leormon digivolve to... Liamon! Liamon digivolve to... GrapLeomon!" The brawler smirked

"Candmon digivolve to... Wizarmon!" The wizard announced.

Gazimon digivolve to.. Dobermon!" The red-eyed dog snarled.

"Now we sit back and enjoy the show," Wormmon said as he went on the top of Juca's head. "NUCLEAR LASER!" MetalTyrannomon fired a laser blast at the perfects. "Hey Wingdramon! Gimme a lift!" GrapLeomon called.

"You got it!" Wingdramon dive bombed, grabbed GrapLeomon with his tail and put the lion on his back. "Hey there! THE KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon jumped and landed a King of Fist on MetalTyrannomon's jaw.

"Cowabunga!" YukiAgumon cheered. "Let's end this now!" Wingdramon decided. "Agreed," GrapLeomon growled. "BLAZE SONIC BREATH!" Wingdramon fired. "BEAST KING WAVE SLASH!" GrapLeomon sent a wind blast.

"BLAZING DRAGON BEAST WAVE!" They roared. The attack hit MetalTyrannomon square on the chest. "Now finish it!" Artur cheered. "EXPLODE SONIC LANCE!" Wingdramon pierced MetalTyrannomon, making him burst in data.

"C'mon we better leave," Eric called when, "PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon attacked. "Darn it," Wingdramon groaned as GrapLeomon and himself returned to InTrainning. "LOOP THE HAWK!" Hawkmon attacked, but he hit Guilmon's head.

"Now chosen ones! Clean away the brainwash!" Hawkmon called. "Right!" Lucas P didn't think twice as he pointed his Digivice. "Argh! Uh? Where am I? Hawkmon? Why are you so small?" Guilmon asked, his eyes were now yellow.

"Imp... No Guilmon, listen Matadron used you, a PetitMamon fellow, BlackGreymon, and two mercenaries, Ebirdramon and Devidramon on an experiment, Project Hazard, somehow, only your mind survived, Matadrmon brainwashed you because you were too wild at first," Hawkmon told his friend.

"Wait, I think I remember that, there were these voices on my head saying 'kill' and 'blast' and some other words about destroying, but they're gone now," Guilmon shook his head. "Listen, I'm not a true henchman of Matadrmon, but of Sanzomon!" Hawkmon revealed.

"And I'm one too, well Impmon was," Guilmon corrected himself. "Sanzomon sent us to spy Matadrmon, we were used a a spies and our main mission was spy you guys, but after Matadrmon killed Impmon, my quest was to discover what the Project Hazard was," Hawkmon continued. "It was to fuse an unstable element called Digital Hazard, Andromon needed the Virus data of PetitMamon, the NSo of Impmon, the NSp of BlackGreymon, the DS of Ebirdramon, and the DR of Devidramon, though originally he wanted to use Dracomon, Leormon and YukiAgumon here," Hawkmon kept talking.

"Why didn't he?" Babydmon asked. "Because his right hand man/bot Andromon advised against it, he knew you would only get stronger," Hawkmon continued. "That's right, Matadrmon's right hand, what about his left one? Astamon?" Guilmon asked.

"Oh, he didn't really care, Astamon is Matadrmon's general, he's known to kind to his friends and merciless to the weak, and unlike Matadrmon, he isn't a sadistic murderer, though a bit sarcastic," Hawkmon explained.

"Astamon, perfect level, virus type, his attacks are Maverick and Hellfire, not someone you'd like to meet in a dark alley that's for sure," Artur searched on his 01. "But, a little bit after Guilmon was born, Sanzomon discovered that Impmon and I were supposed to be partner digimon, that's why her last order was to make Impmon take over Guilmon, so he could keep his chosen digimon data on and find his partner," Hawkmon finished.

"Wow, that saves us from a lot of work," Artur smirked. "And us too, DigiDestined," Astamon's voice smirked. "It's Astamon!" Hawkmon squawked. "Yes Hawkmon, and I really hate traitors, HELLFIRE!" Astamon fired from his machine-gun.

"Dobermon!" Ana called her partner. "Right! Dobermon digivolve to... Cerberumon!" The Cerberus snarled. "PORTALS OF DARKNESS!" Cerberumon opened portals in which the bullets went in.

"Another canine, MAVERICK!" Astamon fired a powerful kick. "STYX KILLER!" Cerberumon pulled his Wolverine styled claws as the attacks clashed for a moment, before Astamon threw him.

"Pagumon!" Ana gasped at the grey ball. "Don't worry! I got it! Wizarmon!" Eric called. "Right! MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon teleported them. "Umm, at least now we know the DigiDestined are here, and that Project Hazard was a dumb idea, or just trusting that traitorous chicken Hawkmon," Astamon growled as he lifted his wings and flew away from the destruction.

They appeared on Lucas P's house. "I couldn't set coordinates before teleporting, so I just randomly sent us to one of your houses," Wizarmon explained. "Well, my mom is out, but my sis," Lucas P groaned.

"I feel it! She's here! My partner is here!" Hawkmon cheered. "Bro? What's this ruckus? Weren't you at camp?" A 10 year old came down the stairs, she had dirt blond hair and brown eyes, she wore an eagle styled shirt and jeans. Not very surprisingly, there was a Digivice attached to her jeans.

"Julia, we have to talk," Lucas P told the girl. "Yep we do," Julia agreed looking at the people and digimon on the room. Artur began telling her the story, with the other chosen or digimon complimenting here and there.

"So, the little hawk here is my partner?" Julia asked excited. "Yep he is, welcome to the group," Lucas P agreed. "Yeah, though try not to get in trouble," Frimon added. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her," Hawkmon told them, now they noticed he talked with a slight accent, like Yolei's Hawkmon.

"Well, let's see what coverup the Government came with for our little brawl against MechaZilla," Artur turned on the TV. "It seems that a large robotic tyrannosaurus just rampaged to part of (The City), he was stopped by an azure dragon and what looked like a humanoid lion brawler," The anchorman said.

"Well, looks like Japan lost in giant monster brawls this time Phill," The guy on the scene commented. "Eyewitness report that a bunch of kids were with them, and this creepy guy in suit attacked them, and a weird Cerberus appeared and fought it, then a wizard teleported them out while the creepy guy flew away," The dude in the scene told them.

"Wow, pretty accurate, looks like the media got to the scene first," Artur smirked. "The president will now open an emergency press conference," The anchorman added. Now the TV showed a man with gray hair talking. "Don't worry, whatever those things were, we will find them, the army should settle on the city in a matter of months," The president said.

"Until then Matadrmon will be dead," Artur smirked. "So, now we have to find the second partner," Guilmon reminded them. "Right," Artur agreed when, "Newsflash! Another monsters began to attack the harbor! This time is a large sea demon thing! Things are sure crazy today!" The Anchorman exclaimed.

"Let's row!" Lucas P called. "But our partners are in InTrainning," Artur argued. "Right, Marcio, you and Eric will handle the threat, take Julia and Hakwmon with you, they might be of use," Artur ordered.

"Everyone hang on, MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon teleported them. "What are you thinking? Sending a 10 year old newbie to face that!?" Maria scolded him. "Don't worry, it's all planned," Artur smirked.

On the harbor. The team appeared a few rooftops away. "Alright," Eric nodded. "YukiAgumon digivolve to... Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to... MegaSeadramon!" The red serpent lunged at the demon.

"Wizarmon," Eric ordered. "Got it! MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon teleported himself. "Why didn't you evolve him?" Julia questioned the older teen. "Simple, Reapmon wouldn't be much use on water, while Wizarmon's electric attacks might give MegaSeadramon more chances of winning.

"Eric! BTW, the demon is MarineDevimon, perfect level, virus type, probably a mercenary, watch out for his toxic ink," Artur warned via phone. "Alright," Eric nodded. At the scene, MegaSeadramon faced MarineDevimon.

"ACID INK!" MarineDevimon fired a black acid. MegaSeadramon barely dodged. "LIGHTNING JAVELIN!" MegaSeadramon fired. "Grah! TENTACLE PUMMEL!" MarineDevimon began to swat MegaSeadramon with his tentacles.

"No! MegaSeadramon!" Marcio called his partner. "ELECTRO SQUALL!" Wizarmon fired a thunder ball. "Who did that!?" MarineDevimon roared as he looked around. "Someone, did, ELECTRO SQUALL!" Wizarmon fired before teleporting.

"BLIZZARD JAVELIN!" MegaSeadramon unleashed the ice blast. "Cold! ACID INK!" MarineDevimon countered. "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon levitated the ink and threw it a him. "GRADE SLASH!" DEXGrademon's blurry shape destroyed the ink.

"We meet again DigiDestined," DEXGrademon went on the rooftop they were at. "Wizarmon!" Eric called. "Eric!" Wizarmon rushed but was stopped by MarineDevimon. "Now I shall delete you fools," DEXGrademon growled.

"No! I won't let you!" Hawkmon went in front of them. "So one of the chosen is here, I knew that the copied crest was glowing for a reason," The DEX smirked. "Wait, so you're using fake crests to detect the chosen?" Marcio wondered.

"As a matter of fact yes, and the brat of kindness here will die today, GRADE RIPPER!" DEXGrademon rushed at her. "Julia!" Hawkmon called as light covered him. "No!" DEXGrademon gasped.

Hawkmon was on the evolution zone. "Hawkmon digivolve to..." Hawkmon zoomed in and out as a large griffin digimon stood. "Halsemon(2014!" The champion roared, he was a little different from the real deal, his back claws were the same color as the front ones instead of pink and the crest of kindness replaced the crest of love.

"Ha! Now you shall face me! Halsemon! A champion level digimon with immense power, with my Tempest Wing attack, you're bird food!" Halsemon screeched. "You're still a champion, you have no chance!" DEXGrademon growled.

"In this battle scenery I do!" Halsemon grabbed the 3 chosen and put them on another rooftop. "You're going down! TEMPEST WING!" Halsemon fired energy beams from his wings. "DEX BLOCKADE!" DEXGrademon made an energy shield.

"DEX SLASH WAVE!" DEXGrademon jumped in the air and fired a powerful energy blast from his swords. Halsemon easily dodged. "What!? No one can beat me! Especially a pathetic champion!" DEXGrademon announced.

"You watch! GRIFFIN IMPACT!" Halsemon was engulfed in a griffin aura as he tackled DEXGrademon. "Argh!" DEXGrademon was thrown backwards as he fell from the rooftop. "Nooo!" DEXGrademon cried out as he crashed on the street and burst in data.

Halsemon flew towards the chosen. "Griffin Impact is a powerful attack with 50% chance of defeating the enemy and 50% chance of not working," Halsemon explained. "Now if you need me, I need to aid my fellow chosen digimon," Halsemon turned around and got ready to fly.

"Wait for me!" Julia hopped on top of him. "Since your power comes from our bond, the closer we are, the strongest you get," She guessed. "That might work, then let's go!" Halsemon flew toward he harbor.

"Wizarmon!" Eric exclaimed as his crest began to glow. "Wizarmon digivolve to... Reapmon!" The demon exclaimed. "Now this is what I needed, ASSASSINATION SHOT!" Reapmon fired at MarineDevimon.

"Argh! ACID INK!" MarineDevimon fired. "TEMPEST WING!" Halsemon dove at MarineDevimon, fired the beam and flew out of his reach. "Let's end this!" Julia cheered. "Right! SONIC CRASH!" Halsemon dove right at MarineDevimon's face as power accumulated around him, in the last second he flew out of harm's way, but the power kept going to hot MarineDevimon.

"Let's increase the tide! LIGHTNING JAVELIN!" MegaSeadramon fired an electric blast. "Agreed, ASSASSINATION SHOT!" Reapmon fired, the power turned on a large Griffomon shaped aura. "GRIFFIN'S FURY!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"No!" MarineDevimon cried out as he burst into data, a dark blue digiegg flew away. "We did it!" Julia cheered. "Our first battle together," Halsemon agreed as they flew back to the group, Koromon and Pinamon with them.

They teleported back to Lucas P's house and from then, went to their own homes. "Remember Babydmon, don't move until I say so," Artur ordered, he had the fake crest of light in his hands, Guilmon was with him.

"For now it looks like Marcio's guess was right, my bro IS the chosen of light," Artur commented. "Hey Lucas! Come here!" Artur called. "Fine," A voice grumbled as a 10 year old came down, he wore a red shirt and jeans, he looked a little like Artur.

"Digimon?" He asked surprised. "Well, I found this after you left for camp, thought you would like it," He lifted a Digivice. "So you're my partner?" Guilmon asked. Seems like it," Lucas agreed.

"Now we only have to worry about destroying Matadrmon," Artur explained the situation. "Let's beat that vampire," Lucas agreed. And so, the chosen team is complete.

BEST OC Maker: Another chap, now I better go back to work on Tales,

Green: Yeah!

Blue: That one you really have to update already

BEST OC Maker: I will, so please, RRFF(Read, Review, Follow and Favorite,) and Stay Taming


	32. Invasion, Dorugamon(2014)'s roar!

Matadrmon was sitting on some sort of throne, in deep thought. So, let's seen what everyone's favorite psycho is thinking:

Matadrmon was having a flashback of when he first revealed himself, he remembered that at first, all chosen were horrified by him, except one with goggles, he looked just determined. That unnerved him, if the enemy didn't fear him, then they wouldn't make slips.

"I must get rid of that one," Matadrmon decided. Phew stood up and walked to Astamon, his left hand man reported what happened the previous day, Hawkmon was a traitor while Project Hazard also was one, both partners of the new chosen and that they had no progress in discovering who were the new chosen, though DEXGrademon reported that Hawkmon's partner was a girl.

"What!? That damned chicken and overgrown lizard! Now the chosen of courage will see who he's dealing with!" Matadrmon sliced 'n diced a nearby lowly Tsukaimon. "Sir, the DEX Project is completely finished now, the champion DEX and DEXDoruGreymon are at full power and under your control, I also took the liberty to deactivate all communications of the city with the outside world," Andromon reported.

"Then let's move, Astamon, Andromon, prepare soldiers to phase two," Matadrmon growled. "What?! Phase two so soon? Sir it's highly unadvised," Andromon protested. "I don't care, those brats won't be ready for it, we strike at tomorrow's afternoon!" Matadrmon ordered before his top agents went off to prepare their troops. "Soon Chosen Brats, your destruction shall happen!" Matadrmon laughed maniacally.

He walked to the top of the abandoned warehouse and lifted a pendant. "Darkness of the great, summon a mist to keep this down locked from the outside!" Matadrmon ordered as mist poured from the pendent and covered the city.

To our heroes:

"PYRO BLASTER!" Guilmon fired at Hawkmon. "FEATHER SHRUNKEN!" Hawkmon countered. The newest members were battle training to catch up. "Guilmon! Keep up the range attacks, Hawkmon you're aerial, Guilmon isn't use it for your advantage!" Artur ordered.

Lucas P and Maria were with him along the new chosen. "Isn't it a bit harsh?" Maria wondered seeing the newest digimon fighting. "They need the training, at least they're at home and not facing ONI," Lucas P countered.

"So, what's the plan? I mean, after these two are ready?" Leormon asked. "Artur said something about getting the crests from Matadrmon, make them activate it and finally beat Matadrmon," Lucas P answered.

"Kind of simple, slightly suicide, but hey! It's Artur we're talking about," Penmon laughed. "I heard that!" Artur called from where he was with the newer members. After a few more hours, both digimon were panting.

"Alright, everybody can go home now, remember, tomorrow, same time," Artur ordered as they went their ways. Artur was in his room with his brother, Dracomon and Guilmon when they heard a scream.

"Mom?" Artur looked out to see her being grabbed by Bakemon. "Alright, I didn't saw this coming, Dracomon," Artur and Lucas jumped from the window with their partners as Dracomon began to glow.

"Watch and learn Guilmon, Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Blue)!" The azure dragon announced as the trio mounted him. The Bakemon hear the roar and went to see the dragon. "Hey boss, isn't Coredramon one of the DigiDestined digimon?" A Bakemon asked stupidly.

"Yes it is! Now go get him!" The boss, a Soulmon screeched. "ZOMBIE CLAW!" They fired the decayed hands at Coredramon. "BLUE FLARE BREATH!" Coredramon burned anything that got too close. "No time to fight, we have to regroup," Artur told his partner. "Alright," Coredramon growled before flying off.

Lucas P was at the gym, Leormon hidden on the roof. Suddenly, "Get out of here you freaks!" The gym teacher exclaimed as Bakemon filled the room. "Lucas(P)," Leormon growled as he began to glow.

"Leormon digivolve to... Liamon!" The lion went to save his partner. The students and the gym teacher were cornered on an alley. "Stay back!" The teacher used a broom attempting to keep the Bakemon away.

"THUNDER OF KING!" Liamon burst in blasting ghosts. "Another one of the chosen's pets!" A Soulmon cried out. "Lucas(P)! We have to go!" Liamon roared. "Right!" Lucas P rushed to his partner.

"Hey come back here! That thing is dangerous!" The gym teacher ordered. "Sorry sir, but I got to, see ya!" Lucas P called as he rode Liamon out of the gym. "Let's regroup," Lucas P told his partner.

Maria was in her english class, Penmon was with Wormmon at home with Juca. The Bakemon flooded in the room. "Ha! Get away freaks!" A guy cried out. They grabbed everyone, even Maria, and went out.

At Juca's house, "What the heck?" Juca's mom cried as Bakemon went though the fence to attack the houses. "Mom, what is it? Ah! Wormmon! Penmon!" Juca exclaimed as the rookies came down.

"ICICLE PRISM!" Penmon blasted one. "Juca! What's going on? Why are the plush toys talking and blasting ghosts?" Juca's mom questioned angrily. "No time to explain! Got to go! Wormmon!" Juca exclaimed as they went outside.

"Right! Wormmon digivolve to... Kuwagamon!" The beetle roared before erasing more Bakemon. "The chosen of Hope's partner! Get him!" Soulmon ordered. "Ain't happening, SCISSOR ARMS!" Kuwagamon destroyed more targets.

"Juca! We have to find Maria and the others!" Penmon ordered. "Fine, mom, stay indoors and don't come out," Juca ordered as he went on top of Kuwagamon. "Don't worry m'am I will keep him safe, and after we find his sister, we will keep her safe too," Kuwagamon growled as he flew off.

Ana and Cerberumon were already fighting off Bakemon. "Ana, fancy seeing you here," Eric smirked as Reapmon reaped his way through the Bakemon. "Yeah, we got to regroup," Ana agreed as she mounted Cerberumon.

"Agreed," Eric smirked as Reapmon but his cloak over him and they vanished. "Nothing new there, PORTAL OF DARKNESS!" Cerberumon howled as he teleported with Ana. Julia was cornered with Hawkmon as Bakemon neared them.

"Hawkmon digivolve to... Holsmon!" The griffin screeched as he grabbed Julia and flew away. After a few minutes, they landed on a church, the hole team was there. "See? I told you this would work," Artur smirked.

"How did you?" Ana asked raising a brow. "Bakemon are ghosts, so technically they can enter 'holy ground' besides, there was a lot of Bakemon around, but none inside," Artur explained. "You've been watching too much Supernatural didn't you?" Lucas P smirked.

"You bet, Sam and Dean are pretty cool," Dracomon answered. "And also he taught us how to play Skylanders," Guilmon added. "That's what you're doing when you're not training us to death? You're teaching digmon how to play video games?!" Leormon roared at him.

"Yep," Artur answered. Everyone sweat dropped. "So, now what?" Marcio asked. "C'mon make it's Myotismon's raid all over again, but with Soulmon instead of Phantomon and Matadrmon instead of Myotismon," Artur looked disappointed at his friend.

"So, what should we do?" Ana asked. "Simple, everyone, get ready, for now the final brawl against Matadrmon begins..." Artur began when, "HOWLING BLASTER!" A WereGarurumon X, followed by a pair of Gazimon X burst in.

"Smart to protect yourselves against Bakemon and Soulmon, but now it's time to die," WereGarurumon X growled as Garurumon Xs and Gabumo Xs entered. "Everyone, evolution time!" Artur exclaimed as he lifted his 01.

"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon! Coredramon digivolve to... Groundramon!" The earth dragon roared.

"Leormon digivolve to... Liamon! Liamon digivolve to... GrapLeomon!" The brawler roared.

"Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon! Saberdramon digivolve to... Karatenmon!" The crow screeched.

"Kuwagamon digivolve to... MetalLifeKuwagamon!" The golden scarab announced.

"YukiAgumon digivolve to.. Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to... MegaSeadramon!" The serpent hissed as lightning sparked around his silver horn.

"Lucas, Guilmon, stay with Groundramon and Artur," Ana ordered. "No fair! Guilmon can fight!" Lucas protested. "Don't argue!" Ana exclaimed as Cerberumon incinerated a bunch of Gabumon X.

"Too late, WOLF CLAW X!" WereGarurumon X attacked them. "Guilmon digivolve to..." Guilmon was covered in light when the X were smirked. "Now!" He began to glow as he became a ShadoWereGarurumon and the X-Antibody hit Guilmon's glowing form.

"Guilmon X digivolve to..." He became larger, his claws became bigger and a large crimson triangular crystal appeared on his forehead. "Dorugamon(2014)!" Guilmon's new form was pretty similar to an average Dorugamon, but it had red fur instead of dark blue and the symbol of the Digital Hazard was engraved on his chest, did I mention he has some new moves?

"Whoa, Dorugamon(2014), champion level, virus, Hazard Dragon type, DR NSp NSo X.

This digimon is born when a Guilmon is infected with the X-Antibody while digivolving, it has kept the mark of the Digital Hazard and has a ferocious nature, often getting in unnecessary fights, Dorugamon is also very loyal and despises darkness, his main techniques are firing a blazing metal sphere(Blazing Metal), destroying enemies with his sturdy claws(Hazard Claw), and more,"

Artur analyzed. "Wow, now let's beat some mon!" Lucas cheered. "You got it! BLAZING METAL!" Dorugamon fired a blazing metal sphere. "Argh!" ShadoWereGarurumon growled in surprise.

"Now I destroy you! SHADOW WOLF CLAW!" ShadoWereGarurumon slashed at him. "Pick someone your own level! SCRAP-LESS CLAW!" Groundramon used his large claws to block ShadoWereGarurumon.

"TEMPEST WING!" Holsmon destroyed more enemies. "Show them the one 'n two!" Lucas P cheered as GrapLeomon destroyed more X and Black digimon. "No way! You can't win! HOWLING BLASTER!" ShadoWereGarurumon released green fire.

"Not so fast! EMERALD BLAZE!" Cerberumon countered. "Groundramon, slide and leave," Artur ordered. "Groundramon slide digivolve to... Wingdramon!" The azure dragon roared.

"Everyone evacuate now! Meet me at the school's rooftop!" Artur ordered. "Right," Reapmon grabbed MegaSeadramon, Eric and Marcio before teleporting. "Count on us, PORTAL OF DARKNESS!" Cerberumon teleported the rest.

They appeared on the school's rooftop. "So, what was the plan?" Eric asked. "We're attacking when we find where Matadrmon is keeping prisoners," Artur decided. "I can go search," Karatenmon volunteered.

"Right, good luck," Artur agreed as Karatenmon vanished. "What about us?" Lucas asked eagerly. "Dorugamon just reached champion, stay with Holsmon, Julia, Ana, Maria and Cerberumon who will stay here," Artur answered.

"Ah c'mon!" Lucas complained. "It's for your own safety, Cerberumon, protect them," Artur told the dog. "Count on me," Cerberumon growled softly. "Alright, everyone else will also stay for now and wait to Karatenmon to come back," Artur commanded, and Karatenmon appeared.

"Found them, sports centre, everyone is at the stadium, Bakemon, Soulmon, Phantomon, some mercenaries as well as the BlackX Army are also there," Karatenmon reported. "Then now we attack, everyone," Lucas P interrupted.

"What? But that would..." Artur argued. "He's right this time, were a team, only together we can defeat Matadrmon," Marcio agreed. "Fine, then here's the new plan..." Artur explained it.

A few hours later, Matadrmon was watching as ever kid in the city walked in front of him, none made the crests react. "Grrrr, Andromon! Where are the brats!?" Matadrmon growled. "Master, I believe the chosen got to them first, ShadoWereGarurumon attempted to corrupt Project Hazard with the X-Antobody but it seems that he became a new kind of Dorugamon," Andromon reported.

"You mean a true carrier of the X-Antibody? Who's not in my control!?" Matadrmon nearly roared. Andromon gulped, "Yes sir," Andromon answered. "Where's Astamon?" Matadrmon asked, now calmly and peacefully, as if the near roar never happened.

"He's patrolling the city for the chosen sir," Andromon reported. "Astamon, I'll never comprehend why he likes to get his hands dirty so much," Matadrmon shook his head as he kept inspecting the kids.

The chosen were following Hawkmon. "Don't worry, he should be here soon," Hawkmon told them. "Who are we waiting for again?" Artur asked annoyed. "Sanzomon's third spy, he's a high ranking member of The Enlightened Ones," Hawkmon answered.

"The what?" YukiAgumon asked. "The Enlightened Ones are a secret group of digimon that protect the DW, our leader was the one to take you to our world," Hawkmon informed. "And his name is..." Juca asked.

"Nobody knows, only Sanzomon and Gokuwmon do," Hawkmon shrugged. "I'm here Hawkmon, the code is Rain in the Sun and Light shines over all," A figure growled from the shadows.

"So, who's he again?" Artur asked tensing. "Me," Astamon walked out. "No way! Grademon's left hand man is an Enlightened One?" Guilmon growled. "I gave you the code and I didn't blast the chosen, what more proof do you want," Astamon growled.

"There's an entrance you can enter the only guards are a bunch of Numemon and Sukamon, but there's a rumor about a Raremon too, you can handle them easily, after the battle begins, I will kill Andromon and join you in destroying Matadrmon," Astamon explained.

"So, you're a good guy?" Artur asked. "Is it because I'm a virus and a nightmare soldier? Of course I'am," Astamon growled angrily.

They finally reached the secret entrance, it was the sewers. "Good luck," Astamon smirked before flying away. "Alright, let's go," Artur took over as they all went down. Will they be able to beat Matadrmon? Will they even get in the building? How will they beat, that is if they can, Matadrmon? Find out next chap!

BEST OC Maker: Another big chapter, though it is pretty good, and yes, I created Dorugamon(2014) because WarGrowlmon isn't exactly the 'Angewomon' everyone thinks, don't worry, I will fix the opening already,

Green: What about Tales? Everyone's favorite GoggleHead got his girlfriend kidnapped and brainwashed! They want to see what happens next!

Blue: He's working on it, from now on, he will publish a chapter from chronicles, then tales, then chronicles again,

BEST OC Maker: Yep that's the plan, so Stay Taming(Read and review too)!


	33. Sewers, HippoGriffomon and Grademon(2014

The team entered the sewers. "Heck, this place smells," Guilmon complained. "Quit complaining, it's bad enough without it," Dobermon growled impatiently. They walked for a while until the tunnel split in 4 tunnels.

"We have to split up," Dracomon pointed out. "Dang it, every time a team splits in TV, bad stuff happen," Juca argued. "We don't really have a choice, Lucases, you two are coming with me, Marcio go with Eric, Maria go with Juca and Ana goes with Julia," Artur decided. "Right, pick a tunnel and go, however finds anything, contact the others and wait," Artur ordered as they went their ways.

Matadrmon was sitting on a throne. "My lord," Pumpmon bowed. "Yes, what is it?" Matadrmon asked annoyed. "The adults are getting impatient, they're anger will soon override their fear," Pumpmon reported.

"Then tell Witchmon to do something about it, sheesh, isn't she supposed to be a witch," Matadrmon ordered. "Yes sir, also, the Numemon reported that the chosen are separated in the sewer system, they're coming here as we speak," Pumpmon added.

"Then send the Anti-Chosen to deal with them," Matadrmon growled. "As you wish," Pumpmon nodded and walked away. Matadrmon let out a short smirk, "Andromon and his team will deal with them, then I will finally destroy what's left," Matadrmon laughed...

Back to our heroes, Ana and Julia were walking through the sewers, "Where are the Numemon?" Julia wondered. "Don't know, this place has a smell extremely similar to theirs, so they're camouflaged from me," Dobermon growled.

"But don't digimon have a sixth sense to detect other digimon or something? Back in the DW, you guys sensed enemies coming in a heartbeat most of the time," Ana asked. "Well, my nose is hurting right now, so I can't use it," Dobermon answered.

"I don't feel anything, oh wait, there's something coming!" Hawkmon realized as Dobermon and himself tensed. First came a small flood of Numemon. "DigiDestined! Now you will pay!" Noe other than DarkSuperStarmon appeared.

"You again?" Dobermon growled. "Oh no! DarkSuperStarmon! He's part of Matadrmon's anti chosen team!" Hawkmon squawked. "That's right! I'm supposed to the anti chosen of sincerity! And I brought a friend," DarkSuperStarmon bragged as another digimon came in.

"Dyatrimon, the anti kindness chosen, he can go perfect, but the sewer is a little too small for him," DarkSuperStarmon announced. Ana noticed a dark pink glint. "That's a crest!" Ana gasped.

"Yep! The Crest of Kindness you losers! Now onto your destruction!" Dyatrimon screeched. "Let the battle begin!" Dobermon agreed as light covered him. "You too," Julia ordered her partner. "Right!" The partners exclaimed.

"Dobermon digivolve to... Cerberumon!" The Cerberus howled battle ready.

"Hawkmon digivolve to... Holsmon!" The griffin announced.

"DESTRUCTION ROAR!" Dyatrimon let out an ear shattering roar. "TEMPEST WING!" Holsmon countered. "EMERALD BLAZE!" Cerberumon lunged at DarkSuperStarmon. "Pathetic! SUPER STAR FIST!" DarkSuperStarmon punched Cerberumon.

"HELL'S GATE!" Cerberumon opened multiple dark portals as he went in one and DarkSuperStarmon in another. After a few second, "VOID PORTAL!" DarkSuperStarmon opened a portal of his own as he punched Cerberumon through it.

"So weak, I thought this was going to be fun," The dark star mocked. "I won't lose yet, STYX KILLER!" Cerberumon slashed with his claws. DarkSuperStarmon managed to block it. "Time to teach this bad doggy some tricks, play dead! FIST OF VOID!" DarkSuperStarmon's fists were covered in darkness.

"Now! Ana exclaimed. "Right! STYX KILLER!" Cerberumon lunged, but DarkSuperStarmon was faster. "Ha! You will never beat me! All of the Anti-Chosen were boosted by a powerful energy created from the energy of the crests!" DarkSuperStarmon bragged.

"That's why we will kill you all of you! ANCIENT CLAW!" Dyatrimon attacked Holsmon. "Don't you see, were you're opposites, and that's why you will all die! VOID EXPLOSION!" DarkSuperStarmon fired a black sphere, Cerberumon tried to dodge but the sphere was mini black hole.

"I can't believe this! The so called DigiDestined are weak!" DarkSuperStarmon mocked. "No we're not! I'm done! All of you jerks hurting and killing so many just to achieve your own selfish goals! That's just wrong!" Julia burst out.

"That's right, for the sake of those you harm, we will always fight!" Holsmon stood up. "Right! We will never give up! You were corrupted with BlackDigitron, so it's not really your fault, but Dyatrimon is free, the kindest thing for you two will restart you lives as eggs!" Julia agreed and her crest began to glow.

"Julia, I feel you power! Holsmon digivolve to..." Holsmon was in the evo zone, he became white as his wings grew and became feathered, his front paws became eagle talons as his back ones had large white claws and the back paws were covered in a stone 'shoe' only the claws sticking out. Holsmon's head became more avian as he screeched his new name's form, "HippoGriffomon!" He screeched.

"Now you all shall pay! For I'am HippoGriffomon! Perfect level digimon with great power, my Heat Wave and Guardian Wind are mere shows of my power!" HippoGriffomon announced. "He looks," Ana began. "Amazing," Julia agreed with a smile.

"Alright! I'm done playing around! Dyatrimon digivolve to..." Dyatrimon burst the too of the sewers as he became a large black bird with 3 legs. "Yagataramon!" The crow screeched. "EMERALD BLAZE!" Cerberumon took advantage of the situation to deliver a surprise attack at DarkSuperStarmon. The dark star burst into data a golden egg with a yellow star flew to a portal and vanished.

And then, a little green data floated towards Ana's Digivice, it shone and became a 01. "Wow," Ana gasped in amazement.

"HEAT WAVE!" HippoGriffomon unleashed a fire torrent. "CRIMSON BALL!" Yagataramon fired a fireball. The two attacks canceled each other. "GUARDIAN WIND!" HippoGriffomon fired a wind blast "SAVAGE EMPEROR!" Yagataramon shot a super powerful twister.

"Time to end this!" Yagataramon screeched as darkness covered him, "MITSUFO NO KAMI!" Yagataramon seemed to pour darkness as it covered the chosens and their partners. "Where are we?" Ana asked Cerberumon.

"You're at my beautiful dimension of darkness! CRIMSON BALL!" A fireball hit Cerberumon out of nowhere. "It has the same concept of my Hell's Gate attack," Cerberumon growled. "Ha! In this world, I'm invincible!" Yagataramon kept bragging nonstop.

HippoGriffomon closed his eyes for a few moments and then opened them in determination, "HIPPOGRIFIN ROAR!" HippoGriffomon let out a powerful screech. "Argh!" Yagataramon screeched in pain as he became visible.

"Time to finish this! GRIFFIN CHARGE!" HippoGriffomon was engulfed on a HippoGriffin shaped light. "No! This can't be!" Yagataramon cried out as HippoGriffomon finished him off. A golden digiegg with a black crow feather replaced him, soft pink energy floated on Julia's Digivice as it became a 01.

"Now let's go," Ana decided. "Not so fast!" Multiple Numemon burst from the sewers. "Gross," Ana commented. "Who's calling us gross? We're beautiful," Numemon bragged. "Well, looks like we'll have to fight our way through," Cerberumon growled.

A flash as they burst to the swift killing but, "TRASH BAZOOKA!" A large blast hit them. "You also will have to face a perfect! For I'am Gerbemon!" The one who said was a pink weirdo on a trash can. "Then let's rumble!" Cerberumon howled as HippoGriffomon and himself burst in to fight...

With Marcio and Eric. The duo was facing a large group of Numemon. "Seriously, this is slowly getting tiring," Seadramon snorted. "Agreed," Reapmon ripped in half a Numemon. "How much more?" Marcio asked.

"A lot," Seadramon answered, suddenly, the Numemon all ran away. "That's never a god sign," Eric growled. "Correct," Two yellow eyes announced as a cloaked human with only two yellow eyes being shown floated from the shadows.

"You!" Marcio gasped as WaruSeadramon swam towards them. "Missed me?" The dark snake hissed. "Not really, Seadramon digivolve to... MegaSeadramon!" The large snake hissed. "WaruSeadramon, be nice, these are our polar opposites," The man scolded.

"You can't tell me what to do Wisemon! I'm as much as an Anti-Chosen than you are!" WaruSeadramon growled. "Still, let me introduce ourselves, I'm Wisemon! Anti-Chosen of Knowledge, and the angry reptile is WaruSeadramon, anti chosen of Reliability," Wisemon announced.

"Let me guess, Matadrmon's elite goons?" Reapmon snarled. "I wouldn't put it as 'goons' bit we are elite, KNOWLEDGE SPHERE!" Wisemon fired a green sphere at Eric. "Eric! CRIMSON REAPER!" Reapmon pulled his blade as he slashed the sphere in half.

"What the heck! I'm your enemy, ASSASSINATION SHOT!" Reapmon fired. "But if the human is destroyed, you will lose your power, GOLDEN GAZE!" Wisemon fired laser from his eyes. "It's time for revenge! THUNDER JAVELIN!" WaruSeadramon charged.

"LIGHTNING JAVELIN!" MegaSeadramon countered as a clang from the two electrified horns. "MAELSTROM!" MegaSeadramon fired a destructive blizzard at WaruSeadramon in close range.

"EVIL ICICLE!" WaruSeadramon roared. "MAELSTROM!" MegaSeadramon countered as the two ice attacks clashed. "Keep still! ASSASSINATION SHOT!" Reapmon exclaimed as he tried to fire at Wisemon, but said digimon simply teleported.

"That would be illogical, WISE SPHERE!" Wisemon fired a green sphere. Reapmon teleported. "Forgot that I can do it too? GOD BEATING!" Reapmon slashed 'n diced Wisemon before releasing a crimson blast from his gun at said cloaked digimon.

"No! I'm an Anti-Chosen! I should be invincible!" Wisemon protested as his body burst into data, a brown digiegg floated away as some other data floated to Eric's Digivice, which became a 01. "Sweet!" Eric smiled as he saw the device.

"Now that Reapmon finished his tide, I will finish mine!" MegaSeadramon loaded power on his horn. "STORM JAVELIN!" MegaSeadramon slashed WaruSeadramon. "No! I'm supposed to be invincible! No!" WaruSeadramon hissed to nobody as a black digiegg with thunder pattern appeared and floated into a portal, the leftover data entered Marcio's Digivice as it became a 01.

"Oh yeah!" Marcio cheered. "We rule the tides!" MegaSeadramon agreed. "Let's keep going, it wouldn't be wise stay here long, the Numemon might return," Reapmon began to walk. "Right, let's go, though I will never get this sewer smell off," MegaSeadramon agreed as he swam on the stinky waters.

At Artur's group. "Hey Leormon are you ok? You haven't been talking much lately," Lucas P called his partner. "I'm fine, it's just that..." Leormon trailed off. "What is it?" Lucas P continued. "I haven't awakened GrapLeomon's true power yet," Leormon summarized. "What!? You're strongest in the team, second only to Wingdramon/Groundramon," Lucas P told him.

"It's just that my turbines never spin at full power," Leormon explained when, "RAGE ATTACK!" BlackMachGaogamon and DEXGrademon burst in. "So those pathetic Numemon were right after all," BlackMachGaogamon smirked.

"Lucas! Look!" Guilmon pointed to DEXGrademon's neck, the crest of light stood there. "You see, we are Matadrmon's ultimate corps! The Anti-Chosen," BlackMachGaogamon smirked. "And he gave me my nemesis' crest to make me even stronger, we all have the power of the crests, Matadrmon harvested it a long time ago, and now it's ours!" DEXGrademon laughed.

"So, where's my nemesis?" Artur asked. "He said something about the extractable part of the crest was split, and he gave the half to himself," BlackMachGaogamon shrugged. "Then let's go!" Lucas P exclaimed.

"Leormon digivolve to... Liamon! Liamon digivolve to... GrapLeomon!" The brawler roared as the roar echoed through the sewers.

"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon! Coredramon digivolve to... Groundramon!" The earth dragon roared himself.

"Guilmon digivolve to... Dorugamon(PS: I won't write 2014 every time I make them evolve, same for Marcio's partner, his YukiAgumon is a 2006)!" The crimson furred dragon roared.

"Let this battle begin! DEX BLADE!" DEXGrademon stormed to attack. "BLAZING METAL!" Dorugamon countered. "Not even a X Perfect can defeat me! DEX X CROSS!" The DEX charged forwards.

"ROCK SLICER!" Dorugamon used the stronger version of Guilmon's rock breaker to slash at the necklace. "I got it!" Lucas made a run for it and grabbed the object, which instantly began to glow.

"Dorugamon digivolve to..." Dorugamon became humanoid, he became a silver Grademon with red gems and yellow eyes, a crimson mantle stood on his back and the digital hazard on his gems, chest and forehead. "Grademon(2014)!" The silver knight exclaimed.

"Whoa, Grademon(2014), vaccine, Hazard Knight Type, VB DR X.

This powerful knight digimon is known as the 'Silver & Crimson Comet of Light' He wields the legendary swords Hazard Slasher, the twin blades of Souken Grandalpha, but the only curse is the Digital Hazard, his attacks include manipulating the Digital Hazard to his will such as Hazard Sword, Hazard Mark, Digital Hazard Blast, Twin Hazard and his strongest move, Wyvern Ax, in which his blades become mini Dynas Leaf and he uses them."

Artur checked on his 01. "Bring it on," DEXGrademon growled. "Let's," Grademon growled pulling out the Hazard Slashers. "Agreed, show me what kitty can do," BlackMachGaogamon circled GrapLeomon.

"Time to upload some new tricks on this metal mutt," GrapLeomon countered. The two rushed at each other as Grademon and DEXGrademon did the same, this would be a battle to remember...

BEST OC Maker: Again the chapter got too long, but hey! This arc should be ending soon,

Green: How many more after it?

BEST OC Maker: Well, this is the Light & Kindness Arc, so next would be Big Death Star Arc to end, so should, I make everyone a mega? Or just Leormon and Dracomon?

Blue: Please comment more, It's been a lot of chapters and only 3 comments,

BEST OC Maker: The more comments, the faster I will update, this counts for Digimon: Tales as well, and do the poll on my profile, and seriously, doesn't ANYBODY wants to see a 02 out of this, I'm planning the movie already though,

Green: And it will be awesome!

BEST OC Maker: I will only give you guys 3 tips about the movie and the name, Millennium, Chaos and Paradox, the movie will be called Digimon: Paradox!

Green: Sounds awesome,

Blue: It will be,

BEST OC Maker: Next will be the next tales chap, stay Taming!


	34. Final Anti-Chosen, New attacks! And 01s!

"RAGE ATTACK!" BlackMachGaogamon swung his metal fists. "THE KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon countered as they punched each other in the face. "WINNING KNUCKLE!" BlackMachGaogamon's fists began to spin.

"LION WHIRLWIND KICK!" GrapLeomon delivered a roundhouse on the cyborg's ribs. "Think you're tough? Think again!" BlackMachGaogamon activated his jet pack as he smashed GrapLeomon on a wall.

"Groundramon," Artur began but then noticed Dracomon by his side. "It's their fight right?" The PureBlood Dragon shrugged. "TWIN HAZARD!" Grademon swung his blades against DESGrademon' Souken Grandalpha.

"You won't win!" DEXGrademon sneered. "We will! The power from my partner and the crest is all I need, DIGITAL HAZARD BLAST!" Grademon fired a beam from the Digital Hazard. DEXGrademon was thrown backwards.

"Time to end! HAZARD SWORD!" Grademon fused both his katanas on a large crimson sword. "No!" DEXGrademon crossed his swords to block the Hazard Sword. He was slowly being thrown down.

"BEAST KING SLASH WAVE!" GrapLeomon fired a blast from his palms. BlackMachGaogamon wasn't hurt. "My armor will block you, BLAZING KNUCKLE!" The corrupted digimon delivered a fiery uppercut.

"You're weak, your turbines aren't a full speed," BlackMachGaogamon mocked. "My emotions burn as I fight! You won't win! THE KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon countered. "Did GrapLeomon say that he's using only his emotions to power the turbines?" Artur asked Lucas P.

"Yeah, he said he couldn't get it at full power," Lucas P informed him. "No wonder, according to my 01, the raw power of emotions isn't going to be enough to power the turbines up, he needs something far stronger to bring out his true potential," Artur realized as he checked his 01.

"What is it?" Lucas P asked. "Justice," Artur answered shortly. "Hear that Grap?" Lucas P called the lion. "Right!" GrapLeomon roared as he dodged another blow. "If I need justice, then here! I won't let my friends and friend's friends and family being hurt by a psycho vampire! Justice will be brought to that freak!" GrapLeomon roared, his turbines began to spin faster than ever.

"Here is the power of justice! THE KING OF FIST EX!" GrapLeomon fired a powerful electrified fist blast shaped like a lion's head at BlackMachGaogamon. "What?! No! I'm supposed to be supreme!" BlackMachGaogamon cried out before bursting in data.

A transparent image of a MachGaogamon appeared, "Thank you," The wolf growled as he became a light blue egg with red bands. A little data went for Lucas P's Digivice, which became a 01. "Sweet!" Lucas P smirked.

DEXGrademon still fought Grademon. "You won't win! Lord Matadrmon shall win!" DEXGrademon growled in anger. "You fight for evil, you fight for darkness, I fight for good, I fight for light! HAZARD SWORD DX!" Grademon lifted his crimson sword and slashed DEXGrademon in half.

"This can't be! No! No!" DEXGrademon roared as he burst, a Grademon(Original) stood looking at them, "Thank you chosen children," Grademon nodded as he turned into a golden egg with red markings flew away, little data went into Lucas' Digivice as it turned 01.

"So, Matadrmon has part of the crest of Courage," Artur smirked. "Seems like it, the other half already upgraded you Digivice though," Dracomon grinned. "We will complete the crest and finish off Matadrmon," GrapLeomon grunted.

"We are a team, and we shall fight until the end," Grademon nodded. That's when a message beeped on Artur's IPhone. "I thought there wasn't any connection," Artur murmured as he pulled it out.

"It's from Sanzomon!" He gasped. "Dear Chosen, it would seem the prophecy has been found, we extracted the first half: When the Sun and Moon stay equal at the sky, the heroes of legend will face the X Vampire, Knight of Light and HippoGriffin of Kindness, together shall give the blow of end..." The message said.

"Sun and moon? It must be twilight," Artur guessed. "Knight of Light? That's me," Grademon smirked. "Holsmon must evolve into the HippoGriffin of Kindness," Artur guessed. "We better go," Lucas P said.

"Wait, I got an idea," Artur pressed a few buttons as the image of the crest of Sincerity appeared. "Hey! What's going on? Why is the crest of Courage on my screen?" Ana's voice came from the 01.

"So the 01 can contact other digivices, Ana, it's me, Guilmon got the crest and became perfect, there's this new group of enemies called Anti-Chosen, we dealt with Friendship and Light already," Artur summarized.

"No kidding, we were attacked by Sincerity and Kindness, Holsmon reached perfect though, HippoGriffomon, our digivices became 01s after their defeat," Ana answered, suddenly, the crest of knowledge appeared on the screen. "Artur! Reapmon found this communication device, it seems that when an anti chosen is deleted, our digivices become 01," Eric called.

"Alright, let's keep in touch, I'm sending you guys part of a prophecy Sanzomon gave to me," Artur shot the info. "Got it!" The other two called. Artur kept going with his group when they all met up.

"The tunnels all were connected," Reapmon commented. "That's pretty obvious, different beaches, same sea," YukiAgumon shrugged. "I think we're forgetting something," Karatenmon pointed out.

"Grah!" A creature that looked like a monstrous piece of goop burst from the sewers, followed by yellow and silver poop with arms and a pink mouse on the top of their heads, a pink thing with a banana slip for hair and with his lower body inside a trash can also appeared, Numemon appeared in large numbers from the sewers.

"The molten and extremely smelly beast is a Raremon, champion level, his Acid Blast will not leave much behind," Marcio checked. "Sukamon and PlatinumSukamon, also champion, they're attacks are Poop Slide and Poop Launcher, the pink mouse on their heads is Tyumon, rookie, he doesn't have any attacks and works as Sukamon and PlatinumSukamon's brains," Eric analyzed.

"The the Numemon are weak champion level, they're only move is Poop Thrower, and the muppet I forgot the name who lives in a trash can wannabe is Gerbemon, perfect level, his Scum Blaster, Trash Bazooka and Black Hole attacks make him troublesome," Artur analyzed the rest of 'em.

"We meet again chosen of Love!" A voice laughed as Pumpmon stepped out. "Not you again!" Karatenmon groaned. "Yes! My lord revived me as the Anti-Chosen of Love! And I brought a friend!" Pumpmon laughed as a Myotismon appeared from the shadows, "Myotismon, Anti-Chosen and exterminator of Hope!" He laughed.

"Pumpmon, surprisingly a perfect level, his Trick or Treat and Body Blow are only the sweet side of his attacks, Myotismon, perfect level, self renowned Undead King, his Crimson Whip and Grizzly Wing show how dangerous he really is," Juca analyzed.

"Bring it on!" MetalLifeKuwagamon challenged, pulling his Emit Blade. "My pleasure," Myotismon snapped his Crimson Whip and it became a sword. "Time for revenge!" Pumpmon announced.

"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon! Coredramon digivolve to... Groundramon!" The earth dragon let out a fearsome roar. "This will be fun," GrapLeomon smirked, his turbines spinning full power.

"This will be the end of your tides brah," MegaSeadramon hissed. "You destruction will be quick," a Karatenmon agreed. "Can't we just skip to the fighting?" A Sukamon stupidly pointed out.

"Sure, MEGATON HAMMER CRUSH!" Groundramon squashed him and all of the other digimon around him. "JACK'O LANTERN!" Pumpmon attacked Karatenmon. "HARMONY SWORDS!" Karatenmon stopped the pumpkin bomb.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Pumpmon fired a storm of candy. "FEATHER FLARE!" Karatenmon fired a black feather barrage from his wings. "HALLOWEEN AX!" Pumpmon lifted the ax. "CROW SWORDS!" Karatenmon pulled his blades as the attacks clashed.

"You won't win! Matadrmon will rule both worlds!" Pumpmon growled. "Never! As long as the power of love shines within me, that won't ever happen!" Karatenmon began to push Pumpmon. "You can't win! Matadrmon increased my powers to the limit! SCUM BLASTER!" Gerbemon fired at Groundramon.

"Then your limit is pretty low, SCRAPLESS CLAW!" Groundramon began to slash 'n dice the perfect. "No! BLACK HOLE!" Gerbemon opened a black hole, Groundramon didn't move an inch.

"I'm feeling a slight push, but I guess you will love my MEGATON HAMMER CRUSH!" Groundramon bashed Gerbemon in the black hole as only pink digiegg with a banana slip on top flew away in a portal.

GrapLeomon and Reapmon faced Raremon. "Ya know, for a champion, this guy is a seriously powerful dude," Reapmon growled as he dodged an Acid Blast. "I know, my physical attacks aren't going to do much good either.

"Then use ranged attacks, ASSASSINATION SHOT!" Reapmon fired at the monster. "Agreed, BEAST KING SLASH WAVE!" GrapLeomon did a karate chop blast. Raremon wasn't even phased as he kept attacking.

"How can he be so strong?" Reapmon growled. "He doesn't feel pain! Guys! He's just a living goop! He's definitely hurt!" GrapLeomon answered. "We have to finish him," Reapmon decided.

"Agreed, a combined headshot might do the trick," GrapLeomon offered. "In that case, KILLER BLASTER!" Reapmon fired a stronger Assassination Shot. "THE KING OF FIST EX!" GrapLeomon fired as the attacks merged, making the lion head a bloody red.

"ASSASSIN LION!" They roared as Raremon burst everywhere before the data formatted into a dirty gray digiegg. "We rock!" GrapLeomon cheered. "It isn't over yet," Reapmon warned as Numemon came flooding at them.

"Wanna repeat he combo?" GrapLeomon offered. "We better save our energy, KILLER BLASTER!" Reapmon destroyed Numemon as they became lime green eggs with purple spots. "When you put it like that, THE KING OF FIST EX!" GrapLeomon destroyed more of them.

"We don't have time for this!" HippoGriffomon grunted as he destroyed more enemies. "Agreed, Cerberumon!" Ana ordered the dog. "Rights! PORTAL OF DARKNESS!" Multiple portals appeared below the enemies.

"They're inside my Dark Dimension, I get rid of 'em later," Cerberumon grunted. "Great plan Ana," Artur congratulated his friend. "It was nothing," The blonde replied, but was a little red. Now only Myotismon and Pumpmon remained.

"It's their fight," Reapmon decided as the Chosen of Hole and Love faced the Anti-Chosen. "GRIZZLY WING!" Myotismon fired at Juca. "Juca! HOMING LASER!" MetalLifeKuwagamon destroyed the bats and fired at Myotismon.

"Tsk, tsk, so much light in a virus such as yourself, shameful," Myotismon smirked. "I may be a virus by type, but I'm a warrior of good! This is my true power, the power of Hope! ESPERANZA SCARAB!" MetalLifeKuwagamon was covered in a golden scarab aura. "No! Too much light!" Myotismon backed. MetalLifeKuwagamon bashed on him as the vampire burst in data.

Juca's Digivice became a 01 as Myotismon became a black digiegg with the crimson mark of evil(The mark on Devimon's chest) and dark purple bats drawn all over the egg. Karatenmon still faced Pumpmon.

"Karatenmon!" Maria cried out as Pumpmon gave her partner a particularly heavy blow. "You die now!" Pumpmon roared as he lifted his ax. "Wrong, FEATHER FLARE!" Karatenmon fired a barrage of feathers.

"Grr! You make me even madder! JACK'O LANTERN!" Pumpmon fired. "As long as my partner cares about me, as long as my friends and allies care, I won't lose! SHINING CROW!" Karatenmon was covered in a dark purple aura with lilac highlights shaped as a crow.

"No! I'm a perfect! I'm the strongest!" Pumpmon gasped as Karatenmon hit him. "You live only for revenge, a wrong revenge where you don't have any rights, this is justice! HARMONY SWORDS!" Karatenmon slashed the final blow as Pumpmon became a white digiegg with an orange pumpkin drawn on the middle. "May you have a rebirth as a being of good," Karatenmon lowered his head as the digiegg went in a portal.

A single Numemon watched hidden as he hurried back. At Matadrmon, the discussing digital slime called Numemon reported. "So, the Anti-Chosen have fallen, as I said, Astamon's plan was flawed, it also was ill planned and only cost us damage and boosting out enemy's power," Andromon commented.

"Hmmm, Numemon, tell me, how many of the Trash Squad survived?" Matadrmon questioned, the Trash Squad was a mercenary team led by Gerbemon, Matadrmon had stationed them on the sewers. "I'm the sole survivor master," Numemon reported.

"Without numbers, you kind is useless and more pathetic than a Gekomon, dismissed, THOUSAND BLADE," Matadrmon waved his hand on a dismissing gesture as the blades pierced Numemon.

"Master, I have discovered that 97% of Astamon's crucial plans also had failure, I believe he is a double agent, a mole," Andromon then informed. "Agreed, only his power and skill had convinced me to not to destroy him," Matadrmon smirked.

"We cannot simply destroy him, his 'Kill only on horrible failure and award victories' policy made him the most likable general and commander in your troops, if we attack him, 67% of your army will join him," Andromon advised.

"Curse those Enlightened Ones! Their moles even get away!" Matadrmon hissed in anger as multiple Thousand Blade hit the walls. "Master, the DEX project is now at full power and potential, also need to inform you that FlaWizarmon accidentally discovered a power source for it, a stable one," Andromon informed.

"He did? Bring him here!" Matadrmon ordered. A few minutes as the wizard came. "You summoned me?" The wizard bowed. "As a matter of fact yes, what's the stable power source?" Matadrmon growled.

"It was after Pumpmon ordered me to put down the grown ups, I put them in a deep slumber, I found that their emotions, the negative ones specially, so I had MetalPhantomon, use his nightmare powers to create fear, which makes a powerful energy source," FlaWizarmon answered.

"Good, now, let's get ready, for the chosen are coming, I will need a stronger henchman," Matadrmon threw a dark sphere at FlaWizarmon, who was covered in darkness as he stepped out as a dark fairy tale knight. "Mystimon at your service," The wizard knight bowed. "Chosen prepare yourselves, for your destruction!" Matadrmon howled to the skies...

BEST OC Maker: The final battle of good and evil

Green: Final?

BEST OC Maker: 'Course not! But for Matadrmon, yes,

Blue: So, next arc after next chap?

BEST OC Maker: Nope, 2 chapters left(I think)

Green: He sure has a lot to post, so Stay Taming!


	35. Matadrmon's fall, rise of DEX!

The team finally reached the end of the sewers the partners devolved to rookie to keep energy. "Finally, now we can get to the part where we kick vampire butt," Leormon joked. "Technically only Hawkmon and I are going to," Guilmon corrected.

"Get off that high wave brah, last time, even with our combined power we just made him slightly hurt and seriously mad," YukiAgumon informed with his surfing accent. "Agreed, simply because the prophecy said so, all of us will fight," Wizarmon added.

"Even so," Guilmon scoffed. "You know we can't do it without them, sheesh, your pride only became bigger," Hawkmon joked at his friend. "Who're you're calling proud?" Guilmon growled. "You," Julia answered for her partner.

"It isn't my fault I'm the strongest," Guilmon bragged. "You? Dracomon only lost because you caught us by surprise and the fact that you're a rookie," Artur countered. "I still won didn't I?" Guilmon lifted his chin.

"You, for a lab experiment gecko, you sure have pride," Leormon smirked. "What did you call me?!" Guilmon growled/roared. "Guilmon, calm down, they're just messing with ya," Lucas told the rookie.

"Was he always this proud?" Julia asked Hawkmon. "You kidding? Back when he was Impmon, he got in all sorts of trouble as he called himself the strongest rookie, there was this one time when we were traveling were he attacked a horde of Evilmon for the kicks, we were lucky that Gokuwmon and Sanzomon were around, they saved us and recruited us," Hawkmon answered.

"Most bad guys and criminals also have a lot of pride, since he was mixed with 3 of them and had only one humble character, which probably wasn't too humble, his pride is great," Julia agreed. "Hey, Guilmon, do know anything about a digimon called Lucemon?" Marcio asked Guilmon.

"He was a temporary mercenary working for Matadrmon, he left after he said he had stuff to do," Guilmon answered. "Did you say Lucemon? As in angelic child or half angel half demon?" Artur asked worried.

"Half angel half demon," Marcio answered and suddenly Wizarmon and Artur gulped. "You know who he is right?" Wizarmon asked scared as he pulled the Red Book of Apin. "I know him from Digimon: Frontier and Wikimon, Lucemon Falldown/Chaos Mode, perfect level, virus digimon, Demon Lord Type, he's the leader of the Demon Lords and withholds the sin of Pride, his main attacks as Grand Cross and Ultimate Sacrifice, but his Paradise Lost Punch is just as nasty," Artur informed them.

"Wow, you're sure a walking analyzer," Lucas chuckled. "I don't know them all, and Lucemon is the leader of the Demon Lords, he is what you guys would call a 'legendary'," Artur answered. "According to this, Lucemon came to stop a Great War, he received the power of king even though he never wanted it, it was the DW's first Golden Age, but after a few centuries, he became drunk with power, becoming Chaos/Falldown Mode, and turning on a vicious tyrant, but then, 10 extremely powerful digimon stood against him, they were known as the Ancients or the Legendary Warriors, Fire, Light, Darkness, Ice, Water, Wind, Thunder, Steel, Wood and Earth, they sealed him deep in the Dark Area along his 5 followers, the legend says that Gluttony turned against him and fought along the Warriors, but kept his title to rule the demon digimon and stop causing trouble, that was a millennia ago, they all vanished and the DW was still peaceful, but somewhere in the timeline, Matadrmon came to be, he brought darkness and destruction, wrecking the balance," Wizarmon red from the triangular book.

"Whoa, digimon history is way cooler than human's," Lucas commented as Artur sighed in relief. "What is it?" Dracomon asked Artur. "It's just that..." Artur whispered on Dracomon's ear as the little dragon's eyes widened.

"For real?" Dracomon asked eying his tamer. "Yep," Artur nodded. "So if I'm correct, the 5 followers were the other Demon Lords, Lilithmon, Daemon, Barbamon, Belphemon and Leviamon, Gluttony was the seventh, Beelzemon," Artur informed them.

"Yep, that's them," Wizarmon nodded. "So Lucemon is free, but to work for Matadrmon like that, he probably isn't at full power," Eric theorized. "Probably," Marcio agreed, remembering how Lucemon was ordering him around.

"So, let's quit chatting and go already," Maria called annoyed as she went to the stairs. "Yeah, let's," Artur agreed going after her. The group followed with their partners by their sides. "We're in the bathroom of the sport's centre," Eric realized as he looked at the posters.

They walked out to the field. "Hello chosen," Matadrmon laughed as he appeared from the watchers. "Where are the hostages you freak!" Ana ordered the vampire. "My, my, what a temper," Matadrmon snapped his metal fingers to the lights to go on, the entire city was in the seats, fast asleep and twitching in nightmares. Bakemon, Soulmon and other digimon were around them.

"Hmmm, it's unfair, you have 9 digimon against little old me," Matadrmon pouted(Did I mention he's insane and bipolar?). "So I'm calling some friends to join us, after all, heroes fight far don't they?" Matadrmon giggled crazily.

"He's crazier than I remember," Hawkmon whispered to Julia. That's when 6 digimon entered. "Footmon, perfect level, unknown attribute, his Lightning Shooter attack will leave you shocked," Juca analyzed a soccer styled humanoid digimon.

"MadLeomon, he's back with his Nexrotoxin Claw and King of Fallen Beast King, though this one can't be Panjyiamon," Lucas P analyzed another one. "So that's Mistymon, perfect level, vaccine, his Core Dart and Mystical Sword attacks are magical," Eric checked anther.

"So that's ShadoWereGarurumon, perfect level, virus, his Full Moon Kick, Shadow Wolf Claw and FoxFire will be trouble," Ana analyzed the dark wolf. "So that's SkullMeramon, perfect level, virus, his Chain of Pain and Phantom Fire attacks are radical," Artur analyzed another. "And finally, SkullSatamon, perfect level, virus type, his Nail Bone and Shadow Staff are simple show offs of his speed," Marcio checked the last one.

"Now let's begin! THOUSAND ARROW!" Matadrmon spiked coldly firing his blades. "I got this! Dobermon digivolve to... Cerberumon! PORTAL OF DARKNESS!" Cerberumon teleported the blades to his Shadow World, where they deleted the Numemon and other enemies stuck within.

"Leormon digivolve to... Liamon! Liamon digivolve to... GrapLeomon!" Our favorite lion brawler roared. "Wormmon digivolve to...Kuwagamon! Kuwagamon digivolve to... MetalLifeKuwagamon!" The scarab announced.

"YukiAgumon digivolve to... Seadramon! Seadramon digivolve to... MegaSeadramon!" The mega snake hissed. "Wizarmon digivolve to... Reapmon!" The assassin growled.

"Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon! Saberdramon digivolve to... Karatenmon!" The crow screeched. "Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon! Coredramon digivolve to... Wingdramon!" The sky dragon roared.

"Guilmon digivolve to... Dorugamon! Dorugamon digivolve to... Grademon!" The silver knight announced. "Hawkmon digivolve to.. Holsmon! Holsmon digivolve to... HippoGriffomon!" The griffin screeched.

"Ok, let's do this!" Artur announced as Wingdramon charged at SkullSatamon. "I'll handle the zombie!" GrapLeomon charged at MadLeomon. "The evil ghost rider wannabe is ours!" Marcio announced as MegaSeadramon attacked SkullMeramon.

"Let's do this!" Grademon and HippoGriffomon charged at Matadrmon. "GRIFFIN HAZARD!" Grademon charged with his blades as he rode HippoGriffomon. The Hazard Slasher clashed with Matadrmon's blades.

"So, some newbie perfect think he can beat me? BULLDOG!" Matadrmon began but, "HEAT WAVE!" HippoGriffomon fired powerful blazes, keeping him out of reach. "Now! HAZARD CREST!" Grademon closed his eyes as a golden image of the Digital Hazard appeared in front of him, then fired a powerful blast of light.

"Argh!" Matadrmon was injured. "Such power, heh, the power of the Silver & Crimson Comet of Light, but it won't be enough!" Matadrmon hissed in fury. "Doesn't have to be, HIPPO-GRIFFIN GRAND GALE!" HippoGriffomon unleashed wind blades.

"BULLDOG!" Matadrmon defended himself, but was damaged nonetheless. "Hey look," Lucas pointed to the sky. "Twilight, when sun and moon share the sky, HippoGriffomon! Now!" Julia called her partner.

"Grademon! It's time!" HippoGriffomon screeched. "Everyone! Use your strongest attacks on the mark, BONDING HAZARD!" Grademon shot a black mark of the digital hazard with the mark of light in the middle.

"KINDNESS WINDS!" HippoGriffomon unleashed a powerful gale. "RELIABLE JAVELIN!" MegaSeadramon let out a powerful blast. "KNOWLEDGE BLASTER!" Reapmon fired a destructive blast from his gun.

"LOVE FEATHER!" Karatenmon fired glowing feathers. "SINCERE BLAZE!" Cerberumon released blazing emerald fire. "FRIENDSHIP LION FIST!" GrapLeomon unleashed a light blue fist blast. Wingdramon began to glow, "ETERNAL BLAZE OF COURAGE!" Wingdramon fired an orange blast of full power.

Suddenly, more parts of the prophecy appeared in Artur's 01, "And when all crests infuse by the power of the Hazard, the ultimate perfect attack shall be fired, and the vampire shall fall..." The Digital Hazard mark began to glow in the colors of the crests as their symbols stood in the middle triangle.

"HAZARD OF VIRTUE!" Grademon roared as he fired the destructive light. "No! No! This can't be! It can't be!" Matadrmon roared, all of the other 6 minions around him, who were pretty injured already, took the blast.

When the light faded, 6 DigiEggs went always as Matadrmon's golden wings fell on the ground. The partners all became InTrainning. "So, where's Guilmon and Hawkmon?" Lucas asked. "We're right here! I'm Gigimon now, but with my Hot Bite, our enemies will crumble in fear," A tiny red digimon jumped on the top of Lucas' head.

"And I'm Pororomon," A Hawkmon's InTrainning form flew of Julia's arms. "Wow, so we did it," Pinamon commented. "I believe so," Missimon agreed. Marcio shared a look with Artur. "Shouldn't we tell them?" Marcio asked the older chosen. "I got more parts of the prophecy, Sanzomon says it's all," Artur called as he pulled his IPhone:

"But as the vampire falls, he shall rise again, at the hour of the beast, he shall reawaken by the power of DEX, beware his wrath for he shall be reborn as the Grand Dracula X, only when Courage and Friendship comprehend their full potential, will the Blue&Green Mechs and the BANTYO rise, together to erase the Grand Dracula X once and for all." Artur finished reading the prophecy.

"Wow, so what's the hour of the beast?" Babydmon asked. "06:06:06," Marcio answered. "Children!" Astamon cried as he crash landed on the field. "Andromon escaped, project DEX was a success," The demon groaned.

"Hang in there Astamon!" Pororomon flew to the Enlightened One. Astamon's form was beginning to phase in and out. "I cannot stay in this world any longer, but don't worry I shall be reborn one day, until then, good luck DigiDestined," Astamon wheezed weakly as he burst to become a dark brown digiegg with red markings.

"Astamon," Pororomon watched as the egg went in a mini portal to the DW. "No, he can't just be..." Julia cried a little. "He will be reborn, we have to stop Andromon, the prophecy said Matadrmon would be reborn by the power of DEX, and Astamon told us that DEX is a project of Andromon," Artur began.

"Just like Project Hazard," Gigimon sniffed. The hole group besides Artur and Ana were looking down. "We have to stop him! Astamon wouldn't want us to grieve, but to keep on fighting until the end! We have to stop DEX at all costs!" Ana burst out.

"She's right! Astamon, PetitMamon, Meramon and all other digimon that died would want us to keep fighting!" Pagumon agreed with her partner. "We will stop him," Babydmon growled in agreement. "How?" Lucas asked.

"Matadrmon's main base was the Sport's Centre, so Andromon should be somewhere close by," Minomon answered. "Yeah, but if we knew a little more about project DEX," Julia thought. "Guys, DEXDoruGreymon, DEXGrademon, both are born from when the X-Antibody is forced to keep the host alive, making them undead, it's evolution through death," Artur snapped his fingers.

"So, there will be more of them?" Ana asked. "Nah, probably an immense pack of DEXDorugamon with some DEXDoruGreymon... I jinxed it didn't I?" Artur realized what he had said as roars were heard. "We got to hide!" Gigimon exclaimed.

"Right, but what about them?" Juca pointed to the people, Matadrmon's followers had scrambled as soon as their master was killed. "DEX digimon hunt for Digicore, they will he safe, our partners will need to rest!" Artur decided as they rushed out... The time was 5:00...

BEST OC Maker: FINALLY! Really sorry for not updating sooner, I blame Belphemon's sin and the fact I've been watching Walking Dead on NetFlix,

Green: Zombies are sweet!

BEST OC Maker: Yeah, yeah, the hole thing of the 'hour of the beast' was ripping off VenoMyotismon, but hey! Grademon's super attack ripped off Angewomon,

Blue: Yeah, but I can't wait for the next chapter!

BEST OC Maker: Digimon: Tales will have to wait a while, I want to end this Arc already and begin the next one, also, agreed AnimeWriter, I really got angry when only WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon reached mega, and later only Imperialdramon, but don't worry everyone will be a mega here,

Green: But only Dracomon and Leormon will evolve mega in this Arc,

BEST OC Maker: That's spoilers!

Green: Sorry,

BEST OC Maker: Fine, but seriously, comment more often, just a Nice Work or question every now and then on the commentaries won't hurt, so yeah, Stay Taming!


	36. Mega Level, GranDracmon rises!

The zombie frankstein cyborg dragon known as DEXDorugamon covered the sky black as they flooded the city, Sangloupmon also covered the ground in shadow and physical form. "Whoa, there's a lot of them," Guilmon gulped. "Yeah, this is really bad," Hawkmon squawked.

The team was at Artur's house. "So, how are we going to search for Andromon? We have less then 1:00 to go," Eric questioned the leader. "I'm thinking, yeah!" Artur snapped his fingers. "Wizarmon, can't you track his binary code? Or his aura? Or just his data?" Artur asked.

"Obviously, just didn't think of it, good idea, MAGICAL GAME," Wizarmon opened his palm it showed a map of the city, the image zoomed and moved until it showed, "The school," Wizarmon muttered.

"Great, is everyone ready to finish this?" Artur looked around the group. "Yeah!" They cheered back. "We need to keep formation, Groundramon and GrapLeomon will open the way as the other digimon stay behind them, blocking the flanks and back, we go in the middle, Karatenmon stay above us," Artur planned.

A few more minutes and the digimon were slashing their way through the DEXs. "Alright, we're almost there," Groundramon announced. The only digimon that went through the barrier was a sneaky Sangloupmon, but Karatenmon quickly dealt with him.

They finally got close to the school. "There's a large group of Tankmon around it, some Mechanorimon and Guardromon too, and a Megadramon and Gigadramon circling it from the sky," Karatenmon reported.

"Alright Wizarmon! Take us in!" Eric ordered. "As you wish, MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon teleported the group in a flash. They entered and all of the large perfects devolved. So only Grademon, Cerberumon, HippoGriffomon, GrapLeomon stood.

"Wizarmon digivolve to... Reapmon!" The assassin quickly joined their ranks. "He's at the lab, though he certainly modified it to fit his means," Reapmon commented. "Let's go," Artur whispered.

They reached the lab. "Now," Artur whispered. "Knock, knock, THE KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon blasted the door. They saw Andromon tinkering with some fluids. "Ah, the DigiDestined got through my defenses, unexpected, though prevented," Andromon turned around.

"Game over! You will pay for Astamon!" HippoGriffomon roared and charged. "MOON BLADE!" Andromon used his signature attack. "Hawkmon!" Julia gasped at the injured rookie. "I normally use other forms to fight, but my own body will serve," Andromon announced as he turned to them.

"You won't win! Ever! ASSASSINATION SHOT!" Reapmon launched the crimson blast. "BIOLOGICAL MISSILE!" Andromon's chest opened to fire an attack similar to MetalGreymon's Giga Destroyer.

"You're too late DigiDestined, now that the Death-X-Antibody has been engaged, lord Matadrmon will become even stronger! The human fear is a powerful power source, maybe I will take some with me," Andromon laughed.

"Won't happen! Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon! Coredramon digivolve to... Wingdramon!" The immense dragon burst the celling. "My lab! Fool! Now the Megadramon and Gigadramon will attack!" Andromon smirked.

"Oh Sukamon," Artur swore at his partner's eagerness to fight. "Wingdramon! Handle them! Karatenmon is going with you!" Artur ordered. "Right! Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon! Saberdramon digivolve to... Karatenmon!" The crow screeched.

"Efforts to fight are futile," Andromon spoke emotionless. "No one asked for you opinion!" Grademon growled before charging at him. "Project Hazard, you won't win," Andromon used his hand/blade.

"You're too late anyway," Andromon added. "What do you mean?" Lucas questioned before looking at his watch, the time was 06:06:06. "Oh Raremon," Marcio swore. "Artur!" Wingdramon called as he finished Megadramon and Gigadramon.

Back at the sports centre, the golden wings that belonged to Matadrmon became dark blue as they began to form dark energy around them. "My master has risen!" Andromon laughed as the DEXDorugamon and Sangloupmon all went straight at the dark matter.

"He's absorbing them!" Wingdramon gasped as he picked up Artur. "Lucas(P) and I will hold him back, try to destroy Andromon and find out how is he absorbing the nightmares!" Artur called as Wingdramon took him, GrapLeomon and Lucas P to the dark mass.

As the DEXDorugamon and Sangloupmon became one with the dark mass as large centaur beast took shape. "Death-X Digivolution! GranDracmon!" The demon/vampire king cackled in pure power.

"This is bad, GranDracmon, mega level! Virus type, demon beast, his Crystal Revolution and Dead Moan are bad!" Artur gulped as the powerful mega spotted them. "DigiDestined! Time to pay! CRYSTAL REVOLUTION!" He unleashed a barrage of black crystals.

"In coming!" Wingdramon roared as he barely dodged them and landed on a rooftop. "Stay here, we will hold him back," Wingdramon muttered. "Good luck!" Artur called. "Let's use our crest attacks," GrapLeomon decided.

"FRIENDSHIP LION FIST!" GrapLeomon went for GranDracmon's face. "ETERNAL BLAZE OF COURAGE!" Wingdramon added his orange blaze. "BLAZING ROAR OF COURAGE AND FRIENDSHIP!" They engaged the combo as GrapLeomon was covered in the orange fire and delivered the punch.

GranDracmon caught it in his hand. "Weak, SOUL'S OF PURGATORY!" GranDracmon fired a blast of corrupted souls from the Dark Area. "GrapLeomon!" Wingdramon caught GrapLeomon. "I'm ok, though this guy, his power is on a hole new level," GrapLeomon observed.

Artur was watching the scene with Lucas P. "This is bad, according to Wikimon, GranDracmon is a really powerful mega, since this one used Death-X evolution, there might be a flaw somewhere," Artur muttered as he looked for any weaknesses.

"Right, but what can we do?" Lucas P grunted angrily as GrapLeomon crashed on a building. "Something, we have to try, we can't let this psychotic vampire win!" Artur announced as a faint orange light shone on his 01.

"Agreed, all of our friends are counting on us, we can't give up," Lucas P agreed as a faint blue light covered his 01. "But what, it's so frustrating," Artur groaned. "Can't that Giga thing lance do something?" Lucas P questioned.

"Actually, Wingdramon!" Artur gasped as GranDracmon hit them with enough power to blast them into their rookie forms. "Dracomon!" Artur gasped. "Leormon! No!" Lucas P agreed. "We can't surrender," Dracomon growled.

"All of our friends are counting on us," Leormon agreed. "Right, we have to keep going, never surrender," Artur agreed as all 4 were covered in orange and blue aura respectively. "What's this light?! It can't be! No!" GranDracmon gasped.

"GranDracmon, you won't win! Our friends are counting on us! We won't be taken down!" Leormon roared as light blue light engulfed him and Lucas P. "We aren't scared of you! We will take you down!" Artur and Dracomon announced as blazing orange aura covered them.

"This is the power, of courage!" Artur and Dracomon exclaimed as the orange glow became even brighter. "Dracomon Blue Warp digivolve to..." Dracomon was covered in electric blue light inside the warp evolution zone as he shot a blast up, Coredramon grabbed and shot up, Wingdramon repeated as a new form appeared. First the armor began to build as red hair grew on his back, spikes appeared on his knees as a V-shaped helmet covered his face, his now yellow eyes lit up as the GigaStick Lance appeared and he grabbed it on his left hand. "Darkdramon!" The Final Weapon roared as he shot a destructive blast.

"And the power of Friendship!" Lucas L and Leormon agreed as their light became blinding. "Leormon warp digivolve to..." Leormon did the same thing with Liamon and GrapLeomon as a humanoid lion appeared. He got a baseball cap and a jacket as a large katana appeared, he grabbed it as yellow/red gauntlets appeared on his hands, a Holy Ring appeared on his tail. "BantyoLeomon!" The lion man fired a fist blast.

The two mega stood glaring at GranDracmon. "What!? You digivolved? Impossible! CRYSTAL REVOLUTION!" GranDracmon fired. "FLASH BANTYO PUNCH!" BantyoLeomon easily countered.

"GranDracmon, time for some serious payback, GIGASTICK LANCE!" Darkdramon fired a deadly missile. "Argh! DEAD MOAN!" GranDracmon fired a sonic blast. "You call that a sound? DARK ROAR!" Darkdramon fired a mass of dark matter. "BANTYO PUNCH!" BantyoLeomon charged and delivered a blow.

"How? I'm the strongest there will ever be! SOUL'S OF PURGATORY!" GranDracmon fired. "Not fast enough!" Darkdramon smirked as he grabbed BantyoLeomon and appeared right in front of GranDracmon.

"DEMON STAB/LION SLASH!" The mega digimon of courage and friendship used their weapons in close range. "Argh! I can't lose! I can't! SOUL'S OF PURGATORY!" GranDracmon cried out firing the corrupted souls.

"Let's end this right now!" Artur ordered. "You got it! Darkdramon slide digivolve to..." Darkdramon crashed on the ground as he turned into a cross of a dragon and a super destruction bulldozer, "Breakdramon!" Dracomon's Green Warp form roared. "Whoa, Breakdramon, mega level, virus type, his Infinity Boring and Gravity Mass prove how dangerous he is," Artur smirked.

"No! I won't lose to pathetic lowlifes! CRYSTAL REVOLUTION!" GranDracmon fired at the slightly larger mega. Rage crystal didn't even scratch the deep green paint. "My turn, INFINITY BORING!" Breakdramon launched all of his drills at GranDracmon.

BantyoLeomon took advantage to parkour his way through the cables, to GranDracmon. The King of the Dark Area was too busy blocking the drills from damaging him further to stop the BANTYO. "FLASH BANTYO PUNCH EX!" BantyoLeomon fired a destructive super energy blast created of his fighting spirit and blazing friendship at GranDracmon.

"Slide Evolution! Darkdramon! DARK ROAR!" Breakdramon slide evolved to fire the dark mass. GranDracmon took the attacks head-on. "No! No! I'm supposed to be immortal! Invincible!" GranDracmon roared from all of his 3 mouths as he became a dark blue digiegg with the crimson mark of evil on the front.

"We did it!" Artur cheered as Darkdramon and BantyoLeomon took them to the lab. "Unexpected power boost detected, defeat possible," Andromon muttered as he blocked Karatenmon and Grademon.

"Chances of victory are less than -9999%, activate project Hi," Andromon muttered as fog covered him and a Digital Gate opened. "He escaped," Cerberumon growled. "Hey guys!" Darkdramon roared.

"The heck! What in the Dark Area... Dracomon? Leormon?" Ana realized as the duo landed. "Yep, where at mega level and kicked Mata... I mean GranDracmon's beastly butt," Darkdramon bragged before he began to shrink, same for BantyoLeomon.

"What's happening to them?" Maria asked with worry. "Don't worry, the battle just wasted a lot of power, I'm Babydmon again, and BantyoLeomon is back to Frimon," Babydmon answered. "Ok, that sure calms me down, but what about the people?" Maria asked concerned.

"According to the nightmares and the level of energy sucked from them, I'd say it's job of a MetalPhantomon," Artur guessed. "But where is that guy?" Babydmon asked. "I'm right here DigiDestined!" A metallic skeleton reaper with a pickax appeared.

"That's him! Don't get hit by his Grave Scream! Finish him quickly!" Artur ordered. "Quickly is my thing! HAZARD OF LIGHT!" Grademon fired his crest attack, a beam shaped like the Digital Hazard from his palm.

"Argh! No! No! This is unfair!" MetalPhantomon cried out in fear as he became a red digiegg with black scythes drawn on the shell. "Now people will begin to wake up," Reapmon announced.

For that was true, everyone trapped was now waking up from their nightmares. "We did it! We saved the worlds!" Maria cheered. "Not quite," Marcio gulped as he looked up, a large land floated upside down above them! What's happening? What's Project Hi? Find out soon enough!

BEST OC Maker: According to Wikimon, any digimon rookie or above with the GigaStick lance can become Darkdramon,

Blue: Besides, Artur preferred Darkdramon as Dracomon's mega level,

Green: Who cares?! Finally there are mega digimon on one of his fics!

BEST OC Maker: Yeah, now the next arc begins! The Big Death Stars! The 8 Kingdoms!

Green: Sounds good,

BEST OC Maker: I will post the opening as soon as possible, then back to Digimon: Tales

Blue: 'Kay,

BEST OC Maker: For those who wish to see 02, vote on the poll in my profile, or vote on something else. So read, review and stay taming!


	37. Opening of Arc 5 WE ARE XROS HEART!

Updated opening for this arc, the song is WE ARE XROS HEART ver. X7, it matches the overall of the arc so here it is:

We are Xros Heart!

(Logo appears, on the left is the DigiDestined and shadowed mega level partners, on the right is Bagramon, DarkKnightmon and the Death Generals)

This path is always a brutal burning road.

(Artur is seen on a large cliff. He now wore a black hoodie with an orange shirt that had the crest of courage drawn on it. Short jeans and black boots. He also had black fingerless gloves with gold around the openings. Dracomon by his side)

I dashed through it, for the sake of your dreams.

(Juca, Lucas and Julia are seen with their partners looking at large black clouds)

The bonds we've gathered up are our trump card. Show everyone the last of your power!

(The new mega clash with the Death Generals)

Now, everything melts together in a Great Xros.

(Darkdramon and BantyoLeomon fight Bagramon and DarkKnightmon)

Give me everyone's shining souls!

(Shakamon, Gokuwmon, Machinedramon, Ebemon, MetalGarurumon, BlackMetalGarurumon and their other evolved allies are seen)

Now, a Great Heart flares up, the fangs of tomorrow!

(Flashes of the new mega digimon)

Take victory in hand! We are Xros Heart!

(The 10 elemental symbols of frontier appear, the respective Ancient below each, fire in the middle)

We've overcome the nightmare on this darkness field of despair.

(The Bagra Army banner flutters, the symbols of the Death Generals and Twilight Army's appear around it, their respective general/leader below them)

My friends' feelings and smiles remain in my heart.

(Marcio is seen with YukiAgumon on a beach)

The darkness crawling with demonic castles, illuminate it with a blinding light!

(Bagramon is on his throne as Darkdramon blast his way in)

Now, let's grab hold of tomorrow with a Great Xros.

(The other chosen burst after him)

Gather up the courage of your wonderful friends!

(Artur smirks as Examon flashes)

Now, a Great Heart shines, the messenger of dreams!

(Lucas P smirks as Marsmon is seen growling)

Face the future! We are Xros Heart!

(The others with their mega level partners are seen)

Yes! The world is one.

(Image of the Human World on the left and the DW on the right Bagramon between them stretching his skeleton arm to grab them)

Yes! We are one.

(Artur is seen riding Darkdramon's shoulder at high speed)

Shattering the seven evil ambitions, the seven hopes stand here.

(On the right, the Death Generals, DarKnightmon and Bagramon

Break open and grasp hold of an everlasting peace,

(The mega Digimon clash against their rival Death General)

with your gigantic arms of steel!

(The super mega clashes against DarknessBagramon and DarKnightmon(Bagramon))

Now, everything melts together in a Great Xros.

(Flashes of a large humanoid Digimon, Susanoomon are seen)

Give me everyone's shining souls!

(A very dark image of Lucemon smirking is seen)

Now, a Great Heart flares up, the fangs of tomorrow!

(The scenes shows great amounts of Dark Energy flowing on a dark sphere)

Take victory in hand! We are Xros Heart!

(Artur and Dracomon are seen running forwards)

Ah, face the future! We are Xros Heart!

(The logo flashes)


	38. Arrival in Dragon Land! Ancient Fire!

The group gazed at the sky. "That's the DW!" Artur gasped. "Definitely, there's Gold&Silver Mountain," Marcio pointed at said mountain. "Guys, we will meet here in 1 hour, go home and pack some gear, this time were going prepared," Artur ordered.

"Back to the DW?" Maria questioned. "Yeah, if the world is appearing in the sky, there's certainly trouble," Artur said in matter of fact. "Still, fine," Maria sighed. "Kuwagamon," Juca waved as the beetle scooped him. "Pack only what is needed!" Artur called.

The group went their ways. Artur was going home with Lucas. "So, in the DW, eating isn't really needed, so let's get tents, sleeping bags," Artur began to list. "So, we're really going there," Lucas said in wonder as he looked up.

"Yeah, the DW is an amazing world of wonder and adventure, but is full of danger," Guilmon agreed. "Don't worry, we will be there soon enough," Artur smirked. As they got home Artur pulled a box from under his bed. "Well, I knew it would come in handy," Artur smirked as he pulled out a large black cloak.

"So, how awesome do I look?" Artur smirked as he adjusted his goggles. He now wore a black hoodie with an orange shirt that had the crest of courage drawn on it. Short jeans and black boots. He also had black fingerless gloves with gold around the openings. "Cool," Babydmon answered.

Lucas came out of the bathroom with a red shirt, black shorts and shoes. "I got the stuff, we can go," Gigimon dragged a backpack. "Got it," Artur put the backpack on his back as they went back.

Find out they weren't the only ones to get a new wardrobe. Eric now wore a dark grey gap with black shorts, he kept his original shoes. Marcio wore a light blue shirt and long jeans. Juca wore a dark green camouflage shirt, boots and pants. Maria wore a black shirt with a pink heart on the middle with long jeans and shoes. Ana wore a white shirt and a black jacket, she also wore black pants and boots. Lucas P wore a light blue shirt with the number 10 behind it, shorts and jeans and finally, Julia wore an eagle styled shirt with short pants and shoes.

"So, everybody ready?" Artur asked with a smirk. "Going back to the DW, discovering the problem, fix it, get back home for dinner," Lucas P joked. "Yeah, so, how are we going to get there?" Marcio asked.

"We'll, Missimon digivolve to... Penmon! Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon!" The Black Wings of Justice announced. "Minomon digivolve to... Wormmon! Wormmon digivolve to... Kuwagamon!" The beetle growled.

"Obviously," Eric snickered. "Hey look!" Pagumon called as he looked up a plane was going to the DW. "Hey, what's that blue dot?" Babydmon asked. "Kabuterimon!" Pinamon gasped. "Everyone, rookie or champion!" Artur ordered as the evolutions began.

"Dorugamon!" Lucas hoped on his partner as they rocketed off. "Coredramon," Artur hoped on the blue dragon as they took off. "Holsmon," Julia called as she followed them. "ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Kabuterimon fired an electric blast.

"I got this! TEMPEST WING!" Holsmon canceled the blast, but some electricity hit the plane. "I got this one!" Coredramon roared as he grabbed the plane. "Shouldn't you digivolve more?" Artur asked worried.

"I got this," Coredramon muttered as he put the plane down and the passengers burst out. "Stay in the ground," Coredramon smirked as he saw Holsmon finish off Kabuterimon. "Alright, now we can go," Artur decided.

"Hey Artur!" A man called as multiple grown ups ran to them, the parents. "Son, what the heck is this?" Artur's dad questioned Artur as he pointed at Coredramon and Dorugamon. "Digimon, who guess what, are real," Artur smirked.

"They're amazing," Eric's dad gasped as he looked at a Wizarmon. "Thank you for the compliment," Wizarmon answered. "Want the heck is happening here? Why are my children riding a giant beetle and bird?" Maria's mom screamed.

"Calm down Mom, this is Kuwagamon and that's Saberdramon, they're our friends," Juca introduced the duo. "What the heck is this all about!? Why is my daughter close to one of those monsters?" Ana's dad roared.

"Dad, Dobermon is different, he's one of the good guys," Ana protested. "Agreed, it's an honor to meet my partner's kin," Dobermon lowered his head. "He does look more like a dog than the others," Ana's mom added as she looked suspiciously at Coredramon and Dorugamon.

"Well, Kuwagamon and Saberdramon saved out butts more times than I can count," Maria argued with her mom. "They're still giant monsters," Her mom grunted. "Seriously, they're good guys," Juca added as the argument continued.

"So, Artur always liked dragons, can't say you two aren't a match for them," Artur's mom commented as she looked at Coredramon and Dorugamon. "I'm Lucas' partner," Dorugamon added. "Still," Artur's mom insisted.

"So, this is amazing," Eric's dad gasped again looking Wizarmon. "You said that already, it's amazing," Eric's mom agreed. "Well little bro, looks like you're on an adventure," Eric's older brother told him gruffly. "I'll bring you a souvenir," Eric joked.

"Marcio, this is just..." Marcio's uncle trailed off as he looked at YukiAgumon. "Don't worry dude, Marcio is my friend," YukiAgumon told the older man. "Don't call me dude, this is just insane," Marcio's uncle finished.

Lucas P's mom looked at Leormon and HippoGriffomon. "The cub looks adorable, and the griffin sure has a proud aura," Lucas P's mom praised. "Thanks Mom," Julia hugged the woman. The overall reaction from the parents were either outrage or wonder.

"So, why all the camping gear?" Artur's dad noticed the bag. "We have to go up there, we can't explain everything right now, so Ana, summarize," Artur told the girl. The chosen of sincerity sighed, "Something about time-flux between the worlds, the time we were at summer camp we got transported there," She pointed to the sky and continued, "What passed an hour here, was almost a hole month, we fought with our partners to destroy dangerous threats, one of them came here, to our world, we followed him here and as you can see, we destroyed him, but whatever made the DW appear in the sky, we have to stop it," Ana finished.

"Absolutely not!" Her father declared. "Dad, I'm a DigiDestined, even if we get in trouble, Dobermon will be there for me, or one of the others," Ana told her father. "With all respect sir, it's her duty, and as much as you don't like it, you will have to deal with it," Artur intervened.

"Good luck then, I will trust you two to keep them safe," Artur's mom patted Coredramon and Dorugamon. "Count on us," Dorugamon nodded. "So, can we go now?" Eric asked impatiently. "Yeah, let's," Artur agreed when his 01 began to glow. "It's calling us, alright team, let's go!" Artur decided as light engulfed them and began to drag them up.

The parents called from below as they slowly entered the new world. That's when they stopped going up, and began going 'down'. "Ahhhh!" They cried as they crashed on a large green field, surprisingly unhurt.

"Wow, whatever is threatening the world, sure didn't get here," Ana commented as they looked around. "The DigiDestined!" None other than Cutemon called. "Hey it's Cutemon!" Dobermon noticed.

"You have to hide! They're coming!" Cutemon pushed them on a large flower bush, the champion and perfects already devolved rookie. Dozens FlareLizarmon appeared, they were chasing a small yellow dinosaur who looked like a yellow YukiAgumon, an Agumon(2006).

The FlareLizarmon circled Agumon as the leader, DarkLizarmon, snarled, "Now join us Agumon! It's your duty as a dragon digimon!" Agumon shook his head. "Never! The beast and plant digimon are my friends!" The DR protested.

"Fool!" DarkLizarmon swatted him. "You you join Dragon Fury army! Only the dragon digimon may live in Dragon Land!" DarkLizarmon snarled. "Never! I won't betray my friends!" Agumon growled as he stood up.

"We have to help," Artur decided. "But if you guys appear, Dorbickmon will inform the other Generals," Cutemon argued. "No choice!" Artur and Dracomon rushed. "Stop this now!" Artur ordered.

"What do we have here? Another dragon? Annihilate this traitor!" DarkLizarmon ordered. "Ain't happening! Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Green)!" The green dragon roared. "Fool! You all shall die! DREAD BULLET!" DarkLizarmon fired a dark fire bullet.

"STRIKE BOMBER!" Coredramon swatted with his tail. "We should help, too," Marcio decided. "Right! YukiAgumon digivolve to... Seadramon!" The sea serpent slithered at the enemies. "WATER BREATH!" Seadramon extinguished the fire digimon, only fire red eggs stood where they once were.

"I'll admit, you're powerful," DarkLizarmon growled as he grappled with Coredramon. "And I'm just starting, G SHRUGGEN II!" Coredramon unleashed the laser. DarkLizarmon was shot backwards.

Suddenly, an earthquake began. "Oh no! Master! Please spare me!" DarkLizarmon cried as a large dragon man appeared from the earth, Dorbickmon. "Dorbickmon, mega level, his Tyrant Collaborate and Dragon Breath Tonic Fire make him a fierce and dangerous enemy," Artur analyzed.

"So, the DigiDestined finally returned," Dorbickmon smirked. Coredramon devolved. "Ready?" Artur asked his partner. "Ready," Dracomon nodded. "Leormon?" Lucas P smirked. "I was born ready," The cub growled.

"Dracomon warp digivolve to... Darkdramon!" The Final Weapon roared. "Leormon warp digivolve to... BantyoLeomon!" The lion man roared.

Dorbickmon's eyes widened slightly. "Mega? Oh well, DRAGON BREATH TONIC FIRE!" Dorbickmon unleashed a dark purple fire blast from his chest. "DARK ROAR/FLASH BANTYO PUNCH!" The mega countered.

The attacks clashed on a gigantic explosion. "Not bad, not bad at all," Dorbickmon smirked, both sides were injured. "We won't lose!" Darkdramon snarled. "Of course you will," Dorbickmon snapped his fingers and rocks burst from the terrain and hit the unsuspecting duo.

"Argh!" Darkdramon roared as he was thrown backwards. "Fools! As ruler of Dragon Land, I have to power to modify the terrain as I will!" Dorbickmon announced. "With that power, how can we win?" Ana wondered.

"We have to help! Wizarmon digivolve to... Reapmon! ASSASSINATION SHOT!" The cloaked assassin fired. Dorbickmon was hit on the left shoulder, he didn't even bother a glance. "Who does he think he is?! Seadramon digivolve to... MegaSeadramon!" The perfect roared.

"MAELSTROM!" MegaSeadramon fired a full out blizzard. Dorbickmon didn't bother a glance. "GIGASTICK LANCE/LION SLASH!" Darkdramon and BantyoLeomon charged. "TYRANT COLLABORATE!" Dorbickmon pulled his purple fire sword.

"Now, let me show you, more of my power," Dorbickmon smirked as he pulled out a... "Darkness Loader!" Artur gasped. "Dorbickmon! FlareLizarmons! Forced DigiFusion!" Dorbickmon roared as a flash and all of the dying and standing FlareLizarmon became a single sword of fire.

"Now, BLAZING BLADE!" Dorbickmon used the newly acquired sword. "No way, how can we beat him?" Eric wondered. That's when suddenly, "LIGHTNING STAFF TECHNIQUE!" Gokuwmon appeared on a cliff and fired an electric bolt at Dorbickmon.

"CLOUD RIDING TECHNIQUE!" Gokuwmon summoned multiple clouds to pick up the team. "Whoa!" The team gasped as the mega devolved along with the perfects, Agumon was also taken. "What's this?! No!" Dorbickmon roared in anger.

"Even with two mega digimon, defeating Dorbickmon is still out of your reach," Gokuwmon grunted as he took them to a large temple. "Come," The monkey warrior grunted. They walked inside some tunnels before reaching a shining room.

"Welcome, to the Enlightened Ones' Dragon Land Base," Gokuwmon introduced as a large humanoid digimon walked to them. "It's good to see the DigiDestined after so many years," The unknown digimon greeted them.

"Do we know you?" Lucas P asked. "Shakamon, mega level, vaccine, legendary enlightened digimon born from a Sanzomon who reached enlightenment, Sanzomon reached her mega level!" Artur analyzed.

"That is correct chosen of Courage, and we aren't alone," Shakamon smiled. "Hey! Good to see you guys again!" A large metal dragon greeted them, he was followed by Commandramon and Sealsdramon.

"Let me guess, Tankdramon? Now you're Machinedramon, mega level, your Infinity Cannon sounds deadly," Artur analyzed the large mecha. "And guess who I'am," Another mechanical digimon questioned.

"Ebemon, mega level, his Planet Destroyer sounds awesome, according to this, you're Datamon," Artur realized. The alien robot nodded. "Hey kids!" A MetalGarurumon rushed to them, a BlackMetalGarurumon close behind.

"I'm Garurumon and he was Elecmon, we reached our mega forms and with our Metal Wolf Claw attack, our enemies will crumble," MetalGarurumon informed them. "Swammon and most of our allies are mega or perfect now," BlackMetalGarurumon added.

"Mistress Shakamon," Agumon bowed. "It's good to see you, Ancient Fire was getting worried, and angry," Shakamon greeted. "Who?" Artur asked. "He's one of the 10 leaders of the Enlightened Ones, each is an element, though Ancient Fire is the leader," Hawkmon answered.

"They're all ancient and powerful mega digimon, they were the guardians of the DW, but a great evil sealed them inside 10 different temples, since we're in Dragon Land, I'd guess Ancient Fire is sealed here," Guilmon explained.

"You're correct," A powerful voice shook the temple, the very sound somehow emanated heat and pure raw power. "Now, Shakamon, bring them to me," Ancient Fire growled. "Yes," Shakamon nodded as she motioned them to follow her, Agumon went with them too.

They went on a large chamber. "Wow," Dracomon gasped, as the room looked like it was inside a volcano, in the very middle, a large tri horned dragon stood within a lava pool, he had a large chain that made him trapped on the ground, a locket with the Crest of Courage drawn on it stood in the chain, he was laying inside the lava with only his head and tail showing.

"AncientGreymon, mega level, vaccine, his Gaia Tornado and Omega Burst are powerful, but his Ancient Fire attack will turn us on ashes' ashes," Artur analyzed the mighty dragon. "So, you finally came," AncientGreymon growled. "Ancient Fire," Shakamon bowed.

"Why do you feel so, right, calming?" Dracomon asked confused as looked at the dragon. "It's good to see my sacrifice worked," AncientGreymon gave a grin, revealing the multiple sharp pointed teeth.

"What do you mean?" Artur asked. "You see, Dracomon, along the other chosen digimon, were created by me and the rest of the Warrior 10," AncientGreymon explained as everyone gasped in surprise...

BEST OC Maker: Yep, I know, now I'm going back to posting a chap of each story, I just wanted to re-introduce some more of the DW and their new outfits,

Green: Now can you post another chapter on Tales?

BEST OC Maker: Yeah, yeah, I'm planning on showing some other OCs in another part of the city around the same day as the challenge, the battles might have to wait a little, so Stay Taming!


	39. Origins, final fight on Dragon Land!

"Wait a second, created?" Wizarmon asked AncientGreymon after the shocking revelation. "Not exactly, we modified data from powerful, some even legendary, Digimon and infused with our powers and the power known as Balance," AncientGreymon explained.

"So, some of us are legends?" Dracomon asked. "Yes young one," The Warrior of Fire rumbled. "So, you're the guy that brought us here?" Artur asked. "I'am only a tenth of him," AncientGreymon answered.

"A fusion? Let me guess, Susanoomon!" Artur snapped his fingers. "Yes, the Ultimate Legendary Warrior of all 10 elements, AncientGarurumon and I chose the perfect leader to protect this world," AncientGreymon praised.

"Chose? You were the ones to bring us here? Are you guys insane? We're just teens and kids for god's sake! You just thought that you could teleport us to fight your battles!? We don't even belong on this world!" Ana burst. "Show some respect," Gokuwmon growled. "No, she's right, we brought them here without an explanation or anything, they deserve to know," AncientGreymon rumbled.

"Each of you were chosen for a reason," AncientGreymon began. "Artur, you knowledge about Digimon, your wish to prove yourself and your blazing courage were the reasons I picked you, you're a worthy hero," AncientGreymon gazed at Artur with pride.

"What about us?" Lucas P asked. "I don't have a clue, ask the other Ancient Warriors the ones that picked each of you, there is 1 of us in each land, the final land, Bright Land holds the last two of us," AncientGreymon answered.

"Just a question, am I one of the legendaries? 'Cause neither Breakdramon or Darkdramon look very heroic," Dracomon asked. "You were picked as leader for a reason, mega isn't a limit young Dragon Emperor," AncientGreymon answered.

"So, could you give us some more information on Dorbickmon and the Death-Generals?" Eric asked. "It's been 70 years since all of you left to face Matadrmon," AncientGreymon told them. "Wait what? We only stayed there a week!" Maria protested.

"7 days, 70 years, the time flux is different," Eric scratched his chin. "It is, but back to the main topic, many millenniums ago, there was a Great War between humanoid and zoo form Digimon, oh well, before I bore you kids off with a history lesson, Shakamon, could you give them a more, 'descriptive' view?" The warrior of fire asked the monk.

"As you wish," Shakamon shone as the scenery changed to a large battlefield, a war of humanoid and beast Digimon raged around them, storm clouds covered the skies even if there wasn't any rain. "It's horrible!" Maria gasped as she saw a Hopmon blasted by Yaksmon.

"The war lasted many years, until He came," AncientGreymon explained as light pierced the clouds and a blonde angel child floated down. "His name was Lucemon, a powerful rookie who just wanted the war to stop, in the end, he became the new ruler of the DW," AncientGreymon explained as they saw large cities with humanoid and beast Digimon living happily as equals.

"For a century, it was a golden age, but power can corrupt anyone, even an angel, Lucemon became Lucemon Chaos Mode," AncientGreymon announced as the scene changed to enslaved Digimon and the image of a grown up Lucemon with bat wings on a half of his body.

"Lucemon! It's him!" YukiAgumon recognized the Demon Lord. "It was a dark time, when 10 human teens became partnered with 10 Digimon, they became a force too great for the foul tyrant, we finally destroyed him and sealed his egg," AncientGreymon showed the images of the 10 Legendary warriors with 10 shadowed humans defeating Lucemon.

"Wait, you're a partner Digimon?!" Artur gasped. "Yes I was, me and..." AncientGreymon stopped from saying his name. "We're the leaders, you have an aura extremely similar to him, if I didn't know better, I'd say you two were the same," AncientGreymon informed him.

"So, Lucemon was sealed, then what?" Penmon asked. "Well, after that, we created the 4 rulers known as the Archangels, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Bagramon, they'd ruled the land with peace as the second Golden Age began," AncientGreymon continued as flashes of the 4 angels appeared.

"One day, a seer called Baronmon came to us, he gave us a prophecy warning of great danger, we then created the 9 crests with aid of Balance, we made the legendary and powerful DigiEggs infused to increase power, Steel made the Digivices and prepared the 01 upgrade, we gave the crests and eggs to the 4 archangels," AncientGreymon continued.

"After that, we kept going on with life," AncientGreymon rumbled. "Bagramon challenged us, he said we should prepare to face the evil and danger, we ignored him, that was a mistake," AncientGreymon lowered his head.

"He attacked us with his army, we were caught by surprise, but in the end, he didn't stand a chance," AncientGreymon progressed as images of the fight appeared. "As punishment, AncientVolcamon acted and destroyed half of his body before blasting him away, but it was too late, Bagramon's minions had succeeded in stealing the crests and hiding them," AncientGreymon growled.

"Bagramon later returned once again for revenge, his army of Angemon and Piddmon became Devimon and Boogiemon, the HolyAngemon became Myotismon and Phelesmon, they had fallen, Bagramon himself also fell, his destroyed half evolved on a powerful new form making him even stronger, he allied himself with the dark knight, SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon, the creators of a dark weapon known as the Darkness Loader, they used on themselves to become DarKnightmon," AncientGreymon continued as they were seen.

"We we didn't expect was that the Death-Generals allied themselves with him, the battle lasted for many months until we sealed them, but Bagramon used the last of his powers to seal us as well, and turned the crests on keys," AncientGreymon growled.

"So my crest can free you?" Artur asked looking at the lock. "Not anymore, with the Death-Generals back, Bagramon used his powers to reform the DW in the 8 Kingdoms known as lands, right now we're at Dragon Land, when you destroy a general, you will become the new ruler, that's when you will be able to destroy the lock," AncientGreymon finished.

Suddenly, the temple began to shake as Shakamon's images vanished. "It's the Fire-Fury Army! They found us!" A Commandramon reported. "Right! We will destroy Dorbickmon and free you!" Artur decided as he began to run.

"Wait up!" Agumon called. The group followed the trio. "Hey Ana, about your outburst, did you really meant it?" Dobermon asked, his red eyes tinged with hurt. "Well, not really, I was just mad," Ana explained.

Dobermon didn't believe her. As they rushed out, they saw Machinedramon and the other mega Digimon fighting Dorbickmon, and getting their butts kicked. "DARK ROAR!" Darkdramon joined in blasting Dorbickmon.

"Look! It's Artur!" Maria pointed at Darkdramon's shoulder were Artur stood. "Ana, stay here, Dobermon Digivolve to... Cerberumon!" The Cerberus growled. "Cerberumon..." Ana looked at the brawling dog, who was fighting a pack of FlareLizarmon.

"You hurt him bad you know," Maria told her BFFS. "I was just tired, I didn't mean it," Ana excused herself. As the duo kept talking, Cerberumon kept fighting. Dorbickmon was still fighting Darkdramon, the Tyrant Collaborate barely holding the GigaStick Lance.

Dorbickmon then smirked. "It's time! Unleash the beast!" Dorbickmon ordered as a large cage burst from the ground. A large golden dragon with 8 eyes roared as he stepped out. "Oh #^}*=#, Fanglomon, mega level, God Beast type, he's trouble," Artur gulped.

"Like my new pet, Lucemon himself could only seal him away, after millenniums of living in the deepest part of the Dark Area, the once called Golden Dragon of Centre is now nothing more than a reptilian dog serving me!" Dorbickmon laughed.

"GOLDEN CIRCLE!" Fanglomon blasted millions of soldiers of the Enlightened Ones. "He's so powerful, we need to slide!" Artur decided. "Darkdramon slide digivolve to... Breakdramon!" The super powerful Digimon roared.

"Now, Dorbickmon! Fanglomon! Forced DigiFusion!" Dorbickmon laughed as his lower half was replaced by Fanglomon's body similar to how Zanbamon was with his own skeleton horse. Suddenly, Dorbickmon's eyes became slits as he began to laugh with dripping insanity.

"Oh no, Fanglomon's insanity infected Dorbickmon!" Ana realized. "More power! More destruction! Dorbickmon! Fire-Fury Army! Forced DigiFusion!" Dorbickmon laughed as he changed more, turning on what looked like a normal evolution for Dorbickmon. "Dorbickmon Darkness Mode!" He announced.

"This is bad, power levels are breaking the limit!" Machinedramon analyzed. "More destruction! DRAGON BREATH TONIC FIRE!" Dorbickmon fired right at Ana and Maria. "No!" Cerberumon howled as everyone closed their eyes.

Ana waited for the pain, but it never came. "Dobermon!" Ana gasped as the extremely wounded and fazing in and out champion laid on the grass in front of her, destruction all around her. "Are you ok?" Dobermon asked. "I should ask you that," Ana cried as she rushed to him, Dorbickmon fired Dragon Breath Tonic Fire on the background against Breakdramon.

"Go to you world, you clearly don't want to be here," Dobermon groaned. "No! I said that because I was frustrated! The DW may have a bad side, but it's good side is far bigger! Dobermon! You're my best friend and I can't imagine my life without you! Please! I need you!" Ana hugged in tight hug as she kept crying, her crest began to glow a blinding light.

"Ana, your power," Dobermon began as he stopped dying. Light engulfed them. "What?!" Dorbickmon roared as he was blinded by it. "It's time!" Breakdramon cheered. "Dobermon warp digivolve to..." Dobermon did the basic warp with Cerberumon as a new form took shape. Golden claws and powerful maw/shoulder plates with golden teeth appeared. A blood red cape fluttered on his back as a V shaped golden blade appeared above his eyes, the crest of sincerity on his forehead above it. "Plutomon!" The Mega level announced.

"Amazing! Plutomon! A legendary avenger who enjoys chewing evil with his Haggard Cluster, he's known to punish the evil with his Chaos Rights and banish them with his Hell's Gate!" Artur analyzed the fearsome avenger.

"What's this? Destroy more! DRAGON BREATH TONIC FIRE!" Dorbickmon fired. Plutomon lifted his palm as the tiny red dots on it began to glow. "CHAOS RIGHTS!" He fired a crimson blast that fully neutralized Dorbickmon's attack and highly damaged said dragon.

"No! Destroy more! TYRANT COLLABORATE!" Dorbickmon swung his sword. "HAGGARD CLUSTER!" Plutomon created a dark energy maw as the weapons clashed. "Amazing, he's beating Dorbickmon Darkness Mode!" Artur gasped.

"Plutomon! Go!" Ana cheered. "Ana... Dorbickmon! It's time for your judgment! For your tyrant and cold blooded tyranny! I name you guilty! HELL'S GATE!" Plutomon slashed the ground below him as a large iron gate burst out of it.

Plutomon snapped his fingers/claws as the gate opened to a pitch black world. "No! No!" Dorbickmon cried as chains came out of it and began to drag him inside. "This can't be! This can't be! Need to destroy!" Dorbickmon groaned as he was dragged in. The doors closed as the gate vanished below the earth, then multiple DigiEggs burst from below the ground.

Plutomon stood for a second before turning into an exhausted Pagumon. "Wow, he sure wasted a lot of energy," Babydmon commented as Artur grapped him. "Yeah, sleep well Pagumon, you deserve it," Ana petted the gray ball.

"Look! The banner!" Artur pointed to the sky as the banner changed to the crest of Sincerity. "You did it! C'mon! We have to free AncientGreymon!" Artur called as they ran downstairs inside the temple.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" AncientGreymon asked worried. "We're all alive, Dobermon reached mega!" Ana explained. "Alright, to break the lock, you must point your 01 towards it," AncientGreymon instructed Artur.

"Right," Artur pointed as a bright orange light burst from it and hit the lock. The chain and lock crumbled as AncientGreymon stretched his wings and gave a mighty roar. "Freedom at last!" The Ancient roared.

"Hey DigiDestined! Look!" Agumon pointed to a portal opening. "It will take you to the next land, good luck," Shakamon summarized. "Alright! Let's go!" Artur decided as they ran in for their next adventure...

Somewhere in a dark and creepy castle, a red eyed shadow was seen. "They're coming, I feel it, time for my revenge!" The shadow laughed maniacally as he faded... Somewhere else, Bagramon stood siting on his throne. "The DigiDestiend are back, let's start this game," The Demon Lord chuckled menacingly...

BEST OC Maker: I know, I'm still working on the Digimon: Tales but I felt bad for leaving such evil cliffhanger, the next chapter another adventure begins!

Blue: Time for Gluttony and Knowledge work as one to destroy an ex-ally!

Green: That's spoilers! Who are you and what did you do to Blue?

Blue: It slipped! Forget you heard... I mean red that!

BEST OC Maker: I know, short chapter, but it still was good, right? Read, review and Stay Taming!


	40. Complications,

Hello everyone, as you all noticed, I haven't posted in a long time. It's because something weird happened to my IPad that made the back screen green and changed a lot of colors, it also erased all of my files in Pages, including the nearly done Tales' chapter and Chronicles. Since the only other IPad I could use is my mother's and according to her, we waste all of the battery and not her 'never closing apps', I will have a harder time getting anything done. So there will be a small break until I can fix my IPad. Before you ask, the glitch doesn't affect the white and black parts of the screen, so I can still read and comment from time to time. If you guys have any ideas in how to fix this problem, I want to hear them. I tried to use my Laptop but it glitched too, hope to fix it tonight. So sorry for not posting anything in so long. I will try to make it up somehow.


	41. Vampire Land, awaken of a Demon Lord

The team was flying through the 'tube' to the next land. Eric floated along Marcio. "Weird right? Wonder how does it work," Wizarmon commented. "Yeah, my theory is the gravitational pull of the next land is pushing us," Eric smirked, "After all the craziness we've been through? My guess is something else," Marcio and YukiAgumon nodded.

"Hey, what's all of that dark purple stuff and spheres?" Lucas pointed outside the tube. "It looks like dark energy and the spheres must be the physical representation of each of the lands," Hawkmon answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Julia asked with giggle. "The dark purple is bad stuff and the spheres are the lands," Guilmon summarized. "Yeah, that should be it," Lucas nodded. "So, what's Artur's plan? You know, for when we fight Bagramon," Juca asked said teen's younger brother.

"I dunno, but it will probably his most common strategy, hit the enemy with all we got and improvise the rest as we go along," Lucas answered. Julia couldn't help but laugh at that. "What do you think I will be when I turn mega?" Wormmon asked Hawkmon.

"A bigger bug," Hawkmon joked. Guilmon lifted his head to them, "And I'll become the strongest mega there is," The raptor commented. Hawkmon laughed, "Nah, you be the mega with the biggest ego there is," The hawk joked.

Maria watched the younger ones chatting. Penmon floated to her side, "I know, you think we should have left them home," The penguin guessed. Maria nodded, "They're just so young, I mean, we're young too, it's just that..." Maria trailed off.

"You know that their partners will protect them to the end, just like any of us," Penmon put his wing on her shoulder. "I know," Maria sighed and then smiled. "Keep going and never give up brah," YukiAgumon interrupted the moment. "What the heck?!" Maria gasped in surprise.

Marcio laughed. "Well, that was pretty easy," YukiAgumon laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be the reliable one?" Maria scolded him. "And you're supposed to be and loving and not scolding one," Eric pointed out as the conversation continued.

"So, next will probably be Vampire Land," Artur guessed. "Anything we should know beforehand? Like who's the next Death-General? Or what army he posses?" Pagumon, now Gazimon asked. "Moonlight Army, the Death-General is NEOVamdemon, mega level vampire Digimon, he has a lot of twisted tricks on his sleeves," Artur answered absent minded.

"You ok? You've been well, off, since we entered the dimensional tube thing you've been acting more off than ever," Ana told him worried. "I'm it's just that unlike the other Death-Generals, NEOVamdemon has only a single perfect that can turn into him, and it's..." Artur never finished as they arrived on the Vampire Land.

Artur woke up by Eric's side. "Hey Artur, where's everyone?" Dracomon asked his partner. "No clue pal, but I do know where at Vampire Land," Artur answered as Wizarmon and Eric stood up.

"It seems that were at a cemetery, but why would a cemetery even exist? Don't all Digimon are reborn as digieggs? And why would the graves be so big?" Eric wondered. "Simple, the DW is made of data from your world, so random things like this pop all over the DW, the size could be a distortion or the amount of overfilled data," Wizarmon answered.

Artur gave them a nod. "We should leave though, there could be Bakemon or Soulmon around right? Or even a few Skull," Dracomon gulped. "Now now, is the great and mighty Dracomon scared of a few ghosts and bony creatures?" Artur teased.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as a giant skeleton hands burst from the graveyards around them. "Who're you calling bony?" A large skeleton dragon/dinosaur roared, multiple Digimon similar to him, the owners of the hands came out after him. There were also large skeleton mammal Digimon with wings bursting out of the ground.

"SkullGreymon, perfect level virus Digimon with some nasty tricks, this is bad and the winged beasts are SkullBaluchimon, same overall with their moves just as bad," Wizarmon gulped. The large undead Digimon growled as they neared them.

"We don't want trouble, we just want to take down NEOVamdemon," Artur told them. SkullGreymon's eyes widened. "Wait a sec, small, weird non armor clothes, cape, goggles, DigiDestined!" SkullGreymon realized.

"They're finally here," SkullBaluchimon growled. That's when a voice boomed. "DigiDestined? You two are late!" A large man with fiery schemed pants announced, the only odd things about him where the chains wrapped around his body and the fact his face was a metal mask with blue fire blazing around it, he had eerie glowing red eyes.

Artur analyzed the man. "SkullMeramon, a perfect level virus Digimon with great power, his Chain of Pain is seriously painful," The chosen of Courage red out loud. "Late for what?" Eric asked.

"We found two others from yer group already, a blonde with Sincerity and a Gazimon and a brunette with Love and Penmon," SkullMeramon answered. "Ana and Maria," Artur smirked. "BTW, welcome to Skull Cemetery, boss will be glad he found you guys," SkullMeramon continued.

"Wait, who's boss?" Wizarmon asked suspiciously. "The leader of the Cemetery, SkullMammon, he secretly supports the resistance and so, we're undercover members of it too," SkullMeramon answered nonchalantly.

Skull cemetery seemed like a gigantic city every single Digimon with the Skull prefix perfect or lower roamed there, SkullMeramon explained the graves they saw were designated for SkullGreymon and SkullBaluchimon, the size of the grave depended on the type of 'mon whom inhabited.

They finally reached a place where the largest grave ever stood, each of the letters were the size of a grown man. "Hey boss! We found two more!" SkullMeramon announced. Suddenly, a large trunk burst from the ground as a skeletal mammoth with golden armor emerged.

"SkullMammon, mega level vaccine Digimon of the undead type, it says he was a Mammon that fought against evil virus Digimon so much that his body wasted itself in this powerful form," Eric analyzed.

"That is correct chosen, now come, He will be glad to see more of you," SkullMammon called as he pointed his trunk to the hole in his grave. "There's a legendary warrior in there?" Artur asked surprised.

"Yes, Ancient Steel will be glad you've come, though he probably already knows you two are here," SkullMammon muttered as he led them down the hole. They walked until they reached a room similar to where AncientGreymon was sealed, but this one had large chunks of steel bursting out of random places, there wasn't a pool and a large cloaked figure with a mirror replacing his chest stood in the middle, a chain with the locket of Knowledge wrapped around the figure's right arm.

Ana and Maria were already there. "AncientWisemon, a mega Digimon known as the Legendary Warrior of Steel, with his God Sigh and Ancient Steel Attacks, he will wipe his enemies clean and smooth," Artur made the pun. AncientWisemon looked at them. "Greetings Wielders of Courage and Knowledge," AncientWisemon called them.

Artur and Eric neared him and SkullMammon bowed. "Have a peaceful conversation," The Undead Vaccine rumbled out. "SkullMammon is a truly polite pachyderm, never sticking his trunk where it doesn't belong," AncientWisemon commented.

"So, what's this resistance is like? How's it going? Any major problems against NEOVamdemon?" Eric asked. "The resistance is fully functional and ready for battle, the only actual problem is the Moon-Light Army's special ability," AncientWisemon explained.

"Regeneration, even their weakest soldiers can face us because of this nasty power," AncientWisemon reported. "What's your army made of? So far we only seen Skull Digimon," Wizarmon asked.

"We also have Wisemon, Hagurumon, Tankmon and other members of the Metal Empire, mostly, there's always the rebel Lopmon and Turuiremon around, led by an Antylamon, though there are some others," AncientWisemon concluded.

That's when the ground began to shake. "What's that? An attack?" Dracomon asked excited. SkullMeramon rushed down. "Ancient Steel! It's Moon-Light Army! They're pillaging the town!" The fire man gasped.

"We have to help!" Artur decided as he began to run. "Wait! If we do that, we will not only reveal our location, but let NEOVamdemon know that Skull Cemetery is allied with the resistance," Eric argued.

"They're being pillaged! Besides, I have a theory about how to overpass the regenerations," Artur countered. "Eric is right this time, we can't just recklessly charge out there," Ana countered.

Artur finally stopped. That's when they heard it. "FLASH BANTYO PUNCH!" BantyoLeomon's roar echoed through the caves. "Now we go?" Dracomon asked excited. "Fine," Eric agreed as they rushed out.

"Good luck DigiDestined!" AncientWisemon called as they ran out of the chamber. They ran out to see Devimon, LadyDevimon, IceDevimon, MarineDevimon, Myotismon and other vampire Digimon raiding the town along some Devidramon.

"Ready pal?" Artur smirked as he lifted his 01. "I was ready before I hatched! Dracomon Green Warp Digivolve to.. Breakdramon!" The mechanical menace roared, he, like Darkdramon, held the orange crest of courage on their foreheads just like BantyoLeomon's sword has the crest of Friendship on his sword.

Artur stood on his partners forehead. "Let's try something from Christopher's list of tricks! End Core strategy now!" Artur ordered remembering the general of Blue Flare. "Got it! Blast them until there's nothing left! INFINITY BORING!" Breakdramon unleashed his drills at the multiple enemies.

Eric looked confused at Wizarmon. "Amazing, look!" Wizarmon pointed to a LadyDevimon, the gigantic drill had drilled the middle of her body, which was now closing. "Oh n you don't! INFINITY BORING!" Breakdramon fired his drills at the regenerating vampires, when he was over, only a small DigiEgg with the Mark of Evil stood on the ground.

"Amazing! It actively worked! Guys! Destroy them until there's nothing left for them to regenerate!" Artur ordered the group. "Dobermon, let's do it!" Ana lifted her 01. "We may no get to mega, but we can still fight!" Eric and Maria lifted theirs.

"Dobermon warp digivolved to... Plutomon!" The mega announced.

"Wizarmon digivolve to... Reapmon!" The assassin stated calmly.

"Penmon digivolve to... Saberdramon! Saberdramon digivolve to... Karatenmon!" The crow warrior soared for the battle.

Soon they met up with Lucas P and BantyoLeomon, the others were with them. "You guys are missing the tides brah, MAELSTROM!" MegaSeadramon froze the enemies before MetalLifeKuwagamon sliced 'n diced them with his Emit Blade.

"Good, so you guys figured how to kill a vampire, HARMONY SWORDS!" Karatenmon launched his blades as they kept slashing their targets until there was nothing left. A Devimon began to sneak up on Artur, who still rode an under control rampaging behemoth classed dragon mecha, Breakdramon. "THE CHAIN OF PAIN!" SkullMeramon fired the chain at the devil.

"Thanks!" Artur gave the humanoid a thumbs up before Breakdramon smashed the Devimon to bits. That's when all of the vampires began to retreat. "DigiDestined!" A voice roared as a large vampire Digimon with glowing crimson appeared, a Darkness Loader on his right hand.

"NeoVamdemon! Mega level, virus attribute and undead type! His Blood Stream Glade and Cardiac Raid attacks are as dangerous as they are freaky," Julia analyzed. "We meet again chosen, and you got 2 new members I see, no matter! I shall have my revenge! BLOOD STREAM GLADE" NEOVamdemon roared as his arms stretched with their gigantic claws right at them.

"INFINITY BORING!" Breakdramon fired his drills as the two weapons clashed. "You! It was your idea to leave me!" NeoVamdemon roared as he began to push further. "I don't know you, put if you harm our friends even if it's just a scratch, I will have to delete you!" Breakdramon roared.

"Wait a second, which dark Digimon we know whose name starts with NEO?" Eric gasped. "NeoDevimon!" Reapmon gasped. Breakdramon's eyes widened. "You finally realize who I'am, good," NEODevimon's new form smirked.

"No way! NeoDevimon is a good guy!" Juca argued. "Was, after you left, the castle begin to crumble, JagerDorulumon, Panjyiamon and even the pathetic PetitMamon ran away, cowards! I was thrown deep within the temple, where I found Him," NeoVamdemon began.

"Bagramon," Artur guessed. NeoVamdemon chuckled, "Correct, he revived my past memories as a Death-General and I destroyed the seal, after that, releasing the other generals and reshaping the DW was easy," NeoVamdemon laughed.

"So, it's because of you that this world is like this?" BantyoLeomon could barely hold himself back. "Yes, it is, why did I waste so much time defending the weak? This way, I'm invincible!" NeoVamdemon cackled.

"Breakdramon, this isn't our friend anymore," Artur told his partner. "Let's do it, Breakdramon slide digivolve to... Darkdramon!" Artur was transferred for his partner's shoulder as they charged at their target.

"Finally I will have revenge! BLOOD STREAM GLADE!" NeoVamdemon fired his hands at Darkdramon, who parried them with a Demon Stab. "I won't lose, the real Neodevimon, our friend, would prefer to die than to turn into a villain like you!" Darkdramon growled.

"That's right! ASSASSINATION SHOT!" Reapmon fired his double barrel. "NeoDevimon would never raid a village, only protect it! Reapmon! We know that being reborn is a second chance, since NeoVamdemon originally died, he received a chance to become good, and he did, just to fall for Bagramon's trap! We can't stand any longer! Destroy him until there's nothing for him to regenerate from!" Eric ordered as his 01 began to glow.

"No this light! It can't be!" NeoVamdemon gasped. "It is, the power of the crest has been unlocked! Reapmon! Use it!" Plutomon ordered. Artur frowned a bit, but then cheered, "Show him real power!"

Eric had a smirk plastered all over his face. "I'm ready," Reapmon devolved to Wizarmon before glowing even brighter. "Wizarmon warp digivolve to..." Wizarmon did the mega evolution sequence with Reapmon as a new form took place.

The new 'mon had 3 glowing red eyes and a strange biker helmet, he had two double-barrel guns known as Berenja and gauntlets with metal claws, the crest of Knowledge was marked on his right hand. "Beelzemon!" The biker announced...

BEST OC Maker: A chapter getting to big, glad to say the glitch has been fixed when I accidentally dropped my backpack which had the IPad in it,

Green: See, the Internet never lies! It said for you to drop the IPad!

BEST OC Maker: Yes it does,

Blue: Depends on which website,

BEST OC Maker: For those wondering, I originally planned to make Impmon, whose InTrainning level would be DemiMeramon, to be Lucas' partner, but my brother/dude who inspired Lucas, begged for Guilmon, since I didn't want to make waste of Impmon, I made Guilmon, so that's why Wizarmon didn't get Impmon for a rookie level, or DemiMeramon for InTrainning, if anyone wishes for me to go back and rewrite the chapters with these two, put in the commentaries and I might, since the glitch faded, my Pages reloaded all deleted files, including the now just about finished Tales chapter! For those of you who wish to see 02, vote on the poll that's on my profile and never forget to Stay Taming!


	42. Female demonic motorcycle? Behemoth!

"Beelzemon!" Wizarmon's mega level announced as he finished evolving. "No way! The legendary Demon Lord of Gluttony himself?" NeoVamdemon gasped. "You got that right, hey Eric!" Beelzemon gave his partner a thumbs up.

"Wow, Beelzemon, a mega level virus Digimon that's a Demon Lord type, he's one of the strongest 7 Great Demon Lords and withholds immense power, his thirst for power and knowledge are infinite!" Eric gasped.

NeoVamdemon still stood his ground. "You won't win! CARDIAC RAID!" The vampire fired a bloody red blast from his chest. Beelzemon smirked before lifting his darkness covered hands/claws. "DARKNESS CLAW!" Beelzemon slashed the blast as he came out unharmed.

"Fool! BLOOD STREAM GLADE!" NeoVamdemon fired his arms. Beelzemon jumped on them and forward NeoVamdemon. "There's another way to stop you from regenerating, here it is!" Beelzemon pulled out his Berenja.

Before he could fire though, "Forced DigiFusion! NeoVamdemon! Moon-Light Army! Forced DigiXros!" NeoVamdemon fused himself with his army as he became bigger and nastier, seriously, he looks like an evolved NeoVamdemon overall.

"NeoVamdemon+Moon-Light Army!" The evolved NeoVamdemon roared. Beelzemon growled. "I'm still here! DOUBLE IMPACT!" The bullets hit NeoVamdemon on his right shoulder, it quickly regenerated.

"You can't win! No now! SUPER CARDIAC RAID!" NeoVamdemon released his blood red beam whom was now twice as big. "DARK ROAR/FLASH BANTYO PUNCH/CHAOS RIGHTS!" The 3 attacks canceled the beam.

"We're still here remember?" Darkdramon growled as the team tensed. NeoVamdemon glared at them for a few moments before growling, "We shall meet again, DigiDestined!" The vampire vanished after that.

"Beelzemon! That was amazing!" Eric ran towards his partner. "Yeah, who would guess our know-it-all Wizarmon was in truth Beelzemon!" Babydmon hovered to the Demon Lord. "Aren't you going to devolve?" Ana questioned as she grabbed Pagumon while Lucas P got Frimon.

"Why bother? This form isn't that big," a Beelzemon shrugged. "You still have your book right?" Eric asked. "The Red Book of Apin," Beelzemon nodded before showing it. "Good, wouldn't want to lose this book anytime soon," Eric smiled.

SkullMeramon walked up to them, "Great work kids! And to think Beelzemon himself is a partner Digimon," The fire man praised. "Yeah, but now NeoVamdemon knows that Skull Cemetery is working along the Resistance," Artur pointed out.

SkullMeramon closed his eyes, or at least, he seemed to since the red lights faded. "That's just a threat, tough we won't have to hide and now we can fight back," SkullMammon rumbled over. "Yeah," Ana agreed cheerfully.

"So, what about the part where my partner was my partner?" Eric asked SkullMeramon. "It's just that he's one of the 7 Great Demon Lords, in the ancient times, Beelzemon was a powerful and fierce Digimon who didn't take orders from anybody, not even the leader of the Demon Lords, good to know that his old personality has changed.

"I might not have my memories from that life, but I still have a hunger, for knowledge," Beelzemon pointed out. "Of course, your hunger was just modified," SkullMammon told him. "According to AncientWisemon, when they picked your DigiEgg, they modified the sin of Gluttony that craved for power to crave for knowledge," The mammoth explained.

Maria then talked, "Well, now what?" Artur obviously, answered, "We raid NeoVamdemon's castle with all we got, he lost plenty of soldiers and the survivors were absorbed, we should strike now," Julia looked doubtful, "But our partners just fought, and all of our Mega Digimon beside Beelzemon are exhausted InTrainning right now," She explained.

"Ok then, tomorrow should be the best time, since the army is made of vampires, the sunlight will give us advantage," Eric theorized. "There isn't sunlight here, Vampire Land is covered in an eternal night," SkullMammon objected.

"Then how do you know when it's day and night?" MetalLifeKuwagamon asked. "We are skull Digimon, sleeping isn't really needed," SkullMeramon answered. "So, you just rest when you guys feel like it? Awesome! I want to be a Skull digimon!" Juca decided.

"Not with all that blubber," Maria poked his very large stomach, the kid was fat. "Maria, you shouldn't be such a hypocrite," Penmon poked his partner, who was slightly chubby. "How did the conversation of war strategy turn into a weight discussion?" Guilmon asked his partner.

"Not a clue pal, but I know we can come up with something," Lucas grinned. Artur then decided. "In a few hours, we will begin the raid, the resistance should come for the final brawl in Vampire Land too," The goggle head informed SkullMammon.

"I shall inform Ancient Steel," SkullMammon nodded before rumbling off. Artur then turned for the group, "Get ready and for now, wait," The team nodded before splitting on separate ways. Juca was with Lucas as he saw a small skull.

"Cool, one more souvenir," Juca smirked as he put it in his backpack. "One more?" Guilmon laser confused. "Yeah, check it out," Juca revealed a part of his backpack which had multiple items.

"This is from where I first landed in the DW, this is a leaf from ONI Forest on Bit Island, this is one of the blades from Matadrmon's Thousand Blade that Cerberumon sliced when he first digivolved, this is some scorched Hualong Ore, I think, from against Fanglomon," Juca showed Lucas the small collection of DW Items.

Guilmon looked confused, "Why would you need that?" Juca simply shrugged, "Since I don't have a camera, I want something to remember this journey," Wormmon looked curious. "What's a camera?" The centipede asked making Lucas and Juca laugh.

"Humans are always like this?" Guilmon asked Wormmon. "I think so," The centipede shrugged. Lucas and Juca were still laughing. "When we get back to our world, I'll show you one," Juca told his partner.

Ana and Maria were having a girl talk with Penmon and Dobermon completely confused. "Why couldn't our partners be male?" Penmon whined silently to Dobermon. "I dunno, but it seems that the female humans created another language," Dobermon whispered back.

Eric was with AncientWisemon along with Beelzemon reading the Red Book of Apin. "Beelzemon was the only Demon Lord who considered wrong attacking the weak, and the only to possess any honor at all, he's said to ride the demonic motorcycle Behemoth(chap. 9573)," Eric quoted from the book.

AncientWisemon looked like he was smiling, though it's impossible to tell. "I knew that since we had a Royal Knight and a Ex-Olympus XII on the team, we should also have a Demon Lord, we modified the sin of Gluttony to seek knowledge instead of power, it was all my idea," The Ancient Warrior of Steel bragged.

"So, the seal of knowledge keeps you here, we can destroy NeoVamdemon and free you," Eric grinned at the mirror. "It will be good to have my foresight again," AncientWisemon nodded. "Foresight? Like an oracle?" Beelzemon questioned.

"Correct! But the seal has blocked it," AncientWisemon nodded. Eric then looked at Beelzemon. "So, where is Behemoth?" Eric asked the Demon Lord. "As I said before, I have 0 memory before my hatching where I met you, but the Demon Lord and Behemoth rings a bell," Beelzemon answered gruffly.

"Last time Behemoth was seen was on Beelzemon's final battle against the heroic warrior Gankoomon, the two of you fought for an entire month before Gankoomon finished off Beelzemon and gave his egg to us, Behemoth vanished after that," AncientWisemon supplied.

"So, what's the plan?" Lucas P asked Artur. "Dracomon, care to call the team so we can discuss the plan? Fetch SkullMammon too," Artur told the DR. "I'll meet you guys at AncientWisemon's chamber!" Dracomon called as he ran off.

The group met a few minutes later. There was also Antylamon and WarGreymon, leaders of the Lopmon&evos and ME Squad. "So, what's the plan? Improvising when we get there?" Lucas joked. "Not really, I was thinking this," Artur began to draw on a small sand cliff. "Here's NeoVamdemon's castle, we could send a team to attract the Moon-Light Army, but we have to send everything we got to make this work, so there will be everything we got, that include all of our perfect level DigiDestined, while the mega level DigiDestined will enter the castle and destroy NeoVamdemon," Artur explained.

"Simple but strong, I like it!" Antylamon nodded. After a few more planning and arguments the stage was set. "Let's do this," Artur exclaimed as everyone nodded. After a few hours, the entire resistance began to raid the castle.

It took a few minutes before the red/black/white/purple cloud of the Moonlight army covered the sky. "Attack!" Grademon announced before rushing forward, firing off powerful blasts. "MAELSTROM!" MegaSeadramon froze other enemies.

Meanwhile, Artur, Lucas P, Ana and Eric, along their partners sneaked in the castle. "Let's rock and roll," Dobermon growled as they rushed inside. After a few minutes they found a gigantic chamber where a large coffin resided.

"Welcome DigiDestined!" NeoVamdemon spat as he emerged from the shadows. "Listen NeoVamdemon, you once were our friend, so I'll give you a chance to surrender," Artur told the vampire. "Not a chance fool! BLOODY STREAM GLADE!" The vampire fired his arms at them.

"Beelzemon!" Eric ordered as the demon was fast as light. "DARKNESS CLAW!" Beelzemon slashed the arms off. "Before he regenerates! Now!" Artur lifted his 01. "Dracomon warp digivolve to... Darkdramon!" The mighty dragon roared. "Dobermon warp digivolve to... Plutomon!" The God Man roared. "Leormon warp digivolve to... BantyoLeomon!" The lone vigilante roared.

NeoVamdemon's arms regenerated swiftly. "Now, let's begin, CARDIAC RAID!" The vampire fired a bloody red blast. "DARK ROAR!" Darkdramon unleashed a destructive blast as the two beans clashed for a brief moment before Darkdramon's dark blast threw NeoVamdemon backwards.

"CHAOS RIGHTS/FLASH BANTYO PUNCH!" Plutomon and BantyoLeomon fired their attacks. NeoVamdemon was thrown further backward. "You won't win! I won't allow it!" NeoVamdemon roared as he pushed a lever, revealing a trapped GranLocomon.

"Forced Digifusion! NeoVamdemon! GranLocomon! Darkness Fusion!" NeoVamdemon roared as he became bigger GranLocomon became a large chainsaw/mace left arm. "NeoVamdemon Speed Strike Mode!" The psychotic ex-hero cackled. "DARKNESS CLAW!" Beelzemon lunged but NeoVamdemon dodged easily. "With this much speed, I'm invincible!" NeoVamdemon cackled before hitting the Digimon and vanishing.

"%#^+" Lucas P swore as BantyoLeomon was hit. "We have to do something!" Ana insisted as Plutomon was hit. "We have to think of something, wait a second, that's it!" Eric snapped his fingers before sending a command to the Digimon.

The foursome nodded. "Hey NeoVamdemon! Did I told you how ugly your face is? Now I get it why you wore a mask back when you were NeoDevimon," Darkdramon teased. "How dare you!" NeoVamdemon's voice echoed through.

"Oh no you don't!" Beelzemon put his right foot in front of Darkdramon and tripped the swift vampire. "CHAOS RIGHTS/FLASH BANTYO PUNCH/GIGASTICK LANCE!" The other 3 fired at him.

NeoVamdemon's body was tattered after that. "Good, but not good enough!" NeoVamdemon laughed as he regenerated. "How can we fully surpass regeneration on such fast Digimon? We have to find out..." Eric trailed off as his 01 began to glow dark purple. "What's this?" Beelzemon widened his eyes as a loud motor was heard around the entire land.

Back in the battlefield, "What's that?" Maria looked around. "Sounds like an engine," Juca commented as suddenly, a large black motorcycle zoomed past them, destroying part of the Moonlight army in the process.

Back to the megas. The demonic bike crashed through the window. Beelzemon looked at it before smirking, "Behemoth!" Eric recognized the bike from the drawing in the book. The bike made some weird motor noises that sounded like a happy puppy as it nuzzled Beelzemon.

Eric grinned, "Now we can win! Beelzemon! Do this!" Eric shot a message from his 01. The Demon Lord nodded as he hopped on his bike. "Let's take this outside!" Beelzemon laughed as he gave a wheel punch on NeoVamdemon with Behemoth.

The trio crashed outside on a supersonic speed fight. "CARDIAC RAID!" NeoVamdemon fired his signature technique. Beelzemon rode Behemoth out of harm's way before firing Double Impact at the speed of light(Irony alert!).

"You can't win! I won't allow it! BLOODY STREAM GLADE!" NeoVamdemon fired his arms desperately while his left shoulder regenerated. "Time to end this, since we can't keep blasting you until there's nothing from you to heal with, I guess we have to destroy your core," Beelzemon smirked as he rushed forward with immense speed.

"LION SLASH/HAGGARD CLUSTER!" BantyoLeomon and Plutomon quickly it off NeoVamdemon in pieces. "Now! DARKNESS CLAW and HEARTBREAK SHOT!" Beelzemon pulled a Berenja with his right hand while he slashed deeply inside NeoVamdemon's body to reveal the vampire's pitch black Digicore, which was swiftly blasted by the Berenja.

The digiegg with the red mark of evil flew away after that. "Let's hope that next time, you will do good," Darkdramon growled as they watched the egg. "Let's," Beelzemon nodded. "Look! The banner!" Ana pointed to the sky, the crest of Knowledge had replaced the mark from the Moonlight Army.

"Now we can release AncientWisemon!" Ana cheered. "But what about Moonlight Army?" Plutomon crossed his arms. That's when Artur saw it, "Guys! Check it out!" They saw that after NeoVamdemon was deleted, the Moonlight Army became peaceful.

"Brainwash, that's new," Darkdramon smirked. "At least now Vampire Land is safe, thank you," SkullMammon bowed to Beelzemon. "We still have to free AncientWisemon," Eric called his partner.

After the lock cracked, AncientWisemon stumbled. "What's wrong?" Eric asked the Ancient. "It's that, my ForeSight is catching up to all my years without it, I see many things on the future..." AncientWisemon trailed off.

"I see great danger ahead, very dangerous, but I see light, as long as you fight and never surrender, there will be hope," AncientWisemon summarized. "Hey guys! The Gate opened c'mon!" Julia pointed to the warp.

"What about Behemoth? We can't leave him here," Eric protested but then the bike made a motor growling sound. "Her," Beelzemon corrected. "You can just digitize 'her' inside your 01," Artur pointed out. "Good idea," Eric nodded before storing the female bike.

"Good luck kids! After you kick Bagramon's butt come back 'n visit!" SkullMeramon gave them a thumbs up. "That good fortune falls on you chosen children," SkullMammon did a pachyderm-ish bow. "Count on us! Let's go team!" Artur called as they ran inside to the warp...

In the Great Bagra Pandemonium, everyone's favorite fallen angel bowed to a red eyed shadow that stood within a large black sphere. "Master, the negative energy from Dragon and Vampire Land ceased transmitting, but the living generals multiplied their fill," Bagramon reported.

"Good, what about the Enlightened Ones?" The figure snarled. "The resistance is of minimal threat, but with the DigiDestined around, I fear that they're at disadvantage, even with brother's Darkness Loader," Bagramon answered.

"Then prepare the Chaos Masters, they'll handle the situation," The figure commanded. "As you wish," Bagramon nodded and walked away. 3 silhouettes of a snake, clown and dragon humanoid were seen, "Time to play?" The clown asked Bagramon. "Yes, destroy the DigiDestined," Bagramon commanded.

"I believe I shall go first, I need to analyze the threat level after all," The mecha serpent hissed, "As you wish ChaosMetalSeadramon," Bagramon nodded and the Chaos Master slithered onto a portal...

BEST OC Maker: I hate my brother! The little brat erased the Tales chapter just because I kicked his Night Shift's gassy ass in Skylanders!

Green: I will scorch him alive!

Blue: You shouldn't be too hard on him, you bragged about it a lot in front of him,

BEST OC Maker: Well, at least I didn't keep regenerating almost my entire health! I'm planning on finishing the first season of Chronicles already, then I will post more chapters of Tales, so Stay Taming!


	43. Honey Land, arguments 'bout cameras?

The group flew through the warp Wormmon noticed something. "Hey guys! Look!" The worm pointed outside. "Yeah! The tubes that transferred that dark purple stuff from Dragon and Vampire land ceased to carry anything, but the others seem bigger," Eric scratched his chin.

Beelzemon glared at them, "That's because their not tubes, more like tendrils transferring dark emotions to the center," He pointed to the Great Bagra Pandemonium. "How do you know? Are you recovering your memories?" Leormon asked.

"Nope, not a thing besides the ringing of some bells if you know what I mean," Beelzemon shook his head. "Then how do you know what the tubes, tendrils, are?" Eric asked. "I ain't the Demon Lord of Gluttony for nothing, it's like the sixth sense we Digimon have to detect other Digimon around us, I can 'see' the gluttony in those tendrils along other frequencies as you might place, like pride, anger, sadness, etc," Beelzemon answered.

Juca then looked at Wormmon, "So, how long until we become mega?" The kid asked. "Is that all you ask about? 'When are you going to reach champion?' 'When are you reaching perfect?' 'When are you reaching mega?' Can't you ask something else?" The worm growled.

"Hey! It was just a question?" Juca argued. "The same you've been asking since Dracomon and Leormon reached mega!" Wormmon pointed out. Hawkmon 'flew' to Wormmon. "Chill down buddy, he's young, of course he's excited," Hawkmon pointed out.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Juca called angrily. The argument took the young generation of the group into a blazing argument. "Should we interfere?" Penmon asked worriedly.

"Nah, they got to learn how to work together, that means they have to know not to argue all the time," Artur answered relaxed. "Still, we should do something," Marcio pointed out. "Yeah brah, before it gets out of control, even a small ripple can turn into a tsunami," YukiAgumon added.

"Guys! We're here!" Dracomon called. That stopped the chatting/argument. There was the flash as they appeared in the next land... "Ladies, gentlemen, 'mons and female bike, welcome to Honey Land," Artur joked as they stood up.

Behemoth made some angry noises from her motor. Beelzmon rolled his eyes, "No, you can't go explore or run over stuff, we have to destroy the next Death General, who is... Who is he again?" Beelzemon asked.

Suddenly, an arrow landed right in front of him. "That would be me! The strongest of all Death Generals! I'm the one who put Death in the name!" A male voice snarled. "Who is it?" Penmon gulped as he looked around worried.

"No one stronger than us! Right Wormmon?" Juca smirked. "He's a mega, we haven't reached mega yet remember? That one annoying question you keep asking?" Wormmon answered mad. "Hey! I'm still here to kick your lazy butts!" The voice teased.

Artur eye rolled, "Geesh, guys, meet our next enemy, Zamielmon a tiny mega Digimon, whose arrows are no worse than metal splinters," Then a very small elvish figure burst from the trees. "Who're you calling tiny?" The small death general roared.

"You," Dracomon answered for his partner unimpressed. "Wow, he's even smaller than a bug," Juca commented. "I'll take that as an insult," Wormmon called. "C'mon! I meant bugs from earth, not Digimon bugs, remember how big Ookuwamon X was?" Juca argued with his partner.

"So now you're assimilating me to an old enemy?" Wormmon scoffed. "Am not! I'm just saying that bug Digimon are big!" Juca countered as the argument kept going... "Hey! Fearsome Death General right here!" Zamielmon roared, the hand on his tail tip pointing at him.

"Later tiny, were in an argument," Juca waved his hand as the argument continued. "Are they always like this?" Hawkmon whispered to Beelzemon. "Mostly," The Demon Lord whispered back.

"How dare you foolish tiny bugs ignore me! WoodSpirit Army, attack!" Zamielmon roared as multiple plant, fairy and bug Digimon swarmed from the trees. "Dracomon Green Warp digivolve to... Breakdramon!" The gigantic green mecha squashed or drilled enemies that got too close, or anywhere around him really.

"Leormon warp digivolve to... BantyoLeomon!" The Bantyo roared as he slashed 'n blasted anything on his way. "Dobermon warp digivolve to... Plutomon!" The God-Man swiftly began to send enemies down with his Hell's Gate technique.

"DOUBLE IMPACT! Go perfect now!" Beelzemon ordered the others as he fired at the enemies around them. "Right! YukiAgumon!" Marcio turned to the ice dragon. "Let's do it brah!" YukiAgumon nodded before beginning to glow.

The perfects joined the battle, except Wormmon. "Wormmon digivolve!" Juca ordered. "I can't! Wormmon digivolve to... Wormmon! See?! You're not helping!" Wormmon snarled. "Focus! DARKNESS CLAW!" Beelzemon slashed through multiple Lilymon and Stingmon squads.

Zamielmon smirked, "Time to take matters to my own capable trio of hands," The elf charged at Breakdramon. "Hey ugly! You took your time to make such ugly face didn't ya?" The elf teased the mecha.

"Breakdramon slide digivolve to... Darkdramon! DEMON STAB!" Darkdramon lunged at him. "Too slow!" Zamielmon was extremely quick to dodge. "He's fast, Beelzemon!" Eric called the Demon Lord.

"Right! Let's do this Behemoth!" Beelzemon whistled as the bike picked him up. Beelzemon instantly saw Zamielmon, "Hey ugly! DOUBLE IMPACT!" Beelzemon shot at the green blur. The elf however, was faster.

"That talking weed is faster than NeoVamdemon!" Eric gasped. "Obviously losers! I'm the strongest Death General, and the fastest," Zamielmon bragged. "I got it! GIGASTICK LANCE!" Darkdramon lunged.

"Too slow! TAIL FIST!" Zamielmon delivered the hand on his tail into an uppercut on Darkdramon. "You're getting annoying, DARK ROAR!" Darkdramon roared in fury but the elf dodged again.

"We need MetalLifeKuwagamon!" Artur realized. Juca looked at Wormmon angrily, "He won't digivolve!" The centipede was offended, "You're not activating your crest and 01!" And so, another argument.

"Alright then, plan B, Darkdramon! Do as I tell you!" Artur eye-rolled before sending a command. "Sounds risky, but I'll take your word for it, hey tiny! Bet you can't punch me twice!" Darkdramon roared.

"That's a challenge for me to take!" Zamielmon gave a blow on Darkdramon, who was thrown onto a large and thick tree. "Now to win this pathetic challenge!" Zamielmon charged at super speed.

This time, Darkdramon grabbed the fist. "What?! How did you see me?" Zamielmon gasped as he tried to back out. "Pretty easy actually, got to thank Artur for reading V-Tamer, when that Veedramon called Zero fought a very fast Kuwagamon, they used this trick," Darkdramon smirked.

"Now for some payback, DEMON GAZE," Darkdramon's eyes began to glow bright yellow as Zamielmon's eyes became glazed. "Everyone! Hit him with all you guys got!" Artur ordered. "Time to try out this new trick DARK ROAR DX!" Darkdramon began to load a Dark Roar that was twice his size before firing it.

The others fired their signature attacks at the fazed general as well, besides Wormmon. "Game over," Artur smirked. "No, not yet!" Zamielmon's voice rang around them. "You guys got some power I'll give you that, but you won't beat me!" Zamielmon cackled as he appeared on a nearby branch.

"According to this, if MetalLifeKuwagamon had attacked with us, it would have been a K.O," Marcio checked his 01. "Now I shall end you foolish fools!" Zamielmon laughed. That's when a huge roar was heard. Zamielmon froze instantly.

A large armored saber-toothed feline walked out of the woods. "DinoTigemon, mega, it was a powerful Leomon that won many battles and achieved this form," Artur analyzed. "Zamielmon! Now you die! HIGHLAND FANG!" DinoTigemon lunged at the small elf.

"See ya!" Zamielmon called before making his cowardly escape. Then DinoTigemon noticed them. "Chosen? You're finally at Honey Land, come, you must meet someone," The tiger growled.

They walked for a few minutes filled by Juca and Wormmon arguing. Finally, "Would you two just shut up already?!" Lucas and Guilmon roared. Finally, DinoTigemon grunted, "We're here," They entered a large clearing with an immense waterfall in the middle.

DinoTigemon gave a short growl as the waterfall split in two, revealing a large cave within it. "Let's go, it's good to see you guys again after all these years," DinoTigemon added as they strolled in.

"Leomon," Leormon guessed. The tiger nodded. "I want to hear it," Juca called. "Hear what?" DinoTigemon growled. "NeoDevimon, you left him for dead," Wormmon summarized. "That's not what happened," The tiger snarled.

"Then what did?" Juca asked. "I can answer that," A voice said before a angelic humanoid waked forward. "Who the heck are you?" Dracomon asked. "I'am PetitMamon in my perfect form, HolyAngemon Priest Mode," The perfect introduced himself.

"You ascended," Ana guessed. "Correct, now, what were you talking about NeoDevimon/NeoVamdemon's fate right?" The angel questioned. They all nodded. "It was long ago, the castle was crumbling after the gate closed..."

Flashback, BloodyKnife Castle:

The gate had closed as the castle began to shake. "We got to go now!" PetitMamon called. "Right! NeoDevimon! Panjyiamon! Let's roll out!" JägerDorulumon growled. "Right," Panjyiamon nodded.

Suddenly, NeoDevimon touched a wall. "There's something in here, there's someone in danger!" The devil called. Small rocks began to fall around them. "We have to go now! The enlightened ones can send a rescue party later!" Panjyiamon called. "I can't leave him! Go on without me!" NeoDevimon ordered. They all nodded and rushed out...

End of Flashback, Hidden Base of the resistance.

"So that's what happened," Marcio commented. "Yes, we sent a rescue party but... They only found a blasted seal and chest there, then the Death Generals rose..." HolyAngemon finished looking down.

Then Beelzemon's eyes widened. "Where's the Ancient?" The demon lord asked. DinoTigemon lowered his head. "AncientTroiamon, sealed by Hope and warrior of Wood, his fate was worse than death," DinoTigemon lowered his head.

"What do you mean?" Artur asked. "He resided on a different base, Zamielmon's forces found him and captured him, Zamielmon's expert scientist reprogrammed him, he's now a behemoth of the Wood Spirit Army," HolyAngemon answered.

Behemoth growled. "Sorry, I meant a destruction weapon for evil, they're also harvesting great amounts of Dark Energy to some unknown reason, since they captured Ancient Wood, the amount of it doubled," HolyAngemon apologized to she-bike.

"Wait, how can he move AncientTroiamon around? Isn't he sealed?" Eric pointed out. "They tore off the 'prison' and drag his reprogrammed form with it, they use his lasers to attack," DinoTigemon growled.

"Then all we have to do is re-reprogram him!" Juca smirked. "First, you're too lazy and dumb to do such thing, second, none of us are tech experts," Wormmon pointed out. "I'm not lazy!" Juca argued, another argument broke off.

"GREY NOISE!" Dobermon roared at them. Ana and Maria put their hands on their hips. "You two are arguing since we crossed the gate about every single thing, your bond is so severed that Wormmon is being unable even to reach champion," Ana began.

"These arguments are only troubled! Grow up you two!" Maria finished. Then Ana petted Dobermon, "Thanks for making them stop talking," The blonde thanked her partner. Dobermon just nodded.

"Hey guys, you two normally are perfect team-up, can't you guys tell us what happened?" Penmon asked. "He refuses to tell me what's a camera," Wormmon huffed. Everyone sweat dropped.

"So, why didn't you bother asking someone else," YukiAgumon asked. Wormmon blushed. "See I told you, you're childish," Juca laughed. "Am not!" Wormmon buzzed. "Are too," Juca teased as one of the most childish arguments in human and Digimon history began.

"GREY NOISE!" Dobermon howled. That shut them up. DinoTigemon growled, "Now can we get back to business?" They all nodded but... "TROJAN CANNON!" A light green energy blast was heard outside.

"Zamielmon! And he brought Ancient Wood with him! Let's go!" HolyAngemon swiftly changed to a normal HolyAngemon as he flew forward. "Let's!" Artur nodded as they headed out...

BEST OC Maker: And another chapter!

Green: Too little action by your standards,

BEST OC Maker: Well, I'm trying to work on my characterization, the camera idea was taken from last chapter,

Blue: A fine one at that,

BEST OC Maker: Also, I realized that I had about 38 actual chapters plus the openings posted and only 11 reviews, seriously? Please do me a favor and review more, also, I'm just about finished with the 2 generation's team, if you wish to, I can post the opening/prologue for you guys, and there's another story I'm planning called Legend of 10, it will be the partner's of AncientGreymon and the other Warrior 10 taking down Lucemon, if you would like to read it, comment that too. A lot of people already asked for a 02 but they all forgot a single small thing: To vote on it at the poll on the top of my profile! Please do that, and give me some tips on how I can make my stories better! Stay reviewing, reading and Taming!


	44. TyrantKabuterimon! ChaosGeneral1 Strikes

The group rushed out to see Zamielmon in top of a large wooden horse, the lock of Hope was wrapped around the horse's neck and had a large wooden ground below him. "So, ready to face the power of the mighty AncientTroiamon?" Zamielmon cackled.

"Let's do this!" Artur ordered. Suddenly, a large sword crashed in front of them. "We meet again DigiDestined," A tall cyborg spoke as he walked forward. "Do we know a giant black tin can?" Wormmon asked confused.

"Ah c'mon! Can't you guys notice it? Or even analyze him? HiAndromon, mega level Digimon known as an upgraded Andromon," Artur analyzed. The group immediately tensed. "Let's rumble in the jungle! Wormmon digivolve to... Wormmon?" Wormmon apparently, was still unable to digivolve.

Maria looked angrily at her brother and his partner. "Can't you guys go back to bonding? We have a gigantic Trojan war machine of a Digimon trying to kill us along a microscopic super fast elf and a robotic nerd!" The chosen of Love wasn't being that lovely right now.

"Dracomon warp digivolve to... Darkdramon!" The reptilian mecha charged forwards. "Attack!" Zamielmon smacked his tail's fist on the top of AncientTroiamon's head. "TROJAN CANNON!" The horse fired.

"DARK ROAR!" Darkdramon fired as the two attacks clashed in a gigantic explosion. BantyoLeomon charged after his friend, Beelzemon and Plutomon close behind. "HAGGARD CLUSTER!" Plutomon used the dark energy maw to crunch AncientTroiamon to no effect.

"He's too powerful! Time to see exactly how powerful this guns are, DOUBLE IMPACT!" Beelzemon fired full power. "Right behind you! FLASH BANTYO PUNCH!" BantyoLeomon fired his fist blast.

The attack had 0 effect. "Did you fools are dumb or just too persistent? AncientTroiamon is one of the oldest Digimon in existence! His powers surpass that of a Demon Lord, Bantyo or even an Ex-Olympus XII! Fools!" Zamielmon cackled.

"Yeah, we got the Ancient part!" Darkdramon snarled. Juca and Wormmon were still arguing. Finally, Ana 'blew up'. "This is a }*]^}+#+] camera! Now shut up and digivolve!" The blonde showed the device.

"Ok m'am," Juca gulped before lifting his 01. "No you don't! TWIN NUKE!" HiAndromon fired a deadly beam at Juca. "No Juca!" Wormmon did a weird big jump to block the blast. "Wormmon!" Everyone called astonished.

Wormmon was badly bruised and standing up. "So the little worm survived huh? Bring in my Swarming Squad of Swarms!" Zamielmon laughed as millions of bug Digimon burst from the trees and clouds.

"This is bad, there are plenty of mega JTs," Eric checked. "More than we can handle," Beelzemon gulped. "So this is our judgment," Plutomon lowered his head. "Are you guys listening to yourselves?! Never surrender! Never give up!" Artur called by Darkdramon's side.

"Yeah! Together! DARK ROAR EX!" Dakrdramon fired the blast at the mutiple bugs, erasing some, injuring some, missing some. "That's right, never give up hope, keep going until the end," Juca stood up Wormmon looked at him with a buggy grin. "We can never be beaten if we keep standing!" The centipede agreed as light began to cover them. "No! This is wrong! No! He's supposed to die!" Zamielmon cried as the light shine brighter.

"Wormmon warp digivolve to..." Wormmon performed the warp evolution sequel as a new form took shape. 4 orange wings opened on the new Digimon's neck as a strange form appeared, two large 'wires' with spiked balls at the tip appeared on the gigantic bug's hips as a scorpion's barb emerged on his tail. The new Digimon opened his blue eyes before roaring his name, "TyrantKabuterimon!" The Tyrant of Bugs roared and the crest of Hope appeared on his right hand.

Zamielmon looked purely white of fear. "TyrantKabuterimon, a powerful mega Digimon known as the Tyrant of Bugs, his Shine of Bee attack is way worse than a Flymon's Brown Stinger, he can also control bug Digimon!" Marcio analyzed.

"You hear that pal?" Juca grinned at his partner. "You got it!" TyrantKabuterimon nodded before his eyes began to glow, suddenly, all bug Digimon stopped attacking the resistance and turned against the WoodSpirit Army.

"Sir, retreating is our best option now," HiAndromon advised Zamielmon while blasting enemies. "Agreed, WoodSpirit Army! Retreat!" The elf ordered as they ran away. "Oh no you don't, only when I say so, HerakleKabuterimon! AlturKabuterimon! TigerVespamon! Block their escape routes! Everyone, attack!" TyrantKabuterimon roared as the swarm bombarded the remaining members of the army.

"No! No!" Zamielmon desperately called as his army was being annihilated. "HIGHLAND CLAW!" DinoTigemon leapt at Zamielmon. The unsuspecting elf, for once, was too slow. "Chances of victory lower than 0%, retreat is the only option," HiAndromon reported as he escaped, using AncientTroiamon to blast his way out.

"Traitor!" Zamielmon called before TyrantKabuterimon took him from DinoTigemon. "I will end this now," TyrantKabuterimon growled before squashing Zamielmon. "This fight is over!" TyrantKabuterimon roared.

"Master, this fight isn't over, HiAndromon escaped with Ancient Wood," A Heraclekabuterimon informed TyrantKabuterimon. "We have to save and re-reprogram him," Juca clenched his fist. "Shall we strike Zamielmon's castle?" DinoTigemon growled.

"Yeah, an all out attack while, they're confused should do the trick," Artur nodded. The group and the resistance plus all of the Swarming Squad of Swarms. The team was suddenly attacked, "CHAOS STREAM!" None other than the large Chaos General attacked, deleting great prt of the resistance.

"ChaosMetalSeadramon, a deadly mega level that is the 'Data' of the Chaos Generals, his Chaos Stream is worse than his face," Maria analyzed. "We finally meet, DigiDestined! Lord Bagra ordered me to completely annihilate you human scum, along those who allies the,selves with you," ChaosMetalSeadramon snarled.

"I got this one! Hey ugly! SHINE OF BEE!" TyrantKabuterimon fired the blast from his mouth. "Fool!" ChaosMetalSeadramon laughed as the blast hit his 'chest' to no effect. "My armor is made of Chaos DigiZoid! A type of ore almost as hard as the Huanlong Ore!" ChaosMetalSeadramon bragged.

DinoTigemon leapt at him. "Rescue Ancient Wood! I'll deal with him!" The tiger snarled as he slashed ChaosMetalSeadramon's serpentine face. "I'll stay and help, Darkdramon!" Artur ordered.

"I'll stay around too," BantyoLeomon offered before joining the other mega. "Right! Let's go!" Eric led the others. They could still hear the battle from distance, it seemed matched for now. "Wow, that dude can handle 3 mega at once, this Chaos General dude is no joke!" MegaSeadramon commented.

"Yeah, we have to end this quickly, I may not have checked anything about this in the Red Book of Apin, but I'm sure ChaosMetalSeadramon is no joke, let's go!" Beelzemon nodded as he and Eric hoped on Behemoth.

Juca shook his head, "These days I wish you had a motorcycle," The boy told TyrantKabuterimon. The team kept going, but the sounds of battle were still heard in distance, both sides still matched though Darkdramon had slide evolved to Breakdramon.

They finally reached what seemed like Zamielmon's 'castle'. "It looks slightly similar to the one in the show, though it looks more high tech," Marcio commented. "Then let's hurry up already," TyrantKabuterimon cracked his knuckles.

They began to approach the large building. "GEAR STINGER!" Multiple venomous needles hit the ground in front of them. They then noticed their attacker, a large bee styled warrior wielding the tiger-fang shaped swords Royal Meister.

"TigerVespamon, part powerful mega level virus Digimon with immense stamina and battle prowess, with his Mach Stinger Victory will make him victorious most of the time," Marcio analyzed.

"Why isn't he bowing to TyrantKabuterimon? Ain't he a bug?" Eric wondered. TyrantKabuterimon's eyes tensed. "Juca, remember when we found your crest?" The large bug questioned.

Juca then realized who TigerVespamon was. "That's the same CannonBeemon?" The boy asked. "Yep," TyrantKabuterimon snarled. "In name of Lord HiAndromon, I shall destroy all of you," TigerVespamon snarled reading his blades.

"And fail miserably," TyrantKabuterimon growled. "You guys go ahead, we can handle this little bugger," Juca told the others. "I'll stay and help, right Karatenmon?" Maria joined her brother. Karatenmon nodded.

Beelzemon nodded as they kept running. "So, let's end this quickly and join them," TyrantKabuterimon decided. "Right," Karatenmon pulled his swords. TigerVespamon glared at them before dashing forwards.

"TYRANNY KNUCKLE!" TyrantKabuterimon attempted to punch the bee. However, TigerVespamon was faster, way faster. "TIGER DAGER!" TigerVespamon rhymed as he used his blades.

"GOLDEN BLADE!" Karatenmon attempted to block TigerVespamon, but as a perfect, he was easily outmatched. "BUGGER MACE HIT 2!" TyrantKabuterimon used his spiked spheres to hit TigerVespamon. The battle kept raging for a while.

Finally, the injured bee stumbled backwards. "No, I shall not lose again..." TigerVespamon slowly stood up, despite all of his injuries. "It's over, just go away," Maria told the bee. "Mercy... That's something I haven't seen in a long time... But... Orders are orders!" TigerVespamon charged.

"Then you give us no choice, LOVING BLADES!" Karatenmon used his crest ability. "BUZZING BLASTER!" TyrantKabuterimon added as the 2 attacks blasted TigerVespamon. There was no trace of him left.

Back to the third group. They reached and entered the castle's main room. AncientTroiamon stood motionless in the middle, a powerful light came from him before entering a tank and changing to a black color.

"Amazing isn't it? With this corrupter I can corrupt AncientTroiamon's data and turn it into more darkness," HiAndromon explained as he appeared. The cyborg glared at them. "After I retreated from the human world, I ended in my lab back in the DW, where I upgraded myself to mega level, and was recruited by Bagramon as one of his scientist and later sent here to Honey Land," HiAndromon finished.

"Distract him, I'll try to awaken the real AncientTroiamon," Beelzemon whispered to them. "Since when are you good with ancient tech?" Eric whispered back. "I'm a Metal Empire Digimon, shouldn't be too hard," Beelzemon whispered back.

"Are you fools listening?!" HiAndromon roared. "I heard your destruction, how does that sound? HAGGARD CLUSTER!" Plutomon announced before attacking. HiAndromon pulled out his blades.

"SLASH RIP DICE!" HiAndromon destroyed the maw. Beelzemon swiftly got away as the battle began to rage. "MAELSTROM!" MegaSeadramon fired his ice blast. HiAndromon took the blast on his right shoulder and stumbled backwards.

"Cold detected, preparing heating and defensive systems," HiAndromon decided as the ice began to melt. "MAELSTROM!" MegaSeadramon began to cover HiAndromon's body in ice. "Cold, systems cooling, deactivate coo..." HiAndromon began before the ice covered his head.

"Who said perfects couldn't beat mega?" MegaSeadramon hissed in delight. "You jinxed it," Ana face palmed. Suddenly, cracks began to go around HiAndromon's cold prison and the bot burst out.

"Pathetic diversions won't help you fools, TWIN NUKE!" HiAndromon fired at Beelzemon! The Demon Lord had been caught by surprise before crashing on the ground. Beelzemon however, stood up with a smirk.

"Game over," The demon said as AncientTroiamon awoke. "Where am I?" The Trojan horse wondered. "Hey! That's the mad scientist that used you against the resistance, we are members of the DigiDestined!" Beelzemon filled him in.

HiAndromon began to walk backwards. "Chances of victory reaching negative levels, planning retreat..." The android muttered. "Oh no you don't! TROJAN BLASTER!" AncientTroiamon fired a light green beam from his nose.

The android burst into a silver digiegg. "SHINE OF BEE!" Suddenly, TyrantKabuterimon blasted in. "Alright HiAndromon! Show yourself!" Maria called before noticing the scene. AncientTroiamon swiftly saw Juca's crest.

"The crest of hope, finally," AncientTroiamon beeped as he turned to Juca. Outside, the banner changed to the Crest of Hope. The lock cracked and AncientTroiamon lifted his front legs neighing or whatever horses do. "Free at last!" The horse announced before Darkdramon, BantyoLeomon and DinoTigemon, along the remaining members of the resistance/enlightened ones came.

"ChaosMetalSeadramon was too powerful, but he got outnumbered and escaped in a black portal," Darkdramon growled. Artur nodded, he hated when his enemies escaped.

"Ancient Wood!" DinoTigemon bowed to the Trojan horse nodded. That's when the mega devolved. "Dracomon?" Artur looked confused. "Yeah, I guess I got used to being a mega," Dracomon smirked.

"Me too!" Leormon purred proudly. "I'm still an InTrainning..." Pagumon growled. "Chill, you'll get used to the power too," Ana petted her partner. Minomon jumped on Juca's arms. "Let's never argue again," Juca asked.

"Only if you answer my questions right," Minomon countered. "I thought you liked surprises," Juca countered and unsurprisingly, they began to argue, again. Penmon just smiled and shook his head. "Those two never change," Maria agreed to her partner's unspoken words. That's when a portal appeared. "Hey guys! The gate's open! See ya!" Beelzemon called as they rushed into the portal.

Into the Great Bagra Pandemonium. "How do you excuse your failure?!" Bagramon scorned ChaosMetalSeadramon. "3 mega, too many perfects, besides, it will be far easier to destroy them on Cyber Land," The Chaos General muttered.

"Yes, the foolish resistance has been destroyed by themselves, only that foolish AncientBeatmon remains there," ChaosPiedmon added. ChaosGreymon nodded in agreement. "Farewell, don't disappoint us again ChaosMetalSeadramon," Bagramon nodded as the Chaos General leapt into a gate. His fellow Chaos General left soon after. Bagramon then, walked on a large wall and pressed his hand against it and closed his eyes.

"Master, the Dark Energy flow from Honey Land ceased, I'll make the other Death Generals generate more... Yes, the DigiDestined must be destroyed... Yes brother could be an option... Right, don't worry, soon you shall rise again as the ultimate tyrant of the DW..." Bagramon released his arm before chuckling, "Foolish DigiDestined, they won't have a chance," The Demon Lord cackled crazily like the calculating sadistic maniac he was...

BEST OC Maker: School, plus visiting cousins, aunt, grandma and Alzheimer suffering grandpa made pretty hard to finish sooner, also, my GVT Wi-Fi stops working every night, which is getting really annoying, the attendant gave me how to fix but guess what? It's a FREAKING FAILURE! My dad promised to get Sky Wi-Fi next year, so yeah,

Green: Yeah, so the next land, Cyber Land, wonder who'll evolve?

Blue: Dunno, maybe YukiAgumon, he's a aquatic after all,

BEST OC Maker: Nah, I have someone else in mind, also, I would love to hear your ideas and answer your questions about the story, please, review more, it only takes a second to write a nice 'good work'. Also, I have a poll in my profile about who's your favorite DigiDestined from this series, please vote there, and tell me what pairings you guys think you could get in this story, so yeah, Stay Taming!


	45. Cyber Land, kidnapping!

The group flew inside the tube to the next land. Penmon did happy flaps in the tube. Maria shook her head grinning at how cute and childish her partner looked.

"You really love flying," She commented as they kept on.

"Yep," Penmon answered.

Maria then looked outside. "Weird, every time we conquer a Land, the Death Generals increase their flow of Dark Energy," Beelzemon scratched his chin.

"It like they need to keep the flow steady for some reason," Eric theorized.

Marcio nodded. "I don't really know what could it mean since I watched only the first season, but there was some similar stuff, like when the Dark Masters reshaped the DW into Spiral Mountain," The teen supplied.

"There was something similar on Fusion, who also had the dark energy, Bagramon and the Death Generals, he used it to turn the Code Crown into the Dark Stone," Artur added.

"But they didn't have the Warrior 10/Ancients or Chaos Generals," He added quickly as they kept discussing.

The younger guys watched from afar. "Wonder what they're talking about," Wormmon wondered.

"Probably about how the Dark Energy flowing from the other Lands have increased," Julia pointed out.

"Yeah, Artur and Eric keep glancing at those tubes," Lucas agreed.

Guilmon joined in, "I don't really care about the tubes, I wanna know what is it filling,"

Wormmon nodded. Julia pointed at the main Land, Great Bagra Pandemonium, "Something in there, it might be something to make Bagramon stronger or load some sort of weapon of his," She pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe it's loading a super powerful laser cannon!" Juca realized.

"Or just an antimatter cannon, it's far more useful and just about any ME Digimon has firepower, lasers are on almost every Digimon that calls themselves a 'bot," Wormmon pointed out.

"Wait, what?" Juca scratched his head.

"Even I know that," Lucas smirked.

Dobermon dropped in, "Everything solid is matter, now, imagine that matter are positive numbers, antimatter is its exact opposite, when met, they delete each other, Darkdramon's Dark Roar technique consists of firing antimatter, also, it's like a vaporizer, completely annihilate the enemy, don't ever touch it," The dog explained.

Juca looked extremely confused. "I'll say I got that," He lied. Wormmon gave Dobermon a bewildered look.

"When did you learn that?" The centipede asked.

Ana came over, "I explained to him after I thought that the tubes had antimatter," The blonde explained.

That's when YukiAgumon called.

"Get your gear on tight, we're getting to the next land in the next few seconds!" The snowy DR called.

"Right!" Maria nodded before a flash engulfed them. They woke up later on a large silver and blue futuristic city. More like a ghost city.

"Empty," Penmon commented as he stood up.

"Totally," Maria agreed before standing up herself.

"Alright guys, listen very closely," Artur called them.

"This is Cyber Land, a horrible place where the Death General Splashmon destroy everyone's trust by shapeshifting into their allies and 'betraying' them, so everyone go in groups of 4 keep a watch on each other's backs," Artur instructed.

Maria looked doubtful, but before she could say anything, a large airship hovered above them. Andromon, MetalTyrannomon, Tankmon and other mechanical Digimon crashed on the ground.

"I see you figured my main technique," A voice cackled as the image of a human Digimon with blue hair appeared on the banner.

"Since I can't break you fools' trust and toy with you all, I will have to destroy you, all of you!" The human laughed.

"And that's Splashmon, general of Cyber Land and commander of the Bagra Army subdivision known as WhiteTiger Army," Artur analyzed with his 01.

"Correct, so someone can appreciate my power," Splashmon smirked.

"Nah, I was just analyzing ya, in my opinion, you're the weakest Death General, having to hide behind the Dripping and you're real form is so ugly not even you like it," Artur smirked.

Splashmon became angry. "How dare you insolent fool! WhiteTiger Army! Destroy him!" The humanoid ordered.

"Bring it, Dracomon warp digivolve to... Darkdramon!" The mech dragon rushed to greet the army.

"Right behind ya! Leormon warp digivolve to..." Maria stopped the cub.

"Save your energy, Beelzemon and Darkdramon can handle them," She pointed out. "Right," Leormon nodded, slightly unconvinced.

That's when Splashmon came from the airship. He was tall as Beelzemon. The humanoid walked forward towards Beelzemon.

"HYDRO PRESSURE!" He announced as a water bubble surrounded Beelzemon.

Splashmon chuckled as Beelzemon struggled to breath. "Fools, now your destruction will be easier," The blue haired Digimon smirked.

That's when, "DEMON STAB!" Darkdramon hit Splashmon at point blank, said aquatic Digimon lost focus. The bubble popped.

"You want some too? Fine! HYDRO PRESSURE!" Splashmon used the bubble on Darkdramon. The mech let out a confident smirk.

"I'm robot, I don't breathe," The pointed out before punching Splashmon's face with his right hand. Beelzemon swiftly proceeded to deliver a Darkness Claw at Splashmon's back as the mega stumbled away from them.

"I'll admit, you have power, but what them? Load the tractor beam on the blond lady!" Splashmon ordered. The airship shot a light at Ana DigiDestined before she vanished.

"Ana!" Artur called for his friend. Splashmon laughed maniacally as he was also teleported into the airship.

"Let's raid that ship!" Darkdramon roared. Then the ship vanished.

"Either cloaking or teleporting, when I get my hands on that overgrown {^#%{..." No one knew who looked scarier, Artur or Dobermon.

"Calm down pal, we'll save them," Lucas P put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Artur took a deep breath and nodded. Darkdramon devolved to a snarling Dracomon, "No one kidnaps my partner's..." Artur clamped his partner's jaw.

"What did we talk about That?" Artur asked the dragon who muttered a sorry before Artur let go of him.

Everyone rolled their eyes with their leader's childishness at the moment.

"But don't humans..." Dracomon tried and Artur clamped his jaw again.

"It's far more complicated," The teen told him.

Dracomon rolled his eyes. That's when pitch black clouds suddenly covered the sky.

"Whoa! Extreme weather change!" Wormmon called. Suddenly, a lighting bolts crashed in front of them as rain covered the holes.

"Look! It's saying something," Artur pointed, the water filled craters spelled, 'Come to the west outskirts of the city, then to the large cliff, this is where I reside,'

"Who?" Marcio scratched his head.

"The Ancient obviously!" Maria realized. Penmon nodded in agreement.

"So now it's the Warrior of Thunder, AncientBeatmon," Artur snapped his fingers. Another lightning bolt confirmed it.

"Let's go!" Dobermon charged to the right direction. The others soon followed.

Somewhere big and dark, Ana was in some sort of jail. Splashmon slowly walked to the cell.

"So, the DigiDestined of Sincerity, finally meeting you, the other Generals commented on Plutomon, but do you know the truth about the ex-olympus?" Splashmon asked with a smirk.

"Dobermon is my friend! And trust me when I say this, soon you will have 5 mega Digimon charging in to save me along a bunch of perfects!" The blonde told him angrily.

"Ha! Plutomon being the good guy, how comical, I might as well tell you the real story behind that sneaky fella," Splashmon said confidently.

"Ha! More like a distorted version or a lie to break my bond with him!" Ana scoffed.

Splashmon looked annoyed and irritated, so far their leader had warned and planned how to stop him from toying with them and now this girl detected the obvious.

"If I wanted to know the truth, I would just ask Eric to read that triangular book they're always carrying," Ana smirked.

Splashmon frowned. Since he couldn't toy her, then time for plan C.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal, when the Death Generals invade your world, you family will be spared and you as well, as long as that mutt of yours don't digivolve, he can stay too, as long as you join us," Splashmon put his hands through the bars.

"Like you're going to really do that, the moment you get what you want, you will destroy us, and besides, I would never betray my friends to some weirdo loser like you," Ana eye rolled. Splashmon was getting madder by the moment.

"Oh well, maybe some torture will change your mind," Splashmon shrugged as the scene faded.

Back to the group, they were walking inside a large cave. Dobermon still on the lead with Artur close behind. They reached a large chamber after a few minutes of walking, electricity surged through the walls and a gigantic beetle stood in the middle.

It looked like a bug 'centaur' with a large beetle for a lower body and an upper body of a larger beetle with gigantic pincers that + and - marks on them. The lock with the Crest of Love engraved on it stood on one of his pincers.

"AncientBeatmon, mega Digimon and Warrior of Thunder, his Ancient Thunder and Electron Cannon will shock you," Juca analyzed. The beetle 'looked' at them with his lower and upper body heads.

"Hello DigiDestined, I've been expecting the true DigiDestined for a long time," AncientBeatmon muttered. Artur had a confused look.

"True?" He asked. AncientBeatmon sighed.

"When Cyber Land was first formed, Splashmon made fake versions of you show up and make plans in which Splashmon destroyed the resistance, we lost our trust on each other until there was only two members left in the resistance," AncientBeatmon shook his head sadly.

"How could he? Breaking the friendship between Digimon like that, it's unforgivable!" Leormon snarled. Maria, Lucas P and Penmon also looked pretty mad.

"I can feel the Friendship and Love emanating from you two, you are truly worthy of your crests," A voice commented as they turned to see a large mech Frankstein walking from the tunnel.

"The only other member of the resistance here in Cyber Land, one of the oldest members in the Enlightened Ones and the resistance, Boltmon," AncientBeatmon introduced.

Boltmon nodded before putting his hand in the electrified walls. He gave a nod. Beelzemon and Eric looked confused.

"What was that for?" The demon asked.

Boltmon explained, "To prove I'm not a fake," The mech explained.

"Since Boltmon is an electric Digimon, Boltmon can receive electricity harmlessly, while the Dripping or even Splashmon, would get fried," AncientBeatmon explained.

"What about Ana? That freak Splashmon still has his watery deceptive hands on her," Artur laser angrily.

"Splashmon's prison/torture chamber is at the center of the city, Boltmon will accompany you on the Chosen of Sincerity's rescue," AncientBeatmon buzzed.

"Then let's go!" Artur rushed with the others behind him. Maria stood and glanced at AncientBeatmon.

"Will you be ok on your own?" The teen asked.

"Yes, I can still help you with my electric powers," AncientBeatmon nodded before she followed the others.

"I can see why you received your crests younglings, good luck, Splashmon has way too many tricks on his sleeve..." The beetle muttered and the scene faded.

BEST OC Maker: Hey everyone! Another chapter done! I would like to thank CaptainPrice for the helpful review he's been giving and yes, I know my character development abilities aren't the greatest, so if anyone could give me tips that would be great!

Blue: Also, as my partner forgot to announce, Digimon: Paradox, the 'movie' for this series will come BEFORE 02, whose opening and prologue have already been posted, check that out,

Green: Also, for the 15 people who put favorites on this story and other readers, PLEASE REVIEW! This story has nearly 50 chapters and only 11 reviews? I already saw a story with 6 chapters having 48 reviews! So c'mon! Review already! A great job or good work would be fine!

BEST OC Maker: Yeah, Green is really angry about the amount of reviews, seriously, it doesn't even take a single minute to post a 'nice job' or 'good work' or even a 'keep it up!' And even less to write 'awesome!' So c'mon! Please read, REVIEW! And Stay Taming!


End file.
